Te apuesto
by AndreaCullen86
Summary: Se ve que necesitas un novio-dijo Rose. ¡Rose, eso no! No se debe jugar con los sentimientos de nadie- le dijo Alice Bella, ¿aceptas o no?- dijo severamente. ¿Tengo otra opción? ¿Qu… quien va a ser?-pregunto Alice tartamudeando ¡Oh, nada más y nada menos que… Edward Cullen!- chillo Rose. Alice y yo nos pusimos de pie rápidamente ¿¡QUE!
1. Los preparativos

Se ve que necesitas un novio-dijo Rose

¡Rose, eso no! No se debe jugar con los sentimientos de nadie- le dijo Alice un poco molesta. Rose la ignoro y se giró hacia mí.

Bella, ¿aceptas o no?- dijo severamente.

¿Tengo otra opción?- le pregunte derrotada y me senté en el sillón.

¿Qu… quien va a ser?-pregunto Alice tartamudeando

¡Oh, nada más y nada menos que… Edward Cullen!- chillo Rose

Alice y yo nos pusimos de pie rápidamente otra vez. -¿¡QUE?!

* * *

La Saga Crepúsculo y sus personajes pertenece única y

exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama de la siguiente historia

es mía.

* * *

_+12, puede contener lenguaje vulgar ocasional, violencia leve o escenas_

_sexuales implícitas._

* * *

**CAPITULO****1: LOS PREPARATIVOS**

BPOV

Desperté cuando los pocos rayos del sol se colaron por la cortina de mi ventana, no quería levantarme pero recordé que hoy haríamos los preparativos para la fiesta que daríamos el viernes, tome mi neceser y entre al baño, disfrute la ducha como si fuera la última en mi vida, el olor a fresas de mi shampoo me envolvió y me sentí mejor, mi estómago comenzó a rugir pero bailo de emoción cuando olí los hot cakes que provenían de la cocina, definitivamente este día comería todo lo que no había comido desde hace 2 meses. Entre a mi habitación y me vestí con unos skinny jeans de mezclilla, una blusa holgada negra y una botas bajas tome mi bolso y me maquille sencillo, además de que deje mi cabello ondulado. Baje las escaleras rápidamente y salude a mis padres.

Buenos días- les dije y le di a mi papa un beso en la mejilla

Buenos días, princesa-dijo mi papa y me acaricio la espalda

Y para mí no hay beso- me dijo mi madre con un tono divertido e inocente

¡Claro que sí!- me acerque y le di un gran beso en su mejilla- Ahora sí, que hay de desayuno, ¡me muero de hambre!

Mi madre se rio bajito y me dio un plato con 2 hot cakes, fruta y un poco de bacon.

Mmm, ¡huele delicioso!-

Me alegra que te guste, bebe- me dijo

Me gire hacia la mesa y me senté, comencé a comer esa delicia y cuando termine me tome un gran vaso de zumo de naranja, subí y me cepille mis dientes, después me fui al instituto.

En el camino puse un cd y comenzó a sonar la canción "Browned eyed girl" de Van Morrison, amaba a ese tipo. Cuando llegue al instituto me aparque cerca del carro de Alice, una de mis mejores amigas, cuando baje de mi coche un torbellino con cabello negro me envolvió en sus brazos.

¡BELLA! ¡BELLA! ¡HOY ES EL GRAN DIA!- chillo Alice

Contrólate duende, si no la vas a espantar-le dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro

Ahora sí, ¿estas lista?, hoy iremos a Seattle a comprar los vestidos- dijo Rosalie emocionada

Wow!, claro que sí, mi padre me acaba de dar una nueva tarjeta de crédito y que pido si la puedo estrenar así- les dije divertida

¡AMO ESA ACTITUD!- volvió a chillar Alice

En ese momento, la campano sonó y comenzamos a caminar hacia nuestras clases, por suerte tenia Historia con Rosalie, Alice se despidió con la mano de nosotros mientras caminaba en la dirección contraria hacia su clase de Ingles. Entramos al aula y todos se quedaron callados viéndonos, Rose y yo solo sonreímos, es que eso de que nos consideraban las divas de la escuela, nos gustaba y más a Rose que solo quería atención. El profesor entro y comenzó con una explicación sobre la segunda guerra mundial.

**_¡Necesitare un gran vestido si quiero impresionar a mi osito, Emmett Cullen! _**

Me escribió Rose en una hoja de papel, yo solo me reí bajito.

**_¡Seguro lo encontraras, al menos tú tienes a alguien a quien impresionar: (!_**

Le devolví la hoja de papel y solo sonrió

**_¡Te encontrare a alguien, te lo aseguro!_**

El profesor interrumpió nuestra plática escrita cuando me hizo una pregunta.

En 1945- le conteste y el solo asintió con la cabeza derrotado

**_¡Eres una ZORRA! TE AMO_**

Rose me dio la hoja y yo solo me reí.

El primer bloque de clases se pasó volando y nosotros solo pensábamos en Seattle y en las tiendas que nos esperaban llenas de vestidos. Camine junto a Rose y Alice hacia la cafetería e hicimos una fila para tomar nuestro desayuno, yo solo tome una botella de limonada y unos dulces. Nos dirigíamos a nuestra mesa cuando un gran humano nos paró, era Emmett, AGH! Beso a Rose de una manera que debería ser ilegal, luego cuando terminaron con su aparente luna de miel, nos fuimos a nuestra mesa, cuando una voz nasal nos interrumpió de nuestra platica

¡Hola, chicas!- dijo Tanya y se sentó junto con su sequito de zorras, conformado por Jessica y por Lauren, ellas se decían llamar nuestras amigas, pero en realidad nosotras las odiábamos. Solo le saludamos con la cabeza.

¡Bueno, yo no sé ustedes pero yo tendré que comprar un nuevo conjunto en Victoria's Secret!.- nos dijo Rosalie

Rose, no nos tienes que detallar que pasara con Emmett- le dije y todas nos reímos

Al fin, el periodo de clases termino y mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestros autos, Alice nos detuvo.

-¡Recuerden que nos vemos en una hora en mi casa de ahí nos iremos en mi Porsche! Ahí las espero- chillo

Subí a mi auto y conduje en silencio a mi casa, solo me cambie de ropa y me comí una manzana, aproveche el tiempo que me sobraba para terminar mis deberes, increíblemente los termine en 20 minutos y aún tenía algún tiempo, decidí irme de una vez a la casa de Alice y cuando llegue me encontré con una escena que me dejo sin aliento.

Era Edward, el hermano de Alice, nunca me había dado cuenta de lo hermoso que era hasta que lo vi en el garaje acomodando una estantería pero lo más emocionante es que no tenía camisa, y fácilmente se podía ver su hermoso pecho con un poco de vello, se giró ligeramente y me dejo ver su musculosa espalda, de repente reaccione y termine de estacionar mi auto, solo se dio cuenta que yo había llegado cuando Alice bajo las escaleras de su porche gritando:

-¡Bella, Bella, te tengo una espectacular noticia, hay muchos descuentos en Armani, en Victoria's Secret y en Dolce & Gabanna, eso quiere decir que no solo podremos comprar cosas para la fiesta sino también para nosotras, ósea mas ropa!

Realmente me aturdió y se escuchó la escalera en la que estaba montado Edward.

-Vaya Alice, deja en paz por un momento a Bella, hasta a mí me aturdiste- dijo divertido

Alice solo le hizo una mueca y le saco la lengua, no pude evitar reírme de esa niñería que había hecho Alice. Edward soltó una carcajada y se metió a la casa, nosotras íbamos a hacer lo mismo cuando Rose llego pitando.

-¡Hola, chicas! Les tengo una buena noticia, hay descuentos…- dijo Rose pero Alice y yo la interrumpimos.

-En Armani, en Victoria's Secret y en Dolce & Gabanna.

-Auuuuch, me quitaron la inspiración- dijo Rose desanimada.

-Bueno entremos por mis cosas, acompáñenme- dijo Alice y nos jalo hacia dentro.

El interior de la casa olía a aromatizante, y esta vez era muy cómoda, Emmett estaba jugando videojuegos con Edward en el sofá de la sala, Rose salió corriendo y le tapo los ojos a Emmett.

-¡Qué diablos!, Oh por Dios, ¿Quién es?- grito Emmett

Y yo solo me reí.

-Soy yo osito-dijo Rose riéndose

-Ah, entonces no tengo ningún inconveniente- dijo Emmett se giró y comenzó a besar a Rose. Yo me seguía riendo y me reí aún más cuando Edward hizo un sonido de asco, Emmett se separó de Rose y le pego en la cabeza. Alice bajo las escaleras y salimos juntas de la casa, subimos al Porsche y llegamos al centro comercial en 1 hora y media, comenzamos a comprar todo lo que veíamos cuando llego la hora de ir por los vestidos de la fiesta. Entramos a Armani y Alice escogió un vestido corto color verde azulado y unas zapatillas plateadas hermosas, se pasó a escoger unos accesorios mientras Rose y yo terminábamos de elegir, Rose eligió un vestido strapless un poco arriba de la rodilla rojo y unas zapatillas negras me dejo eligiendo mi vestido y se fue con Alice por los accesorios, yo estaba indecisa sobre un vestido strapless arriba de la rodilla color dorado y uno con un cuello redondo y unas mangas cortas color azul rey, sostuve, este último, en alto y me lo probé encima de la ropa cuando Alice y Rose llegaron.

-¡Wow! Bells, ese vestido es oro puro, cómpralo ahora!- chillo Alice

Yo estuve de acuerdo con ella ya que si me había gustado, me ayudaron a elegir mis zapatillas y mis accesorios y salimos de Armani, nos dirigimos a Victoria's Secret y elegimos un sinfín de lencería sexy, Alice compro baby dolls de todos los colores existentes y Rose eligió unos cuantos de esos, yo solo escogí unos conjuntos con estampados de animales salvajes y tres camisones de encaje, uno negro, otro azul celeste y otro rojo que me encanto, aunque me pareció mas al estilo Rosalie. Nos dirigimos al estacionamiento y al llegar a casa solo nos encontramos con Emmett y Jasper que había llegado. Alice y Rose salieron corriendo a abrazar a sus parejas y yo subí al cuarto de Alice con mis bolsas, entre al armario y me puse mi conjunto de leopardo solo para verme otra vez en él, cuando escuche que se abría la puerta del cuarto. Salí del armario y vi a alguien a quien no me esperaba… ¿Que rayos hacia Edward en la habitación de Alice?


	2. La fiesta

**CAPÍTULO 2: LA FIESTA**

EPOV

Cuando las chicas se fueron de shopping, me quede un rato más jugando videojuegos con Emmett, después vimos una película y Carlisle y Esme llegaron, seguido de ellos llego Jasper diciendo que su casa estaba muy aburrida. Después Jasper y Emmett fueron a ver que compraban por internet y yo subí a mi habitación, me tire en el sillón de cuero negro que tenía y me puse a escuchar música en mi IPod, cerré los ojos y me quede dormido, cuando me desperté ya eran las 6 de la tarde, me quite el IPod de los oídos y decidí tomar una ducha después de eso me puse mi pijama ya que quería ponerme cómodo y quería ayudar a Esme con la cena. Cuando me di cuenta ya eran las 7 de la tarde y se me ocurrió la idea de hacerle una broma a la pixie de Alice, le escondería las nuevas revistas de moda que había comprado junto con un conjunto que apenas había comprado ayer, según ella sería la única en todo Forks que lo tendría, que era de la última colección de Chanel o algo así, y si le hacía eso la duende se moriría mientras yo me moriría pero de la risa. La casa estaba en silencio y pensé que las chicas aun no llegaban, entre al cuarto de Alice y mientras me acercaba al escritorio donde tenía las revistas me quede congelado con la escena que estaba frente a mis ojos. Ahí estaba… parecía un ángel caído del cielo… estaba la amiga de la pixie, Bella Swan. Recorrí su cuerpo con mi mirada, llevaba solo un conjunto de lencería con un estampado de leopardo, se veía realmente sexy, nunca me había dado cuenta de las hermosas curvas que tenía, su busto era del tamaño ideal y sus caderas eran perfectas, su piel era de un hermoso color nívea, se veía tan suave al tacto, sus piernas estaban tan tonificadas y… de repente me preocupe al sentir mis pantalones más apretados al pensar que se había dado cuenta de mi "problema" con el "pequeño Eddie". Mire su rostro y note un hermoso rubor que subía a sus mejillas, ambos nos habíamos quedado congelados y no sabíamos que decir.

Ho…ho…hola- tartamudee, la verdad era que ese cuerpo me tenía descontrolado.

Oh, Hola, mmm… la… lamento esto, no… no debió de ser… así- me dijo y el rubor se volvió más intenso y me di cuenta que tenía unos hermosos y profundos ojos color chocolate.

No… no pasa nada, esto… uh- dije

Yo… yo… solo… lo… lo siento- me dijo avergonzada y se dio media vuelta y camino al armario.

Recorrí de nuevo su cuerpo con mi mirada, y su trasero era perfecto, su espalda era tan esbelta y bien formada. Entro al armario y cerró la puerta, me senté en la cama y vi todas las bolsas de ropa que había regadas, eran como 30 o hasta más ¿como es que un ser humano puede comprar tanto, y dejar en su armario ropa sin usar?, Bella salió del armario con su ropa puesta y se quedó parada cuando me vio.

Sigues aquí- me dijo

Sigo aquí- le respondí

Sonrió tímidamente y se sentó a lado mío en la cama, jamás habíamos tenido la oportunidad de estar solos, siempre estaban mis hermanos, nuestros amigos o nuestros padres alrededor. Me sentí un poco incómodo y supe que ella también se había sentido así por cómo se movía tímidamente y suspiraba.

¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunto Bella bruscamente y me sobresalte

Uhm…emm…este… yo… nada solo venía a hacerle una broma a la pixie- tartamudee. Bella se rio por lo bajo y me empujo levemente con su hombro, me reí y pronto e inesperadamente comenzamos a hacernos cosquillas hasta que caímos los dos al piso, pero no nos detuvimos solo lo hicimos cuando en un movimiento rápido y extraño, Bella quedo encima de mí y sus labios casi chocan con los míos, mientras que nuestras respiraciones aceleradas y nuestros alientos chocaban entre ellos, nos quedamos un rato congelados y tuve la oportunidad de ver de cerca esos hermosos orbes marrones, tenían una chispa de felicidad y una chispa más notoria de lujuria. Bella se movió bruscamente y se tiró a lado mío tratando de contener su respiración.

Uh… yo lo…siento- dijo tartamudeando

No, está bien, yo también lo siento- le dije confiado.

En eso me pare rápidamente y la ayude a ponerse de pie, se acomodó su blusa que se había alzado y dejaba al descubierto su ombligo, la lujuria lleno mis sentidos, pero, trate de calmar al "pequeño Eddie". En eso se escucharon risas en el pasillo y supe que tenía que irme.

Debo irme- le dije a Bella rápidamente y pude notar que en sus ojos se reflejó la decepción.

Oh, claro, si ve- me dijo insegura.

Salí del cuarto volteando por todos lados para que la pixie y la rubia no me vieran, entre a mi cuarto como un rayo y me tire en mi cama, coloque mis manos detrás de mi cabeza y me quede viendo las estrellas por la gran ventana de cristal de mi habitación, mientras pensaba en esos hermosos ojos marrones que me veían con lujuria y felicidad, mientras pensaba en esa risa angelical, mientras pensaba en esas tiernas manos, en esa hermosa piel nívea, en esos labios que me tentaron y en ese cuerpo de ángel. ¿Por qué pensaba en eso, cuando en verdad nunca lo había hecho?, ¿acaso, es…que?, ¿me estaba enamorando de Bella Swan?...

BPOV

Me quede viendo a Edward mientras salía de la habitación de Alice y me quede pensando en sus hermosos ojos verdes, en su risa, en sus fuertes manos, en sus labios, en su piel y solamente me quede pensando en Edward Cullen. Alice y Rose entraron rápidamente y dejaron caer sus bolsas, me platicaron de lo que había pasado abajo y de por qué se reían tanto, cuando me di cuenta de que era tarde.

Uh, chicas es tarde, debo irme- les dije lentamente

Oh, sí claro, ya que no tienes tus cosas aquí, desearía que se quedaran aquí, chicas- nos dijo Alice.

A la próxima Alice, tal vez este fin de semana, sería mejor porque nuestros padres no estarán- dijo Rose emocionada

Eso suena bien- dije

Yo también ya me voy- dijo Rose.

Ok- Alice dijo

Bajamos las escaleras con todas nuestras bolsas y las subimos a los autos. Maneje en silencio y con cuidado hacia mi casa y cuando llegue sentí nostalgia, mis papás hacían falta aquí pero lo bueno era que teníamos las casas para nosotros solos, también era bueno que los padres de tus mejores amigos también fueran amigos y que se fueran de viaje juntos. Subí las escaleras y entre a mi habitación, acomode mi ropa nueva en mi gran armario, tome una ducha, me puse mi pijama y me tire en la cama cayendo rápidamente en la inconciencia.

_Edward, no te vayas, quédate- le dije_

_Tengo que irme, amor- me dijo con su voz angelical._

_Estábamos en mi habitación, era de noche y vi como Edward saltaba por mi ventana._

_Te amo- susurre._

Desperté de un tirón, ¿Por qué había soñado con eso?, ¿desde cuándo Edward Cullen me llamaba "amor"?, ¿Por qué le había dicho "te amo"?. Mire a mi reloj y marcaba las 3:15 am, volví a depositar mi cabeza en mi almohada y quede otra vez dormida.

…

Alice estaba terminando de arreglarse para la fiesta, mientras que Rose me acomodaba mi cabello, Rose se veía hermosa, su piel y su cabello contrastaban con el hermoso rojo del vestido que traía puesto. Alice se veía tan dulce, pero se veía sexy, y yo… pues yo… me veía… bien. Me había gustado el maquillaje que Alice me había hecho y me gusto mi cabello cayendo en hermosas ondas por mi espalda, lo que adore fue el vestido, ese lo amaba. En realidad, las tres nos veíamos muy bien. Salimos de la habitación de Alice y nos dirigimos a la casa de Rose, donde sería la gran fiesta. Llegamos y lo único que hicimos fue poner la música y servir las botanas, ayudamos a Rose a cerrar todas las habitaciones con llave, porque no queríamos que esta casa, se convirtiera en un motel o en algo así. Las personas fueron llegando y la fiesta se fue animando, lo mejor es que todos se habían movido en grupos.

La fiesta había sido un éxito y nos quedamos a dormir en la casa de Rose. A la mañana siguiente las tres despertamos con una gran resaca y todas acomodadas perfectamente en la cama de Rose, Alice fue la primera en tomar una ducha, cuando termino entre yo y ella se quedó arreglándose, al final Rose entro a la ducha y yo termine de arreglarme, por muy increíble que pareciera, Rose termino muy rápido, recogimos nuestro desorden en el cuarto y nos pusimos a recoger la casa, cuando llegamos a la sala vimos a Emmett, a Edward y a Jasper dormidos en los sillones. Los tuvimos que despertar para que, al menos, nos ayudaran a recoger, por ser tan cercanos con nosotras, solo renegaron, pero si accedieron a ayudarnos. Mientras ellos terminaban de recoger, yo me puse a hacer el desayuno, prepare unos hot cakes, con zumo de frutas, café, tocino y huevos, también pique fruta. Puse la mesa y acomode los seis lugares, a Emmett le serví un gran plato de hot cakes, huevo, tocino y le serví café y jugo. A Jasper y a Edward les serví lo mismo solo que menos porción. Y para nosotras serví fruta picada, jugo y café. Todos almorzamos entre bromas y me alagaron por cocinar muy bien. Cuando terminamos las chicas y yo recogimos el desorden de la cocina mientras que los chicos se fueron a dar un baño y a cambiarse. Cuando todos estábamos listos quedamos satisfechos con nuestro trabajo, pues la casa estaba impecable. Salimos de la casa y los chicos decidieron ir de compras, al menos ellos no compraban como nosotras y no se tardaban mucho, lo bueno era que Alice no tenía que ir, porque al comprar ropa de hombre se aburría y con el tiempo había enseñado a los chicos a comprar la ropa correcta y a combinarla y cosas así. Las chicas decidimos ir a un día de spa.


	3. La apuesta

**CAPITULO 3: LA APUESTA**

EPOV

Cuando salimos de la casa de Rosalie, no sabíamos que hacer, Emmett tuvo una idea para los chicos y Alice tuvo otra para las chicas, nosotros iríamos a comprar ropa y ellas decidieron ir a un día de spa. Subimos a mi Volvo y nos dirigimos al centro comercial, las chicas se fueron en el Porsche de Alice hacia su spa, creo que si me estaba enamorando de Bella Swan. No pude dejar de verla mientras se subían al auto de Alice, les dije a los chicos que se despidieran de sus novias mientras yo encendía el auto y a ellos les cayó de maravilla se acercaron a ellas y Bella se alejó un poco, se veía muy bien, llevaba unos leggings de cuero con una camisa azul marino, ese tono le quedaba perfecto, y unas sandalias, su cabello lo había dejado suelto y el maquillaje era muy natural, ya que solo se le veía de cerca. No deje de verla hasta que se subió al auto, cuando los chicos entraron al Volvo las chicas ya habían avanzado…¿Realmente… me estaba enamorando de Bella?

BPOV

Llegamos al spa y nos llevaron al área de masaje, de ahí nos fuimos al baño de vapor, al final llegamos para hacernos la manicura y la pedicura. Yo elegí un color nude para mis uñas, Alice un color lila y Rose, obviamente, un color rojo sangre. Salimos del spa muy felices y nos dirigimos a comer algo.

¿Qué haremos hoy por la noche?- pregunto Rose

Uhm, creo que deberíamos usar esta noche para hacer algo más calmado, ya que ayer tuvimos la fiesta- dijo tranquilamente Alice

¿Debemos invitar a los chicos?- dije curiosa

Mmm, seguro que ellos tendrán un plan, este día debe de ser solo de chicas- dijo Rose

Si, de seguro ellos irán a algún bar o a un lugar de esos, podemos ver películas románticas, jugar un poco y platicar- dijo Alice entusiasmada

¿Les gustaría en mi casa?- les dije

Claro, porque no-dijo Rose sonriendo

Salimos del restaurante, y nos fuimos de compras, Alice había prometido que sería algo corto, querían regalarle algo a sus novios, yo me entretuve viendo unos accesorios, Alice le compro a Jasper un reloj y Rose le compro a Emmett unos lentes de sol y una cachucha, salimos y fuimos al súper a comprar unas botanas, ya que en mi casa se habían terminado. Salimos del súper mercado y nos fuimos a la casa de Alice y de Rose para que tuvieran todas sus cosas de ahí fuimos a mi casa. En el camino las chicas llamaron a sus novios para decirles sus planes y ellos dijeron que se irían a un bar tal y como lo había dicho Alice.

Pusimos Diario de una pasión y en efecto lloramos cuando termino, nos pusimos a jugar con la botella.

Muy bien, ya saben las reglas, yo empiezo-dijo Alice entusiasmada

Rose y yo asentimos.

Después de unas varias rondas y risas, toco el turno de Rose. La botella apunto hacia mí y se formó una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro de Rose.

No te excedas-le dije fingiendo felicidad, pero estaba muy nerviosa

Uhm, veamos-dijo Rose volteando a todos lados de mi casa, bajo la cabeza y miro la botella, su cara se ilumino- Oh, lo tengo- su sonrisa maliciosa se ensancho. Alice puso una cara de preocupación, de nerviosismo y de curiosidad.

¡Rose!- le dijo Alice de una manera autoritaria, pero fallo un poco por que el nerviosismo se le noto a flor de piel.

No es tan malo, veamos Bella, ¿Qué te parecería una pequeña apuestita?- dijo Rose y su tono me preocupo mucho más.

¿A qué te refieres?- pregunte súper nerviosa

Se ve que necesitas un novio-dijo Rose y Alice y yo nos sobresaltamos.

¡Rose, eso no! No se debe jugar con los sentimientos de nadie- le dijo Alice un poco molesta. Rose la ignoro y se giró hacia mí.

Bella, ¿aceptas o no?- dijo severamente.

¿Qué pasa si no lo hago?- le pregunte con tono molesto y autoritario

Uhm, bueno, digamos que el Instituto de Forks, se enterara de algo- me dijo de una mala manera.

¿¡DE QUE COSA?!- grite desesperada

Bueno, se enteraran de que "la seriecita de Bella Swan" se acostó con el mujeriego de Mike Newton- me dijo enojada y autoritaria

Alice y yo nos pusimos de pie rápidamente.

¡¿QQQUUUUEEEE?! – gritamos las dos al mismo tiempo

¿Tienen algún problema?- pregunto Rose inocentemente

¡¿Qué?! Eso no es cierto- le grite

Ay, tonta, ¡YA LO SE!- Rose se puso de pie y nos grito

¿Y porque vas a decir eso?- esta vez fue Alice la que hablo

Es una amenaza, si no aceptas ya sabes que pasa- dijo Rose- entonces ¿Aceptas, Bella Swan?

¿Tengo otra opción?- le pregunte derrotada y me senté en el sillón.

Así me gusta-dijo. Alice y Rose se sentaron a mi lado, yo puse mi cabeza entre mis manos.

¿Qu… quien va a ser?-pregunto Alice tartamudeando

¡Oh, nada más y nada menos que… Edward Cullen!- chillo Rose

Alice y yo nos pusimos de pie rápidamente otra vez. -¿¡QUE?!

No, eso no, no dejare que jueguen con los sentimientos de mi hermanito- dijo Alice

¡No es tu hermano Alice!- Rose se puso de pie y le grito demasiado molesta

¡ROSE!, no…-le grite pero Alice me interrumpió

¡¿Qué?!, él es mi hermano no me importa que tengamos padres diferentes, él es y siempre será mi hermano- chillo Alice enojada

Oh, ¿quieres que la comunidad escolar se entere también que te acostaste con Tyler Crowley aunque estabas saliendo con Jasper?- grito Rose, ahora si estaba enfadadísima.

¡NOOOO!, Rose, ¿Por qué nos haces esto?, eso es injusto, lo es, porque no tomas otra apuesta, algo menos serio, algo como salir a tocar timbres o solo una pequeña travesura- dijo Alice tratando de sonar calmada pero estaba muy molesta.

¡No! A Bella le urge un novio, se le nota- dijo Rose aun molesta

No, eso no es cierto- le dije molesta- y si fuera así yo estuviera con alguien sin una estúpida apuesta, sabes que tengo a miles de candidatos.

Si lo sé y de sobra pero tiene que haber más diversión-dijo, es que no se iba a rendir ¿Qué diablos le pasaba por la cabeza?, se estaba comportando como una perra.

¡PERRA!, eso es lo que eres una ¡PERRA!- le grite molesta

Di lo que quieras, no me importa ya aceptaste la apuesta y Alice también, así que ustedes también son una S- dijo enfatizando y separando lo palabra "perras".

Esto iba a ser malo, en esas apuestas siempre terminabas enamorándote, la otra persona lo descubría, se enojaba y tú terminabas como tonto y desdichado.

…

A la mañana siguiente despertamos y nos arreglamos en completo silencio, las cosas aún estaban mal por lo que había pasado anoche. Bajamos a desayunar pero el silencio se volvió incomodo así que decidí romperlo.

¿Hoy… hoy… va… vamos a estar juntas?- tartamudee pero lo dije en un susurro. Todas teníamos la mirada puesta en nuestra comida

¿Por qué hablas en susurros, tus padres no están aquí?, ¿lo olvidas?- pregunto Rose

Uhm, no lo sé- conteste rápidamente

Supongo que sí, ¿Por qué no?, podemos ir a mi casa y pasar tiempo con los chicos- dijo Alice tímidamente.

Rose golpeo con su puño la mesa y Alice y yo nos sobresaltamos.

¿¡Porque se comportan así!?-grito Rose

¡¿Cómo quieres que nos comportemos entonces?!- chillo Alice dejando que su mal genio saliera a flote.

Normal, normal, quiero decir, uhm, no ha pasado nada- dijo Rose

¡¿NADA?!- ahora el grito provenía de mí.

¡NOOO! No pasó nada- dijo Rose cínicamente

…

Llegamos a la casa de Alice y arreglamos todo para ver películas.

¡Recuerda cómo actuar con tu nov… perdón co d!- susurro Rose en mi oído cínicamente y luego se alejó y se dirigió a donde estaba Emmett. Sentí como la ira y la impotencia se apoderaban de mí, pero yo no podía hacer nada contra eso, si no obedecía Rose todos en el Instituto me llamarían "zorra", "perra" o "puta". Le di una mirada de súplica a Alice y ella me la devolvió, se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca de tristeza luego se alejó lentamente y fue con Jasper, pero tenía que actuar normal así que cuando llego con él sonrió. Suspiré y me dirigí a la cocina donde estaba Edward para empezar con esa estúpida apuesta. No tenía de otra.

…

¡Hola!- le dije feliz y segura

¡Hola!- me respondió y me sonrió. Sonrisa, la cual, me hechizo, me quede congelada, me empezaba a dar cuenta que Edward era muy guapo. Me acerque con él.

¿Necesitas ayuda?- le pregunte

Oh, claro ¿puedes servir el refresco?- me pregunto y me volvió a sonreír. Le devolví la sonrisa y asentí con la cabeza.

Así que…- le dije

Así que…- me contesto y ambos nos sonreímos.

¿Te… te divertiste en la fiesta?- le dije y me di cuenta que era una pregunta muy estúpida ya que ya habíamos hablado de eso ayer en la casa de Rose mientras desayunábamos. El me sonrió.

Claro, fue muy divertido y relajante- me contesto sonriendo-y ¿tu?

Uhm, claro, por supuesto, al fin pude hablar con personas con quienes no había hablado hace tiempo.-le dije y nos fuimos a la sala a comenzar a ver las películas, pusimos todo en su lugar y todos se sentaron en la alfombra, ya había cojines y mantas por todo el piso, el sillón era el único que estaba desocupado pero ya estaba listo con unos cojines y unas mantas. Edward y yo nos miramos y sonreímos, nos sentamos y nos pusimos cómodos, la película empezó, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, sentí frio y me eche la manta encima, cuando termino la primer película me di cuenta que Edward también estaba cubierto con la misma manta que yo y nuestras piernas estaban entrelazadas, nuestras caderas estaban juntas pero cubiertas por la manta, así que no me preocupe que los demás nos vieran, solo pensarían que estábamos sentados cerca, de repente Edward movió lentamente su cadera y una descarga eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo, me imagine que él también la había sentido ya que nos miramos rápidamente, sonreímos y un rubor cubrió nuestros rostros. Un hermoso sentimiento se extendió por todo mi cuerpo cuando vi a los ojos a Edward, era un hecho, estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen… el chico que era… mi apuesta.

* * *

O.o. Pobre Bella! Pobre Alice! ¿Que diablos le pasa a Rose? ¿¡Que pasará?! ¿¡Bella obedecera a Rose?! Creo que si! Eso & mas! XD

Nos leemos luego! No tengo un dia para actualizar les recomiendo que lo modifiquen en alerta.


	4. El plan comienza

**CAPITULO 4: EL PLAN COMIENZA**

EPOV

Alice puso la primera película y esta comenzó, yo le prestaba mucha atención pero era imposible ver como Alice y Jasper se besaban o como Emmett y Rosalie casi tenían sexo, trate de ignorar todo, pero en eso Bella se cubrió el cuerpo con la manta que había a su lado, me di cuenta que había comenzado a llover y que hacía más frio, conforme la película avanzaba sentí frio y me cubrí con una manta, me di cuenta que era la misma manta que tenía Bella pero no me importo, me gusto eso y además el calor de nuestros cuerpos la harían más tibia, cuando la película termino moví mi cadera un poco para acomodar mi espalda pero sentí una descarga eléctrica, había tocado la cadera de Bella y nuestras piernas estaban entrelazadas pero ocultas por las mantas, voltee a verla y le di una sonrisa cálida y confiada, ella la respondió.

Alice se puso de pie grácilmente y se dirigió a la cocina, mientras Emmett ponía una película de comedia, el teléfono sonó y estire mi brazo para tomarlo de la mesa que había a un lado del sillón, conteste.

¿Hola?- dije

¡Hola, Edward! , soy tu mama, ¿Cómo están?- me dijo alegremente

¡Hola, mama! Estamos bien, ¿y ustedes?- le conteste feliz. Alice salió corriendo de la cocina y se puso en cuclillas a lado mío y Emmett se paró frente a mí.

Muy bien, bebe, ¿no le han hecho daño a mi casa, verdad?- me pregunto

Uhm…no, mamá, todo está bien, Rosalie y Jasper están aquí, también Bella-le dije, Alice me hizo una seña para que le diera el teléfono- Oh, mamá, Alice quiere hablar contigo. Alice me arrebato el auricular.

¡HOLA, MAMI!- chillo fuertemente. Ladee un poco la cabeza porque me había aturdido.- No, todo está bien. ¡Espero mis regalos!, si, mamá, ya lo sé, Edward se encarga de eso. –Dámelo- dijo Emmett. Alice le extendió el auricular.

¡HOLA, MAMÁ!-grito- Uhm… si, no, mamá no tenemos deberes, no, no lo se, si, talvez, esta bien- dijo Emmett y tenia una cara de confusión.- Quiere hablar contigo, Edward- me dijo. Tome el auricular.

¿Si?- le conteste.

Edward dime que tienes la casa bajo control, todo se escucha en sliencio, pero no me creo nada, ¿Edward?, ¿hicieron sus deberes?, ¿estas cerrando bien la casa, cuando salen?, ¡no quiero que entre nadie a robar!- me dijo mi mamá rápidamente.

Si, mamá, tranquilízate, puede que Emmett sea un tonto, pero te dijo la verdad.-Emmett me golpeó la cabeza- No, má, no teníamos deberes y la casa esta ordenada.

Ok, hijo, los quiero, no hagan nada malo, cuídense, ah y cuida a Emmett y a Rose y también a Alice y a Jasper, no quiero llegar y enterarme de algo, ¿eh?- me dijo

Si, mami está bien, adiós, cuídense, los queremos- le dije y colgué.

Emmett reprodujo la película y todos nos acomodamos de nuevo, me alegro de que Bella no se hubiera movido y que sus piernas aun estuvieran enredadas con las mías. La película era muy graciosa y todos nos reíamos, me gustaba la risa de Bella, era un sonido angelical, era perfecto, toda ella era perfecta. Recorrí su cuerpo con mi mirada y me detenía a ver su estómago cuando se reía después me dirigía a su cara y a su sonrojo. La película termino, pero esta vez, nadie se movió, Jasper puso una película de terror y nos divertimos mucho asustando a las chicas, solo que yo nunca asuste a Bella, no me permitía tener esa confianza con ella, a pesar de que la había conocido en toda mi vida y aunque la consideraba mi amiga. Emmett asusto a Alice en un momento de suspenso de la película y la pixie salto tirando todas las palomitas alrededor, Bella también se asustó y hundió su cuerpo en el sillón y su cara la hundió en mi pecho y su brazo lo coloco alrededor de mi cintura. Me reí al ver a Alice asustada pero al ver a Bella asustada, un sentimiento de protección me embargo y le acaricie la espalda, Bella se movió lentamente y me miro a los ojos, me sonrió y se acomodó otra vez, solo que esta vez descanso su cabeza en mi hombro y eso hizo que un hermoso sentimiento me recorriera todo el cuerpo. La película termino y todos se pusieron de pie estirándose y sobándose las piernas y la espalda.

¡Me las vas a pagar, Emmett!- chillo Alice enojada y comenzó a perseguir a Emmett por toda la casa. Subieron las escaleras y siguieron corriendo. Jasper y Rosalie se rieron y entraron a la cocina con todos los trastes mientras Bella y yo doblábamos las mantas y recogíamos los cojines.

¡No vayan a romper nada!- les grite, pero en ese momento se escuchó un estruendo y un cristal quebrándose.

¡MIERDA!, ¡MIERDA!- grito Emmett desesperado desde arriba. Corrí al pie de las escaleras y Bella me siguió, subí las escaleras corriendo y Bella todavía venía detrás de mí. Llegue al pasillo y Alice y Emmett estaban de pie congelados mirando al piso, dirigí mi vista al suelo y estaba un jarrón y un cuadro de Esme en el piso.

¿¡Qué diablos les pasa?!. ¡Les dije que no rompieran nada! ¡Miren nada más, lo que hicieron!- les dije y me arrodille en el piso para recoger las piezas, Bella se arrodillo a lado mío y me ayudo. -¡Agradezcan que no rompieron el jarrón que compro en Egipto, si no estaríamos en serios problemas! ¿Ahora que vamos a hacer?- chille enfadado. Bella puso su mano en mi hombro.

Edward, tranquilo, buscaremos una réplica o algo así, no pasa nada- trato de tranquilizarme. La mire, suspire y le sonreí, ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Nos pusimos de pie juntos con todos los trozos de cristal en las manos.

¡MAÑANA A PRIMERA HORA LOS DOS IRAN A SEATTLE A COMPRAR UN JARRON Y UN CUADRO EXACTAMENTE IGUAL Y LOS PONDRAN DE VUELTA… AHORA SI, LIMPIEN ESTO!- les grite. Alice se sobresaltó y Emmett me reto con la mirada, pero se arrodillo y termino de recoger todo mientras Alice nos quitaba los trozos de cristal de las manos y se los llevaba a la basura.

Bajamos las escaleras y terminamos de recoger las mantas y acomodamos los sillones, mientras que Rosalie y Jasper lavaban los trastes sucios. Bella y yo nos dirigimos al armario para guardar todo, entramos y Bella encendió la luz, acomodamos todo y cuando íbamos a salir, Bella se tropezó con las correas de la mochila de acampar de Emmett, cayó encima de mí y nos quedamos congelados como la otra vez.

-Uhm, otra vez quedamos así- dijo Bella tímidamente

Sí, creo que si- le conteste

Bella no hizo ni el más mínimo esfuerzo en quitarse de encima de mí y yo tampoco hice esfuerzo alguno para insinuarle que lo hiciera. En vez de eso, los dos nos quedamos viéndonos y sintiendo el aliento del otro, vi de nuevo sus hermosos ojos chocolate y me perdí en ellos desvié la vista hacia sus carnosos y rosados labios y también me perdí en ellos, vi de nuevo sus ojos pero esta vez, no estaban mirando los míos sino que estaban viendo mis labios, Bella se acercó un poco más y mi corazón empezó a palpitar más fuerte y más rápido, cerró sus ojos y estampó sus labios con los míos, me quede congelado pero reaccione rápido y le correspondí el beso mientras cerraba mis ojos, nos fundimos en un largo y dulce beso, nos separamos para tomar aire, pero Bella no abrió sus ojos y me volvió a besar, la bese de nuevo y el beso se hizo un poco más pasional, nos volvimos a separar para tomar aire y nos volvimos a besar, el beso se fue volviendo cada vez más lujurioso y ella tomo mi playera como si su vida dependiera de ello, me jalo hacia ella, yo me acomode encima de ella y comenzamos a besarnos más rápido, ella bajo sus manos hacia mi pecho y comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa, me quede congelado, pero no deje de besarla y recordé que estábamos en el fondo del armario, así que si alguien lo habría no nos vería, pues tendría que dar vuelta para llegar a donde estaríamos nosotros, por primera vez, agradecí que Esme le ordenara a Carlisle hacer el armario tan grande.

Bella termino de desabotonar mi camisa y se irguió, haciendo que ambos nos sentáramos, se puso de pie y por un momento pensé que Bella me abofetearía por besarla o algo así, pero estaba equivocado, me levanto de las solapas de mi camisa y la vi a los ojos, vi esos ojos achocolatados llenos de lujuria y desesperación, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me restregó contra sus labios de nuevo, la verdad es que había descubierto una nueva droga… sus labios. Seguimos besándonos y nos alejamos a tomar aire, mientras lo hacíamos se sacó su blusa y desabrocho sus jeans, los bajo hasta las rodillas y desabrocho los míos, los bajo a la misma altura que los de ella y volvimos a besarnos, la tome por la cintura y la subí, enredo sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y pude sentir al "pequeño Eddie" "despertar". Mis labios bajaron hasta su escote y volvieron a subir a su cuello.

¡Edward!-gimió Bella

Tomo mi cabeza entre sus pequeñas manos y me guio hacia sus labios de nuevo, siguió besando y llego a mi cuello, ahí se entretuvo un rato, lamiendo y succionando sin tanta fuerza.

¡Bella!- gemí. Bella se detuvo y se giró rápidamente, abrí mis ojos y me topé con unos hermosos orbes marrones mirándome con pánico, con vergüenza y con disculpa. Me quede congelado, ¿Qué le había hecho? Bella desenredo sus piernas de mi cintura y salto al piso, subió sus pantalones y los abrocho.

¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Edward!, ¿Qué paso aquí?, Oh, no, yo…lo… lo siento…tanto…por favor per…dóname- dijo nerviosa y tartamudeando, mientras recogía su camisa del suelo.

No tengo nada por que perdonarte, Bella- le dije serio, pero una pizca de lujuria se coló por mi voz.

¡NO!, ¡Edward!, por favor perdóname, no sé lo que me paso- me dijo lo más rápido posible- Vístete, por favor. Reaccione y me subi mis pantalones, los abroche, pero los sentí más apretados, trate de "dormir" al "pequeño Eddie". Me puse mi camisa y me acomode mi cabello. Bella hizo lo mismo con el suyo. Despues se encamino a la puerta y se giro a verme.

-Por favor, perdóname…¿nos vamos?.

-Oh, claro si-le dije nervioso. Salimos del armario y me asuste al pensar que los chicos habían notado nuestra ausencia, pero la casa estaba en completo silencio. Bajamos las escaleras y escuchamos ruidos en la cocina, nos dirigimos ahí, pensando que los chicos estaban ahí, pero solo nos encontramos con un Emmett completamente desesperado buscando en el refrigerador.

¿Qué rayos te pasa, Emmett?-pregunto Bella con su voz angelical

¡Tengo mucha hambre, Bella!, Edward, ¿Por qué no hay comida aquí?- dijo

¿Cómo que no hay comida?, ¡el refrigerador, estaba lleno esta mañana!- le dije preocupado. Me acerque y vi por su hombro.

¡Oh por Dios, Emmett, el refrigerador está lleno de comida!, ¿Por qué no abres más los ojos?- le dije molesto y me dirigí a la sala, Bella me siguió y Emmett se quedó buscando en el refrigerador "vacío".

¿Qué fue todo eso?- pregunto Bella inocentemente mientras nos sentábamos en el sillón. Oh, ahora iba a jugar a que no había pasado nada ahí en el armario, lo deje correr, y le seguí la corriente.

Uhm… Emmett algunas veces actúa así- le dije riéndome. Bella río por lo bajo y Emmett salió de la cocina con refresco, con unas frituras, con dulces, con un trozo de pastel y con una hamburguesa.

¡Oh, por dios, Emmett! ¿Todo eso vas a comer?- le pregunto Bella horrorizada.

Uhm… claro que no, Bells, es también para Rose- le dijo Emmett nervioso.

¡Estás loco! ¡Yo no como nada de eso!- le grito Rosalie desde su habitación y se escuchó un portazo.

Oh, oh, creo que mi osita ya se enojó- dijo Emmett y subió corriendo las escaleras con toda la comida- Oye osita, no te enojes, por favor-le dijo Emmett mientras tocaba la puerta de su habitación.

Uhm, bueno, mmm, Bu… buenas noches- me dijo Bella y se sonrojo

Oh, ¿ya te vas a dormir?, Bueno está bien, uhm, ¡Buenas noches!- le sonreí. Me devolvió la sonrisa y se puso de pie, subió las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto de Alice.

BPOV

Mientras subía las escaleras para ir a la habitación de Alice sentía la intensa mirada de Edward en mi espalda. ¿Qué rayos me había pasado dentro del armario?, ¿Por qué lo bese?, Bueno, lo admito, besa muy bien y lo disfrute, es obvio que estoy enamorada de Edward. Llegue al cuarto de Alice y me encontré todas mis cosas afuera de su puerta. Toque la puerta y escuche a Alice y a Jasper reírse. ¡Vaya! Iban a tener una noche divertida. Alice abrió la puerta un poco y solo saco su cabeza, un cojín le golpeó la cabeza y escuche a Jasper reírse, alcance a ver que Alice le hizo una seña con la mano y que solo llevaba su ropa interior ¡Qué horror! _Aja, ¡Cállate, Bella, tu ibas a hacer eso con Edward!_ Esta vez fue mi voz interior quien hablo.

¿Qué pasa, Bella?-me pregunto con una falsa inocencia

Uhm, oh no lose, solo me preguntaba: ¿¡Donde voy a dormir!?- le dije sarcásticamente.

Oh, Bella, lo siento tanto, pero… ¿Por qué no vas con Rose?- me dijo otra vez falsamente

Oh, claro, ustedes sigan con los suyo- le dije a Alice fingiendo estar molesta.

Uhm, claro Bella-me contesto y me cerró la puerta en la cara, escuche que le había puesto llave.

Camine hacia el cuarto de Emmett porque pensé que Rose estaría ahí, toque la puerta suave y nerviosamente.

Uhm… ¿Rose?- pregunte. Rose abrió la puerta pero a ella solo le faltaba el pantalón y vi que Emmett no tenía camisa.

¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto Rose sonriendo.

Uhm…Ya veo que estas ocupada… solo te quería preguntar… uhm… ¿Dónde o con quien se supone que dormiré?- le dije también a ella sarcásticamente

Oh, bella. Bueno nosotros estamos ocupados, pero… ¿Por qué no vas con Alice?- me dijo aun sonriendo y me cerró la puerta en la cara antes de que le hablara.

Pero Alice…- me dije a mi misma- ¡Claro, olvídalo!- le grite a través de la puerta.

Camine al cuarto de Alice y recogí mis cosas que estaban en el suelo y me dirigí a la habitación de huéspedes. Iba a abrirla cuando Edward me llamó.

¿Bella?- dijo, camino directo a mí y se paró a un lado mío-¿Qué haces?, pensé que ya te ibas a dormir.

Uhm… si, solo que tuve unos problemas con tu hermana y con Rose, ellas están uhm… ocupadas… con sus parejas y pues no tengo donde dormir así que decidí venir a dormir aquí- le dije apuntando con la cabeza la puerta que tenía frente a mí.

¡NO!, ¡NO PUEDES!- chillo Edward. Me sobresalte y él se relajó.-Bueno, digo… uhm, no tú no puedes, bueno tu no debes dormir en la habitación de huéspedes.- dijo nervioso.

Uhm, tranquilo Edward, yo estoy bien, he dormido miles de veces aquí… no te preocupes- le dije

Si, lo sé, solo que no puedes dormir aquí- me dijo aun nervioso, como si estuviera ocultando algo.

Uhm, tranquilo- le dije y abrí la puerta de un tirón, no creía lo que estaba viendo, la hermosa habitación se había convertido en una horrible. Los cuadros que adornaban la pared estaban rotos y tirados en el suelo, las almohadas estaban desechas y con el aire que había hecho al abrir la puerta, las plumas de estas habían volado por todas partes, los hermosos jarrones de Esme estaban hechos añicos, el baúl a los pies de la gran cama estaba partido en dos y la cama estaba distendida y las sabanas parecían rotas.

¿¡QUE DIABLOS PASO AQUÍ?!- chillé

Oh, esto no es nada, uhm… Rosalie y Emmett lo hicieron- confeso avergonzado como si él fuera el causante de tal desastre.

¿¡QUE?! ¡¿COMO?! ¡¿CUÁNDO?!- chille de nuevo- ¡¿POR QUÉ ESME NO LO SABE?!

Uhm… esto… fue el viernes por la tarde, nuestros padres ya se habían ido de viaje, fue antes de la fiesta- confesó

¡OH POR DIOS! ¡ESTO SE TIENE QUE ARREGLAR!- chille

Si, lose… pero tranquila- me dijo lo más calmado que pudo

Está bien… uhm… Ok- le dije suspirando. Me gire en mis talones y me dirigí a las escaleras.

Uhm… ¿Bella?... ¿A dónde vas?- me pregunto Edward nervioso

Bueno… no dormiré en la habitación de Alice con Jasper ahí dentro, y Rose no puede ir a la habitación de Alice para que podamos dormir las tres juntas, no hay habitación de huéspedes, el sótano y el ático son muy fríos, así que… dormiré en la sala- le dije

Uhm, no tienes por qué hacer eso- me dijo

No veo otro lugar donde pueda dormir- le dije. Edward suspiro

Uhm… ¿Por qué no duermes en mi habitación?- me dijo y me quede congelada

Yo puedo dormir en la sala, si quieres- me dijo muy seguro

Oh, no, no, no, tú debes dormir en tu habitación, yo dormiré en la sala, no permitiré que duermas en la sala solo por culpa de tus hermanos, está bien- le dije nerviosa.

No, está bien, yo no tengo ningún inconveniente- me dijo

No lo hare, dormiré en la sala… buenas noches-le dije y baje las escaleras lo más rápido posible. Me senté en el sillón y abrí mi mochila, vi que se dirigió a su habitación con la cabeza agachada, como si estuviera derrotado. Entonces, comprendí todo, Edward me miraba mucho, en el armario me besaba con pasión y amor, me besaba con deseo y así se besa cuando quieres a alguien, por la tarde, cuando estábamos viendo las películas y se dio cuenta que nuestra piernas estaban entrelazadas no las movió, no se molestó cuando recosté mi cabeza en su hombro, se puso feliz cuando le ofrecí ayuda para arreglar la sala y para servir las botanas, el sábado en la casa de Rose, me di cuenta que me veía mucho y cuando lo atrapaba viéndome solo me sonreía y ahorita había insistido mucho para que yo durmiera en su habitación, y se había marchado derrotado. Edward estaba enamorado de mí, así como yo de él. Si dormía esta noche en su habitación podría comenzar el plan para la apuesta y como los dos estábamos enamorados la apuesta seria más corta, le diría a Rose que se terminaba, Edward no se enteraría que fue parte de una apuesta y podríamos seguir juntos libremente y sin temor de que la verdad fuera descubierta, eso sería mucho mejor, así no habría corazones rotos. Subí las escaleras con mi mochila en la mano y toque suavemente la puerta de Edward, no abrió. Abrí la puerta lentamente y vi que estaba a oscuras, pensé que estaba dormido, hasta que vi la luz del baño encendida y escuche agua correr, entre a la habitación, me puse mi pijama y me senté en la cama a esperar. Al fin, Edward salió del baño con la cabeza abajo y solo llevaba la toalla puesta en la cintura, lo alcance a ver por la poca luz que la luna emitía al cuarto por la gran ventana de cristal. Se acercó al apagador y encendió la luz, se giró sobre el mismo y alzo la cabeza y me vio sentada en la cama, casi se cae del susto.

Oh, Bella, ¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunto espantado

Oh, lo siento, te asuste, toque tu puerta pero no abriste así que entre, espero que no te moleste, vi que estabas tomando una ducha y decidí esperarte. Dormiré contigo esta noche- le dije lo más rápido que pude.

Oh, claro, no me molesta, ehh… ¿dijiste que dormirías conmigo esta noche?- me pregunto curioso y vi una chispa de esperanza en sus hermosos ojos verdes, estaba en lo correcto, Edward estaba enamorado de mí.

Sí, no me molesta que tu duermas en la misma cama que yo, a ti… ¿te molesta?- le dije e hice que en mi cara se viera la decepción.

Oh, no, no, claro que no, Bella-me dijo nervioso y con un tono culpable, mi cara había funcionado. Se sentó frente a mi.-Puedo dormir contigo, eso no me matara- me dijo sonriendo. Le devolví la sonrisa, Edward había caído y ahora dormiría conmigo, puedo parecer un monstruo al decir que había caído en mi apuesta, pero me alegraba más que nada, el ver dormir a Edward y dormir con él. Eso sonaba asombroso, ahora lo que más importaba era que YO dormiría con EDWARD CULLEN.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, ¡Bella dormira con Edward! Antes que nada, Bella y Alice no querian la apuesta pero Rose las amenazo con eso y pues ni modo. Hay mas sorpresas.**

**Nos leemos luego XD **


	5. Confesiones

**CAPITULO 5: CONFESIONES**

BPOV

Edward se puso de pie y me miro con nerviosismo y lo mejor fue que se sonrojo.

Uhm… Bella, iré a vestirme, vuelvo en un minuto- me dijo y se dirigió al armario.

Me puse de pie y acomode la cama para que pudiéramos dormir. Me acosté en un extremo de la cama, cuando Edward volvió miro los dos espacios arreglados de la cama y me miro con mucha esperanza en los ojos.

Uhm… ¿Bella?, ¿Quieres que durmamos los dos en la cama?- me pregunto

Oh, si, por que no- le dije sonriendo- ¿Te molesta?- hice que mi sonrisa se deshiciera y deje a la decepción salir a flote

¡NO!, ¡claro que no!, está bien, si así lo quieres- me dijo y una sonrisa boba se formó en su rostro.

Ok, ¿dormimos ya?-le pregunte

Uhm…si-me dijo nervioso-Solo tengo que hacer algo antes.

Oh…claro…si, adelante-le dije

Edward salió de la habitación y pude escuchar como le decía a Alice y a Emmett a través de las puertas que usaran condón, reí por lo bajo. Edward volvió y cerró la puerta cuidadosamente.

¿Qué fue eso?-le pregunte aun riendo. El me sonrió complacido.

Uhm, es algo que tengo que hacer siempre, lo considero como una responsabilidad por eso Emmett me llama "El señor perfecto" o el "mojigato"-me dijo entre sonrisas. No pude evitar reírme por lo bajo.

¿Segura que quieres dormir ya? Uhm… bueno…yo…yo me refería a que mañana no tenemos instituto y que…que tal… tal vez quisieras hacer…algo más- me dijo nervioso y me pareció adorable.

No, está bien, bueno… aun no estoy cansada, pero solo me gustaría platicar o ver televisión- le dije viéndole fijamente

Oh, está bien, claro, ¿qué quieres ver?- me pregunto mientras tomaba el control remoto del mueble cercano a la gran pantalla de plasma que tenía.

Recordé que tenía que empezar con el plan para que todo fuera más rápido y no hacer sufrir a nadie, así que solo decidí platicar.

No, está bien, ¿Por qué no solo hablamos?- le pregunte dudosa. Edward sonrió.

Uhm… me parece una buena idea- me dijo sonriendo. Apagó la luz y encendió la lámpara de noche. Se metió a la cama y se acostó, lo imité y pronto comenzamos a hablar de cosas sin importancia, hasta que llego mi oportunidad.

¡¿Así que aun recuerdas a tu primer amor?!- le dije divertida.

Uhm, digamos que sí, pero no, no fue mi primer amor, solo estuve con ella por un tiempo fue como un capricho, fue mera atracción física- me contesto divertido

Oh, uhm… y…tu…ya sabes…tu… nunca, ¿te has enamorado de verdad?- le pregunte tímidamente, sabia a donde me llevaría esto. Edward suspiro pesadamente y se quedó serio un rato como si estuviera asimilando algo.

Si, ahora lo creo, estoy seguro- me contesto serio y tenía la mirada perdida, se giró a verme- y… ¿tu?

Ohm, digamos que si… eso creo es lo más cercano a eso, es que yo no había experimentado ese sentimiento hasta ahora, pero lo más seguro es que no pueda estar con él, no creo que yo le agrade, aunque me ha demostrado lo contrario por unos…momentos- le dije segura y traté de sonar convincente

Oh, y… ¿se puede saber quién es el afortunado?- me pregunto sonriendo y se podía ver ilusión y esperanza en sus ojos pero un brillo de decepción los llenaba. Me quede seria fingiendo que estaba apenada, hasta logré ruborizarme, cuando sentí mi cara arder, Edward acaricio mi mejilla con sus largos y níveos dedos, lo que hizo que una descarga eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo.

Si… esa persona… eres tú- le dije en un susurro tímidamente. Se quedó helado pero su mano no abandono mi rostro. Le sostuve la mirada a esos hermosos orbes esmeralda y pude ver que la esperanza, la felicidad, la ilusión y sobre todo el amor se asomaban en ellos, y estaba segura que mis ojos se veían igual que los de él. Sonrió tímidamente y se fue acercando más y más a mi rostro lo que hizo que mi corazón latiera alocadamente. Juntó su frente con la mía y su fino y refrescante aliento choco contra mi rostro lo que hizo que los vellos de la nuca se me erizaran.

Yo también siento lo mismo por ti- me dijo seguro pero lentamente, tal vez había perdido la timidez por mi declaración.

Se fue acercando más y ladeo un poco su cabeza, acercó más sus labios a los míos mientras nuestros alientos y respiraciones chocaban entre sí. Al fin, estampo sus labios con los míos y los movió suave y lentamente, al fin, pude probar la miel de sus labios de nuevo, al fin, mi deseo se había concedido, al fin, Edward Cullen me había declarado sus sentimientos, al fin, pude disfrutar de ese beso sin ningún temor, y estaba segura de que al fin, Edward Cullen me pertenecería.

EPOV

La besé, sí, me había atrevido a besar a Bella Swan, me había quedado congelado cuando me dijo que ella me amaba, yo también la amaba y era hora de decírselo. Mientras nos besábamos, sentí la calidez y el exquisito sabor de sus labios, eran una droga para mí, eran como la heroína. Nos separamos para tomar aire con las respiraciones agitadas, abrí mis ojos y me topé con esos hermosos orbes color chocolate mirándome tímida y felizmente, en ellos se veía la felicidad, el amor, la esperanza, la ilusión y la timidez juntos, como un arcoíris de emociones. Ahora que podía hablar, era hora de hacerlo.

-Bella, te amo, -le dije-eres como un ángel que me fue enviado, tus ojos…-suspiré- son como unos luceros fascinantes, son tan profundos y hermosos, eres hermosa, eres perfecta- le dije muy confiado y volví a suspirar- tus labios…son como una droga para mi… tu aroma…es indescriptible… es…exquisito, toda tu eres perfecta…eres como una pieza de rompecabezas que yo complementó, tu cuerpo fue hecho a la medida del mío, se amoldan perfectamente…como tus labios a los míos, ¿quisieras…quieres…-le dije un poco más nervioso e inhale su dulce aliento-¿tú quieres ser…-le dije pero ella me interrumpió besándome.

Sus labios eran perfectos para los míos, no me imaginaba más mi vida sin Bella, todo se veía oscuro sin ella, me harían falta los hermosos luceros de sus ojos para guiarme en la oscuridad.

Si, Edward, se…uhm… se lo que intentas decir y estoy feliz de que lo hagas, solo sueño contigo, te amo-me dijo cuándo nos alejamos y su voz se rompió en esto último. Se recostó en la cama y me gire a verla y vi una lágrima rodando por su mejilla. La limpié inmediatamente. Me apoye con un brazo en la cama y me acerque a ella.

Shh, shh, Bella, nena, no llores, ¿Por qué lloras, Bella?- le dije suave y dulcemente. Ella se giró a verme con sus ojos vidriosos.

Porque todo me hace tan feliz, tú, esto, todo, me hace feliz, me hace sentir plena- me dijo con voz rota. Me acerque más a ella y la acurruque en mi pecho, una ráfaga de viento se coló por la ventana y Bella se estremeció y los vellos del cuerpo se le erizaron, hundió su cabeza en mi pecho. Tome la colcha y la tapé, la junte más conmigo.

No pasa nada, a mí también me hace todo muy feliz, está bien Bella, no te sientas mal, estarás bien, yo te protegeré, te lo prometo, no te haré daño, Bella, eres todo para mí, Bella, te amo…tanto- le dijo suavemente y en un susurro. Alzo su vista hacia mí y me enfrente con unos hermosos ojos chocolate llenos de esperanza e ilusión, una lagrima se derramo por la comisura de estos y la volví a limpiar.

Te amo- me dijo Bella en un sonido casi perceptible. La junte aún más a mí y acomode nuestros cuerpos en la cama.

Duerme, mi vida, duerme, Bella, duerme mi amor- le dije y pude notar una sonrisa en su rostro. Besé su frente y ella cerró sus ojos, la imite y pronto caímos en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Hola! Lamento mucho la tardanza, se que no hay excusas, pero mi querida madre me castigo el PC y pues no pude actualizar pronto, ya me puse al corriente en la historia y prometo que actualizare lo más pronto posible asi que no se sorprendan si actualizo dos veces o mas por semana, la buena noticia es que ya tengo avanzada la historia. Gracias por todo! Este capitulo es un poco corto pero actualizare otro ahorita mismo, tambien más adelante hay unos cortos que son como el intermedio de la historia para que se vea que va sucediendo y asi no tener que hacer un capitulo por cada cosa que pasa porque planeo hacer esta historia hasta despues de que los personajes se "graduen" del instituto y se vayan a la universidad, asi que sera un poco larga.

Igual nos leemos despues, Besos (:


	6. Culpable

**CAPITULO 6: CULPABLE**

BPOV

Cuando desperté, me encontré con la mejor escultura que jamás hubiera imaginado, era Edward, MI Edward, seguía dormido junto a mí, su rostro se veía pacifico, algunos cabellos le caían en la frente cubierta por una fina capa de sudor, su boca estaba un poco abierta, el cuello de su playera estaba enrollado y dejaba ver un poco su pecho, la parte inferior de su playera también estaba enrollada y me sonroje cuando vi su marcado abdomen. Me levante lentamente haciendo todo lo posible por no despertarlo, tome mi celular del buro al lado de la cama de Edward y camine hacia el pie de la cama, le saque una foto y la almacene en el álbum de fotografías que tenía contraseña en mi móvil, no quería que Alice o Rose la vieran y empezaran a hacer bromas. Vi la hora en el móvil, aún era temprano, era obvio que los demás todavía no se levantaban, no me imaginaba a Emmett despierto a las 8 de la mañana en un día inhábil del instituto o a Alice preparando el desayuno. Volví a meterme a la cama y me quede pensando en la estúpida apuesta ¿Cómo era posible que aceptara eso?, ¿Cómo se suponía que Edward se enteraría?, ¿Podía acaso permitirme herir los sentimientos de alguien… de Edward? Quería imaginarme las respuestas a estas preguntas y lo que le diría a Edward cuando se enterara, pero era como una rueda de hámster o una autopista con diferentes caminos que se unían en un punto llamado "chantaje", era la verdad, si Rose no me hubiera chantajeado no hubiera aceptado la apuesta, Alice tampoco lo hubiera hecho, pero ella también saldría perjudicada por tratar de defender los sentimientos de su hermano. Estaba devanándome los sesos para encontrar una solución, cuando una idea me llego. Rose no había especificado cuanto tiempo tendría que ser novia de Edward para después decirle la verdad, eso no si quiera lo había aclarado, Edward no tendría que saber la verdad de esta mentira, solo les diríamos a nuestros amigos que estábamos saliendo y en seguida hablaría con las chicas para terminar con la apuesta, así no habría perjudicados, Edward nunca se tendría que enterar, yo terminaría con la apuesta, pero seguiría con Edward sin mentirle en la cara y todos estaríamos felices y satisfechos. ¡Sí!, esa era la solución a todo, hoy mismo terminaría con esta mentira. Estaba orgullosa por mi plan, cuando un fuerte brazo me saco de mis cavilaciones, Edward había dejado caer su brazo sobre mi abdomen y me jalo hacia él, sus piernas se enroscaron en las mías y comenzó a hablar sin sentido.

¡No, por favor, no! ¡Alice, suéltame!- dijo asustado. Ahora tenía un poco de sentido, seguramente estaba soñando que Alice lo llevaría de compras.-¡No podrás soltarme de aquí! ¡NO! ¡Jasper!- volvió a decir, si, era obvio que soñaba con eso. Suspiro y ligero su agarre –Gracias, ¡te amo Bella!- dijo aliviado, me gire a verlo rápidamente y al ver su expresión calmada y la sonrisa que jugueteaba en sus labios para aparecer, me sentí como un monstruo, cometiendo la más negra y oscura de las blasfemias a un hermoso ángel, cerré con fuerza mis ojos como si eso fuera a alejar esa tonta apuesta, los abrí y me sentí peor al verlo de nuevo tan tranquilo y tan feliz. Suspire.

Todo se acabara pronto, te lo prometo. Yo también te amo, Edward- le dije en un susurro y suspire de nuevo. Me quede viéndolo, comenzó a hacer muecas y sus hermosos ojos me miraron, la felicidad que seguramente sentía, se le veía hasta por las pestañas. Me sonrió y comenzó a desperezarse. Su agarre se intensifico.

Buenos días- le dije felizmente- ¿Cómo dormiste?

Uhm, buenos días, fue la mejor noche que alguien se pudiera haber imaginado- me dijo con voz pastosa y me sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa.

¿Qué quiere de desayunar, Sr. Cullen?- le dije cortésmente.

Uhm, no lose, Sra. Cullen, ¡sorpréndame!- me devolvió el gesto cortésmente como si estuviera hablando en el siglo pasado.

¡Oh, encantada!- le dije.

¿Qué le parece si primero nos aseamos y después me sorprende?- me dijo con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

¡Me terminaría de hacer la mujer más feliz del mundo!, contando esta noche, por supuesto.- Edward me sonrió y se puso de pie y me tendió la mano, la tome y me puse de pie.

Después de usted, Sra. Cullen- me dijo haciendo reverencia y yo me reí.

Realmente no creo que haya una mujer más feliz en el mundo, Edward- murmure.

Ni yo creo que haya un hombre así, amor- me dijo seguro

No creo que yo haya hecho mucho por ti esta noche- le dije un poco apenada. ¿Cómo le pude haber dado una noche feliz, si apenas había tocado la almohada y me había dormido?

Te equivocas, Bella… esta noche, fue la mejor de mi existencia- me susurro mientras juntaba nuestras frentes. Sonreí satisfecha.

Eres el mejor, Edward… te amo- le susurre. -Y yo a ti. Después nos besamos.

Necesito un baño- le susurre mientras nos alejábamos.

Uhm… si…se…seguro- tartamudeo Edward.- Adelante- me dijo apuntando la puerta del baño. Tome mis cosas y me apresure al baño, tenía que hacer el desayuno antes de que los chicos se despertaran.

Cuando salí del baño, Edward ya había hecho la cama y estaba sentado en el sillón de cuero escribiendo. Cuando me vio se apresuró a colocar la pluma en la hoja donde estaba y cerro el cuaderno dejándolo encima del sillón, me sonrió y se me acerco.

Bella, aún es temprano y no creo que los chicos se despierten ahora considerando lo cansados que están por su "noche"- Edward me dijo con el sarcasmo chorreando por sus palabras y haciendo unas comillas con los dedos en la palabra "noche", supe a que se refería y me reí por lo bajo- así que ¿Por qué mientras tomo un baño no me esperas aquí?- me pregunto muy seguro pero de manera sospechosa. Creí que había visto algo fuera de su habitación relacionado con sus hermanos o algo que no quería que yo viera pero no le di importancia al perderme en esos hermosos orbes esmeraldas.

Si… seguro- le conteste lo más confiada que pude. Edward entro al baño y yo entre a su armario para arreglarme el cabello y maquillarme. Me hice unas trenzas y las sujete con un broche que mi mama me había regalado, me maquille suavemente y cuando finalice me eche un mejor vistazo en ese enorme espejo. Salí y me entro curiosidad por saber que estaba escribiendo Edward, me acerque al sillón y pude leer en la tapa "EC", supuse que era un diario y que Edward me había tenido la confianza suficiente como para dejar su diario personal a la vista cuando yo estuviera dentro de su habitación, así que ni siquiera lo toque y mejor me dirigí a la estantería que tenía con toda su colección de CD's. Escuche que Edward salía del baño y entraba al armario. Cuando salió, Edward se acercó y me abrazo por detrás.

Te amo, Sra. Cullen- me susurro al oído enviando descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo. Me gire para verlo de frente y poder besarlo.

Yo también lo amo, Sr. Cullen- le susurre y el rio- Nunca me cansare de decírtelo y también nunca me cansare de decir que tienes mucha música. Me gire a la estantería de nuevo y Edward volvió a reír. Me tomo la mano y me dirigió al sillón.

Ven, tengo algo que darte- me dijo sonriendo. Yo asentí y me senté en sillón seguida de él. Edward dirigió su vista al diario y lo tomo.

De casualidad… ¿no leíste esto verdad?- me dijo agitando el diario. Sabía que no tenía que leerlo.

No… ¿tenía que?, ¿Por qué lo haría?- le dije lo más segura posible

No, claro que no, es mi diario…solo… que… no… solo que pensé que sería igual que con… alguien- Edward rio amargamente y su facción se endureció.

Uhm…em… no, creo que yo no soy así… ¿debería de saber quién es alguien?- le pregunte incomoda. Edward resoplo amargamente como si estuviera recordando algo malo.

Supongo… es… Tanya- me dijo y escupió el nombre como si fuera una blasfemia. Me di cuenta que su facción estaba aún peor y su cuello se estaba coloreando de rojo, me quede callada sin saber qué hacer para controlarlo. Su cara ahora estaba roja y se saltaban las venas de su cuello, la vena que tenía en su frente también estaba igual, sus manos estaban temblando y supuse que era de la ira. Me quede quieta sin saber qué hacer, estaba impactada, reaccione y trate de calmarlo antes de que todo se saliera de control, trate de tomarle las manos para que reaccionara, pero las quito enseguida y se puso de pie, camino lentamente hacia el ventanal que tenía pero sus manos no dejaban de temblar y me pregunte qué había pasado con él y Tanya para que se pusiera asi, lo que sea que haya pasado jamás me entere de lo sucedido. Sus manos dejaron de temblar y comenzó a respirar para calmarse. Se dio la vuelta y su cara ya estaba normal pero con ninguna emoción en su rostro, tenía la mirada perdida y dejo caer su cabeza.

Ed… Edward- tartamudee, realmente estaba muy asustada. Recordé al Edward que se veía tan calmado mientras dormía y jamás pensé que se convirtiera en alguien así. Se acercó con paso lento e inseguro, levanto su cabeza y su mirada se posó en mi rostro, el arrepentimiento y la culpa se hizo presente en sus ojos, se acercó rápidamente y se sentó en el sillón, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me miro arrepentido.

Bella…- me llamo con voz quebrada- lo…lo… lo siento, daría todo porque no me hubieras visto así, fui un estúpido. Menee mi cabeza y finalmente encontré mi voz.

No te arrepientas, aunque no me hubiera gustado verte así, siento que me tienes la confianza suficiente para comportarte así sin pensar que te juzgare, solo promete que nunca más permitirás que te vea así… por favor- le dije

Lo prometo, amor, solo que Tanya fue un error en mi vida, de eso estoy seguro, pero de los errores se aprende, un día estaba tomando un baño y cuando salí vi que Tanya estaba comenzando a leerlo y…- me dijo inseguro

Edward, conmigo, nunca, nunca, nunca vas a tener que recordar a Tanya, te lo juro, yo no soy como ella, yo soy diferente, yo soy…- dije pero Edward me interrumpió.

UNICA- dijo y todo rastro de tristeza que había en su rostro se convirtió en alegría y amor.- Por eso te daré esto.

Edward se puso de pie y se acercó a su buro, abrió el cajón y saco una cajita forrada de satín y se acercó otra vez a mí, la abrió y me la mostro, rodeada de raso negro, descansaba un brazalete, de él colgaba un cristal brillante en forma de corazón, tallado en innumerables caras que resplandecían a la tenue luz del sol que entraba por el gran ventanal.

Era de mi abuela- me dijo y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta – Quiero que lo tengas, sé que puedo confiar en ti.- Cuando dijo esto, sentí de nuevo, que cometía la más negra de las blasfemias a un ángel, a un dios, trate de actuar sin culpabilidad.

Edward me puso el brazalete en mi mano izquierda y se quedó contemplando mi mano.

Te amo- me dijo y la felicidad borboteaba por sus palabras

Y yo a ti- fue lo único que pude decir.

…

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, Edward y yo nos fuimos a sentar al sillón mientras que los chicos limpiaban la cocina y el comedor. Edward me beso y Emmett entro a la sala, definitivamente, la culpa y la tristeza eran mi fuerte este día.

¡Wow!, ¡No!, ¿Cómo?- grito Emmett y causo que todos salieran de la cocina, Edward comenzó a mordisquear sus nudillos y su expresión se veía molesta, al contrario, yo solo estaba sonrojada.

¡Miren nada más, los dejamos solos una noche y ya lo que sucedió, estoy seguro que si los dejamos una noche más solos, ya no serán solo ellos dos, ahora serán tres!- grito Emmett.

Emmett, un favor- le dijo Edward calmado.

¿Cuál?- contesto Emmett inocentemente

¡CALLATE!- le dijo Edward exaltado.

Ay si, ay si, lo que digas… Eddie- le dijo Emmett burlonamente. Rose y Alice entraron de nuevo a la cocina y Emmett y Jasper iban subiendo las escaleras.

¿Bella?- me llamo Emmett y yo gire a verlo- ten cuidado con Eddie, usen condón- sentí que la sangre me hervía en la cara-… y… a Eddie no le gusta que invadan su privacidad… solo un consejo- dijo Emmett y el sonrojo se fue de mi cara.

¡Emmett!- lo regaño Jasper y lo empujo para que subiera. Solo escuche la carcajada de Emmett. Cuando me gire otra vez a Edward vi que su cara se estaba tornando roja de nuevo y había estado tan distraída que no había sentido que su mano había comenzado a temblar entre mi agarre. Me acerque a él y le susurre al oído para que Rose o Alice no escucharan.

¡Edward!... prometiste que no te pondrías asi otra vez- le apreté la mano con todas mis fuerzas. Edward pareció reaccionar y me miro con culpa en sus ojos.

Lo siento- me susurro y su voz se quebró. Negué con la cabeza y le di un beso. Él se puso de pie y me acaricio el cabello.

Voy a mi habitación, ahora vuelvo- me dijo

…

Entre a la cocina dispuesta a terminar con toda la mentira.

¡Rose!- le llame y Alice y ella se giraron a verme- Esto se acabó, ya estoy saliendo con Edward, la apuesta se acabó, yo enserio amo a Edward, solo termínalo ya y déjame que siga con Edward felizmente como lo estamos ahorita- le dije muy segura

¡Ja!- bramo Rose- Estas muy equivocada, no terminare la apuesta

¡¿Qué?!- chillo Alice- Bella está completamente enamorada de él, y el de ella, termínala ya, tu no dijiste cuanto tiempo tendrían que estar juntos.

¡NO TERMINARE LA APUESTA!- chillo Rose golpeando la encimera con su puño y salió de ahí hecha una furia

¡Rose!- la llame pero fue en vano, me gire hacia Alice- ¡¿Alice, que voy a hacer?!- le pregunte exaltada. Alice hizo una mueca de profunda tristeza y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

¡No lo sé, Bella!- chillo y las lágrimas se desbordaron por sus ojos, ver que se sentía tan culpable como yo, hizo que yo también llorara, corrí a abrazarla y ella me devolvió el gesto, lloramos un rato cuando escuchamos que alguien bajaba por las escaleras.

¿Bella?- Edward me llamo y Alice y yo nos alejamos rápidamente limpiándonos las lágrimas y haciéndonos aire con las manos para que nuestros ojos se secaran, no podíamos detener las lágrimas y Alice me apunto la nevera, corrimos hasta llegar ahí y metimos nuestras cabezas ahí por un segundo para que se nos enfriara la cara y los ojos. Cuando estuvimos listas, Alice me ayudo para que mi maquillaje no me delatara, pero fue tarde. Edward había entrado a la cocina, cuando vi su silueta tome un cuchillo de la encimera sin que se diera cuenta y me hice un corte en mi mano.

¡Bella!- Edward chillo y corrió hacia mí al ver que estaba llorando- ¿Qué pasa?

Uhm… no nada… solo que me corte- para esos momentos el olor a sangre ya me había mareado y corrí al grifo para detener la sangre.

Alice, trae el botiquín, por favor- mando Edward a Alice. Alice salió corriendo y Edward amarro un trapo rápidamente alrededor de mi muñeca. Ahora yo lloraba del dolor, pero recordé la culpa y la apuesta y más lágrimas salieron.

Ya, bebe, no pasa, nada, amor, está bien- Edward trataba de tranquilizarme, limpio mis lágrimas con sus dedos, pero el lugar se volvió a llenar de estas, entonces Edward comenzó a besar mis mejillas y a limpiar mis lágrimas con sus labios y más lagrimas salieron ahora por pura culpa.

Alice volvió y me curaron la herida.

¿Bella, estas segura de poder salir conmigo hoy?- me pregunto Edward al cabo de un rato

Si, ya estoy bien- le dije- ahora vuelvo, subí a su habitación y me maquille, baje para encontrarme con Edward e irnos en su flamante volvo hacia el cine.

_Culpable, culpable, culpable._ Fue el único pensamiento que tuve en el camino.

* * *

Ok, Ok, este capitulo es mas largo que el anterior y el siguiente es mas corto. Prometo que cuando sean capitulos cortos subire 2 al dia. Quiero agradecer a _Viridiana _por recordarme que tengo que darme prisa para actualizar y por tomarse el tiempo para leerme. Tratare de portarme bien para que mi madre ya no me castigue. Igual Gracias! Nos leemos despues. (:

CullenForever~3


	7. Tiempo

**CAPITULO 7: TIEMPO**

_Meses después_

BPOV

¡YA NO PUEDO MÁS!

Todo está peor ahora con Edward y su familia, comenzamos a salir a finales de marzo y… ¡YA ES MAYO! Solo faltan unas cuantas semanas más para que el año escolar termine, ¡no puedo más!. Durante todos estos meses, Alice y yo tratamos de convencer a Rose para que terminara la apuesta. Siempre salía ese tema, en cualquier lugar. Cuando íbamos de compras. Cuando íbamos a cenar. Cuando teníamos fiestas de pijamas. Cuando, cuando… siempre. Solo se acentuó mas cuando nuestros padres volvieron de ese viaje que hicieron cuando a Rose se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de la apuesta. ¡MALDITA APUESTA!. No sé cómo podré reaccionar cuando Edward se entere, si es que se entera, deseo con toda mi alma que jamás se entere, que Rose termine todo sin dañar a nadie. No podré soportar el dolor y la culpa. De eso estoy segura, lo único que deseo es retroceder el tiempo y cambiar la idea de Rose. ¿Por qué no solo me aposto un lindo traje de Armani o de Dior?, ¿Por qué no me reto a comer tierra o algo parecido?, la culpa me come viva. ¿Es que nunca jamás terminaría?

EPOV

¡NO PUEDO SER MAS FELIZ! Definitivamente, Bella es la indicada para mi. Bella es hermosa. Bella me entiende. Bella me complace. Bella me tranquiliza. Bella es mi angel. Bella es mi alma. Daria mi vida por Bella. Los labios de Bella son mi perdición. Amo los ojos achocolatados de Bella. Amo a Bella. Bella es… mi todo.

BPOV

¡YA NO PUEDO MAS! No podre.

Hoy más que cualquier otro día me sentí la persona más culpable de todo el mundo. De nuevo, sentí esa opresión en el pecho y también sentí que estaba cometiendo la más negra de las blasfemias, y es que hoy, fui a la casa de Edward…

_FLASHBACK_

El hecho es que estábamos solos, toda su familia se había ido, estábamos en su habitación escuchando música, el estaba escribiendo en su diario, acostado en su cama boca abajo, yo estaba leyendo una revista de moda, acostada a su lado. El dejo de escribir y cerro su diario, lo puso encima de su buro y comenzó a acariciar mi espalda, yo sonreí, pero seguí leyendo, su mano subió hasta mi rostro y comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla con su pulgar.

¿Sabes una cosa?... me gustaría que me pusieras un poco de atención y que ignoraras más a las modelos de Chanel- me dijo mientras una sonrisa se posaba en sus labios. Me gire a verlo y le sonreí.

Perdona… tengo que ir de compras… tendré que decirle a Alice- le conteste fingiendo pensar.

Aja- me dijo burlonamente y me jalo, me posiciono encima de él y me comenzó a besar, sus manos iban acariciando mi espalda, pero de un momento a otro, no sé cómo paso, yo estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él y ya no teníamos camisa. Edward comenzó a besarme el cuello y reaccione instantáneamente. Lo separe rápidamente y lo mire a los ojos.

No, Edward… no estoy lista… aun- le dije tímida y sentí que un gran sonrojo se apoderaba de mi cara. La verdad es que no quería hacerlo con él a estas alturas, si algún día se llegaba a enterar de la apuesta, no quería ni saber que iba a pensar cuando recordara que había estado con él y que le había quitado la virginidad. ¡No! No me tenía permitido pensar eso.

Uhm… claro… si… te entiendo- me dijo tartamudeando mientras me bajaba de él.

FIN FLASHBACK

No puedo hacer eso, en realidad, no le quitare su virginidad, menos cuando Rose aún no termina eso.

* * *

Bueno aqui estoy con un capitulo más, este es corto y es como todo lo que fue pasando y asi me ahorraba capitulos y tiempo. En fin, nos leemos lueg; Gracias por todo Bye XD

CullenxSiempre3


	8. Aniversario

**CAPITULO 8: ANIVERSARIO**

BPOV

Ahora estoy un poco emocionada e impaciente. Mis padres y los de Edward tuvieron que viajar por sus negocios exactamente un día antes de mi aniversario de meses con Edward y regresaran hasta el martes por la mañana. Y finalmente, Rose acepto terminar la apuesta… pero hasta que el año escolar termine, cuento las semanas que faltan para que termine solo faltan tres semanas y mi entusiasmo no se puede ocultar, ya se lo contagie hasta a Edward, solo estamos sonriendo y abrazándonos y besándonos. Todo es genial.

Entre a tomar un baño, Edward quedo pasar por mí a la 1 de la tarde para ir a celebrar nuestro aniversario, termine de ducharme y me dirigí a mi habitación, elegí usar un vestido sencillo azul, a Edward le gusta que use ese color, y unos zapatos sin tacón de un azul más intenso, me recogí el cabello en una coleta alta pero solo deje un mechón suelto de la parte de enfrente, me maquille suavemente y use el perfume de Chanel que Edward me había regalado, guarde mis pertenencias en un bolso que crucé por mi cuerpo, estaba lista. Baje las escaleras y me senté en la sala a esperar, saque mi móvil y me puse a ver las fotos que le había tomado a Edward cuando estaba despistado, obviamente me había asegurado de poner clave al álbum, ¿la razón? Alice y Rose. Sonreí al ver las fotos en donde está dormido, cuando jugaba videojuegos con Emmett y Jasper, cuando estaba comiendo, cuando le estaba dando un beso a Esme, cuando estaba viendo la tele y cuando estaba lavando su Volvo y no podía faltar un video que Alice grabo cuando estábamos hablando y besándonos, obviamente atrapamos a Alice in fragante pero no elimine el video, me pareció un bonito recuerdo, estaba sonriendo cuando el sonido del motor de un auto se apagó y cuando el timbre sonó. Me puse de pie, me alise las arrugas imaginarias en mi vestido y me di un último vistazo en el espejo que había en la sala. Estaba presentable. Abrí la puerta y me quede sin aliento.

¡Estas perfecta!- exclamo Edward cuando recorrió mi cuerpo con su mirada. Llevaba unos pantalones y una camisa gris desfajada y con las mangas enrolladas hasta sus codos, estaba perfecto.

¡Tú eres el que está perfecto!- le dije asombrada. Sonrió y me abrazo.

No, no es cierto- me susurro en el oído y me beso.

…

La camarera no le quitaba la vista de encima a Edward, ¡era una maldita zorra!, ¡¿Qué no me veía ahí sentada enfrente de él?!. Lo único que me calmo un poco fue que Edward no la miro demasiado. Era rubia y tenía buen cuerpo. Aunque Edward me había dicho que no le interesaban las rubias.

La chica nos llevó nuestra comida y nos dispusimos a comer.

¿Te gusto?- me pregunto Edward una vez que la camarera se llevó los platos.

Si, demasiado, estaba delicioso- le conteste sonriendo. Él sonrió.

Salimos del restaurante rumbo al auto.

¿Te diviertes?- me pregunto Edward sonriendo

Sí, es perfecto- le conteste entre sonrisas.

Bueno, si te diviertes… no veo porque tengamos que terminarlo- me dijo mientras meneaba sus cejas

Bueno… de acuerdo- le dije mientras me carcajeaba

¿Qué tal un helado?- me pregunto

Suena perfecto- le conteste mientras me perdía en sus ojos.

Caminamos hasta que llegamos a una heladería, entre los vidrios vi que había personas sentadas en las mesas y algunos jóvenes atendían. Estábamos a punto de entrar y Edward me abrió la puerta pero las llaves de su Volvo se cayeron y se agacho a recogerlas.

Entra y elige lo que quieras, no te fijes en el precio, sabes que me molesta- me dijo. Entre al establecimiento y el frio me golpeo, me aproxime al mostrador y un joven de cabello negro y ojos color café se acercó para atenderme. Una sonrisa burlona se asomó en sus labios, pero nada comparada con la sonrisa que Edward tenia, su mirada se transformó en lujuria mientras recorría mi cuerpo con su vista.

Uhm… Buenas tardes, señorita, bienvenida. ¿Qué le puedo dar?- me dijo burlón y sus palabras parecían tener doble sentido, aunque lo deje correr.

Uhm, gracias- le dije cortésmente y me fije en el menú que había en el fondo- ¿Podría darme un blizzard de galleta, por favor?

Uhm… por favor, háblame de tu, así que ¿de qué tamaño te gustan?- me dijo y se recargo en el mostrador. Pude captar el doble sentido de sus palabras. ¡QUE CABALLERO! ¿¡EDWARD, DONDE ESTAS?!

Uhm… lo quiero grande- le dije ignorando el sentido que el tipo ese le estaba dando.

¿Sabes?, me gustaría que trabajaras aquí, así podría venir siempre, tú me preguntarías que quiero y yo te contestaría con la verdad. Sabes exactamente qué es lo que quiero- me dijo descaradamente. Tipos como esos no deberían estar atendiendo establecimientos familiares como este. ¡¿Qué RAYOS LE PASA?!

Gire mi cabeza para buscar a Edward con la mirada, pero el lugar ya estaba lleno de gente, solo pude ver un destello color cobre en la puerta, supongo que estaba manteniendo la puerta abierta a una anciana que logre ver, había salido. ¡Ayy, mi Eddie tan caballeroso!, en verdad chicos como Edward deberían de estar parados al otro lado del mostrador.

No me interesa, podrías darme lo que te pedí, ¿por favor?- le dije y al final no quise sonar descortés como él.

Uhm… seguro, pero dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- me pregunto.

No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia, ¿puedes atenderme?- le dije ahora ya enojada. Yo solo quería que Edward viniera y me salvara.

Mi nombre es Josh, dime tu nombre- presiono.

Yo solo quiero mi blizzard, dámelo por favor- le dije severa

Oh, que atrevida… ¿¡quieres que te lo de?!- me pregunto mientras alzaba una ceja en gesto burlón.

Mi blizzard- le presione. En eso sentí una mano en mi espalda. ¡Gracias al cielo!

¿Hay algún problema?- pregunto Edward alternando la mirada entre Josh y yo. No quería problemas aquí, menos este día, así que mentí.

No, no es nada… solo que él no me podía atender y tarda demasiado- le dije a Edward.

Ah, ósea ¡¿Qué vienes con este?!- dijo Josh y le agrego un tono despreciativo a "este" mientras veía a Edward con una cara de asco. ¡¿Qué RAYOS LE PASA!? Está viendo que vengo acompañada y sigue. Abrí mis ojos como platos.

¿Tienes algún problema con eso?- le pregunto Edward cortésmente pero note que su mano se había cerrado en un puño y comenzaba a temblar.

Pff… si…- dijo pero lo interrumpí.

¿Puedes darme mi blizzard?- le dije ahora enojadísima.

Un hombre alto y corpulento salió de una puerta trasera y se dirigió a Josh.

Josh, ¿Por qué no atiendes rápido, ya viste que hay mucha gente esperando?- lo regaño. Josh bajo la cabeza y se puso nervioso.

S… Si… cl…claro, eh, bien… tu blizzard- se dirigió a mí con tono arrepentido y se giró a Edward- ¿U… usted quiere algo?- Ahora se había puesto nervioso por su jefe que estaba detrás de él y por la mirada de Edward.

Si, dame uno igual, de nuez, por favor- le dijo Edward a Josh con tono paciente y cortes, pero era de advertencia, hasta a mí me dio miedo. Josh abrió los ojos como platos y se fue. Me gire hacia Edward.

Edward, tranquilo, no pasa nada- le dije tratando de calmarlo y le sujete las manos con fuerza. Eso siempre funcionaba. Edward pareció reaccionar y me sonrió con una felicidad que no le llego a los ojos. Me gire cuando Josh volvió con nuestros blizzards. Los tome y me gire. Edward saco su cartera y le pago a Josh amablemente. Josh aún seguía catatónico.

Gracias, que tengas buen día- le dijo Edward manteniendo el mismo tono de advertencia.

Si… cla… claro igualmente- le dijo Josh nervioso y yo sonreí. Edward se giró y tomo su blizzard. Salimos de ahí y nos dirigimos al auto. Edward estaba serio y cuando al fin entramos al auto, hablo.

¿Qué te dijo ese chico?- me pregunto tratando de controlar un enojo y su blizzard comenzó a temblar en su mano. Se lo quite rápidamente.

Edward, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, insistió en que el diera mi nombre pero no lo sabe, así que mira, todo está tranquilo- le dije mirándolo fijamente.

De acuerdo- me dijo, de seguro no quería pelear en este día y por eso lo dejo correr rápidamente. Me quito el blizzard y se echó una cucharada a la boca. Me miro y se me acerco como si me fuera a besar y yo me acerce también, luego en un susurro me dijo:

¡Bella, dame de tu blizzard!- sus labios tocaron los míos levemente. Y yo reí. En verdad creí que me besaría.

De acuerdo, Edward- le conteste en un susurro y trate de sonar sensual. El solo sonrió. Le acerce el blizzard y comió.

Ahora tu dame del tuyo-le susurre al oído y se rio. Me acerco su blizzard y comí. Luego de repente tenia media cara llena de helado de nuez, le dirigí una mirada fulminante a Edward, pero solo rio, tenía una cara de falsa inocencia y meneaba sus cejas.

¿¡Que ocurre?!- me pregunto curioso e inocente. Yo solo sonreí.

Uhm… no lo sé, tal vez la Sra. Cullen quiera un poco de venganza, Sr. Cullen- le dije cortésmente.

Oh, eso suena…- dijo pero una fuente de helado de galleta le cubrió la mitad del rostro y sus ojos se abrieron como platos de la sorpresa.

¿Puedo saber, porque se sorprende, Sr. Cullen?- le pregunte cortésmente. Pero no lo deje que contestara porque mis labios se estamparon en los de él.

Uhm… tus labios saben bien con nuez y galleta, pero saben mejor en sabor natural- me dijo en un susurro sensualmente. Me reí por lo bajo. Saque mi celular despistadamente y me acerce a besarlo, pase mis manos alrededor de su cuello y el las poso en mi cintura, mantuve un ojo abierto y prepare la cámara en el móvil. Cuando nos separamos, Edward ya tenía más helado en su cara y me reí por lo gracioso que se veía, me fije en la cámara frontal de mí móvil y yo me veía igual. Edward había comenzado a quitarse el helado pero detuve su mano.

¿Te importaría?- le pregunte mientras meneaba el móvil en su rostro. Solo sonrió.

Adelante- me dijo. Me acerca a él y ambos posamos frente a la cámara.

Haz que el panel sea de varias fotografías- me ordeno Edward. Lo obedecí y comenzamos a tomarnos muchas fotos en una. Edward salía con la boca abierta, yo sonreía, con lenguas afuera, con cara de enojados, ambos sonriendo, cejas alzadas, en fin, las caras más graciosas que teníamos. Edward me quito el móvil y me acomodo en su cuerpo, me beso en la frente y cerré mis ojos, solo percibí el flash a través de mis parpados y sonreí.

Te amo-le dije. Y yo a ti- me dijo.

…

El prado al que llegamos era hermoso, tenía unas hermosas flores y alrededor había unos pinos enormes. Edward y yo estábamos recostados, el me jalo encima de él y comenzó a besarme.

¿Puedo saber que intenta, Sr. Cullen?- le pregunte.

Solo quiero tus besos, quiero desbordarme en ellos- me dijo sensualmente. Le correspondí los besos.

Amo todo de ti-le dije una vez nos separamos-tus ojos, tu mirada, tu sonrisa, tus labios, tu forma de ser, tu manera de caminar, tu cabello, tus cejas, tu rostro, tu cuerpo… todo. Edward sonrió.

Yo quiero estar contigo, no ahora, ni un rato, ni siquiera varias horas, quiero estar contigo así de simple, así de siempre- me dijo serio

Pues déjeme decirle, Sr. Cullen, que usted y su estúpida manía de ser todo lo que a mí me gusta- le dije sonriendo. Volvió a sonreír.

¿Puedo besarte?- me pregunto.

Con una condición- le dije segura.

¿Cuál?- me pregunto intrigado.

Que no sea la última vez que lo hagas- le dije sonriendo. Luego sus labios se posaron en los míos para fundirse en un grandioso beso, para fundirse en mí, para fundirse en nosotros y convertirnos en uno solo. Y nos besamos con tanto desenfreno que si nuestros labios hubieran sido fuego habrían incendiado el mundo entero.

¿Sabes una cosa?- me pregunto Edward- Puedo quedarme aquí, mirándote toda la tarde e incluso podría quedarme mirándote todo el mes, todo el año, o si la suerte esta de nuestro lado, podría mirarte toda una vida- me dijo serio y mirándome a los ojos.

Tu voz es demasiado sensual-le dije y exploto a carcajadas yo no pude contenerme y me uní a él.

Me harás ambicioso, Bella, te lo juro- dijo- pero no tendría más ambiciones que tocarte el corazón.

…

Me metí a la cama y me acurruque en el pecho de Edward, por eso me alegraba de que mis padres no estuvieran, Edward podría dormir conmigo.

Buenas noches, preciosa, duerme- me dijo en un susurro.

Buenas noches, Eddie- le dije, Edward gruño por su sobrenombre.- Lo siento, Edward, que descanses-le dije y le di un corto beso.

Igualmente, te amo- me dijo antes de que los dos nos rindiéramos en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**Aqui otro capitulo, el proximo es corto. Despues viene lo feo. Solo digo que no matare a ningun personaje.**

**Ok; nos leemos luego.**

**CullenForever~* 3**


	9. Sospechas

**CAPITULO 9: SOSPECHAS**

EPOV

Me he sentido un poco raro, empiezo a sospechar que las chicas, Alice, Bella y Rose, se traen algo entre manos, tal vez sea eso, una cosa de chicas, o tal vez algo diferente. Cuando alguno de nosotros, Emmett, Jasper o yo, llegamos a donde están ellas se quedan calladas y algunas veces se han puesto nerviosas, no creo que sea algo bueno. Recuerdo un día que estábamos en mi casa todos, ellas habían entrado a la cocina para preparar la comida.

FLASHBACK

Todos los chicos estábamos sentados en la sala jugando videojuegos, las chicas estaban arriba haciendo quien sabe qué cosa, solo se escuchaban grititos y aplausos y sonidos de burla como si estuvieran burlándose de alguna de ellas. Pero de pronto, se comenzaron a escuchar unas frases como: ¡Lo viste!, ¡Regresa la foto!, ¡Mira esos bíceps!, ¡Haz un zoom!, ¡Se ve mejor con los negros! Y cosas así. Todos los chicos guardamos silencio y Emmett puso en silencio la televisión. Después se empezaron a oír muchas risas y advertencias de Bella.

¡No me des el teléfono a mí, tú lo llamaste!, ¡Solo termina la llamada!, ¡Yo no quiero conocer a un modelo!, ¿¡Espera que le voy a decir!? Después risas. Todos nos dirigíamos miradas confundidos. Emmett pauso el juego.

Creo que deberíamos ir a espiar para ver qué pasa- dijo Emmett en un susurro.

Yo estoy de acuerdo, esto me huele muy mal- susurro Jasper.

¡No, Emmett!, Esme nos ha dicho que no debemos de espiar, es de mala educación- les conteste. Emmett me tiro un cojín y me miro por un momento.

Bueno, qué más da, vamos- les conteste y me puse de pie, ambos sonrieron. Comencé a caminar pero Emmett me detuvo.

No, se escucharan nuestros pasos, tenemos que quitarnos los zapatos- susurro. Los gritos y rías de las chicas se seguían escuchando. Jasper y yo obedecimos a Emmett y nos dirigimos a la habitación de Alice, nos recargamos en la puerta y comenzamos a escuchar con mayor claridad. Era Bella la que hablaba.

No, espera Rose, ¿Qué le voy a decir?- pregunto desesperada.

Uhm, no lo sé, solo dile que se ve bien con los bóxers negros o algo así- dijo Rose

¡¿Qué diablos?!- susurramos los dos al mismo tiempo.

¡No!, no le diré comentarios obscenos, ¡díselos tú!- dijo Bella y se escuchó que algo cayo con un ruido sordo.

¡Termina la llamada, termínala!- gritaba Alice.

¿Saben algo? Yo me voy, no tengo deseos de conocer a un modelo, yo estoy bien, tengo suficiente con Edward- dijo Bella luchando contra la risa. Emmett y Jasper me golpearon el hombro y me despeinaron sonriendo, yo solo les hice una seña para que se callaran y le sonreí.- Iré a comer algo, adiós.- decía Bella un tanto enojada, se escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban a la puerta y los tres salimos corriendo hacia abajo, acomodándonos en los sillones y tomando los controles. Emmett puso play y volumen al juego y comenzamos a jugar riéndonos, se escuchó la puerta de la habitación de Alice y un "espera". Luego las chicas bajaron las escaleras riendo y secándose las lágrimas por la risa. Entraron a la cocina y las risas cesaron. Emmett y Jasper subieron y yo puse una película, cuando iba comenzando, escuche sollozos desde la cocina, como si estuvieran riendo de nuevo, me puse atento y escuche que no eran sollozos de felicidad, sino de tristeza y de pena, baje el volumen de la televisión solo un poco no quería que sospecharan, luego escuche todo mejor.

¡Bella, tranquila, yo te ayudare a decirle, no tienes por qué estar así!- dijo Alice- Además, falta poco para que se termine el año escolar.

Si, Bella, deberías agradecer que acepte- dijo Rosalie con la amargura llenando sus palabras- Siempre tienen que arruinar todo.

¡Esto no está bien, yo no lo elegí!- dijo Bella, casi gritando.

Shh, shh, Bella, tranquila- dijo Alice. Apague el televisor, me puse de pie haciendo ruido y camine hacia la cocina con pasos torpes. Era seguro que, las chicas no querían que viera esto, por eso hablaban tan bajo, y yo no iba a importunarlas. El silencio en la cocina se hizo presente, entre y vi a Rose cortando unos vegetales, Alice estaba rayando queso y Bella estaba de espaldas a la puerta, seguramente era porque no quería que la viera así.

FIN FLASHBACK

Desde entonces me he sentido extraño, el sábado, el día de nuestro aniversario, dormí con ella, a mitad de la noche desperté y me quede viendo por la ventana, al cabo de unos minutos, Bella comenzó a hablar y decía: ¡Edward… Edward… por favor, perdóname! Me gire a verla y atrape una lágrima que se había desbordado por la comisura de su ojo, después dijo: ¡Yo no quería, fue ella! Me quede muy preocupado, no podía ser una fantasía, si eso fuera, ella no lloraría. Al final dijo: ¡No culpes a Alice! En realidad, siento que me están ocultando algo. Algo fuerte.

EmPOV

Estos últimos días me he divertido mucho con los chicos, hemos ido a karaokes, vemos películas, apostamos y todas esas cosas divertidas. Mi familia y amigos dicen que yo no soy muy observador pero me he dado cuenta de algo evidente. Las chicas están raras. Antes, las tres siempre estaban juntas, hasta iban al baño juntas… bueno, muchas chicas hacen eso, pero hasta se ponían de acuerdo para respirar… bueno, no…. Bueno me entiendo, pensar es mucha presión, como sea, ahora Alice y Bella son las que están más juntas, han dejado algunos días a mi Rose de lado y siempre que están juntas, al final terminan con caras largas o como que lloran porque se les ven los ojos rojos, pero lo ocultan con maquillaje. También me he dado cuenta, de que cuando Edward le dice cosas melosas a Bella, ella y las chicas se voltean a ver despistadamente y Bella les dirige miradas de pena. Algo raro pasa.

BPOV

Alice y yo hemos estado muy preocupadas, creemos que los chicos han comenzado a notar nuestro comportamiento, y creemos que Rose también ya siente culpa, pero es demasiado orgullosa como para aceptar su error o terminar con todo. He tenido ganas de terminar con Edward, pero después pienso en que tal vez, jamás pueda volver a estar con él. Tengo que luchar con el sentimiento de culpa que me carcome por dentro.

* * *

**Este capitulo es desde la perspectiva de casi todos. Rose aun no ha tenido un POV en capitulo 12 lo tiene, a partir de ahi ya todos los chicos tendran uno. Ya falta poco para que se "acabe" la apuesta... tal vez. Sufriran. Yo tambien sufri. Buscare la oportunidad para actualizar todos los dias, quiero aprovechar ahora que estoy de vacaciones. Si un dia no subo es por castigos, no hay WIFI o tuve que salir de emergencia. Igual, nos leemos luego.**

**CullenForever~* 3**


	10. Otro sábado

**CAPITULO 10: OTRO SABADO**

BPOV

El sábado por la mañana, baje a desayunar junto con mis padres, hacía mucho tiempo que no comía con ellos, o era porque estaban de viaje, o porque yo dormía en casa de mis amigas o simplemente yo llegaba tarde y tenía que desayunar sola. El desayuno fue ameno, comimos todo entre risas y platicas de mis padres sobre sus viajes.

Bueno, es todo, estuvo muy bueno pero tengo que ir a trabajar- dijo Charlie mientras se palmeaba el estómago hinchado.

¡Oh, no, por favor!- chille- No, papi, no vayas.- le dije haciendo un puchero

Uhm, princesa, yo también quisiera quedarme pero es urgente, son pedidos importantes que tenemos- me contesto con tono triste- Además, no va a estar sola, tu madre está aquí para ti.- dijo viendo a mi madre.

Si, bebe, no te pongas triste, así podemos hablar de algo muy importante- me dijo mi mamá mientras me acariciaba el cabello. Le sonreí a ambos.

Ok, ve, pero ten cuidado, ya me tendrás que compensar- le dije a mi papá mientras le daba un ligero golpe en el hombro.

Siempre lo hago- me dijo sonriendo.

Me despedí de mi papá y mi mamá me llamo a su habitación.

Bells, ven aquí- me grito.- Ya voy- le conteste. Subí las escaleras y entre a la habitación de mis padres.

¿Qué pasa, má?- le pregunte.

Ven, siéntate- me dijo y me señalo un lugar a un lado de ella. Mierda, ¿Qué es esto? Se quedó callada por unos momentos mirando a la nada.

Tengo que hablar contigo sobre… sexo. Ahora que estas con Edward- dijo de sopetón. Doble mierda. La temida "Charla" hace su presencia. Trate de relajarme y sonar madura.

Ok, y…- la motive

¿Te has estado cuidando… verdad?- pregunto avergonzada. Reí por lo bajo.

No te preocupes por eso, mamá, creo que aún no estoy lista- le dije sonriendo y sonando lo más segura posible.

Bueno… vaya… solo lo decía porque te hemos dejado sola por mucho tiempo y hay algunos días en los que duermes en casa de Alice y pues…-dijo pero la interrumpí.

En serio, mamá, no te preocupes, además…-le dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente- Edward es… antiguo. Jaja "antiguo" Edward se moriría si le contara eso, pero… además, decía la verdad, no quería verme implicada en la virginidad de Edward mientras estuviera la apuesta, solo estaría con el cuándo eso se haya terminado y cuando esté completamente segura de que el jamás se enteraría. Porque, si… ¡Demonios, lo deseaba!

Bueno, emm… supongo que puedo entender eso- dijo mi mamá aun avergonzada, creo que YO me veía más madura en esto que ella. Estoy orgullosa. Pobre Renee.

EPOV

Cuando terminamos todos de desayunar, Alice tuvo que limpiar la cocina mientras Esme iba a tomar un baño. Emmett y yo nos pusimos a jugar videojuegos. Emmett me dijo que lo acompañara a la cocina, cuando entramos la pobre Alice parecía Cenicienta con toda la vajilla sucia. Me compadecí y quise ayudarla, pero después me arrepentí. Emmett se acercó a la nevera y saco un bote de helado. Se sirvió en una copa y comenzó a adornar su helado, le puso chocolate y chochitos, comenzó a comer directo del bote y Alice lo golpeo en la cabeza con un sartén.

¡Por dios, Emmett! Acabas de desayunar y ya estas tragando de nuevo, además ya te serviste porque tienes que estar de sucio comiendo del bote. ¡Es asqueroso!- le dijo. Emmett tomo otra cuchara de helado y la sumergió en chocolate. Alice lo miraba con asco y yo lo veía divertido. Emmett se giró hacia Alice y antes de que esta pudiera reaccionar, Emmett le planto un montón de beso en la mejilla llenándola de chocolate.

¡AAAAAAAAAYYYYY! ¡QUE ASCO!- chilló Alice- ¡QUITATE! Ahora tendré que darme un baño- Emmett se separó riendo.

Ja, y dime Alice, ¿Quién es el sucio ahora? ¿Yo por comer del bote o tú por no bañarte? Eh- dijo Emmett. Yo solo me reía de esos dos. Esme bajo las escaleras y nos dio dinero a Emmett y a mí.

¡Vaya! Madre, no tenías por qué molestarte en adelantar mi mesada, ¡Gracias!- dijo Emmett mientras guardaba el dinero en su pantalón.

¡Estás loco, Emmett! No es para ti- le recrimino Esme

¿Entonces… para quién es?- pregunto Emmett con cara de confusión.

Necesito víveres, iras al supermercado, tendrás que comprar todo- le dijo Esme mientras le daba una lista.

¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Por qué yo?!- chilló Emmett- Ay, dime y tu querido Eddie va a ir conmigo, ¿verdad?- Emmett dijo señalándome. Odiaba que me dijera Eddie.

Claro- dijo Esme y Emmett me saco la lengua, no pude evitar reír ante ese gesto- Pero el dinero que le di no es para el súper, es para el- dijo Esme y yo la mire confundido.

¡¿Qué?!- volvió a chillar Emmett-¿Acaso él es tu preferido?

Pues, ¿quieres más pruebas?- le dije a Emmett con tono arrogante. Emmett me miro entrecerrando sus ojos.

No, Emmett, es su dinero, lo tiene merecido- dijo Esme- anda, ya vete.

Ja, y ¿yo no lo tengo merecido?- pregunto Emmett.

No- espeto Esme- En verdad, es su mesada pasada, no se la di, y tendré.

Ah, está bien- dijo Emmett mientras alternaba su mirada entre Esme y yo con sus ojos entrecerrados.

Nos fuimos al súper y Emmett solo se iba quejando en el auto. Este iba a ser un día de compras laaaaaaargo.

ALPOV

Mi mamá me permitió salir después de que termine de limpiar la cocina, así que llame a Rose y a Bella para ir de compras. Bella paso por mí a mi casa junto con Rose, de ahí nos fuimos a Seattle a comprar. Cuando llegamos al centro comercial nos fuimos directamente a Dior, hace años que no íbamos ahí, compramos unos lindos trajes y nos fuimos a Dolce&Gabanna, no queríamos dejar pasar ofertas ni nuevos diseños. Dejamos a Victoria's Secret para el final, ahí nos divertíamos a montones. Cuando regresábamos a Forks, Bella saco el tema de la apuesta, la verdad era que nuestra amistad con Rose se vio seriamente afectada desde que puso en marcha su plan "Matemos los sentimientos de Edward Cullen" como si mi hermano le hubiera hecho algo malo, ¡¿porque no le hacía eso a Mike Newton cuando intento propasarse con ella?!

Ya les dije que la apuesta terminara cuando termine el año escolar, no antes- nos dijo Rose irritada. Bella suspiro y fijo su mirada en la carretera de nuevo.

Dejamos a Rose en su casa porque dijo que tenía unos planes con su mamá, la señora Charlotte, y que quería aprovecharlos porque sus padres se iban de viaje pronto de nuevo. Bella me dejo en mi casa porque no queríamos hacer nada sin Rose, así que decidimos volver a vernos mañana por la tarde.

BPOV

Cuando deje a Alice en su casa me precipite a llegar a mi casa, quería encontrar a mi mamá todavía antes de que se fuera a trabajar. Iba a mitad de camino cuando comencé a escuchar un sonido chirriante, detuve el auto y me baje para ver las llantas, la llanta delantera izquierda estaba ponchada. Mierda. Abrí la cajuela y saque el gato hidráulico junto con la llanta de repuesto, era bueno tener a un novio y a un cuñado que supieran de autos, ahora agradecía la necedad de Edward al tratar de enseñarme como cambiar un neumático. Me arrodille y comencé mi trabajo cuando un carro paso casi atropellándome. El auto se detuvo y de él salió un tipo que solo había visto una vez en mi vida. Josh. El molesto chico de la heladería en Port Angeles. Se acercó y supuse que me había reconocido ya que se apoyó en el cofre de mi auto y me sonrió "sensualmente" (nótese el sarcasmo).

¡Hola, extraña de la heladería! ¡Otra vez nos encontramos! ¿No crees que sea destino?- me pregunto mientras meneaba sus cejas, gesto que me horrorizo al recordar que la única persona que se veía bien haciendo eso era mi Edward.

No y ahora, por favor, ¿podrías dejar de apoyarte en mi coche? Dañas la pintura- le dije secamente pero con un atisbo de superioridad.

¡Vaya! No creí que las mujeres se preocuparan por eso, pero da igual-dijo, mientras se arrodillaba junto a mí-¿Necesitas ayuda?

No, gracias, no ves que ya casi termino- le conteste amargamente.

No deberías de comportarte así, aquí no está tu novio, ambos sabemos que me deseas- me dijo mientras me acariciaba la espalda. Me quite de inmediato. Qué asco. Este tipo era horrible.

Aléjate de mí- le grite- Vete antes de que llame a la policía. Josh solo se carcajeo.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso tu novio se atemoriza de mí que él no puede venir a ayudarte? ¿Quisieras venir a dar una vuelta en mi auto?- señalo el auto con la cabeza. Era un asco de auto parecía que si avanzaba unos cuantos metros más se despedazaría.

No, MI novio es demasiado valiente-dije enfatizando el "mí"- Además, ahorita está demasiado ocupado comprando un Ferrari y no quiero molestarlo- le dije esperando que captara la indirecta de que su auto era una asco.

¡Vaya! ¿Así que el dinero es la clave de todo?- dijo. Mierda. Capto la indirecta diferente.

¡Por supuesto que no! A mí el dinero no me hace falta, ¿Acaso no ves mi auto?- le dije señalando mi hermoso bebe. En eso se escuchó un trueno y comenzó a caer una tormenta.

¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡No me importa! ¡Mejor me voy!- grito por encima del ruido de la lluvia. El tipo se alejó y entró en su auto, mientras aceleraba. Yo recogí la llanta y el gato de la carretera y entré rápidamente al auto pero ya estaba empapada. Me apresuré a llegar a mi casa, pero desafortunadamente, cuando llegue mi madre ya no estaba. Entre a la ducha y me bañe con el agua caliente, deje que mis músculos se relajaran. Bajé las escaleras y entre a la cocina para prepararme algo rápido de comer. Me senté en el sillón y vi una película, estaba empezando a quedarme dormida cuando mi celular vibró, era un mensaje de Edward.

_Hola, preciosa, solo te quería avisar que no podré visitarte esta tarde, Emmett planea una pequeña excursión y probablemente lleguemos en la noche. Si no te veo entonces, te deseo dulces sueños. Te amo._

Escribí rápido una respuesta.

_Está bien, sal y ten un día de chicos, solo cuídate mucho, me llamas cuando regreses, no importa que sea tarde. Yo también te amo._

Después de eso, lave el plato en el que comí, apague el televisor y me apresuré a mi habitación, quería dormir un rato. Cambie mi ropa por la pijama y me acosté en la cama, rápidamente me quede dormida. El día de compras al parecer me había cansado.

Nuevo capitulo, este es una introduccion al siguiente capitulo, el otro esta largo y no los podia juntar, si no quedaria muy largo. Bueno disfrutenlo... Nos leemos luego...sufriran.

CullenForever~*3


	11. La verdad

**CAPITULO 11: LA VERDAD**

EPOV

Cuando llegamos a casa, subí rápidamente a mi cuarto, tome un baño y le deje un mensaje a Bella para avisar que ya había llegado.

_Hola, amor. Llegamos de la excursión. Me divertí mucho, pero te extrañe. Estoy un poco cansado, tal vez hoy no pueda visitarte pero mañana estaré ahí por la tarde. _

_Te amo._

Me recosté en la cama y me quede dormido.

BPOV

Desperté cuando mi celular sonó, lo tome y vi que era un mensaje de Edward.

_Hola, amor. Llegamos de la excursión. Me divertí mucho, pero te extrañe. Estoy un poco cansado, tal vez hoy no pueda visitarte pero mañana estaré ahí por la tarde. _

_Te amo._

Sonreí y tecleé rápido.

_Me alegro, necesitabas un tiempo con los chicos, no te preocupes. Descansa nos vemos mañana._

_Te amo._

Me pare y vi que eran las 8 de la noche, mis papas ya debían de haber llegado, salí de mi cuarto y me tope a mi mamá en el pasillo. Vestía un vestido morado y tenía su cabello recogido en un ordenado moño, llevaba unas zapatillas y unos accesorios plateados.

Oh, mi amor, despertaste, tu padre y yo vamos a salir a cenar, tal vez lleguemos un poco tarde-me dijo y me sonrió pícaramente. Yo me estremecí.

De acuerdo mamá, no me tenías que informar de lo último pero diviértanse, yo buscare algo que cenar- le dije sonrojada. Mi mamá me acaricio la mejilla.

Tu padre te trajo comida italiana, está sobre la encimera en la cocina- me dijo y su semblante paso a preocupación- Bebe, segura que estas bien con eso, te hemos dejado sola mucho tiempo últimamente pero nuestros trabajos nos obligan. Te prometo que es temporal, después te compensaremos el tiempo perdido.

-¡Mamá, no te preocupes! Todo está bien y entiendo, solo salgan y diviértanse esta noche, estoy segura que los veré hasta mañana… ¿verdad?- le dije sonriendo y meneando las cejas.

Uhm… bueno, tal vez- me dijo mi mama mientras se acomodaba su arreglado cabello detrás de la oreja.

Salí junto con mis padres cuando se iban y me despedí de ellos. Los vi alejarse y entre a la casa. Me dirigí a la cocina y calenté los ravioles con champiñones que Charlie me había traído. Me senté a comer pero después se me antojo un poco de helado, me serví y subí a mi habitación, prendí el ordenador y entre a mi Messenger, Alice estaba en línea así que comencé a hablar con ella.

EPOV

Desperté y vi la hora en mi celular eran las 8:30 de la noche vi un mensaje que tenia de Bella y lo leí.

_Me alegro, necesitabas un tiempo con los chicos, no te preocupes. Descansa nos vemos mañana._

_Te amo._

Sonreí, ¿Podía pedir más que Bella? No, la verdad era que ella era mi todo, me llenaba y me hacía sentir pleno y feliz. Me pare de la cama estirándome y baje a la cocina a comer algo. Emmett estaba jugando videojuegos en la sala.

¡Oye, Edward! ¿Quieres jugar?- me grito entusiasmado y me gire a verlo

Uhm, la verdad no Emmett, tengo mucha hambre, juega tu solo- le dije mientras caminaba en reversa y entraba a la cocina.

Naa, tú te lo pierdes- me dijo mientras hacia un puchero. Muy maduro.

Me preparé unos sándwiches y subí, me gire sobre mis talones en el pasillo y mejor me dirigí a la habitación de Alice. Era hora de molestar a la Pixie. Toque la puerta pero nadie contesto, la golpee más fuerte pero solo hubo silencio del otro lado. Abrí lentamente la puerta y vi que Alice estaba sentada frente a su monitor y tenía unos audífonos puestos. Me acerque a ella y le golpee la cabeza. Inmediatamente, se quitó los audífonos.

¡Oye!- chillo

¡Cállate, tonta!- le dije juguetonamente. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y quito la música. Se giró a verme y puso una expresión seria.

¿Qué necesitas, hermano mío?- me pregunto en un tono jocoso

Nada, solo pensé que era hora de molestar a la duende de la casa- le dije mientras le daba un mordisco a mi sándwich.

Ja, ja, que gracioso Edward o debería decir ¿Eddie?- alzo una ceja

No me llames así, sabes que me molesta- objeté

No parece molestarte cuando Bella te lo grita por las noches, ¿verdad?- me dijo y movió sus cejas pícaramente.

Para tu información, aun no me lo ha gritado- le dije y alce una ceja

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto e hizo un puchero mientras levantaba su ceja en total confusión

Nada, solo déjalo correr, Alice- le conteste mientras mordía mi sándwich

Da igual- dijo mientras veía mi sándwich- Dame un poco

¡No! ¡Prepara el tuyo!- le dije mientras acercaba más mi plato hacia mí. Alice suspiro asombrada e hizo un puchero

¡Está bien! Tómalo- le dije mientras le daba el plato con el sándwich intacto.

¡Gracias!- chillo y se giró a su ordenador-¿Sabes? Le preguntare a Bella sobre lo que dijiste.

¡No! No lo hagas, Alice, Vera que no soy caballeroso- chille preocupado.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Eso que tiene que ver con…? Aaaaa, vaya- cambio su expresión por una de asco- ¡Edward Cullen, se supone que yo no debía de saber eso!

Tú te lo buscaste, Pixie- espete mientras terminaba mi sándwich. Alice gruño frustrada y siguió escribiendo en el teclado. Yo solo solté una carcajada. Me dirigí a su estante con CD's y me puse a ver todos los títulos que tenía.

¿Cómo es que no tienes música clásica en tu estante?- espete demasiado dolido.

Para que tenerla si tengo a un asombroso hermano que compone melodías originales y las toca en vivo en un piano- me dijo

¡Vaya, gracias Alice!- le dije y me acerce a revolverle el cabello gentilmente

Veo que no notaste el sarcasmo, querido hermano- me dijo y yo la despeine bruscamente.

-¡Hey!

-Tú te lo buscaste… da igual, ¿con quién hablas?- le dije mientras me acercaba y me agachaba a su altura.

Con Bella- me dijo y sonrío

De acuerdo- le dije y comencé a escribir- _Oye, Bella, te ves hermosa en tu foto, ¿Por qué sales con mi hermano y no conmigo?, digo, ya viste la gran diferencia, tu eres demasiado hermosa para él, solo observa como se ve el en tu foto, tu eres más equivalente a mí._

¡Oye!, ¿Por qué haces eso? Creerá que soy lesbiana- chillo Alice en mi oído

Solo que vea la verdad- le dije sonriendo. En eso Bella comenzó a escribir.

_Uhm… gracias Alice, sabía que tú eras lesbiana, por eso te empeñas en entrar con Rose y conmigo en los vestidores de Victoria's Secret, ¿verdad? Lo supe desde el principio._

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada ante la respuesta de Bella y la cara de Alice.

…

¿Alice, podrías traerme algo de beber?, me lo debes por haberte comido mi sándwich- le pedí mientras yo veía una revista de moda acostado en su cama. En verdad, yo veía una revista de moda, es que Alice no tenía libros en su habitación, los únicos "libros" que había eran revistas de moda. Puaj.

Si, ya que, ahora vuelvo- me dijo Alice mientras se levantaba de su asiento y salía de su habitación, me fui directo al ordenador para jugar un rato y escuchar música, pero… la ventana de la conversación entre Alice y Bella estaba abierta… ¿La leo o no?...

APOV

Estaba platicando con Bella, cuando Edward entro a mi habitación a molestarme. Se pasó así el rato hasta que se acostó en la cama y comenzó a hojear una revista. Al fin, podía platicar con Bella, sin el temor de que mi hermano estuviera a mis espaldas leyendo todo, aunque conozco bien a mi hermano y dudo que haga eso.

_BellaSwan (Cullen) dice:_ Alice ¿Cómo has estado desde aquella noche?

_AliceCullen(Hale) dice:_ No lo sé, Bella, he pensado en eso, pero no logro saber qué hacer, he tratado de pensar en otras cosas pero no logro descifrar nada y saber que todo tu "romance" con Edward es una apuesta no me deja pensar bien las cosas.

Jasper me había preguntado en cómo me caería una noche con él en un hotel la próxima vez que nuestros padres se vayan de viaje y no había podido pensar todo con claridad.

_BellaSwan (Cullen) dice: _Vaya, estamos en lo mismo, no sé qué le diré a Edward, no le puedo mentir diciéndole que no lo quería lastimar.

_AliceCullen (Hale) dice:_ Tenemos que pensar en eso.

Me quede platicando de eso con Bella cuando Edward me pidió su bebida, baje a la cocina y Emmett estaba cenando solo, ya que mis padres se habían ido a su habitación muy temprano y creo saber para qué. Puaj.

Hola, oso, ¿Por qué tan solo?- le pregunte mientras buscaba en la nevera algo para Edward y tomaba unas galletas.

Hola, duende, estoy cenando solo porque mis queridos hermanos me excluyen de sus planes y no me invitan a estar con ellos- dijo "dolido"

-Ay, vamos Emmett ni que te preocupara, además Edward me comento que habías estado jugando videojuegos.

-Pues sí, pero una invitación nunca está de más- me dijo mientras lavaba los platos que había usado.

-Sí, Emmett claro- le dije saliendo de la cocina. Emmett me alcanzo en las escaleras y subimos juntos hasta que el entro en su habitación. Entre a la mía.

Edward, te traje un…- dije pero me quede hablando en el aire, ya que Edward no estaba. Daba igual, tal vez se había ido a su habitación y yo no iba a desperdiciar más tiempo en ir a darle su té verde, mejor me lo tomaba yo. Me senté en el escritorio y vi que Bella me había escrito.

_BellaSwan (Cullen) dice:_ Pero Alice, ¿sabes una cosa?

_AliceCullen (Hale) dice:_ Dime

_BellaSwan (Cullen) dice:_ Jamás cambiaria todo lo que he vivido con tu hermano, es un ser único y especial, desearía haberme metido con el de una manera normal y no mediante una apuesta. En verdad, lo amo y si todo sale bien estoy dispuesta a estar con el mucho más tiempo hasta que se harte de mí y me deje porque, sinceramente no creo yo jamás hartarme de él. Cada día me sorprende.

_AliceCullen (Hale) dice:_ Así es, Bellita. Mi hermano es único y realmente me alegro de que este contigo aunque sea por una apuesta, pero en verdad lo valoras, no como esa Tanya Zorra Denali.

EPOV

Decidí leer la conversación, pero solo para ver si Alice y Bella habían platicado más acerca de lo que yo le había escrito pero al mover el cursor hacia arriba me topé con algo que no me hubiera gustado saber.

_BellaSwan (Cullen) dice: Alice ¿Cómo has estado desde aquella noche?_

_AliceCullen(Hale) dice: No lo sé, Bella, he pensado en eso, pero no logro saber qué hacer, he tratado de pensar en otras cosas pero no logro descifrar nada y saber que todo tu "romance" con Edward es una apuesta no me deja pensar bien las cosas._

_BellaSwan (Cullen) dice: Vaya, estamos en lo mismo, no sé qué le diré a Edward, no le puedo mentir diciéndole que no lo quería lastimar._

_AliceCullen (Hale) dice: Tenemos que pensar en eso._

_BellaSwan (Cullen) dice: Pero Alice, ¿sabes una cosa?_

De repente una furia me consumió pero más que furia, fue la tristeza y la desilusión. Bella. MI Bella me había engañado. La mujer que me había hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo en estos últimos meses me había decepcionado. Me había usado.

Me levante de un salto de la silla y me gire para irme, salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la mía, tome mi celular y volví a leer el mensaje que Bella me había enviado el día de nuestro aniversario exactamente hace una semana.

_Edward. Gracias por haberme soportado estos dos meses, gracias por haberme hecho sonreír y gracias por darme tu confianza y tu amor. Nunca te cambiaría por nada del mundo. Te amo. Nos vemos luego._

_Gracias por enseñarme a amar._

¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo era posible que una persona como Bella, a quien yo consideraba un ángel demasiado buena para mí, me usara de esa forma? ¿Cómo era posible que me mintiera diciéndome "Te amo" o besándome?

Baje y me fui al garaje, tome las llaves de mi auto y salí de mi casa rumbo a la casa de Bella, era tarde pero me colaría por su ventana como lo había estado haciendo estos últimos días, Bella me debía una explicación.

Mientras conducía, lágrimas salían a borbotones por mis ojos y las palabras de _Gracias por enseñarme a amar _y _Apuesta _se repetían en mi cabeza incesantemente, ¿es que acaso me querían matar ellas también?

BPOV

_BellaSwan (Cullen) dice:_ Alice tengo que irme, estoy muy cansada, nos vemos mañana. Te quiero a montones.

_AliceCullen (Hale) dice:_ Esta bien, descansa, hasta mañana. Yo también te quiero a montones y te mando besos bañados en chocolate.

Reí ante esto último y apague el ordenador, baje a lavar la copa que había usado al servirme helado y me asegure de que todas las puertas y ventanas de abajo estuvieran bien cerradas, al fin y al cabo después activaría la alarma, subí y me cepille los dientes, entre a mi habitación y me acosté de espaldas a la ventana, al fin y al cabo, Edward no vendría hoy, se había estado colando por la ventana estos últimos días porque mis papás estaban en casa y siempre que veía que mis padres activaban la alarma a las 9 de la noche cuando se iban a "dormir" bajaba y la desactivaba, si Edward no venía después de las 10 bajaba y la activaba, aunque todas las veces que vendría me llamaba o enviaba un mensaje y solo ponía " desactiva la alarma que el vampiro ya llegara" Siempre reía ante lo último, Edward comenzó a llamarse vampiro así mismo frente a mi cuando estábamos viendo una película juntos en mi habitación, una noche que también se había colado por mi ventana, y yo había comentado que los vampiros me gustaban.

Era un hecho que Edward hoy no vendría, me lo había dicho, pero en fin, no activaría la alarma hasta después de las 10 como era la costumbre.

Mientras pensaba en que le diría a Edward cuando se enterara de la apuesta escuche un golpe sordo detrás de mí, me incorpore de inmediato y me gire.

-¡Edward!

EPOV

Cuando llegue a casa de Bella, me atemorice por saber si la alarma estaba puesta, le había dejado claro que hoy no vendría y tal vez la haya puesto, si entro sonara y sus padres me atraparan. Di la vuelta a la manzana y alcancé a ver que el auto de sus padres no estaba. Respire aliviado. Estacione mi auto y baje me acerque a la orilla de la reja que tenía la casa y agradecí a Emmett por haberme enseñado este truco, aunque era muy lógico, solo tenía que encontrar una rama y meterla entre las rendijas o arrojarla por arriba y que rozara el cableado, así sabría si la alarma estaría encendida, tome una piedra y la arroje por arriba dándole al cableado, afortunadamente la alarma estaba apagada. Trepe y camine por el jardín trasero, cuando iba a trepar me asegure de secar las lágrimas que seguían saliendo y subí, entre a la habitación de Bella y ahí estaba de espaldas a la ventana, se incorporó y me vio.

-¡Edward!. Cuando la vi, la tristeza me embargo y una ira también se apodero de mí, note que me comenzaron a temblar las manos y sentí mi rostro y cuello calientes, seguramente la ira iba a hacer su trabajo.

BPOV

Note que Edward se había puesto rojo y sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

-¿Alguna otra mentira que quieras decir?- espetó con amargura. ¿A qué se refería?

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que pude articular.

-¡Dime, hasta cuando, Bella, dime hasta cuando se suponía me iba a enterar!- gritó y me sobresalte, realmente estaba enojado. La realidad me cayó como balde de agua fría, _APUESTA_ era la única palabra que estaba en mi mente.

-Ed… Edward yo- dije pero me callo

- Bella, tengo una duda… ¿Alguna vez te importé de verdad?- dijo con calma, pero ese tono me dio miedo, era como si el león tratara de seducir a su presa para después devorarla.

- Edward, si, solo déjame explicarte…

- ¡¿Qué me quieres explicar?!- grito de nuevo- ¡Anda, dilo, di que fui una apuesta, di que fui el idiota que se dejó engatusar por alguien, solo dilo, te estoy esperando!

- Edward, espera, yo… no, no quería esto, nunca lo quise, jamás dañaría a alguien así, créeme.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que te crea si lo hiciste?!- grito pero esta vez se le quebró la voz, en ese instante lagrimas comenzaron a salir de nuestros ojos, como si estuviéramos sincronizados. Me puse de pie y me acerque a él, quise tocarlo pero se alejó y se sentó en mi cama.

Me gire a verlo aturdida.

-Edward, yo, jamás quise esto, no fue idea mía, me amenazaron para que aceptara, por favor tienes que creerme, yo… yo te amo- logre articular entre lágrimas y mi voz se quebró al final.

- Ya viste- Edward sonrió con amargura- tu voz se quebró en esas palabras al igual que esas palabras se han quebrado dentro de mí. No te creo.

Me acerque y me senté a su lado.

-Edward, por favor, solo quiero que me creas, es lo único. Después si tú quieres, puedes continuar con tu vida, cada uno por su lado.

- ¿Así de fácil crees arreglarlo? Bella, contéstame algo… ¿de cuantas maneras se puede destrozar un corazón y esperar a que siga latiendo?-dijo y las lágrimas ahogaron sus palabras

-Edward- susurre entre suspiros ocasionados por las lágrimas- Jamás te mentiría, te estoy diciendo la verdad, yo no quería hacerte daño…

-Eso es exactamente lo que querías hacer- me corto y meneo su cabeza

-¡No! ¡Yo jamás quise eso! No tenía el control de la situación, por favor, tienes que creerme.

-No creo que pueda volver a confiar en ti jamás- Esas palabras rompieron mi corazón pero estaba segura que su corazón estaba igual de roto que el mío.

- ¡Edward tienes que creerme!- le grite

-¡No, Bella! ¡No puedo y no podré jamás! Pensé que todo iría bien, pero quizás he visto demasiadas películas, ya sabes- dijo con amargura e indiferencia

-Edward, por favor, solo créeme, es lo único que te pido

-Pues pides mucho, querida, tienes que aprender a que no todo se consigue en la vida- espeto otra vez con amargura-Solo tengo una pregunta ¿por qué querías hacerme tanto daño? Si es que en verdad me querías ¿por qué lo hiciste? Yo estuve cuando no tenías a alguien, yo no te dejé, yo permanecí contigo, yo no te fallé, yo no te aposte ¿por qué hacerme daño? No lo entiendo y quizá nunca lo entienda.

-Edward, yo jamás te quise hacer daño

-¿Entonces por qué le dijiste a Alice que no me podías mentir diciéndome que no querías romper mi corazón?-objetó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-¿Así que esto es por eso? Alice te dijo.

-No, Alice no dijo nada y no comprendo como ella también pudo conspirar contigo para dañarme, si era venganza por que no se vengó de otra forma, de otra forma menos vulgar, de otra forma donde no existiera la gran blasfemia en la que creí.

-No la culpes, es igual de inocente que yo- susurre. Edward se puso de pie de un salto

-¡Por favor, Bella! ¡No me vengas con esa mierda de inocencia! Aquí el único inocente soy yo-grito- no Alice o tú, solo son unas malditas zo… mentirosas- susurro y se cortó abruptamente en "zo" me imagine que quería decir.

¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué cuando faltaba menos para terminar todo? ¿Por qué tuvo que enterarse? Ahora yo estaba arrepentida, y no entendía por qué, Edward debería de estarle gritando a Rose, no a mí.

-Aunque igual… nunca me arrepentiré de haberte conocido- dijo mientras se volvía a sentar a mi lado.

-Edward, por favor- me acerce y le toque el cuello, después lo rodee con mi brazo y atraje su cabeza hacia mí-Por favor, Edward, por favor… créeme-susurre mientras acariciaba su cabello, quizá sería la última vez que lo haría.

-Lo difícil, no es olvidarte, es querer hacerlo y lo difícil no es decir adiós, es aprender a no volver- susurro entre sollozos contra mi pecho. Mis lágrimas empezaron a mojar gran parte de su cabello. Inhale su aroma por última vez y me retire un poco, tome su cara entre mis manos y comencé a susurrar.

-Yo no era la apropiada para ti…- susurre pero me cortó

-Mi subconsciente me dice que te crea pero mi corazón me dice lo contrario, Bella, créeme yo no sé qué hacer, si pudiera, te creería pero… el olvido es la mejor opción-farfullo.

-Solo prométeme algo…prométeme que no olvidaras nuestras risas, nuestras bromas, las conversaciones, los planes y juegos, las lágrimas, los recuerdos, las experiencias, los reencuentros, los abrazos…y nuestros besos…solo prométeme que no me olvidaras-dije con voz firme pero se quebró al final.

-Olvidarte sería una cobardía, yo quiero recordarte sin que me duelas-susurro mientras acercaba su frente con la mía.

-¿Tú me quieres?-pregunte abruptamente.

-Desgraciadamente, si- me dijo-Tengo que irme, puedes poner la alarma, no la tendrás que desactivar… _el vampiro ya no va a volver_-dijo y sonrió débilmente y sin alegría ante lo último. Yo no pude siquiera mostrar una sonrisa. Edward estaba débil pero se estaba haciendo el fuerte. Yo simplemente no quería que se fuera nunca. Edward se puso de pie terminando de secar sus lágrimas.

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor antes de que me vaya?-dijo

-Dime.

-No lastimes a alguien más…como lo hiciste conmigo-susurro y otra lágrima se escapó por la comisura de su ojo. Eso me había matado, toda esperanza de que me creyera se desmorono como un castillo de arena que estaba en medio de un huracán.

Se giró sobre sus talones y camino hacia la ventana abierta. Me puse de pie y me acerque a él.

-¡Si no vas a volver, convénceme de que nunca estuviste!-le grite. Giro su cabeza para verme y sonrió, pero fue la sonrisa que nunca quise ver en su rostro, la sonrisa amarga y llena de tristeza, obviamente ocasionada por mí, por la estúpida y débil _Isabella Swan,_ damas y caballeros del jurado vean aquí un acto más de cobardía y debilidad. Merecía un premio por ser tan estúpida.

-Lo hare- espetó con firmeza, después se giró, salió por la ventana y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche, solo pude contemplar como un corazón desolado, roto y rendido caminaba directo a su caparazón plateado para conducir por las oscuras y frías calles de _Forks, Washington_. Salí de mi habitación y baje a activar la alarma. _El vampiro no iba a volver._

EPOV

Entré al auto y miles de recuerdos hicieron hoyo en mi memoria. Entonces ahí comprendí todo: los murmullos de Bella mientras dormía, cuando en ese entonces decía cosas sin sentido. Las escenas de llanto que se desarrollaban en la cocina de mi casa. La exclusión temporal a Rosalie de su grupito y las sospechas que cada uno de nosotros había sentido se habían vuelto realidad. Llegue a mi casa, subí a mi habitación y me encerré, me acosté en la cama y me puse a llorar. Todo el tiempo un solo nombre cruzaba por mi cabeza. _ .Rosalie. _Después todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**¡NOOOOOOOOO! Pobre Edward, Pobre Bella... seguiran sufriendo.**

**¿Reviews?Nos leemos luego**

**CullenForever~*3**


	12. Decisiones

**CAPITULO 12: DECISIONES**

RPOV

Cuando termine de tomar una ducha, salí a mi habitación y tomé mi celular para llamar a las chicas, así decidiríamos a donde saldríamos, vi que tenía llamadas perdidas de Bella y de Alice, llame primero a Bella.

_¡Hola!_

Bella, ¿Qué pasa?

_Rose, necesito que vengas a mi casa, es algo muy malo y urgente- dijo y su voz sonaba como si tuviera un resfriado._

Ok, de acuerdo, llego en 40 minutos, solo espera, oye, Bella ¿esta Alice ahí?- le pregunte

_No, dijo que venía en camino, aquí las espero… ¿Rose?_

¿Sí?

_Apúrate, es algo muy… malo- dijo y su voz se quebró en lo último, se escuchó un sollozo._

OK, Bella, tranquila, ya voy- dije. Colgué y una ansiedad comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo. ¿Por qué Bella estaba tan apurada?, ¿Por qué decía que era MUY malo?

Me despedí de mis padres, Charlotte y William, y me dirigí a casa de Bella en mi BMW.

Llegue y vi el Porsche de Alice estacionado, los padres de Bella iban saliendo, baje de mi coche y me acerque a la puerta.

Hola Charlie, ¿esta Bella?- le pregunte

Hola, Rose, adelante esta con Alice en su habitación, tal vez ustedes puedan averiguar qué le pasa, no quiso abrir la puerta esta mañana y no bajo a desayunar-explico preocupado.

Uhm…seguro Charlie, yo… voy a subir- le dije mientras apuntaba las escaleras.

Sí, claro, hija estás en tu casa- me dijo y me sonrió. Le sonreí de vuelta, cuando iba subiendo me tope a Renee y la saludé. Llegue a la habitación de Bella y golpee la puerta.

¿Bella?- murmure

Pasa Rose-se escuchó Alice desde adentro. Abrí la puerta y me preocupe de inmediato al ver las caras de mis amigas, hinchadas, ojos rojos y llorosos y se veían llenas de tristeza y preocupación.

APOV

Me desperté esa mañana y baje a desayunar, en el comedor solo estaba Esme, Carlisle y Emmett.

Buenos días- les dije- ¿Dónde está Edward?-pregunte mientras me sentaba y me servía fruta.

Aun no despierta- chillo Emmett en mi oído con la boca llena de comida. Yo me aleje de él e hice cara de asco. Puaj.

¡Emmett!-le regaño Esme.

Perdón duende- me dijo aun con comida en la boca.

¡No hables con comida en la boca!- lo regañe- Y no me digas duende.

Ay si, ay si- dijo mientras meneaba la cabeza y levantaba sus cejas.

Terminamos de desayunar y comencé a limpiar el comedor, cuando Esme me llamo.

Alice, ¿podrías ir a ver a Edward? Por favor, Ve si está despierto y dile que Emmett y nosotros saldremos y que el desayuno está en la encimera-explico y me sonrió.

Seguro, ya vuelvo-le dije y subí las escaleras. Golpee la puerta de Edward pero nadie contesto, la volví a golpear y nada, la abrí lentamente y vi que estaba dormido. Le escribí una nota con lo que me había dicho Esme y se la deje pegada en su puerta por dentro. Iba a salir pero me arrepentí, me acerque donde estaba Edward, me senté en la orilla de la cama y le acaricie el cabello. Tenía un aspecto cansado aunque se le veía en paz.

Edward, lo siento tanto- murmure y solté un suspiro. Me acerque y le di un beso en la coronilla.

Salí de su habitación y me dirigí a la mía, me cepille los dientes y mi celular comenzó a sonar.

¡Hola, Bella!

Alice, ven a mi casa ahora, es malo y urgente- me dijo y su voz sonaba triste y parecía que tenía un resfriado.

Seguro, Bells, nos vemos-conteste preocupada.

Date prisa.

Si, voy a tomar un baño y voy te llamo cuando vaya en camino.

Si… date prisa- y colgó.

Eso había sido extraño, pero me preocupe. Me apresure al baño.

Salí de mi habitación, y baje las escaleras, iba al garaje y me topé con Edward saliendo de la cocina.

Hola, Edward, buenos días- le dije animadamente. Su semblante se veía cansado y triste, dolido, ojeroso y estaba despeinado, traía su plato en una mano y su bebida en la otra. Me vio y me fulmino con la mirada.

Siguió caminando y me ignoro, me quede quieta y cuando él ya había subido algunos escalones, se giró y me vio.

¡Hipócrita!- dijo, me fulmino con la mirada y siguió caminando.

Me quede pasmada, Edward jamás me había hablado así, ni cuando estábamos enojados, que no durábamos mucho así, solo como media hora. Nuestro instinto de mellizos nos unía, pero… ¿Por qué había actuado así?

_Bella, voy en camino, solo espera._

_Si, Alice, gracias_-murmuro y colgó.

Llegue a su casa y cuando la vi, me congele en mi lugar, tenía los ojos llorosos y rojos, su cara estaba hinchada, se veía triste y cansada, ojerosa, despeinada y tenía aun su pijama. Parecía un zombi. Tenía un aspecto parecido al de Edward. ¡Oh, no! ¡MIERDA! ¡LA APUESTA! ¡EDWARD SE ENTERO! Me acerque y la abrace, cerré la puerta con una patada y nos sentamos en la cama, no hecha y llena de pañuelos, había una caja de pañuelos desechables en medio y un bote de helado vacío con una cuchara dentro. Era lo peor.

Bella iba a hablar pero la calle.

Bella, no hables, ya se lo que paso… ¿se enteró, verdad?- susurre mientras sentía que mis ojos picaban. Bella comenzó a llorar de nuevo y asintió con la cabeza mientras su mentón y su labio inferior temblaba. Las lágrimas se desbordaron de mis ojos y la volví a abrazar. Lloramos por mucho tiempo hasta que Bella se separó de mí.

¿Co… como supiste?- murmuro con la voz rota mientras un sollozo ahogo sus últimas palabras. Negué con la cabeza.

Tu aspecto… y el de… el- susurre entre sollozos- me ignoro y me llamo "hipócrita".

Bella sofoco un sollozo y me miro de manera acusadora.

¡Tu… tú le…- dijo pero la negué con la cabeza horrorizada. Me puse de pie y comencé a caminar por toda su habitación.

¡Bella no sé cómo se enteró, suena imposible que alguien le haya dicho!- chille y Bella se metió entre sus sabanas. Mientras me miraba arrepentida. Alguien toco la puerta.

¿Bella?- escuchamos a Rose. Suspiramos aliviadas.

Pasa, Rose- dije. Rose abrió la puerta y se quedó congelada en su lugar. Estudio nuestros rostros por unos segundos con aspecto preocupado. Reacciono y cerró la puerta.

BPOV

¿Qué pasó?- pregunto Rose con la preocupación y la curiosidad impregnada en sus palabras.

E…Ed… -tartamudee con inseguridad-el, se enteró- dije segura, ni siquiera podía mencionar su nombre sin que el hoyo en mi pecho ardiera y quemara. La cara de Rose se trasformó completamente a una llena de tristeza y de horror. Sabía que Rose, jamás apostaría de esa manera, fue solo por diversión, ella parecía engreída y frívola, pero era muy dulce y tierna no podría ser así.

¡¿Q… que?!- murmuro Rose en un hilo de voz. Se apresuró y se sentó frente a mí. Alice hizo lo mismo que ella- ¡¿Cómo?!

No lo sé, no hay posibilidad de que alguien le haya dicho, solo sabíamos nosotras- dije.

Yo tampoco entiendo, solo ayer…- comenzó a explicar Alice pero se quedó callada y su expresión paso a una de concentración y de horror.

Solo ayer ¿¡Que Alice?!- chille preocupada y horrorizada.

¡Alice, responde!, ¡¿Solo ayer que?!- grito Rose. Alice volvió en si y nos vio con arrepentimiento y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-¡MIERDA!- fue lo único que grito Alice.

¿Mierda?, ¡¿Mierda que, Alice?! ¿Qué paso ayer, Alice?! ¡¿Le dijiste?!- grite furiosa.

No, ayer, solo ayer-tartamudeaba Alice- Ayer, Rose, Bella, ayer- volvió a decir.

¡¿AYER QUE, ALICE CON UNA CHINGADA?!-grito Rose con toda su garganta. Alice y yo nos sobresaltamos pero ella nos ignoró.

Ayer… ayer- volvió a decir Alice. Me desespere tanto que le di una bofetada a Alice.

¡¿AYER, QUE, DI ALGO CON UNA MIERDA?!- grité. Alice pareció reaccionar.

Ayer, Bella y yo estábamos hablando en línea, hablamos de la apuesta, Edward estaba en mi habitación, me pidió una bebida y baje a conseguirla, cuando volví Edward no estaba, ignore eso y seguí hablando con Bella- explico Alice con el nerviosismo a flor de piel.

¿Estas insinuando que Edward vio la conversación?- pregunto Rose y una lagrima silenciosa recorrió su mejilla y la limpio rápidamente.

Sí, eso creo, es lo más lógico, deje… ¡Oh no, mierda!- chillo Alice.

¿Qué?, ¿Vamos a volver al estado catatónico?- inquirió Rose con desesperación.

¡Deje la ventana de la conversación abierta!- dijo Alice, mientras su mirada pasaba de un rostro al otro- Bella, no dejamos nada en claro, por eso pensó que lo habíamos hecho a propósito, cuando me explicaste que lo amabas, Edward ya no estaba en mi habitación, se había ido, ya lo había visto-explico calmadamente Alice.

¡Oh, no, mierda!- chillo Rose y se acercó a mi ordenador. Lo encendió y espero de espaldas a nosotras. Tamborileo con los dedos en el escritorio y se detuvo para hacer unos clics.

-Bella, escribe tu contraseña- me ordeno aun de espaldas a nosotras. Alice y yo nos dirigimos unas miradas que no pude identificar el significado, nos pusimos de pie y me acerque al escritorio y teclee _BellaSwanyEdwardCullen_, ahora debía de cambiar la contraseña, el solo recordar y escribir eso, hizo que el hoyo en mi pecho se abriera más. Me gire y vi que Alice y Rose estaban llorando. Rose se limpió las lágrimas y comenzó a buscar en mi Messenger.

Aquí esta-dijo y nos señaló el monitor con un dedo- ¿Desde dónde comenzaron a hablar de eso?

Es hacia abajo- susurre. Rose deslizo el puntero y se detuvo.

_BellaSwan (Cullen) dice: Alice ¿Cómo has estado desde aquella noche?_

_AliceCullen(Hale) dice: No lo sé, Bella, he pensado en eso, pero no logro saber qué hacer, he tratado de pensar en otras cosas pero no logro descifrar nada y saber que todo tu "romance" con Edward es una apuesta no me deja pensar bien las cosas._

_BellaSwan (Cullen) dice: Vaya, estamos en lo mismo, no sé qué le diré a Edward, no le puedo mentir diciéndole que no lo quería lastimar._

_AliceCullen (Hale) dice: Tenemos que pensar en eso._

_BellaSwan (Cullen) dice: Pero Alice, ¿sabes una cosa?_

Rose comenzó a darle lectura a la conversación, mientras Alice y yo llorábamos más.

-Desde ahí, es obvio, que Edward no lo leyó- dijo Alice. Rose giro su cabeza mientras Alice hablaba para prestarle atención. Rose se volvió a girar y continuo.

_AliceCullen (Hale) dice:_ Dime

_BellaSwan (Cullen) dice:_ Jamás cambiaria todo lo que he vivido con tu hermano, es un ser único y especial, desearía haberme metido con el de una manera normal y no mediante una apuesta. En verdad, lo amo y si todo sale bien estoy dispuesta a estar con el mucho más tiempo hasta que se harte de mí y me deje porque, sinceramente no creo yo jamás hartarme de él. Cada día me sorprende.

_AliceCullen (Hale) dice:_ Así es, Bellita. Mi hermano es único y realmente me alegro de que este contigo aunque sea por una apuesta, pero en verdad lo valoras, no como esa Tanya Zorra Denali.

¡Estamos jodidas!- dijo Rose- Aunque me sorprende que no me hayan mencionado-objetó.

¿Para qué empeorar esto?- dijo Alice mientras se secaba las lagrimas

Siempre que hablaban de eso, volvían a relatar toda la historia y ahora cuando la tienen que relatar toda, no lo hacen, ¡Vaya!- farfulló Rose con amargura.

¿Estás diciendo que tuvimos que mencionarte para que Edward me creyera y me perdonara, mientras se enfadaba contigo y no con Alice?- pregunte.

¡Eres una chica lista, Swan!- volvió a decir Rose con amargura.

¡¿Así que se arreglaría?!- chillo Alice.

Bueno… muchas cosas…uhm, tal vez… TODA LA HISTORIA-dijo Rose mientras alzaba la voz en lo último- Digamos, EDWARD y BELLA se habrían distanciado solo un poco, pero después se arreglarían porque EDWARD se sentiría culpable por no creerle a BELLA cuando ella le decía que la había amenazado, ALICE no tendría problemas ni distanciamientos con JASPER porque el sabría también la verdad de toda la historia y también se sentiría culpable, después la que acabaría jodida y pisoteada como mierda seria ROSALIE porque todos la odiarían y EMMETT aunque tuviera un gran corazón y tuviera la personalidad de un oso de peluche enorme, no la perdonaría tan fácil, aunque ROSALIE mejoraría sus tácticas de ligue, después EMMETT "EL GRAN OSO" la perdonaría de vuelta, todos terminarían felices y juntos, después se verían los anillos en las manos izquierdas y los vestidos blancos, después un montón de OSITOS DEPORTISTAS, DESTELLOS DE COLOR BRONCE MUSICOS Y DUENDES Y VAQUEROS corriendo por todas partes-explico Rosalie con tanta rapidez que pareciera que no había respirado al hablar, cuando termino sus lágrimas parecían cascadas en sus mejillas.

Alice y yo la vimos estupefactas, reaccione y le ofrecí un pañuelo, lo tomo y comenzó a llorar más.

Ósea… ¿Qué te culparías por nosotras?- pregunto Alice tímidamente.

No me culparía, diría la verdad-dijo Rose entre sollozos, mientras Alice la abrazaba- Yo soy la culpable de todo.

Tenemos que hablar con los chicos de eso- dijo Alice.

Su móvil sonó y Rose la dejo ir, Rose me abrazo a mi mientras yo volvía a llorar. Alice hablaba y lloraba.

_No, Jasper, por favor, no hagas esto… ¡NO!... ¡JASPER!_

Alice colgó y se sentó en la cama a llorar más. Rose y yo nos acercamos a ella.

¿Termino?- Rose le pregunto mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella y yo me sentaba en la cama acariciándole la espalda a Alice. Alice asintió con la cabeza y volvimos a llorar.

El teléfono de Rose comenzó a sonar. Todas nos vimos espantadas y tristes. Rose se levantó y tomo su móvil.

Hora del final- dijo y ahogo un sollozo. Comenzó a hablar por un rato.

_A estas alturas no lo puedo negar, yo fui… la culpable_- dijo y yo solté un sollozo que de seguro dejo sordo hasta a Emmett detrás de la línea. Alice se acercó a mí y me acostó en su regazo mientras ambas llorábamos.

_Fue Bella, está igual de destrozada que Edward, te lo puedo asegurar_- dijo Rose mirándome.

_Espero que ellos lo arreglen, ahora que saben la verdad_- murmuro Rose mientras cerraba los ojos.

_Adiós, Emmett, un gusto haber estado contigo, no me arrepiento- _dijo finalmente Rose y cerro su móvil- Necesitaremos chatarra y más pañuelos- dijo sonriendo amargamente. Alice y yo asentimos con nuestras cabezas.

Iré a vestirme-les dije y entre a mi armario.

…

La cajera se nos quedó viendo horrorizada, tal vez nuestras narices nos delataban, nos veíamos graciosas, las tres con lentes oscuros pero nuestras narices rojas como tomates, llevando 5 bolsas de papas fritas, refrescos, 4 botes de helado y 5 cajas de pañuelos desechables.

Seria todo-dijo Rose. _Ahora si todo, ¿Cuánto más quieren?_ Estoy segura que la cajera eso pensaba. Salimos del lugar y nos dirigimos al Porsche de Alice, ella manejo hasta una pizzería y compro una hawaiana grande.

…

Y ahí nos encontrábamos, las tres en pijama, en mi habitación, comiendo… bueno, tragando papas fritas, pizza y helado. Ideal para una decepción amorosa.

Me pregunto… ¿Qué estarán haciendo los chicos?- murmuro Rose. Todas nos quedamos en silencio y seguimos lamentándonos de todo. Hasta que fue hora de que ellas se fueran a su casa. Alice estaba horrorizada, por tener que lidiar con la furia de sus dos hermanos, ambos afectados y Rose lo estaba por tener que lidiar con Jasper, y yo… pues yo estaba horrorizada… pero no por tener que lidiar por hermanos afectados por una apuesta sino por tener que lidiar con un monstruo… tener que lidiar con Bella Swan.

* * *

**Otro capitulo, como ven, Emmett y Jasper ya terminaron con Alice y con Rose. Pobre Rose tendrá que luchar por el perdon de Emmett, de Edward y de Jasper u.u. Nos leemos luego.**

**CullenForever~*3**


	13. Separaciones

**CAPITULO 13: SEPARACIONES**

EPOV

Desperté cuando los primeros rayos del sol entraban por mi ventanal. Tome una ducha y me vestí. Me pare frente al espejo. ¿Cómo actuar el día de hoy, al saber que, tus amigos y tu novia estarán cerca? Ok, tu novia aposto contra ti. Los únicos "amigos" que tienes ahora son tu hermano y tu Ex cuñado, Ok, jamás previne esto, será difícil, lo sé.

Baje a desayunar, Esme y Carlisle estaban sentados en el comedor desayunando y hablando, al verme se quedaron callados y me sonrieron, pero había preocupación en sus rostros. Seguro me veía deplorable.

Buenos días-les dije con voz monótona.

Hola, cariño, buenos días- dijo Esme mientras me sonreía dulcemente.

Buenos días, Edward- dijo mi padre.

Aquí había tensión, el ambiente jamás se sentía así… ¿mis padres sabían algo? Era hora de actuar.

¿Cómo estas, mi amor?- dijo mi madre, pareciera que sabían algo.

Muy bien y ¿tu?- le conteste con una sonrisa, espero que se haya visto real. Esme sonrió. Al parecer la sonrisa había funcionado.

Excelente… uhm… ¿sabes si Emmett está despierto?- pregunto tímidamente. ¿Sabían algo?

No lo sé, voy a ver, ya vuelo- me pare de un salto, lo único que quería ahora, era ver a Emmett y preguntar si él había dicho algo o Jasper, o si sabía si… Alice, había dicho algo.

Subí y entre a su habitación.

¡Emmett!- llame en la puerta de su baño. Emmett abrió la puerta.

¿Qué pasa?-pregunto con voz aburrida.

Esme quiere que bajes a desayunar… oye les dijiste algo de…eso-le dije y me costó pensar en todo lo que había pasado este fin de semana, fue el peor.

¡No, viejo! ¡Ni loco! Ellos no deben saber-decía mientras metía los libros a su mochila- ¿Por qué te dijeron algo?

No, pero actúan muy extraños, la tensión se siente en el aire y mamá me pregunto que como estaba y se veía muy avergonzada-explique-Sabes que Emmett debemos actuar frete a nuestros padres, no podemos permitir que se enteren, tendremos que cruzar palabra con Alice.

Lo sé, viejo, y lo peor es que Esme querrá que las chicas vengan o nos preguntaran por ellas y cosas de ese tipo, lo normal-dijo preocupado.

Sí, tenemos que hablar con Alice y con las chicas en el instituto-le dije mientras lo miraba con la preocupación tatuada en el rostro.

Vamos con Alice-dijo y salimos de la habitación. Tocamos en la puerta de Alice y abrió.

Uhm… ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto con culpa en su voz.

Tenemos que hablar contigo, Alice, es sobre nuestros padres-le dijo Emmett. Alice se hizo a un lado y entramos en su habitación. ¡Vaya! Jamás se había sentido así la tensión.

Verás, sé que lo que paso este fin de semana no fue lo mejor pero eso no cambiara y estamos preocupados por lo que notaran Esme y Carlisle, verán que no te dirigimos la palabra y que Rose y… Bella-dije y la voz se me rompió cuando la nombre-no vienen de visita. Así que tenemos un plan, en la casa, actuaremos normal, como si nada hubiera pasado, excepto por las rupturas, pero en el instituto y fuera de la mirada de nuestros padres, olvídate de que somos… olvídate de todo-explique y el brillo que se le vio en los ojos a Alice cuando dije que todo sería igual desapareció cuando dije lo último.

Ok… eso es… está bien, es…justo-murmuro.

…

Chicos, hace mucho tiempo que Rose, Bella y Jasper no vienen, ¿Por qué no organizan una fiesta de pijamas o algo por el estilo? Extraño a las chicas- nos pidió Esme una vez que Carlisle se fue al trabajo y nosotros nos colgábamos las mochilas. Todos nos dirigimos una mirada de "quien le dice" Emmett me miro diciendo "vamos Edward díselo tu" y Alice me miro como diciendo "No sé qué decir, tu eres la salvación".

Respecto a eso, mamá, te tenemos que decir algo…ehh… nosotros, como te lo digo-trate de explicar mientras Esme nos miraba extrañada a los tres-Nosotros ter…-trate de decir pero me quede atorado, mire a Emmett y el estúpido actuó como si estuviera buscando algo en su mochila, mire a Alice y ella se puso a verse las uñas- Bueno, mamá, nosotros estamos, ehh, estamos…solteros…¿se podría decir?-pregunte al aire y Emmett levanto la vista.

Ehh, si mamá, nosotros terminamos con Bella y con Rose-dijo fingiendo incomodidad. Mi mamá se quedó congelada.

¿Qu… Qué? ¿Por…por qué?- pregunto y se giró hacia Alice-¿Alice?

Oh, sí, mamá, si yo estoy, ehh, soltera también-le dijo tímidamente.

Eso es terrible, bueno es… ¿Por qué?-pregunto totalmente confundida.

Habíamos tenido problemas y ¿podría decir que se terminó el amor?-dijo Emmett y me miro.

Ehh, si mamá, pero nosotros terminamos bien, bueno, digamos que seguimos siendo amigos, para nosotros no funciona eso de que el amor no se puede convertir en amistad, quedamos como buenos amigos-dije tratando de seguir con el plan, tampoco quería prohibir a mi madre de ver a Rose o a… ella. Era egoísta.

Bueno, eso está mejor ¿no?-dijo dulcemente Esme y pasó una mirada por cada uno de nosotros.

Si, seguro-dijo Alice rápidamente, tomo su mochila y se despidió de Esme con un beso- Nos vemos por la tarde mamá.

Oh, sí hija, cuídate, suerte-le dijo Esme devolviéndole el gesto. Emmett y yo hicimos lo mismo y salimos de la casa.

Emmett se subió a mi Volvo y se me partió el corazón al ver a Alice quedándose de pie un poco cerca del Volvo, pero no podía olvidar que ella había confabulado con Rose y con ella. No podía. Pero ayer que Emmett nos dijo que Rose era la culpable, me sentí más confundido, no podía perdonar a Bella de nuevo, mi corazón me decía que la perdonara pero mi razón me decía que siguiera mi camino. Estaba completamente confundido.

Alice reacciono e hizo un puchero muy triste, se acercó a su Porsche y abrió la puerta, cuando salí del garaje, solo se quedó viendo el Volvo. Pobre duende, pero no puedo olvidar, los recuerdos aún siguen frescos.

APOV

Llegue al instituto y Bella ya estaba ahí, recargada en el capo de su auto, llevaba unos skinny jeans negros con un encaje blanco en la parte donde iniciaban los bolsillos, su blusa era negra con el cuello y botones blancos, llevaba unos Vans negros y su cabello estaba suelto cubriéndole el rostro. Me acerque a ella y levanto su cabeza, me quede horrorizada.

¡Bella que te paso!-chille

Uhm…gracias Alice, que lindo recibimiento-dijo sarcásticamente.

Lo siento, no te ofendas pero te ves horrenda-le dije horrorizada. Las noches en vela, comenzaban a pasar facturas, tenía unas ojeras horrendas, su cara era de "que me ves, deja de verme, no me estés jodiendo" y su cabello, oh por dios, su cabello estaba enmarañado.

Uhm…¿gracias?-dijo mientras volvía a bajar la vista hacia el libro que había estado leyendo.

¿Por qué no te maquillaste? Ósea quiero decir, no es que no seas guapa sin maquillaje, solo que ahora tu cara da miedo, pareces como un cadáver o una vampira-le dije mientras tomaba su mentón y lo levantaba.

¡No nombres a vampiros! Por favor-dijo- y no tenía ganas de verme…deseable-me dijo mientras hacia una pequeña mueca-Tu estarías igual, solo que tú te maquillaste como por dos horas.

¿Cómo lo sabías, estabas espiándome?-le pregunte divertida. Ella solo negó con la cabeza e intento sonreír pero en lugar de sonrisa me mostro una mueca-¿Por qué de negro?-presione.

Alice-dijo como si le estuviera explicando a un bebe- mi corazón está de luto, no me vestiré de rojo o de colores chillantes, como tú lo hiciste-explico y me señalo con su cabeza.

¡No son colores chillantes! Es rosa y yo ya tuve suficiente con el día de ayer para lamentarme-le dije no muy segura.

Ni tú te la crees-farfulló.

En eso un chirrido de llantas atrajo la atención de todo el alumnado que se encontraba en el estacionamiento. Eran ellos. Era el Volvo. Bella aparto la vista inmediatamente y yo hice lo mismo. Todos estaban esperando. Del Volvo se bajó Emmett, Edward y…Jasper. Todas las chicas los veían con lujuria. Puaj. Se empezaron a escuchar murmullos y ellos solo se quedaron parados alrededor del Volvo recargados en las puertas. Bella y yo escuchamos un murmullo.

_¿Por qué Cullen no está con Swan? ¡TERMINARON! Hay un Cullen disponible, no espera, ves eso, Hale está solo, termino con la enana también_

Eso nos enojó, nos miramos mutuamente y comenzamos a respirar hondo, tratando de calmarnos.

El tumulto de gente posó su vista en otro auto, esta vez era Rose la que llegaba. Se estaciono a lado de mi Porsche y se unió a nosotras. Otra que venía de luto. Sandalias negras. Uñas negras. Camisa negra. Leggings negros. Bolso negro. Lentes de sol negros. Accesorios negros. ¡Madre mía! Solo le faltaba el labial negro.

Se quitó los lentes y ¡Oh por dios! Delineado negro, oh no esperen, ¡ERAN OJERAS! ¡¿ROSALIE HALE TRAIA OJERAS?! Esto si es un chisme.

Yo también tenía que vestir de negro, solo me faltaba una camisa o blusa negra. Esperen algo más sorpresivo, ¡ROSALIE HALE COMIENDO CHOCOLATE!

¡Rose! ¿¡Que te sucedió?!-chille y Bella se tapó los oídos-¡No exageres, Swan!-le dije y rodo los ojos.

Nada querida, ¿tu corazón también está de luto?-le pregunto a Bella.

Absolutamente-dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsa unos dulces rojos y alargados.

¡¿Por qué comes chocolate?!-le espeté a Rose.

Querida estoy dolida-contesto, Bella nos ofrecía de sus dulces, pero yo las rechace, Rose acepto.

¡ROSALIE HALE ESO TIENE MUCHAS CALORIAS!-volví a chillar, ¿Qué les pasaba? Oh, de acuerdo, yo estaba igual, dolida y mi corazón de luto.

No me importa-dijo Rose. Los murmullos se volvieron a escuchar.

_¿Viste eso? El otro Cullen también está disponible. Cullen dejo a la oxigenada. Ken ya no es para Barbie. Triple ruptura. Te apuesto 10 dólares a que no vas y finges caerte para que uno de los muñecos te atrape. La enana está sola. La deprimida ya no tiene al músico._

¡Oxigenada!-chillo Rose

¡ENANA!-chille

¡Deprimida!-chillo Bella.

Oh, no esperen-dijo Bella mientras nosotras seguíamos su mirada. Jessica se acercaba a los chicos y en su camino estaba tirado un chicle-¿Va a pasar lo que pienso que va a pasar?-pregunto

Absolutamente-le contestamos Rose y yo al mismo tiempo.

Jessica piso el chicle y fingió darse cuenta, comenzó a brincar en un pie, con la "intención" de quitarlo, pero casualmente se dirigía hacia donde estaba Jasper. Siguió saltando hasta que fingió perder el equilibrio y preparo su caída, pero Jasper, tan caballeroso, la detuvo y le dijo algo, ambos se sonrieron y compartieron más palabras, se volvieron a sonreí y Jessica se alejó con una sonrisa triunfal en su cara, se acercó con Lauren y esta le dio 10 dólares.

Comencé a hiperventilar.

¿Alguien tiene…-pregunte pero no pude terminar la frase. Bella y Rose se giraron a verme y Rose me tendió una blusa negra.

Toma esto-ordeno.

De acuerdo- dije.

_¿Hale está comiendo chocolate? Se pondrá como una ballena, pero una ballena rubia. No espera ya viste las ojeras de Swan y ¡Oh por dios! ¡Hale también tiene ojeras! ¡Debieron de haberla pasado mal! ¡Pobres divas!_

De acuerdo, creo que es mejor que vayamos al baño-susurro Bella. Asentimos y nos dirigimos a la entrada del edificio, cuando escuchamos una tierna voz, pareciera que estuviera triste o preocupada.

_¡Oye Kate! ¿Ya viste como ve Edward a Bella? La ve con odio pero con arrepentimiento a algo así. _

Solo…vamos-murmuro Bella y ahogo un sollozo.

Entramos al baño, Bella y Rosalie comenzaron a ocultar sus ojeras y yo me cambie mi blusa rosa por una negra. Salimos del baño, las tres vestidas de negro y con la misma cara de preocupación y tristeza. La campana sonó avisándonos que las clases comenzaban y que tendríamos que toparnos con algunos de nuestros ex amigos o ex novios. ¡Mierda!

…

A la hora del almuerzo, dos chicas cuyos nombres los recordaba como Ángela y Kate de mi clase de Biología se acercaron a nosotras mientras hacíamos fila para comprar nuestros almuerzos.

Uhm… chicas…disculpen la molestia pero Edward…Cullen-dijo Ángela y Kate la interrumpió.

Ya saben cuál Edward-le susurro cerca del oído.

Bueno, si el, me pidió que les dijera que las esperan en la mesa de siempre y que les tienen que decir algo muy importante-finalizo Ángela.

Oh si, muchas gracias, chicas-les dijo Rose. Las chicas nos sonrieron y se fueron.

¿Para qué nos querrán?-pregunto Bella mientras dirigía su mirada a la mesa.

Creo saber para qué-inquirí en un susurro.

Cuando terminen de hablarnos nos vamos de ahí-dije con arrogancia. Las chicas se quedaron viéndome-Avancen-les dije.

Cuando las tres teníamos nuestro almuerzo, nos dirigimos a donde estaban los chicos y sentí mis pies trastabillar aunque ni siquiera había tropezado o tambaleado, mis rodillas se sentían como gelatina, seguramente el color de mi rostro se había ido, porque Bella me tomo del brazo fuertemente.

Alice, ¿estás bien?-me dijo angustiadamente.

Uhm…si, ¿Por qué?-le pregunte con un matiz de preocupación en la voz.

Estas pálida, pareciera que te vas a desmayar-me dijo desesperadamente.

No, estoy bien…creo-le dije y medio le sonreí.

Ok, ok...-seguimos caminando-terminemos con esto de una vez.

Llegamos a la mesa y los chicos se quedaron callados.

¿Nos necesitaban?-dijo Rose y la arrogancia y el coraje se hizo paso entre su voz.

BPOV

¿Nos necesitaban?-dijo Rose arrogante.

Si-le contesto Edward con furia y desprecio en su voz. Eso me dolió, gemí muy bajito, instantáneamente Edward poso su penetrante mirada en mí, sus ojos verdes parecieran como si me fueran a traspasar, la dulzura, bondad y sutileza que cubría antes sus orbes estaba ausente, ahora solo se veía furia, coraje y… arrepentimiento, pero este muy escondido. Desvié mi mirada y me fije en los otros dos chicos. En ese momento una frase cruzo por mi mente: _"Si las miradas matasen"._

¿Pueden sentarse?-inquirió Jasper.

Las tres jalamos las sillas y nos sentamos al mismo tiempo, como si estuviéramos conectadas. Edward comenzó a explicar la situación. Nos pedían que bajo la mirada de nuestros padres actuáramos normal, nos explicaron la historia de "los supuestos amigos" en los que habíamos quedado, y nos explicaron sutilmente como nos mandarían a la mierda en ausencia de nuestros padres. Se formó un silencio incómodo.

Supongo que podemos irnos-dije y en ese momento las tres tomamos nuestras charolas y nos pusimos de pie.

Adelante, pueden irse por donde vinieron-dijo Emmett con desprecio.

No gracias, tomaremos la ruta más corta hacia afuera-le conteste arrogantemente. Comenzamos a caminar hacia la puerta que daba al patio del instituto. Cuando los murmullos comenzaron de nuevo.

_¿¡Viste eso!?Terminaron. Ve la cara que llevan. Estas enojadísimas. ¿Ya viste a Cullen? Pareciera que le enterraron un lápiz. Se ve tan arrepentido Jasper._

Los murmullos cesaron cuando nos encontramos en el exterior.

¿Ahora a dónde vamos?-pregunto Alice.

¿Qué tal ese árbol?-dijo Rose mientras apuntaba un árbol enorme muy frondoso y daba una sombra magnifica.

Está perfecto-les dije.

Nos sentamos y comenzamos a desayunar, recordé a Edward, recordé como se veía mientras dormía, recordé aquel día en el prado, recordé nuestros besos y nuestras promesas y el hoyo en mi pecho se abrió un poco más. Hice un gesto de dolor.

¿Saben? Mi vida es como un cubo de rubik, cuando un lado está perfecto, el otro lado se pone de mierda-les dije mientras enterraba mi tenedor en la lechuga con mayor fuerza de la requerida.

¿Y cuál es el lado perfecto, Swan?-inquirió Alice. Eso me dejo pensando.

Uhm… no lo sé, creo que me equivoque, no hay ningún lado perfecto, mi vida es una mierda- conteste tragándome las punzadas de dolor, mientras introducía el trozo de lechuga a mi boca.

¿Tus padres?-ofreció Rose. Negué con la cabeza derrotada.

Pensare mejor antes de hablar, no escucho lo que digo cuando hablo-murmure.

Al menos este día iba bien, bueno como yo lo había planeado, un infierno, alejada de Edward como lo había estado ayer.

Después todo ocurrió tan rápido, Edward se acercaba corriendo y gritaba mi nombre. Me gire para poder verlo y se inclinó hacia mí, puso su cara a la altura de la mía y me beso.

El vampiro ya volvió-susurro contra mis labios.

Luego, una mano pequeña me tomaba por el brazo y me sacudió.

¡Bella! ¿Estás bien?-decía Alice desesperada.

Uhm…si… creo que tengo que dormir, las noches en vela ya están pasando facturas-dije y sonó el timbre.

* * *

**¿¡Pensaron que Edward habia vuelto y besado a Bella?! Pues no, espero no haberlas echo sufrir tanto. Hay más sorpresas y las chicas buscan una via de diversion, el plan de los chicos fue lo mejor que pudieron haber hecho pero pronto sus padres los obligaran a pasar un laaaargooooo tiempo juntos... En fin, nos leemos luego.**

**¿Reviews?**

**CullenForever~*3**


	14. Auto exilio

**CAPITULO 14: AUTOEXILIO**

BPOV

El día siguiente fue mejor y peor. Mejor porque pude concentrarme en las clases y acertaba en las preguntas que los profesores me hacían. La noticia de nuestras rupturas había dejado de ser impactante, ya que los murmullos en torno a nosotros se detuvieron. El día anterior había podido dormir todo el día y toda la noche sin sueños ni pesadillas que involucraran unos ojos verdes. Había comenzado a aceptar los hechos y el plan que tenían los chicos. Y fue peor porque no lo tenía a él, en clase de Biología ya no me miro como lo había hecho el día anterior, nuestra soltería comenzó a notarse rápidamente. Ese día vi que las Zorras de Tanya se les acercaron más de lo normal a los chicos, Tanya estaba de "tierna" con Edward de nuevo, pero él no se mostraba muy cómodo ni muy feliz, Lauren casi quería que Emmett la cargara como a un bebe y Jessica no dejaba de darle sonrisas "coquetas" a Jasper. Sabía que eso vendría. Desafortunadamente, nosotras también estábamos solteras, Félix no dejo de hablarle a Rose en toda la clase de Historia y ella se veía fastidiada, ¿Cómo es que él no lo notaba?, Peter le hablo mucho a Alice y le sonrío en toda la clase de Biología. Y a mí… Mike Newton seguía pensando que podía tener una oportunidad conmigo. Puaj. Era asqueroso, él solo se sentía "atractivo" por su cabello rubio y ojos azules. Vaya. Era de esperarse. Al final de las clases me dirigía a mi auto cuando Eric Yorkie se cruzó por mi camino, ¿Por qué no seguían a alguien más, como…Rose? Eso me gano por ser tan gentil y amable siempre, debería usar la táctica de arrogancia y superioridad de Rosalie.

¡Hola, Bella! ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Iras al partido del equipo de futbol este fin de semana?-parloteaba en un intento de sonar casual. ¿Enserio esa era su manera de socializar? Porque debía de pulirla.

Uhm… hola…-dije fingiendo una pausa y no saber su nombre.

Eric-me contesto pero su entusiasmo no se bajó.

Si, Eric, bueno estoy…bien, uhm, vaya mejor que bien, pero no creo ir al partido, ya sabes ir a ver y aplaudir…-dije e hice un gesto de indiferencia-no es lo mío, ¿Por qué?

Pobre Eric. Su cara se veía de absoluta decepción. Seguí caminando y el me siguió parloteando.

Uhm, yo solo te iba a invitar-dijo decepcionado, vaya ¡que romántico!-Pero si quieres podemos ir a otro lugar…el sábado, te… ¿te parece bien?-dijo y susurro la última parte.

Ya tengo planes con las chicas-espeté rudamente.

Oh, eso no importa, tal vez después, ¿sí?-presiono.

Seguro, me agradaría-le mentí-Tengo que irme, nos vemos luego.

Oh, si-se acercó a la puerta de mi auto y la abrió para mí, me quede sorprendida nunca había pensado que Eric Yorkie fuera un caballero.

Uhm, esto…yo lo siento, es que siempre veía que Cullen lo hacía por ti y…-dijo pero se detuvo dándose cuenta de su error mencionando a Edward. Si este chico había tenido una posibilidad sobre un millón de salir con migo ahora no tenía ninguna.

Oh, no hay problema, gracias-le dije y entre al carro pero antes de que pudiera el cerrar la puerta, lo hice yo, acelere y salí rápidamente de ahí.

…

Entré a Messenger y vi los Nick de mis antiguos amigos. Emmett había eliminado el apellido Hale de su nombre y ahora su Nick rezaba Emmett Cullen, Edward había hecho lo mismo con mi apellido y solo decía Edward Cullen y Jasper igual ahora era solo Jasper Hale.

Ellos sí que se movían rápido, cambie rápidamente al mío, en lugar de Bella puse Isabella. Ahora era. Isabella Swan. No quería ningún recuerdo, aunque era muy difícil porque mi móvil, mi habitación y mi ordenador estaban llenos de fotografías de Edward y regalos. Pero lo más difícil era limpiar mi corazón y mi memoria, eso era el problema.

…

_Alice Cullen dice:_ ¿Saben algo chicas? Dejaré atrás a Jasper, ya me canse seré otra Alice, Peter me invito a salir pero le dije que me esperara, realmente no me siento con ánimos de comenzar otra relación.

_Rosalie Hale dice:_ Me pasa lo mismo, Félix es tan atractivo, pero habla mucho. Tal vez también le dé una oportunidad, ¿Qué tal tú, Bella?

Vaya al menos ellas tenían un poco de suerte.

_Isabella Swan dice:_ Ustedes tienen suerte, a mí solo Newton y Yorkie me persiguen. Qué asco. Son horribles, los suyos son atractivos.

_Alice Cullen dice: _Bella, no son los únicos que te persiguen, bueno si, pero un montón de chicos babean por ti. Lo sabes.

_Bella Swan dice:_ Tal vez tengas razón… chicas tengo que irme, Renee me está gritando para que baje a cenar. Descansen nos vemos mañana, solo ¿Qué hay con mañana?

_Rosalie Hale dice:_ Podemos vestirnos como queramos es miércoles.

_Bella Swan dice: _Genial, nos vemos luego. Las quiero.

Apague el ordenador y baje a cenar. Ojala no lo hubiera hecho. Les tuve que explicar a mis padres que había roto con Edward pero que habíamos quedado como buenos amigos, al igual que Alice y Rose, Charlie se extrañó y pareciera que no me había creído pero lo supo ocultar después de rato y lo dejo correr, por otro lado, Renee se puso histérica, según ella Edward era un buen partido, amable, atento, romántico y caballeroso. Vaya ahora sé por qué es mi mamá, compartimos ideales.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, Renee me regaño y me dijo que no había hecho nada. _Que tengas sirvientas de vez en cuando no quiere decir que no tengas que sacar la basura a los depósitos, Isabella_, había dicho.

Tome la basura de toda la casa, la metí en una gran bolsa negra y salí de la casa rumbo a los depósitos del vecindario. Eché la bolsa dentro del gran depósito y me gire para irme a mi casa. Iba enfurruñada. Di unos cuantos pasos y después sentí una colisión junto a mi cuerpo. Luego un fuerte golpe en mi trasero.

¡Oh, no! ¡Diablos! ¡Lo siento tanto!-decía una voz masculina y atractiva-Déjame ayudarte.

Reaccione y vi una mano tendida para mí, la tome sin protestar y me puse de pie, alce la vista y me quede congelada.

Frente a mí, había un ángel, era un Adonis, era como… era como Edward, hermoso, perfecto, tenía una piel nívea, sus labios eran rosados, sus facciones estaban muy bien distinguidas, sus ojos eran grises y sus cejas eran perfectas.

¡Lo siento en verdad! No te vi, veo que tendrás que tomar una ducha-dijo mientras me miraba mi cuerpo con vergüenza. Dirigí mi vista y vi que estaba llena de jugos y agua con desperdicios, lo vi a él y vi que también estaba manchado. Después note la gran bolsa de basura que estaba abierta y desparramada por el piso.

Realmente lo siento, esta bolsa estaba enorme y me tapaba la vista, no te vi, lo siento, por cierto soy Liam- me dijo y me tendió su mano-Soy nuevo en el vecindario, nos acabamos de mudar, vengo de Phoenix. Mucho gusto.

Hola, soy Bella, bueno Isabella pero prefiero Bella, un cambio repentino de clima, ¿no?-le dije mientras estrechaba su mano. Suave por cierto.

Si, obviamente-me dijo con una sonrisa, era hermosa, pero no tanto como la de Edward.

¿Por qué viniste? Digo no es que me moleste, sino que… bueno-le dije, lo había jodido.

No te entiendo, en mi clase de Phoenix iba un poco adelantado así que salí de vacaciones antes, nos mudamos porque mi padre, Garret, trabajara en el instituto de Forks-dijo feliz.

¿Enserio? Eso es fascinante, ¿de que trabajara?- le pregunte evitando sonar muy entrometida.

Será el nuevo coordinador académico, lo bueno es que no será temido por todos-dijo con suficiencia.

Supongo que cursaras ahí el último año- le dije emocionada.

Si, de hecho mi padre quiere que lo acompañe mañana a ver las instalaciones, quiere irse adaptando a su nuevo trabajo y quiere que yo también me adapte, aunque con fortuna no entrare a las clases-dijo y soltó una carcajada.

¡Vaya eres muy afortunado!-le dije imitando su tono-Espero que te sientas cómodo aquí en el vecindario y en el instituto, es un buen barrio, los vecinos no son tan entrometidos-le dije y soltó una carcajada ante mi comentario. Era amable y risueño, me gustaba.

Bueno tengo que irme, tengo que apurarme antes de que mis padres se preocupen y tengo que tomar un baño-le dije mientras miraba mi ropa de nuevo. Al menos esta no era de diseñador.

Oh, sí claro, realmente lo siento-siguió disculpándose.

No te preocupes, no hay nada que un buen baño, por cierto yo vivo en la 184-le dije apuntando la dirección en la que se encontraba mi casa con la mano.

Está bien, te visitare luego, un gusto-me dijo y me tendió de nuevo la mano. Vaya educado.

Si, igualmente-le estreche la mano, se acercó y me beso la mejilla cordialmente. Yo le devolví el beso.

Oye Bella, ¿te gustaría que pasara por ti mañana para llevarte al instituto? Tengo mi propio auto llegare después que papá pero si aceptas llegare temprano antes de que comiences las clases-se ofreció gentilmente y la sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro-Te traeré de vuelta. Podemos ir por un helado o algo para conocernos mejor.

Vaya iba rápido, el no perdía el tiempo. Que más daba.

Si, seguro, gracias, nos vemos mañana, ¿te parece a las 7:30?-le pedí.

Seguro, estaré puntual ahí-me sonrió.

Ok, nos vemos mañana, que descanses-le dije y le sonreí.

Igualmente y siento lo de tu ropa-me dijo. Solo le sonreí y me dirigí a mi casa.

Él era atractivo, mejor que Newton o que Yorkie, incluso estaba a la altura de Edward. Al diablo el auto exilio. No desperdiciare la oportunidad de un buen amigo. Espero que me entienda respecto a las relaciones, solo necesito tiempo, algunas veces es bueno tomarse un tiempo para sanar heridas, solo me arriesgare. No creo que el corazón vaya a sufrir esta vez. Pero no olvidare el auto exilio del todo. Tampoco olvidare a Edward. Yo sé lo que quiero.

* * *

**¡wow! ¿¡QUE PIENSAN DE LIAM?! ¿Lo quieren? Solo les aseguro que no va a pasar nada malo entre estos dos... tal vez... ok. ¿Y Eric? Puaj o ¿Newton? u.u Pero... ¿y Edward? ¿Que quiere Bella?**

**Ok, nos leemos luego. Gracias por todo**

**CullenForever~*3**


	15. ¿Nuevo amor?

**CAPITULO 15: ¿NUEVO AMOR?**

EPOV

Desperté muy temprano esa mañana, los días de esta semana apestaban, sin Bella todo era distinto, ya ni siquiera recordaba que hacía antes de que comenzará a salir con ella. Estaba muy triste y muy dolido, una parte de mí y creo que era la dominante quería creerle a Emmett y a Rose al decir que ella misma era la culpable de todo, cosa que yo perdonaría difícilmente, pero otra parte me decía que no creyera nada, que todo había sido un juego de Bella, quería perdonar a Alice pero aún no estaba seguro, no me sentía cómodo teniendo que ignorarla ni teniendo que actuar frente a mis padres para que no creyeran nada. Era algo frustrante. Me sentía desolado. Otra cosa que me tenía desesperado eran los malditos rumores en la escuela y el hecho de que Tanya quería estar otra vez conmigo, el amor no ha funcionado con migo, primero Tanya me engaña con un tipo que conoció en un bar y después Bella me hace sentir en las nubes y con los huesos esponjosos y todo eso y después me dice que fui una apuesta. Eso apesta.

Tome una ducha y me preparé para ir al instituto, no luche contra mi cabello esta vez, me enfunde unos pantalones, me puse mis Vans y una playera gris, era todo lo que necesitaba. Cogí mi mochila y baje a desayunar. Me sorprendí cuando vi a mis hermanos ya listos y desayunando, usualmente yo era el más madrugador. Tome un asiento junto a Emmett y comencé a desayunar.

Esta vez nos fuimos en el Jeep de Emmett, Jasper llegaría por su cuenta al Instituto, cuando llegamos nos dimos cuenta de que era muy temprano, había pocos estudiantes en el estacionamiento. Pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos cuando Alice y Rose llegaron. Alice en su despampanante Porsche y Rose en su lujoso BMW, se estacionaron lejos de nosotros como lo habían estado haciendo y el estacionamiento comenzó a infestarse de estudiantes.

Emmett, Jasper y yo platicábamos del partido que el equipo de futbol daría este fin de semana, pero decidimos reunirnos en mi casa y ver el primer partido de la temporada de los _Mariners_. Estábamos hablando cuando un murmullo se comenzó a levantar de entre los estudiantes.

_¿Quién es? Es nuevo. ¿Quién bajará de ese auto?_

Los chicos y yo dirigimos la mirada hacia el auto, pero yo la dirigí antes a donde estaba mi hermana y sus amigas, al parecer Bella aun no llegaba. Cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando del coche negro que había entrado al estacionamiento hace unos segundos, un tipo que parecía de nuestra edad, musculoso pero no tanto como Emmett y cabello oscuro se bajaba y le abría la puerta a alguien… le abría la puerta a Bella. Tomo el bolso de Bella y se lo colgó al hombro, mientras con su mano disponible tomaba la de Bella y la ayudaba a bajar, cerró la puerta de su auto y le entrego el bolso a Bella. Se quedaron platicando unos momentos y sonrieron. ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿SONRIERON?! ¿¡QUIEN DIABLOS SE CREÍA ESE TIPO?! A leguas se notaba que Bella no había perdido el tiempo. Luego se volvieron a sonreír, se abrazaron y se besaron en la mejilla, luego Bella camino rumbo a donde estaban sus amigas y el tipo entro al Instituto.

Los murmullos comenzaron de nuevo.

_¿¡Bella Swan tiene nuevo novio?! ¡Es una zorra! ¡Acaba de terminar con Cullen! ¡Ya sé quién es ese muñeco, es el hijo del nuevo coordinador, estudiara aquí!_

Solo eso me faltaba, ver el amor de Bella y el tipo ese en vivo… ¿tan pronto me había olvidado?... ¿ya no me amaba, como decía antes?... ¡No, Edward, ella jamás te quiso solo te utilizo! Gritaba mi subconsciente. Emmett y Jasper se giraron a verme y me dirigieron una mirada cargada de pena. Desvié mi vista hacia mi hermana y veía que ella, Rose y… Bella reían, gritaban y saltaban emocionadas. Al parecer se habían enterado del nuevo romance. Después…solo después de un segundo, sentí mi corazón terminando de romperse, es que acaso era ¿un nuevo amor?

*TODOS ALEATORIAMENTE AL VER A BELLA LLEGAR*

APOV

¡Oh por dios! ¡No puede ser! ¡Swan ya tiene un nuevo romance! ¡Tenemos que ir de compras! ¡Tiene que soltar todo!

RPOV

¡Amo a esa zorra! ¡Tiene que contar todo! ¡Ese tipo parece un muñeco!

JPOV

¡¿BELLA, SALIENDO CON ESE?! NO, JAMAS, no la creo tan malvada, sé que la apuesta no fue su idea, me duele aceptarlo pero yo sí creo que Rose lo haya propuesto, quisiera perdonar a Alice pero aun no puedo, la decepción no me deja. Bella no está saliendo con él, jamás lo haría…espero.

EMPOV

¡¿Qué?! ¿BELLA? ¿Cómo PUDO HACERLE ESO A MI HERMANITO? TENGO QUE CONTROLAR MI IRA.

BPOV

Me dirigí a donde estaban Alice y Rose, las vi y me miraban diciéndome "tienes que contarnos todo, ¿Quién es ese muñeco? ¿Cómo lo conociste? Acelera el paso" y me sonreían maquiavélicamente.

Llegue a donde estaban y sus sonrisas se ensancharon y movían sus cejas pícaramente.

Hola, ¿Qué pasa?-las salude fingiendo despreocupación e ignorando lo que había pasado, aunque ya sabía que me tenían preguntas como si fuera un test psicológico.

Alice se miró las uñas fingiendo indiferencia. Se notaba que se quemaba por saber.

Uhm… no lo sé, tu dinos que pasa, Swan-me dijo mientras me dirigía una mirada llena de curiosidad y alzaba una perfecta ceja con picardía.

Nada, ¿Por qué?-seguí con mi plan esperando que se rindieran.

¡Ya no te hagas la tonta y dinos quien es ese muñecote de pastel!-dijo Rose y gruño diciendo lo último.

Oh…ya-dije fingiendo confusión.

¡¿Y?!-dijo Alice

¿Y qué?-seguí con el plan.

¡Ya suéltalo, Swan! ¿Cómo se llama?, ¿Dónde lo conociste?, ¿Qué edad tiene?, ¿Dónde vive?, ¿Por qué esta aquí?, ¿Por qué te trajo?, ¿De qué color son sus ojos?, ¿Es atleta?, ¿Músico?-me bombardeo Alice con preguntas y ni siquiera respiro cuando hablaba.

¿Dónde nació?, ¿Cuál es su color favorito?, ¿ya son novios?, ¿Cuándo te lo pidió?-me bombardeo también Rose.

Uhm… bueno-hice una pausa para acomodar mis ideas y las respuestas que les daría en verdad estaba confundida- Bueno su nombre es Liam, lo conocí ayer por la noche, mi mamá me envió a tirar la basura a los depósitos del vecindario, yo me dirigía a mi casa pero choque con él y terminamos llenos de basura…-explique pero Alice me interrumpió.

¡Vaya que romántico!-chillo con exceso de sarcasmo.

Deja que continúe-presiono Rose mientras me miraba pícaramente- ¿y qué?, ¿Tomaron un baño juntos?

¿¡QUE?! ¡NO!-grite.

Vaya Swan, tranquila-dijo Rose mientras me hacia una seña con sus dos manos como si se estuviera protegiendo.

Lo lamento, continuo-dije-Tiene 17, vive cerca de mi casa, está aquí porque se acaba de mudar, su padre y el quieren adaptarse al pueblo y a sus lugares de trabajo, bueno su padre será el nuevo coordinador el próximo año escolar y el estudiara aquí-dije y las dos me interrumpieron con un gritito y risas, las ignore y continué-Ayer por la noche se ofreció a traerme, supongo que quiso enmendar su error al echarme basura encima y quiere conseguir amigos, sus ojos son grises, no sé si sea atleta o músico-respondí todas las preguntas de Alice en orden. Dirigí mi vista hacia Rose y ambas sonreían y daban grititos.

¡Oh tal vez quiere una vagina que usar!-grito Rose y varios chicos que estaban cerca se giraron a verla, ella los ignoro y me vio meneando sus cejas pícaramente.

¡ROSE!, Solo somos amigos-le dije mientras me sonrojaba. Rose se puso sus manos en la cintura y recorrió con su mirada y sus ojos entrecerrados mi cuerpo.

Uhm…ya decía yo, no te creía tan zorra-me dijo burlonamente.

¡Rose!-le regañe mientras yo soltaba una carcajada. Ella arqueo un poco su cuerpo y también soltó una. Alice solo agacho su cabeza riendo quedito.

Bueno ahora contesta las preguntas faltantes que te hice-me volvió a presionar Rose.

Bueno, nació en Phoenix y vivió allí hasta ahora y su color favorito es el verde-le conteste mientras sonreía. Rose resoplo cansada.

¡Vaya! Un cambio brusco de clima-dijo y asentí con la cabeza sonriendo- y Swan solo por curiosidad, ¿Por qué llevas sonriendo todo el tiempo desde que se despidió de ti y desde que contestaste todas las preguntas como una tonta si no te interesa?-observo Rose. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que había estado sonriendo.

Uhm… no lo sé-respondí sonrojándome-creo que estos días he extrañado compañía masculina amistosa…o amorosa-les respondí mientras borraba mi sonrisa-Saben a lo que me refiero.

Las chicas bajaron su mirada.

Si, completamente-susurro Alice.

Entonces tenemos que buscar amigos, empezaremos con una salida el sábado por la noche, ¿quieren?-dijo Rose mirándonos.

Sí, eso funcionara-murmure y solté un suspiro.

Si y puedes llevar a Liam, Bella-chillo Alice mientras me miraba pícaramente y sonreía alzando sus perfectas cejas.

Las tres soltamos unos grititos y unas carcajadas, las chicas bajaron sus cabezas mientras se reían y yo logre a ver un destello entre todas las cabezas de los estudiantes color dorado entrar rápidamente al edificio seguido por uno rubio y otro negro. ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué no recordé a Edward cuando Liam me beso y me abrazo? Ahora todo se iba a volver más difícil. Apesto.

…

Este es un buen árbol-observo Rose mientras estiraba sus brazos detrás de ella y se ponía en una pose como si estuviera tomando el sol.

Sí, es muy cómodo y acogedor-dijo Alice.

¡Vamos chicas! Este es el árbol del auto exilio-les dije mientras terminaba de masticar el bocado de ensalada. Las chicas se rieron quedito-¡Oh no!-dije mientras dirigía mi mirada detrás de Rose. Ahí estaba Emmett abrazando a la zorra de Lauren, seguro era un chantaje por parte de ella, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando Emmett le dio un beso en la mejilla. Dirigí mi mirada a Alice y a Rose pero ellas ya estaban viendo. Me sentí fatal por Rose. Ella se giró con la mirada hacia abajo y una mueca de tristeza en sus labios, su labio inferior comenzó a temblar.

¿Qué les parece si invitamos a Félix el sábado?-pregunto y su voz se quebró al final, levanto su mirada hacia nosotras y no estaba llorando. Alice vio por encima del hombro de Rose y su cara se cubrió de tristeza.

Y yo invitare a Peter-dijo en un susurro. Dirigí mi mirada hacia donde ella había visto y ahí estaba Jasper hablando con Jessica, vi que Edward salía de la cafetería y me sorprendió que no llevara a Tanya como un perrito faldero sino que llevaba a Charlotte, la chica que hasta donde yo sabía había sido novia de Peter el primer año, luego atrás de Charlotte venia Tanya. MI corazón termino de romperse.

Y yo aceptare su propuesta, chicas, invitare a Liam-les dije derrotada, ellas vieron en esa dirección de nuevo y la tristeza se profundizo. Ahí delante nuestro estaba el cuadro que ninguna chica quisiera ver respecto a su ex, ellos estaban hablando y sonriendo con las zorras esas, ahora Charlotte se había ido y Tanya se acercó a Edward, él la rechazo rotundamente, dándole la espalda y con su cara en nuestra dirección, aunque dudo que estuviera viéndonos.

¡Bienvenido árbol del auto exilio!-murmuro Rose con sarcasmo.

¡Bella!- me llamo una voz masculina que conocía muy bien. Alce mi vista y corriendo hacia mi venia Liam.

¡Hola Liam!-le dije y me pare de un salto. Alice y Rose dirigieron su mirada hacia él mientras se acercaba.

¿Cómo va tu día?-le pregunte mientras terminaba de acercarse.

Muy bien, pensé que sería aburrido-me contesto con su deslumbrante sonrisa, cuando estuvo frente a mí, me gire y afronte las caras asombradas y curiosas de mis amigas.

Chicas, él es Liam-lo presente mientras les alzaba una ceja para que no arruinaran y fingieran no saber quién era, ellas, afortunadamente, lo notaron-Liam, ellas son Rose y Alice, mis mejores amigas-le explique señalándolas con la mano.

Ellas se pusieron de pie.

¡Hola, chicas, mucho gusto! ¡Que bonitos nombres tienen!-las cortejo- Espero tener la oportunidad de conocerlas mejor-les dijo con una sonrisa mientras les estrechaba la mano. Ellas se quedaron congeladas y yo carraspee para que reaccionaran.

Muchas gracias, Liam, también nos gustaría conocerte-le contesto Rose deslumbrándolo con una sonrisa.

Seguro, espero que visiten seguido a Bella, vivo en el mismo vecindario unas casas más adelante-les dijo amablemente- Así podríamos salir y yo conocer mejor el pueblo…por cierto soy de Phoenix-les volvió a decir de igual forma.

¡Oh asombroso! ¡Del Valle!-le dijo Alice con una sonrisa-Bueno, ehh… ¿No se supone que los de Arizona están bronceados?-le pregunto. Mentalmente me golpee la frente.

Liam soltó una carcajada-Si tal vez por eso me echaron de ahí-dijo en un susurro como si fuera un secreto. Las chicas y yo no pudimos aguantar una carcajada.

¡Ay Liam eres tan gracioso!-le dije mientras descuidadamente le tocaba un musculoso brazo. Quite mi mano al instante y me sonroje como un tomate.

Alice me ayudo con el ambiente ¡Gracias Alice!

Bueno, Liam, este domingo podemos ir a la playa La Push, aunque la playa aquí es diferente-le invito Alice.

¡Seria grandioso, me gustaría conocer todo lo que este cerca y dentro del pueblo!-le correspondió Liam con entusiasmo.

¡Genial! Lo planearemos después, ya no hay tiempo-dijo Alice con una sonrisa y en ese momento sonó el timbre.

Bueno esta bien-le respondio Liam con un poco de entusiasmo-Nos vemos al termino de las clases Bella-me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Rose y Alice sonrieron y se agacharon para tomar sus bolsos, Liam las vio.

Permítanme-les dijo y se agacho para recoger nuestros bolsos, les entrego a a cada una el de ella y nos sonrió cordialmente.

Un gusto conocerlas, chicas, nos vemos luego-nos dijo

Adiós, Liam-le dijimos.

Cuando Rose y Alice comenzaron a caminar, yo dirigí mi vista hacia donde habían estado los chicos anteriormente, mi sorpresa fue grande cuando vi a Edward mirarme fijamente, después tomo su mochila y se dirigió a clases con una mueca de dolor en su rostro. Ahora había entendido todo, Edward pensaba que Liam era mi ¿nuevo amor?, ¡Pero que equivocado estaba!

…

En el camino de regreso Liam y yo fuimos hablando de nuestra vida, resultaba muy cómodo hablar con él y ser yo misma, pareciera que no me juzgaría nunca.

¿A dónde quieres ir Bella?-me pregunto cuando habíamos salido a la carretera.

No lo se, ¿te parece un helado?-le pregunte insegura, temía que se molestara por tener que ir hasta Port Angeles.

¡Genial!-me dijo y parecía que sabía lo que hacía ya que pronto nos encontramos en Port Angeles y para mi desgracia en el mismo establecimiento donde trabajaba ese molesto Josh. No le diría que ahí no, la otra heladería era más lejos y no lo iba hacer gastar todo su tanque de combustible, suficiente tenía con tener que venir hasta acá.

Igualmente, abrió mi puerta en el auto y del establecimiento para que yo pasara. Entramos y nos dirigimos al mostrador, con mi mala suerte, Josh estaba ahí.

¡Vaya! ¡Que linda visita!-me dijo Josh ignorando a Liam-¿Necesitabas verme?

No, gracias-le conteste groseramente-Solo atiéndenos.

Josh rodo los ojos y vio a Liam.

¿Terminaste con el "cara bonita"?-me pregunto-Se ve que te gustan los buenos.

Liam se veía completamente confundido.

Solo ignóralo-le dije, me gire hacia Josh-¿Nos puedes atender?

Seguro, ya no quiero problemas con mi jefe-me dijo y me guiño un ojo. Puaj.

Nos sentamos en una mesa y comenzamos a hablar.

Oye Bella, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-me dijo Liam seriamente.

Ya la estás haciendo-bromee para aligerar el ambiente. El sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa, menee la cabeza-Adelante-le presione

¿Quién es el "cara bonita"?-me pregunto y en sus ojos se veía una gran curiosidad.

Uhm… vaya, lo notaste-dije mientras agachaba la mirada, tome una bocanada de aire-Bueno, digamos que es algo así como… mi ex novio-dije y la palabra "ex" me dolió.

Oh, vaya…-alce mi mirada-y ¿lo conozco?-dijo mientras comía su helado.

No lo sé, tal vez, su nombre es… Edward… Edward Cullen-le dije y trate de esbozar una sonrisa que seguramente pareció una mueca.

Creo que lo conocí, ¿es un chico con el cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes?-pregunto mientras la seriedad se abría paso en su rostro.

Si-le conteste y baje la cabeza.

Me hubiera gustado conocerlo en diferentes…circunstancias-dijo y soltó una risita en lo último.

Alce mi cabeza rápidamente.

¿Cómo lo conociste?-le pregunte sin importarme que pareciera desesperada.

Esta mañana, caminaba por los pasillos del Instituto conociéndolo, el timbre ya había sonado, solo había unos pocos alumnos retrasados, fue después del almuerzo, me lo tope y me miro… de una manera atemorizante-dijo y abrió los ojos e hizo una mueca rara con su boca, luego se echó a reír. Yo le seguí en la risa.

¿Cómo que atemorizante?-le pregunte mientras controlaba la risa.

Sí, me miro intensamente, bueno me fulmino con la mirada, tiene una mirada penetrante… ¿no?-dijo en tono de burla. Yo sonreí a medias.

Sí, creo que si-le conteste mientras comía mi helado.

Luego comenzaron unos murmullos que decían: "viste como vio Cullen al chico ese" y cosas así-dijo e imito un tono raro de voz en la expresión.

Yo me reí y él también lo hizo.

Supongo que está molesto-le dije y mi voz se quebró al final. Nos quedamos un momento en silencio.

¿Te duele cierto?-pregunto después de un buen rato, su pregunta me tomo desprevenida.

¿Qué cosa?-pregunte.

El corazón-me contesto mientras su voz sonaba triste. ¡Vaya! Hasta el se había dado cuenta.

Bueno, supongo que el dolor se va con el tiempo-le conteste sinceramente mientras dirigía mi mirada al helado.

Bella…-dijo y levante mi mirada-¿Te hizo daño?-dijo mientras se acercaba más y tomaba mi mano libre.

No-conteste rápidamente insegura-Más bien…se podría decir… que quien le hizo daño fui yo-le conteste mientras bajaba mi cabeza.

¿Cómo es eso?-me presiono. Levante mi cabeza y lo vi por un instante. Luego le explique.

Fue todo un malentendido, él pensó que yo había apostado contra el-Liam abrió los ojos sorprendido- termino con migo y está molesto con Alice…es su hermana, creyó que ella me encubría. Luego Jasper, otro chico…era mi amigo y también de él, termino con Alice porque, supongo, se sintió decepcionado, Emmett, el hermano de Edward y de Alice, termino con Rosalie, Jasper está decepcionado de Rosalie…es su hermana-explique todo con claridad.

Liam se quedó callado procesando toda la información.

Bueno, es fácil de entender-dijo e hizo una pausa-pero, lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué Emmett termino con Rosalie?, ¿Ella tiene algo que ver?-me pregunto y susurraba los nombres.

Si, bueno es mi amiga, y pensaron que me encubría…aunque ella fue la que propuso la apuesta-le dije tímida, era mucha información, antes no le había aclarado si la apuesta era verdadera, le tomó por sorpresa, porque abrió los ojos como platos.

¡Vaya!... ¿Rosalie es mala o algo así?- pregunto bromeando pero pude notar nerviosismo en su voz.

No-me apresure a contestar-Rose es genial. Es solo que su cerebro o funcionaba bien ese día, solo lo hizo por diversión…no pensó en las consecuencias-le conteste.

Nos quedamos viendo unos momentos en silencio.

…

Me divertí mucho, Bella, nos vemos luego-dijo mientras yo tomaba mis cosas para salir de su auto y entrar a mi casa.

Seguro, fue genial, hasta luego Liam-le conteste, le sonreí y baje del auto.

* * *

**¿¡QUE LES PARECIO?! ¡EDWARD ESTABA CELOSO! Y TODOS HABLANDO DE BELLA u.u pobre! El siguiente capitulo es para aliviar las penas, ya verán ¡HAY NUEVOS PERSONAJES! Solo espero que no me maten por lo que pasara con Bella y alguien más...espero. Solo no me manden a Los Vulturi... ¡OK! Gracias por todo.**

**Dejen reviews, sugerencias, zapes, tomatazos, lo que quieran...menos amenazas de muerte!**

**Las quiero, nos leemos luego**

**CullenForever~*3**


	16. Noche de chicas

**CAPITULO 16: NOCHE DE CHICAS**

RPOV

¡Mamá!-llame a la puerta de su habitación.

Pasa, hija-me contesto desde adentro, entre y vi que estaba haciendo las maletas.

¿Te vas de viaje de nuevo?-le pregunte mientras me sentaba en la cama.

Si, le dije a Jasper que te lo dijera-me contesto.

Oh, no, seguro se le olvido-le dije-¿Y cuándo te vas?

Cuando nos vamos dirás-me dijo y me sonrió mientras doblaba unos pantalones.

Oh… ¿papa también ira?-le pregunte segura de su respuesta

Si, lamento dejarlos solos pero el trabajo llama y necesitamos cubrir esto si queremos estar con ustedes en sus vacaciones-me comento cuando termino de cerrar su maleta.

Dirigí mi vista a la otra maleta azul que había.

Papa ya ordeno su maleta-le dije, no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación. Aun así contesto.

Si, regresaremos el lunes por la tarde, de seguro el lunes a la hora de la cena-me dijo e hizo una mueca de tristeza.

Eso me había dado una idea. A las chicas les encantaría.

No te preocupes mamá, vayan y terminen su trabajo, no quiero que en vacaciones tengan que hacer un viaje de "emergencia"-le conteste e hice unas comillas en el aire con mis dedos cuando dije "emergencia".

Si, tienes razón, aunque sabes que estos viajes son importantes-me dijo y se sentó mi lado, tomo mi mano-Dime, ¿para qué me buscabas?-me pregunto alzo una perfecta ceja.

Uhm… bueno, ¿puedo ir a la casa de Bella esta noche? Tendremos una fiesta de pijama. Ira también Alice-explique. Mi mamá sonrió.

¿Desde cuándo me lo dices tan pronto? Normalmente me lo dices cuando estas dentro de tu auto, con tu maleta y todo- me recordó y reímos-Da igual, ya sabes la respuesta, solo no hagan nada malo. Cuídense-me dijo y capte el doble sentido de su advertencia. Meneo las cejas y yo le sonreí.

De eso estoy segura-le dije mientras me paraba rápidamente.

Jasper tendrá que hacerse cargo de la casa-me dijo y se puso un dedo en el mentón, como si estuviera pensando-Llámalo, ¿quieres?- Asentí con la cabeza. Lo difícil.

Salí de la habitación de mis padres, me dirigí a la de Jasper, toque la puerta.

Adelante-dijo desde el otro lado. Abrí la puerta lentamente y asome mi cabeza.

Charlotte te necesita-le dije suavemente y cerré la puerta, entre a mi habitación y comencé a hacer la maleta.

Tome mi móvil y envié un mensaje a Alice.

_¡Noche de chicas! Salimos a las 10. Yo le llamo a Bella._

Pasaron unos minutos y recibí su contestación.

_¡Esa idea me gusta! Te veo allá._

Le envié un mensaje a Bella, espero que no esté ocupada con Liam.

_¡Noche de chicas! Despista a tus padres, salimos a las 10. Alice está enterada._

_Déjamelo a mí. Las espero aquí.-_contesto y sonreí maquiavélicamente.

BPOV

Después de que recibí el mensaje de Rose me puse a pensar en un plan, obviamente las almohadas en lugar de cuerpos en la cama, iban de sobra. Alice tenía que ayudarme. Primero decidí hacer lo justo y lo bueno. Decirle a mi madre.

Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí al estudio, mi padre estaba en el trabajo. Toque la puerta.

Pasen-contesto mi madre desde el otro lado. Tome una bocanada de aire para bajar los nervios y entre.

¡Mamá!-dije, iría al grano-Necesito tu autorización. Mi madre levanto la vista del reporte que llenaba y me presto toda su atención. Al menos, no me podía quejar de eso.

Dime-dijo amablemente y me sonrió. Me senté frente a ella del otro lado del escritorio.

Alice y Rose vendrían esta noche, haríamos una fiesta de pijamas…-le dije, pero me corto.

Eso ya lo sabía-dijo y chasqueo los dedos-Ve al grano. Ok, eso me calmo, pero igual mentiría algo.

Estaba en línea y Kate comenzó a hablar conmigo-le dije pero me volvió a cortar.

¿Qué Kate?-me pregunto mientras me observaba fijamente.

Kate Miller-le conteste inmediatamente, eso al parecer causo que me creyera.

Bueno… ¿y qué pasa con ella?-me preguntó

Está hablando con migo y me invito a su fiesta esta noche, también invito a Rose y a Alice… ¿puedo ir?-le pregunte

¿Dónde es?-pregunto. ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué no pensé en eso?

Aun no me lo dice-le conteste- me acaba de invitar.

Bueno, sigue hablando con ella, después me dices donde es y a qué hora, después veré si puedes ir-dijo y volvió su vista al reporte. Me levante y salí del estudio. Tenía que ponerme de acuerdo con las chicas.

Les llame a las chicas e hicimos llamada triple, entre a mi armario, así mi mama no me escucharía y no me descubriría.

Chicas, intente pensar en un plan pero no pude, le dije a Renee que Kate Miller me había invitado a su fiesta esta tarde y que las había invitado también a ustedes, Renee quiere saber el lugar y la hora pero no pude inventar nada, necesito su ayuda-les dije rápidamente.

_¡ESO ES GRENIAL, BELLA! ¡ES MAS FACIL!_-chillo Rose

_Estoy de acuerdo, ¿Por qué no vamos a un karaoke bar? ¡Seria genial_!-propuso Alice.

¡SI! Hacen un montón de fiestas en esos lugares y es creíble porque los padres de Kate también tienen dinero, bueno no tanto como los nuestros pero tienen-les dije, era una buena comparación aunque odiaba hacerlo y sentirme engreída.

_Si, podemos ir al Hunter Blues en Port Angeles, aquí no hay de esas cosas_-ideó Rose.

_Podemos decir que es a las 9:30 que termina a las 2:30 de la madrugada-_dijo Alice.

¡Eso es genial! Pero tendríamos un problemita con manejar nosotras solas a esas horas-les dije.

_Bella tiene razón, Alice, ¿Cómo lo arreglaremos?_-habló Rose.

Además…creo que también preguntaran si los chicos irán-les dije. Era la verdad, si Kate nos había invitado a nosotras ¿Por qué a ellos no?

_Si, desearía que en estos momentos ellos se fueran de viaje_-dijo Alice

_Yo tengo suerte, los míos se irán y volverán el lunes por la noche, a la hora de la cena-_nos informó Rose

¡Vaya! Un problema menos, no creo que Jasper te delate-le dije- no es tan malo, aunque este disgustado.

_Si, él no es vengativo, le puedo decir a Esme: "iré a un karaoke bar con Bella y Rose también irán unos amigos del Instituto, Félix y Peter, nos iremos a las 9:30 y seremos responsables, tal vez volvamos por la madrugada, nos quedaremos a dormir en casa de Bella" esa es la única solución espero y me permita ir, probare suerte_-nos explicó Alice.

¿Y crees que funcione?-le dije

_No lo sé, si no funciona les digo, llegaremos a tu casa a las 6, te preguntaremos en frente de Renee que si iras a la fiesta de Kate Miller, pensara que es verdad te dejara ir y todo solucionado, tus padres sabrán, los míos también y los de Rose estarán muy lejos_-soluciono Alice.

Ok, espero que funcione-le conteste.

_Todo está listo, Alice nos tienes que llamar, adiós, suerte_-se despidió Rose.

Si, Alice, suerte-le desee, luego finalizamos la llamada. Ahora solo teníamos que esperar.

APOV

Me dirigí a la habitación de mis padres, por suerte, Carlisle estaba trabajando.

Golpee levemente la puerta.

Adelante-me contesto Esme, entre y apago el televisor.

¿Qué pasa Alice?-me dijo y palmeo un lugar en la cama cerca de ella, indicándome que me sentara. Me senté y tome una bocanada de aire.

Verás mamá, en la semana unos chicos de nuestras clases de historia y biología han estado muy cerca de nosotras y realmente son amables y divertidos, ahorita estábamos hablando y planeamos una salida, todos están confirmados, Bella, Rose, Peter y Félix, solo falto yo, irán al Hunter Blues en Port Angeles, quedaron de irse a las 9:30 y volver cerca de la madrugada, Rose se quedara a dormir en casa de Bella porque sus padres se van de viaje esta tarde y Peter y Félix se irán a casa de Peter, solo te venía a pedir autorización-le explique todo calmadamente. Su cara se veía de concentración y se quedó callada por unos momentos. Me puse nerviosa, no quería que le llamara a Renee para preguntarle o algo así.

Bueno, si Bella y Rose irán, y esos chicos… ¿Peter y Félix?-pregunto dudosa, asentí con la cabeza- son nuevos amigos del Instituto… puedes ir, Alice, solo asegúrate de portarte bien, no hagas nada malo, cuídate, no dejes que nadie les ofrezca bebidas sin que ustedes vean como las preparan, ten mucho cuidado, sobre todo cuando manejen, cuídate por favor, no quiero que Carlisle me llame porque hubo un accidente automovilístico…por favor-me pidió y yo esboce una gran sonrisa.

De eso no te preocupes, lo tengo cubierto… ¡muchas gracias, mamá!-chille y le bese las mejillas.

Debo decirles a tus hermanos que llamen a Jasper para que duerma aquí, no dejare que se quede solo en su casa-dijo-Alice, llama a Edward.

Salí de la habitación y fui a la de Edward. Toque la puerta.

Adelante-contesto Edward. Abrí la puerta y se giró a verme, estaba haciendo los deberes sentado frente a su escritorio.

¿Qué pasa, Alice?-me dijo amablemente y me sorprendí porque estos últimos días me había estado hablando groseramente.

Mamá te llama, está en su habitación-le dije con voz monótona. Me giré para salir de la habitación.

¿Alice?-Edward me llamó. Me gire de nuevo.

¿Qué pasa?-le dije de igual forma. Meneo la cabeza.

No, mejor olvídalo-dijo y esbozo una media sonrisa amarga-No.

Me gire y salí, entre a mi habitación para darle las buenas noticias a Alice y a Rose.

BPOV

Las chicas llegaron puntualmente a mi casa a las 6:00, por suerte, mi madre estaba en la sala viendo televisión, mi padre se había ido con unos amigos del trabajo a pescar. Yo ya le había explicado todo acerca de "la fiesta de Kate Miller" y nunca me dijo una respuesta concreta ni clara.

¡Hola, Bella!-chillo Alice cuando le abrí la puerta y la deje pasar.

¡Hola!-le conteste con una sonrisa.

¡Hola Renee!-le dijo Alice a mi madre que ya estaba a nuestro lado.

Bella, me estoy muriendo de sed, ¿me das agua?-me pregunto Alice mientras dejaba todo su equipaje en el suelo y me sorprendí por lo general ella andaba en mi casa como si fuera la de ella.

Claro, Alice, aunque la verdad no se ni porque preguntas-le dije mientras me dirigía a la cocina con Alice y Renee pisándome los talones.

¿Y Rose?-pregunto Alice mientras comenzaba a tomar su agua.

No ha de tardar-le dije y en ese momento sonó el timbre-Ahí esta

Fui a abrir la puerta y Rose me siguió hasta la cocina.

¿Quieres algo de tomar?-le pregunte a Rose.

No, gracias, la verdad prefiero unos dulces-me dijo y me sonrió. Me acerque al gabinete superior de la cocina y tome unas tiras de chamoy.

Tómalos-le dije a Rose mientras le ofrecía a Alice.

Bella, ¿iras a la fiesta de Kate?-me pregunto Rose antes de que Renee saliera de la cocina.

No lo sé, Renee no me ha contestado-dije mientras miraba a Renee, ella solo me sonrió.

¿Ustedes irán?-les pregunte.

Obvio-dijeron las dos al unísono-será una gran fiesta-termino Rose.

Bueno Bella, puedes ir…pero nada de excesos-me dijo Renne mientras me sonreía.

¿¡En verdad?! ¡Vaya gracias mamá!-chille y la abrace mientras Alice y Rose aplaudían.

El rato se pasó entre juegos y bromas en mi habitación, nos decidimos entrar otra vez a la página web de los modelos en donde habíamos entrado una vez en casa de Alice y a la loca de Rose se le ocurrió llamar a uno, lo bueno fue que colgamos.

Cuando menos lo pensamos eran las 7, comenzamos a arreglarnos. Alice se vistió con un short de mezclilla, una blusa azul celeste de un solo hombro con una imagen de un rayo rosa al frente, uso unos botines rojos y un cinto rojo, su cabello lo adorno con un listón rosa a juego con el rayo impreso en su blusa. Al parecer las tres usaríamos el azul y el rosa.

Rose usaría unos leggings grises y una playera azul con rosa, la amarro por su cintura dejando ver su ombligo con un piercing que se hizo a los 15, se calzo unos tenis de bota de la nueva colección de Chanel y dejo su asombroso cabello rubio suelto.

Yo use unos leggings con un estilo desaliñado, estaban rotos por todas las piernas de la parte de enfrente, use una playera azul de tirantes corta hasta medio abdomen y me puse un chaleco rosa encima, mis Vans rosas y deje mi cabello suelto y desarreglado. Nuestros maquillajes fueron muy intensos, con sombras grises y negras, delineados, y nuestros labios iban pintados de carmín.

A las 9 estábamos completamente listas. Si habíamos tardado 2 horas en arreglarnos, ahora entiendo por qué cuando íbamos a salir con los chicos nos lo decían con 3 horas de anticipación.

Les aconsejo que lleven su perfume, un peine y también su maquillaje-nos dijo Rose.

¿Por qué no es como si lo vayamos a necesitar o si?-pregunto Alice. Rose me miro pícaramente pero después su semblante paso a serio.

Si los necesitaras… ¿no sabes que en el pasillo de la entrada del bar te impregnan con olor a marihuana?-susurro Rose. Alice abrió los ojos en completa sorpresa.

Está bien-se giró y empaco sus cosas en su bolso. Rose y yo solo nos reímos.

…

Cuídense mucho, sin excesos-nos dijo Renee mientras nos despedía y captamos su doble sentido. Nos vimos entre las 4 y reímos-Ok, chica, diviértanse-finalizo mientras nos subíamos al asombroso convertible BMW rojo de Rosalie.

Salimos del vecindario en velocidad normal pero apenas Rose alcanzo la carretera, piso el acelerador, nos reímos y nos dirigimos al Hunter Blues en Port Angeles.

…

¡Llegamos!-chillo Rose mientras le entregaba la llave de su auto al chico del Valet Parking y entrabamos.

En efecto, caminamos por el pasillo hacia el bar y nos impregnamos de olor a marihuana y tabaco.

La noche paso sin inconvenientes y solo diversión. Nos situamos en el área VIP y un chico guapísimo nos atendió. Rose pidió una margarita, yo un Gin Tonic y Alice un daiquiri de banana con una sombrillita.

Nos la pasamos bebiendo y riéndonos, Rose iba por la tercera margarita, yo solo me había tomado un Gin Tonic y seguí con cerveza, Alice se había tomado dos daiquiri y ahora estaba comiendo gelatina…con alcohol. Se acercaron a nosotros tres chicos guapísimos, uno iba vestido con una playera blanca y una chaqueta negra de cuero, unos pantalones desaliñados y unas botas, otro iba con una camisa azul rey y pantalones de mezclilla, y el último iba con una camisa que aparentaba ser de mezclilla y unos pantalones negros con el cinto y sus botas cafés.

¡Hola, señoritas! ¿Se la están pasando bien?-pregunto el de chaqueta de cuero.

Si, demasiado-le contesto Rose gritando por el volumen de la música.

¿Quieres ir a bailar?-le pregunto el chico sonriendo, tengo que admitir que tenía una sonrisa muy bella.

Seguro-le dijo-Chicas, ahora vuelvo-se dirigió a nosotras yo solo asentí con la cabeza. Se puso de pie y siguió al chico, el cual la tomo de la mano.

¿Qué tal tú?, ¿te gusta bailar?-le pregunto a Alice el chico de la camisa azul rey. Alice levanto su vista y le sonrió dejo en la mesa su gelatina y se puso de pie.

¡Amo hacerlo! ¡Vamos!-chillo Alice, lo tomo dela mano y se dirigieron a la pista de baile. Su amigo, el de la playera que simulaba mezclilla, me sonrió cálidamente. Le devolví la sonrisa, de hecho era guapo, ojos azules, cabello castaño, alto, corpulento, de tez clara y se veía notablemente que su barba, también castaña, había comenzado a salir.

Hola, mi nombre es Leonardo, para los amigos Leo, ¿te la estás pasando bien?-dijo mientras se sentaba a lado mío en el sillón.

Hola, por supuesto, soy Bella-le dije sonriendo-¿y tú?, ¿te estas divirtiendo?

Claro, me la estoy pasando genial y más por qué estoy viendo a una hermosa chica castaña-me dijo mientras me miraba fijamente a la cara. El sonrojo se hizo presente. De hecho su voz era sensual… pero… causo nostalgia, me recordó a… Edward.

Hum, pues espero que sea bonita, la deberías invitar a bailar-le dije mientras alzaba una ceja.

Buena idea-se puso de pie-¿te gustaría bailar con migo, Bella?-me dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano. Nos dirigimos a la pista de baile y comenzamos a bailar sin ritmo, la canción que ahora sonaba era _"Don´t you worry child"_ de _Swedish House Mafia._

Alice y Rose se nos unieron y traían de la mano a los amigos de Leonardo.

¡Hola! Bella él es Christian-me dijo Rose señalando a su acompañante, el chico de la chaqueta de cuero.

Hola, Christian-lo salude-Soy Bella.

¡Hola!-me saludo mientras se acercaba y me daba un beso en la mejilla, ¡Oh por Dios olía muy bien! Leonardo también olía bien.

Bella él es Eliot, Eliot Bella-siguió Alice con las presentaciones.

¡Hola!-le dije y también me saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

Chicas, él es Leo, Leo ellas son Rose y Alice-presente señalando a la rubia y a la morena.

¡Hola!-se saludaron y Leo también las beso en la mejilla.

¡Sigamos bailando!-chillo Rose. Seguimos con el baile y esta vez comenzó a sonar _"Wake me up"_ de _Avicii. _Leo y sus amigos eran buenos bailarines.

Seis canciones después, comenzó a sonar Bruno Mars, las chicas y yo también estábamos un poquito locas por él, Alice siempre decía: "_Taylor Swift canta lo que las chicas queremos decir, Bruno Mars canta lo que queremos oír"_, y era cierto. Comenzó a sonar _"Runaway Baby"_, le siguió _"Young Girls"_ y la última que bailamos, porque estábamos cansados fue _"Marry You"._

Nos acercamos de nuevo a la mesa en donde estábamos y seguimos bebiendo ahora Leo y yo tomamos otro Gin Tonic, Alice tomo otro daiquiri, Eliot una cerveza y Rose esta vez eligió Vodka, al igual que Christian.

Comenzamos a platicar entre todos de cosas triviales, luego no supe como estábamos de nuevo en la pista, pero todos estábamos muy alejados. Leo y yo nos fuimos del otro lado de la salida, Rose y Christian ya se habían perdido en el centro de la pista y Alice y Eliot se habían quedado cerca de donde estaba nuestra mesa.

El mini especial de Bruno Mars seguía y esta vez empezó a sonar _"Gorilla"_. Leo se acercó más a mí y comenzamos una danza suave, lenta pero muy sensual, de eso estoy segura. Después, Leo empezó a acariciar mi espalda y me atrajo más hacia el por mi cintura. Puso su cabeza en mi cuello y yo me relaje a su lado, por encima de su hombro alcance a ver que muchas parejas estaban igual y que algunas estaban empezando a "ponerse lujuriosas", seguí observando y cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando vi a Rose y a Christian besándose, él, la tenía recargada en la pared y ella tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Busque a Alice con la mirada pero no la vi, Leo se retiró un poco, poso su mano en mi mejilla y después lo único que sentí fueron unos labios encima de los míos, abrí los ojos espantada, Leo los mantenía cerrados y su lengua delineo mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar, se lo otorgue y me relaje, por el rabillo de mi ojo vi a Rose que todavía se estaba besando con Christian y le correspondí el beso a Leonardo. Me deje llevar por la voz de Bruno y por la música y el ambiente del lugar, Leo y yo nos separamos pero nos volvimos a besar.

Tres canciones, diez besos, diez minutos y tres abrazos después, Leo y yo nos encontrábamos en el pasillo trasero del bar, donde también fumaban marihuana. Ahora comencé a escuchar _"Liquor Store Blues"_ y también me deje llevar, las copas se me habían subido y creo que a Leo también, en ese momento no me importo nada, Leo se despegó de mí y creo que hasta el olor a marihuana nos había drogado, Leo se giró me dio la espalda y alcance a ver que se besaba con otra chica que estaba en frente, sentí una mano en mi mejilla, dirigí mi vista a la mano y después al chico que tenía en frente, el apretó mis mejillas con su pulgar y su índice y hasta que mi boca se abrió un poco, dejo salir humo de su boca y este entro a la mía, conocí ese truco de inmediato, inhale por mi boca y el chico dejo de apretar mis mejillas pero me tomo por el cuello gentilmente, sentí un sabor raro en mi paladar y deje salir el humo lentamente, el chico me beso, después de dos besos, mantuve los ojos cerrados y después sentí unos labios que reconocí inmediatamente, abrí los ojos y Leonardo me estaba besando de nuevo.

Salimos del pasillo y nos fuimos a sentar en nuestra mesa, los chicos llegaron después de rato, empezamos a platicar de nuevo, Alice comenzó a tomar fotos y después todos estábamos posando para que una chica morena nos sacara una foto.

La voz de un hombre se escuchó por el alta voces.

¡Hola gente del Hunter Blues! ¿La están pasando bien?-grito. Una ola de gritos, aplausos y chiflidos comenzó a levantarse de entre la multitud.

Eso me gusta, ahora sí, son las 12, ¿ya todo el mundo sabe que significa?-pregunto gritando. Ahora una ola de abucheos y de chiflidos se escucho

Significa que el Hunter Karaoke Blues Fest empieza, ¡AHORA!-grito la última parte. Todos aplaudimos, chiflamos y gritamos.

¿¡AHORA QUIEN SERA LA PRIMERA PAREJA!? ¡PAUL Y MAGGIE!-grito el hombre. El escenario se ilumino con un reflector, las luces robóticas y de laser se hicieron presentes, el humo y las burbujas no podían faltar y la pareja de baile subió al escenario.

Era una chica de tez clara, con cabello negro, llevaba unos shorts y una playera de la bandera de USA, lentes oscuros y un gorro negro, zapatillas cerradas rojas, llevaba un guante purpura y una banda en su muñeca color amarilla.

¡Esa chica sabe cómo vestirse!-chillo Alice mientras nos hacíamos paso entre la multitud para ver mejor.

El chico traía unos pantalones de mezclilla, una gorra roja y un chaleco de mezclilla desaliñado, también llevaba una banda en su muñeca, pero amarilla.

La canción comenzó a sonar era _"Timber"_ de _Ke$ha y Pitbull. _Los chicos bailaban muy bien, y toda la multitud aplaudió y chiflo cuando terminaron.

¡ESO ESTUVO GENIAL!-grito el DJ por el alta voces mientras la pareja bajaba del escenario-¡¿QUIÉNES SON LAS SIGUIENTES?! ¡TENEMOS A EMILY Y A LEAH!

Otra pareja de chicas subió al escenario y comenzaron a bailar _"C'mon" _también de Ke$ha. Alice, Rose y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo para subir y bailar, Rose cantaría mientras nosotras bailábamos, por suerte esa canción la habíamos bailado en un concurso y nos sabíamos perfectamente la coreografía.

Terminaron y todos aplaudimos.

¡¿QUIÉN SE ATREVE?! ¡OH AQUÍ ESTA CARMEN!-grito el DJ pero nosotras aun no teníamos lista que canción. Paso una chica y ella comenzó a cantar en medio del escenario, tenía una linda voz. Canto y bailo _"We found love"_ de _Rihanna_. En las pausas de canto, toda la multitud bailaba y saltaba. Al fin nos decidimos por cual canción, nos acercamos al chico que te ayudaba subir al gran escenario.

¡Hola chicas! ¿Se van a animar?-nos preguntó amablemente-Soy Jacob Black, aquí me tienen solo díganme antes de que esta pieza termine.

¡Hola! Nosotras dos bailaremos "Die Young" de Ke$ha y ella la cantara-explico Alice mientras nos señalaba a nosotros-soy Alice, ella es Isabella y ella es Rose.

¡Genial! Tres talentos-nos dijo y nos sonrió, hablo por su auricular- Chico, la siguiente es "Die Young" de Ke$ha, reproduce la pista, tenemos una rubia y dos morenas que nos cantaran y bailaran-le explico al DJ- la pequeña es Alice, la rubia es Rose, ella cantara y la castaña es Isabella- La pieza se terminó y el DJ hablo.

¿¡QUIENES SON LAS SIGUIENTES?! Ya las vi, pero que guapas son-bromeo mientras nos sonrojábamos-¡AQUÍ TENEMOS A LA PEQUEÑA ALICE Y A LA CHICA DE HUMO, ISABELLA-grito y me reí por mi sobrenombre- LA RUBIA SEXY QUE LLEVA UNA HERMOSA VOZ ES ROSE! ¡DISFRUTENLO!.

Rose tomo el micrófono, Alice y yo nos posicionamos mientras el escenario estaba a oscuras. La música comenzó a sonar, el escenario se ilumino con luces robóticas y de láser, el humo y las burbujas nos rodearon, Alice comenzó a moverse y Rose comenzó a cantar, luego seguí mis pies.

Terminamos y todos nos aplaudieron, nos gritaron y nos chiflaron.

¡ESO ESTUVO BRILLANTE! ¡¿QUIÉN ES EL SIGUIENTE?! ¡AQUÍ TENEMOS A MARCUS!-grito el DJ. Bajamos del escenario y Leonardo, Christian y Eliot nos felicitaron.

Marcus comenzó a bailar _"Can't hold us" _de _Macklemore y Rian Lewis. _Disfrutamos más tiempo de la velada, los chicos se disculparon por irse. Disimuladamente, les prohibí a Alice y a Rose que les pidieran sus números.

Salimos del bar a eso de la 1:30, Alice estaba muy ebria, Rose estaba más consciente y yo estaba en el medio.

RPOV

Me comencé a preocupar, las chicas si estaban muy ebrias, ¿Cómo las llevaría a casa de Bella? La subí en el BMW y acelere.

¡VAYA QUE NOCHE!-chillo Alice.

¡FUE GENIAL!-grito Bella cuando íbamos en la carretera.

Pasamos el rato a bromas, pero no se me quitaba lo preocupada. Bella se sentó en el respaldo del asiento trasero.

Esto les va a gustar-murmuro, después alzo las manos al cielo y grito-¡EDWARD VETE A LA MIERDA! Alice y yo estallamos en carcajadas. Yo me reía por lo ebria que estaba Bella, miren que mandar a Edward a la mierda cuando esta súper arrepentida y dolida es de locas.

¡SIGO YO!-chillo Alice, se pasó al asiento trasero trastabillando y se sentó a lado de Bella.

¡JASPER VETE A LA _MIESTA_!-grito a todo pulmón, Bella y yo nos reímos.

¡MIERDA!-la corregimos.

¡OH SI! ¡JASPER VETE A LA MIERDA!-volvió a gritar. Era muy gracioso ver a Alice ebria aunque tenía que idear un plan para que no nos descubrieran.

¡YO QUIERO GRITAR PERO NO PUEDO SOLTAR EL VOLANTE!-chille.

¡DEJALO QUE CORRA!-me grito Bella, solté el volante y alce las manos al cielo.

¡EMMETT VETE A LA MIERDA!-grite y todas reímos y gritamos. Tenía que actuar igual de locas que ellas para que me hicieran caso. Me estacione afuera de un _7 eleven* _y las baje del auto.

¡¿Ya llegamos?!-pregunto Alice.

¡No, Alice iremos de compras!-trate de sonar ebria igual que ellas, Alice sonrió y grito.

¡VAMOS!-dijo Bella.

Entre con mis dos borrachas de la mano y me acerque al cajero. Él nos miró como si tuviéramos tres cabezas y trato de sonreírme.

No finjas, solo dime donde está el café-le dije

Esta por allá, ¿quieres que te lo prepare?-se ofreció cuando vio que solté a Alice y esta se cayó-Veo que si las sueltas caerán al piso.

Por favor y perdón-le dije mientras nos dirigíamos a los cafés. Me preparo tres cafés negros y me los dio, las chicas comenzaron a tomárselo.

Dame otros tres-le dije. Me los dio en una bandeja de cartón. Fui al pasillo de las frituras mientras Bella y Alice se tomaban sus cafés, tome unas papas fritas con mucho chile, las abrí y les metí unas cuantas a la boca. Alice y Bella se enchilaron rápidamente pero les ordene que siguieran comiendo. Les metí también a la boca dulces de chile, compre una botella de agua grande y unos chicles de menta. Le pague al encargado, salimos de ahí y las subí al auto, las senté correctamente y les puse le cinturón de seguridad, me subí, le puse el techo al auto y salí disparada.

Después de que nos acabáramos las papas fritas, les di el café y siguieron tomándoselo, me termine el mío y me dirigí hacia Bella.

¿Bella, como estas?, ¿te sientes mejor?-le pregunte mientras la veía por el retrovisor.

Uhm, si, gracias Rose-me contesto con la voz un poco más normal y no de ebria- ¿crees que Alice este bien? Vi a Alice, la pobre apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos y seguía tomándose su café.

¿Alice como estas?-le pregunto Bella.

¿Uhm? ¿Bien?-contesto con voz un poquito más normal.

Ok, sigue tomando tu café-le dijo Bella- Rose, ¿tienes agua?, necesito despertar-me pregunto.

Si, tómala-le dije mientras le tendía la botella de agua. La tomo, la abrió le dio un sorbo, intento sacar su cabeza por la ventana pero no podía.

Espera, Bella, abriré el capo-le dije. Quite el techo y ella saco su cabeza, se lavó la cara y volvió a entrar al auto.

Estoy mejor-me dijo- Rose ¿tienes chicles? No quiero llegar con aliento a alcohol.

Si, toma-le dije mientras le daba también los chicles, se echó unos cuantos a la boca-Tengo que retocar mi maquillaje.

Sí, me detendré en ese farol-le dije y le apunte el farol con mi mano. Llegue me estacione y Bella comenzó a maquillarse.

¿Bella?-la llame.

¿Sí?-contesto, su voz sonaba mucho mejor.

Bese a Christian-le confesé.

Oh, eso, si te vi-me dijo mientras me miraba fijamente- Yo también bese a Leo-confeso.

¿Y?, ¿Qué tal?-le pregunte dudosa pero triste.

Mal, ahora que estoy consciente, solo me hizo extrañar más a Edward-dijo mientras más lagrimas silenciosas recorrían sus mejillas- ¿ y tú?

Mal, necesito a Emmett-le confesé triste.

Y yo a Jasper-hablo Alice con voz casi normal.

Ok, chicas dejemos eso-dijo Bella-Alice tienes que retocar tu maquillaje, lávate la cara-le ordeno y le paso la botella de agua.

Si-contesto Alice, se lavó la cara y comenzó a maquillarse. Le di unos chicles a Alice.

¿Soy yo o huele a marihuana?-les pregunte mientras hacia una mueca.

Creo que soy yo-susurro Bella, Alice y yo nos giramos a verla horrorizadas- Creo que por accidente entre al pasillo, ¿sí?-dijo desesperada mientras sacaba su perfume y se rociaba con él. Alice y yo sacamos nuestros perfumes y nos pusimos. Era hora de volver a casa de Bella.

…

Veo que volvieron, ¿Cómo les fue?-pregunto Renee desde la puerta de la habitación de Bella.

Muy bien mama, nos divertimos mucho-le dijo Bella mientras terminaba de desmaquillarse.

Bailamos mucho-le dije en una sonrisa. Renee nos sonrió.

Ok, descansen, me alegra que se hayan divertido, nos vemos mañana en el desayuno-nos dijo- Buenas noches.

Buenas noches, Renee-le dijimos, sonrió y cerró la puerta.

No tengo sueño-dijo Alice cuando termino de desmaquillarse- La cafeína me pone mal-dijo mientras empezaba a saltar en la cama de Bella, Bella y yo nos reímos. Alice no paraba de brincar, de jugar con cualquier cosa, de por si era activa, imagínense con cafeína encima.

¡Alice ya basta!-le regaño Bella cuando estábamos dentro de la cama listas para dormir, Alice solo estaba dándose vueltas y pataleando.

No puedo dormirme, es su culpa por darme cafeína-contesto.

Es tu culpa embriagarte-le dije. Alice hizo un sonido de flatulencia con su lengua y nos reímos.

¿Ahora qué hacemos?-pregunte.

El gimnasio está abierto-dijo Bella, nos miramos entre las tres nos pusimos de pie y nos dirigimos al otro lado de la casa de Bella, entramos al gimnasio y comenzamos a ejercitarnos.

Jamás vuelvo a embriagarme tanto-murmuro Alice mientras estaba en la bicicleta.

Ni yo-conteste.

Menos yo-dijo Bella.

Christian me hizo extrañar a Emmett-confesé.

Eliot me hizo ver la falta que me hace Jasper-susurro Alice.

Leonardo hizo que el hoyo en mi pecho creciera-murmuro Bella.

¿Por qué no nos dejaste pedir sus números?-pregunto Alice a Bella.

Por qué sabia como estaríamos en estos momentos-murmuro.

¡Gracias!-le dije. Me sonrió y seguimos haciendo ejercicio. Jamás había estado haciendo ejercicio en la madrugada.

Yo… jamás volveré al Hunter Blues cuando tenga una decepción amorosa. Lo juro.

* * *

**¡NO ME MATEN! Ese review diciendome que no me pase tanto con Edward me dejo pensando... ¡Yo tambien sufro! ¡No solo ustedes! ¡Y AHORA CON ESTO! ¡PENSARAN QUE BELLA ES UNA ZORRA Y UNA PERRA! Pero esto ya estaba escrito...y con mis planes a futuro "ME ODIARAN" dejenme pensar en como puede hacer sufrir a Bella... ¿Quieren que sufra? En los proximos capitulos ya se puede ver como Bella sufre, pero en estos me he centrado más en Edward...igual hay un capitulo donde me odiaran por hacer sufrir tanto a Edward... ¿¡QUIEREN PERDON HACIA BELLA?! Me dejan con dudas... :S**

**Ok; igual gracias por todo... ¿MEREZCO REVIEW? :( Nos leemos luego.**

**CullenForever~*3**


	17. La Push

**CAPITULO 17: LA PUSH**

BPOV

Después de que terminamos de hacer ejercicio, dormimos pero tuvimos que despertar temprano porque teníamos que desayunar junto con mis padres, de ahí esperaríamos a que Peter, Liam y Félix llegaran a mi casa para ir a La Push, pero antes tendríamos que ir a casa de Rose y de Alice por sus cosas.

Despertamos con un dolor de cabeza horrible, bajamos a desayunar y tuvimos que actuar normalmente para que mis padres no se enteraran. Cuando terminamos nos dimos prisa en todo, subimos a mi habitación, tomamos unas aspirinas, tomamos un baño y nos arreglamos para ir a la playa. Liam llego puntualmente, le siguió Félix y después Peter.

Rose entro a su auto junto con Félix, Alice se subió a su Porsche con Peter pisándole los talones y yo entre a mi Mercedes Guardian junto con Liam. Llegamos a casa de Rose y nos invitó a pasar mientras ella tomaba la bolsa que tenía lista de su habitación, tomaba unos bocadillos de su cocina y salíamos.

Luego, llegamos a la casa que habíamos estado evitando desde hace una semana, la de Alice, esta vez Alice alego que sus cosas las tenía listas solo que tenía que avisarle a Esme. Nosotros nos sobrepusimos a entrar por razones…obvias y Alice entro.

APOV

Entre a mi casa y vi que Emmett, Edward y Jasper estaban reunidos en la sala viendo la televisión, los ignore y entre a la cocina donde me encontré con Esme.

¡Hola mamá!-la salude, ella se giró a verme y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

¡Hola! ¿Cómo te fue?, ¿te divertiste?-me pregunto mientras servía unas frituras en un tazón.

¡Sí! Fue muy divertido, gracias por dejarme ir, mamá-le conteste mientras le daba un beso y un abrazo.

EPOV

Se escucharon unos motores de autos que se estacionaban afuera y después Alice entro, se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a hablar con mamá.

Voy a traer los refrescos-les dije.

Si, te acompaño yo quiero unos dulces-me dijo Emmett-Jasper ven, ayúdame con unos cacahuates.

Jasper se puso de pie y los tres entramos a la cocina.

¿Quiénes van a ir?-le decía Esme a Alice. Tuve que volver a actuar.

Hola, Alice-la salude

Oh, hola chicos-nos dijo mientras los tres entrabamos se volvió a mamá y le contesto-Bella y Rose irán…también Peter y Félix, nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos-Alice tomo una gran bocanada de aire-un amigo de Bella también ira, su nombre es Liam, es su nuevo vecino-dijo, ¡Vaya! El muñequito de pastel y cara bonita también ira, apuesto que no es solo un amigo de Bella, Alice está tratando de ser gentil-su padre será el nuevo coordinador académico el próximo año y él estudiara en el Instituto-termino Alice.

¡Eso es bueno! ¿Por qué se mudaron ahora cuando está a punto de terminar el año?-inquirió Esme, yo había formulado esa misma pregunta en mi mente. Los chicos se estaban haciendo tontos buscando y yo también tomaba los refrescos del refrigerador con demasiada lentitud. Debía saber más sobre "cara bonita".

Iba un poco adelantado en su clase de Phoenix y lo dejaron libre de escuela antes, se mudaron desde ahora porque quieren adaptarse al lugar-finalizo.

¡Eso es genial! ¿Entonces… te espero en la noche?-le pregunto Esme. ¿A dónde iban a ir?

¿En serio? ¡Gracias mamá!-le dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa y la abrazo-Tengo que irme, me están esperando.

Anda vete ya, ¡diviértete en la playa!-le dijo Esme con una sonrisa. ¡Vaya! ¡La playa! Las chicas se estaban tomando bien eso de la soltería, ya hasta tenían nuevos pretendientes.

Alice salió de la cocina y se dirigió a las escaleras. Los chicos tomaron las cosas por las que habíamos ido.

Toma, Edward, lleva esto, les preparare el guacamole-me dijo Esme y me tendió el tazón con las frituras.

Salí y me tire en el sillón.

¡Vaya! La llevan bien-dijo Jasper mientras abría su refresco.

¡Sí! Nuevos pretendientes-puntualizo Emmett

¡Vamos chicos! Nosotros también podemos divertirnos, el sábado nos vamos-les dije.

¿A dónde?-inquirió Emmett con mucha curiosidad.

Vayamos al Hunter Blues, es un gran lugar-comente

¡Eso suena asombroso! No puedo esperar a que sea sábado, ¿chicos?, el domingo podemos ir a Port Angeles nos escapamos, ahí siempre hay carreras de motos y peleas y todo ese tipo de cosas, ¿vamos?-planeo Emmett.

¡Es estupendo! Nuestra soltería acaba de comenzar-les dije y brindamos con nuestros refrescos. Alice bajo corriendo las escaleras con una bolsa en su mano. Salió y giramos a ver los autos.

Alice se subió a su Porsche junto con Peter, el ex novio de Charlotte, la chica que se me había estado lanzando la semana pasada. Rose iba en el BMW junto con el inmenso de Félix y… Bella iba con el "cara bonita" en su Mercedes. ¡Ya sabía! Ese era su nuevo amor…siempre me había utilizado. Los autos arrancaron y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

APOV

En el camino, Peter y yo íbamos platicando de nuestros intereses, teníamos cosas en común pero no tanto como Jasper y yo. Jasper tenía la tranquilidad que a mí me faltaba y yo tenía la locura que el necesitaba. Éramos el uno para el otro.

Llegamos, bajamos nuestras cosas y comenzamos a disfrutar del día.

RPOV

Félix y yo teníamos cosas en común, al menos, eso era algo. Félix era atractivo y enorme, me recordaba a Emmett, solo que los hoyuelos y esa hermosa sonrisa eran inexistentes en el rostro de Félix.

Llegamos, seguidos de Bella y Liam, ellos se veían bien juntos, pero Bella solo necesitaba a Edward, al igual que yo necesitaba a Emmett y Alice necesitaba de Jasper.

BPOV

La plática con Liam se desarrolló en torno a Forks, ya habíamos tenido la oportunidad de conocernos, el ahora solo quería conocer más su nuevo lugar. Le conté sobre los pocos lugares que había aquí, le conté de todo Port Angeles y de La Push, como era y en que era diferente a una playa normal, se veía muy emocionado, decía que él nunca había sido de grandes ciudades y que aquí podría divertirse muy bien. También toque el tema de la escuela, él debía saber cómo era todo, deseaba que se divirtiera hoy y que su estadía en Forks fuera agradable.

Llegamos a La Push y Liam se sorprendió al ver la diferencia de una playa que bien se podía encontrar en California, en Brasil o en las costas de México.

La tarde la pasamos jugando, platicando y riendo. Me alegro que Liam se desenvolviera y se llevara muy bien con mis amigas y con los otros chicos. Después de horas tuvimos hambre, sacamos los bocadillos que habíamos traído y comenzamos a comer entre risas. Luego de un tiempo nos dirigimos a la orilla del agua para jugar, no nadaríamos porque el cielo estaba comenzando a nublarse, siempre era igual, Forks nunca nos podía regalar un día soleado siempre tenían que arruinarlo las nubes y la lluvia.

Un grupo de chicos altos y morenos caminaban por la playa, estaban cerca de nosotros, Rose y Alice platicaban con Peter y Félix, en cambio, Liam y yo estábamos callados, estar con él en silencio, era cómodo, noté que Liam tenía la mirada perdida y no quise incomodarlo pero me sorprendí al ver que no era una mirada perdida, Liam estaba viendo a la chica que se encontraba con los chicos morenos de la reservación que habían estado paseando. Sonreí y me puse a platicar con las chicas. Me gire a ver a Liam y la seguí viendo, vi en la dirección en donde estaba la chica y solo quedaba un chico con ella de los cuatro anteriores, después se pusieron de pie y se despidieron con un abrazo y un beso.

La chica venia hacia nosotros, el chico moreno se retiró en otra dirección, la chica tenía la cabeza gacha y jugaba con un brazalete que traía puesto, cuando se acercó más el brazalete cayo a la arena, después todo lo que vi fue a Liam y a la chica viéndose intensamente. Me alegre por completo.

Se fueron acercando más y pude escuchar con mayor claridad.

Mi nombre es Liam, mucho gusto-dijo.

Hola, yo soy Kim, el gusto es mío-le contesto Kim.

Se quedaron viendo un rato más y Liam rompió el silencio.

Tienes unos hermosos ojos-le comento Liam. La chica se ruborizo.

Gracias, tú tienes una linda sonrisa-le contesto, siguieron caminando y los seguí con la vista, se detuvieron en un auto negro y siguieron platicando, solo sonreí.

¡Oye! ¿A quién ves?-me pregunto Alice. Siguió mi mirada y soltó un gritito.

¡Es genial! Liam es muy guapo y ella es muy bonita-dijo.

El tiempo paso y Liam volvió, después de veinte minutos nos fuimos.

¡Oye! ¿Te vi platicar con la chica? ¿Te fue bien?-le pregunte a Liam cuando íbamos de regreso a casa, él sonrió.

¡Sí! ¡Es asombrosa! Su nombre es Kim, tiene unos hermosos ojos azules, es hermosa-me dijo y soltó un suspiro.

¡Me alegro! ¿La conociste más?-inquirí.

Sí, no vive en la reservación, fue a visitar a sus amigos, vive en Seattle pero su familia se mudara cuando termine el Instituto, estudiara el último año aquí-dijo y una hermosa sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro. Yo le sonreí de vuelta.

¡Es genial! Además, por lo que pude ver es muy bonita y parece que le interesaste-le dije.

Sí, me dio su número, tal vez tengamos una cita-confeso, los dos sonreímos.

Ojala y te vaya bien, suerte con ella, nos vemos luego, me divertí mucho-me despedí cuando llegamos a mi casa.

Sí, yo también tus amigos son geniales, si logro tener una cita con Kim, tú serás la primera en saberlo-me dijo, luego nos despedimos y se fue. Me alegre mucho por él, Kim parecía una chica decente y muy bonita, tenía los ojos azules, era alta y delgada, su cabello era castaño y su tez era clara. Deseo que logren tener algo.

* * *

**¿Que tal? Les dije que Liam no queria nada con Bella, ahora espero que lo logren aceptar del todo.**

**Hay más sorpresas adelante y unas "buenas noticias" ¡AUN NO SE COMO HACER SUFRIR A BELLA! Creo que en el proximo capitulo ya pueden verlo. Ok, ¿Reviews?**

**Nos Leemos luego...**

**CullenForever~*3**


	18. Perdoname

**CAPITULO 18: PERDONAME**

EPOV

Alice volvió una hora antes de la cena, entro a la casa con una sonrisa en su rostro, por suerte Jasper se había ido ya. Los Mariners habían ganado el primer partido de la temporada, seguían avanzando. Eso me alegro.

A la hora de la cena, primero hablamos del gran partido que habían dado Los Mariners, después Alice platico de cómo les había ido, pude respirar tranquilo al enterarme oficialmente que Bella y Liam no tenían nada. Al parecer Liam había conocido a una chica en La Push y fue "amor a primera vista" en palabras de Alice. También aclaro indirectamente que Rosalie y ella no tenían ningún romance nuevo. Luego mi mamá platico de cómo le iba en su trabajo, luego ella y Carlisle nos dieron un anuncio.

Hijos, queremos hablarles de algo-comenzó Esme, todos nos dirigimos una mirada de miedo, tal vez se enteraron de la apuesta.

¿Qué es mamá?-pregunto Alice y su voz tembló.

Bueno, no es nada malo, al contrario-aclaro Esme.

Estábamos pensando que en cuanto terminen las clases podemos irnos a algún lugar lejos de aquí-dijo Carlisle.

¡¿Nos mudamos?!-chillo Alice.

¡No! Me refiero a que podemos irnos de vacaciones, no tenemos que apurarnos por la universidad, en el caso de Emmett-explico Carlisle y miro a Emmett-él ya decidió que los esperara y se ira junto con ustedes-finalizo Carlisle.

Así que, decidimos planearlo desde ahorita para poder tener buenas reservaciones, pero primero tenemos que decidir a donde iremos-anuncio Esme-¿Alguna idea? Pueden elegir cualquier lugar.

Yo tengo una-grito Emmett-Vámonos a México, ¡podemos ir a los lugares más importantes!-propuso.

¡Emmett ya hemos ido a México!-dijo Carlisle-hemos ido a muchos lugares de ahí-finalizo. Era verdad.

Ya hemos ido a Chichen Itzá, a Tulum, a Cancún, a Puerto Vallarta, a Monterrey, a Ciudad de México, a los Cabos-enlisto Esme y Emmett hizo una mueca-hasta fuimos al museo de Frida Kahlo.

Si, Emmett no creo que México sea buena idea-dijo Alice y Emmett suspiro derrotado-¿Por qué no vamos a Sydney?-propuso Alice. Esa era buena idea.

Suena bien-dijo Carlisle.

Si, parece una buena idea-reconoció Esme y Alice sonrió y aplaudió.

¿Ustedes que piensan?-nos preguntó Esme.

Eso suena bien, hay vida nocturna-contesto Emmett.

Pienso lo mismo, nunca hemos ido, será emocionante, según se hay muy buena vida nocturna y mucha moda-dije y señale a Alice, ella sonrió.

¿Y tú tienes otra propuesta?-me pregunto Carlisle. Me quede callado pensando en las posibilidades.

Alice tiene una buena idea, pero ¿Por qué no nos vamos a Rio? Ahí también hay mucha vida nocturna, hace calor, creo que necesitamos eso, además creo que este año está el Fashion Rio, eso lo podrían disfrutar ustedes-propuse y señale a Esme y a Alice. A Alice se le iluminaron los ojos, sonrió y aplaudió.

¡Yo opino que nos vayamos a Rio! Dicen que la gente es muy hospitalaria y que es muy divertida, además la vida nocturna se ve bien, creo que necesitamos sudar un poco y el Fashion Rio se celebra en estas vacaciones, ¡es el mejor lugar!-apoyo Alice. Todos sonreímos.

Al parecer es el que los convence más-dijo Carlisle y los tres asentimos entusiasmados con la cabeza-Bueno, ese será.

Alice soltó un gritito y Emmett y yo chocamos los puños y nos reímos.

Terminamos de cenar hablando de todo lo que podíamos hacer en Rio de Janeiro. Estábamos emocionadísimos.

Ayude a mis padres a recoger los platos, llevaba unos trastes en mis manos e iba entrar a la cocina pero me detuve al escuchar algo que me intereso.

Creo que será buena idea invitarlos e irnos todos de viaje a Rio, a los chicos les encantará, quedaron como buenos amigos y hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo con los padres de Rose o los de Bella-dijo Esme ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿IBAN A INVITAR A LA FAMILIA DE ROSALIE Y DE BELLA?! Yo no tenía ningún problema con sus padres no con Jasper, pero Emmett y yo teníamos un pequeño problemita con Bella y Rosalie.

Eso suena perfecto podemos irnos todos en un mismo vuelo y hospedarnos en el mismo hotel, podremos pasear todos juntos, nos vendrá bien ese descanso con Charlotte y con William, también con Renee y Charlie. A los chicos les gustara la idea de pasar tiempo con sus amigos. Les diremos mañana a la hora de la cena, puedo hablar con William y Charlie mañana y tú con Renee y Charlotte. Todo será estupendo-accedió Carlisle. ¡NO! ¡TENIAMOS QUE PENSAR EN UN PLAN. Esta sonaba como una buena oportunidad de hacer lo que quería desde el jueves, podría perdonar a Alice, manipularía a Emmett para que también lo hiciera y así nos podríamos unir y hacer un buen plan.

Entre a la cocina y deje los trastes, subí corriendo me lave los dientes y toque la puerta de Emmett, la abrí.

Emmett voy a perdonar a Alice, ya no puedo ignorarla más-le comente.

¿Sabes algo, viejo? Yo también me siento extraño ignorándola, realmente ella no tuvo la culpa de nada y creo que Bella tampoco-me dijo y yo le dirigí una mirada enfurecida-Discúlpame-me dijo y alzo las manos como si estuviera dando tregua- Yo creo que la que tuvo toda la culpa fue Rosalie, debes de darte otra oportunidad con Bella-dijo y lo iba a interrumpir pero no me dejo-Además, ¿Qué ganaría Rosalie echándose la culpa de todo? Nada, solo acabar más jodida. Créeme, Rosalie no es tan solidaria para llegar a ese extremo-finalizo. Eso tenía un poco de lógica. Rosalie siempre había sido un poco egoísta.

Ahora, vamos y perdonemos al duende-dijo mientras salía y yo me quede parado en medio de su habitación, después salí y tocamos la puerta de Alice.

¿Qué pasa?-pregunto mientras alternaba su mirada entre los dos.

¿Podemos pasar?-le pregunte, ella se hizo a un lado y nos dejó entrar. Cerró la puerta y se giró a nosotros.

Alice, queremos dejar todo rencor atrás y volver a ser los hermanos unidos que éramos-explico Emmett y yo me le quede viendo confundido. Parecía tonto hablando así. Alice se le quedo viendo también confundida también extrañada de su palabrería.

Olvídalo-dije-Verás Alice, pensamos que sería mejor perdonarte y olvidarnos de todo, creemos que en realidad tu no tuviste nada que ver con la apuesta. Aunque lo hayas encubierto no creo que sea tan grave, creo que las que llevan lo grave es Rosalie y Bella pero-dije y Alice me interrumpió.

Bella no tiene nada que ver con eso, Rosalie nos manipulo-dijo, Emmett me palmeo el hombro.

Te lo dije-susurro en mi oído.

Primero manipulo a Bella diciéndole que si no aceptaba le iba a decir a todo el Instituto que se había acostado con Mike Newton, después ella tuvo que aceptar, yo no quería y también me amenazo y me dijo que iba a decir que había engañado a Jasper y me había acostado con Tyler Crowley-continuo-Estábamos muy asustadas, Bella no quería que todos en la escuela pensaran que era una zorra ni yo lo quería, tienen que creerme, Bella y yo somos inocentes, Rose es…-finalizo, no encontró ninguna palabra para describir a Rose en esas circunstancias. Emmett y yo estábamos asombrados, ¿eso era? ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso Rose?, Alice había hablado tan rápido como si tuviera que decirlo y no la hubieran dejado hablar, estábamos procesando toda la información.

Alice… ¿es cierto eso?-pregunte, realmente no lo podía creer.

¡Sí!-chillo-Por eso aceptamos, ¿crees que te haríamos algo así? Bella te hablaba muy poco y ni siquiera tenía suficiente confianza contigo a comparación de como la tenía con Emmett o Jasper, ¿Por qué querría hacerte daño? Dime, ¿Por qué no lo entiendo?...-dijo y la interrumpí.

Pues yo tampoco lo entiendo-le reclame, Alice bufo.

¡Edward tienes que creerme!, te estoy diciendo la verdad ¡Ninguna de las dos te haríamos daño así! ¿¡O acaso yo tenía algo de que vengarme?! ¡No pensaste en eso! ¿¡Que hay acerca de Bella?!, ¿¡Que hay acerca de mí?! ¡¿Qué hay acerca de ti!?, ¿¡Que hay acerca de Emmett?!-objetó gritando.

Ambos miramos a Emmett, él se veía muy confundido y muy herido.

Pues mira que darte cuenta de eso en una sola noche es difícil-dijo Emmett y alzo sus cejas-No sé qué decir, Rose es la culpable, no la perdonaré, ¿¡cómo sé si yo tampoco era una apuesta?!

¡NO SEAS ESTUPIDO! TU NO ERES UNA APUESTA, ¿crees que Rose te soportaría cuatro años solo por una apuesta? Rosalie es obstinada y puede llegar a ser egoísta, pero no la creo tan tonta, ¿desperdiciar cuatro años en ti, cuando tiene a miles de pretendientes? No lo creo Emmett, realmente-puntualizo Alice, ella estaba enojadísima.

No la perdonare-susurro Emmett y se fue a sentar al sillón que tenía Alice en su cuarto. Me sentí muy mal por él, enterarse de eso no era fácil, yo todavía estaba procesando todo lo que me había dicho Alice.

Alice, por favor, escucha, nosotros solo vinimos a decirte que te perdonamos por todo, sabemos que no eres culpable…yo…solo no toleraba…ignorarte… eres muy importante para mi…desde…desde siempre…te….yo….te…te necesito para ser feliz-le dije y tartamudee al final, la verdad es que me daba un poco de pena expresarle los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella misma. A Alice se le ilumino la mirada y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro de duendecillo. Realmente estaba feliz.

¿Eso es verdad?-susurro, yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza, Alice se me fue encima y me abrazo, le correspondí el abrazo, era uno de esos abrazos hermosos, un abrazo de los que te rompen los huesos; pero este era un abrazo que te rompía los miedos. Le bese su mejilla y ella hizo lo mismo.

¡Te quiero tanto, siempre serás mi Eddie!-susurro en mi oído

¡Yo también te quiero tanto, mi duendecilla!-le susurre y rio bajito, le volví a dar un beso en la mejilla y la despeine cuando se alejó. Emmett la recibió con un gran abrazo de oso y le dijo algo al oído, Alice dejo el suelo y también recibió un abrazo de esos que te rompen los miedos.

Cuando se alejaron, hable.

Tengo algo muy importante que decirles-les dije y se sentaron en el sillón, pusieron cara seria-Cuando estaba ayudando a Esme a recoger los platos de la cena escuche una plática de Carlisle y Esme…-continúe

¿Qué decían? ¿Saliste traumado?-inquirió Emmett

¡No! Nada de eso, dijeron que mañana hablarían con los padres de Bella…¡Emmett ahora estoy pensando en eso!-dije

AJJAJAHAHAJAJJAJAAAHHAAHAJAJAJAJA-Emmett y Alice soltaron una carcajada y yo los seguí. Cuando nos recuperamos seguí hablándoles.

Dijeron que hablarían con los padres de Bella y de Rosalie para invitarlos de vacaciones, irán Bella, Renee, Charlie, Rosalie, Jasper, Charlotte y William…posiblemente-finalice. Emmett y Alice se pusieron de pie rápidamente.

¡¿QUÉ?!-chillaron

¡Eso mismo dije!-les conteste

¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿Qué haremos?!-Alice comenzó a hiperventilar.

No lo se, tenemos que pensar en un plan para que ellos no vayan y solo seamos nosotros-murmuro Emmett.

Lo se-dije y en eso tocaron en la puerta. Fui a abrir y eran nuestros padres. ¡MIERDA!

¡Hola! ¿Qué pasa?-les dije y los deje pasar.

Chicos, tenemos algo que decirles ¡les va a fascinar la idea!-dijo Esme, los tres nos miramos horrorizados-Hablamos con Renee y Charlie, también hablamos con Charlotte y William-continuo, los tres nos miramos horrorizados de nuevo.

¿Y qué pasa con eso, mamá?-pregunto Alice temerosa.

Bueno, les contamos sobre el viaje y accedieron a nuestra invitación, eso quiere decir que todos nos iremos a Rio-conto Carlisle. ¡MIERDA! ¡QUE OPORTUNOS!

¿Qu…quienes son to…todos pa…papá?-pregunto Alice.

Bueno aún no sabemos muy bien, tienen que hablar con los chicos, pero por el momento iremos a Rio nosotros y los padres de sus amigos-finalizo.

Bueno eso sonaba mejor, espero que Bella se niegue a ir, pero no pueden dejarla sola todo ese tiempo ¡MIERDA! ¡TAMBIEN IRA! Tenía que arreglar eso.

¡Vaya! ¡Eso es… es estupendo!-chillo Emmett-¡será muy divertido!

Nos alegra que les guste la idea, ahora sí, es hora de dormir, mañana tienen que ir al Instituto-dijo Esme.

Si mamá, buenas noches, buenas noches papá-dijimos al unísono, ellos salieron después de que nos despedimos y nos dejaron solos.

¡¿AHORA QUE HAREMOS?!-chillo Alice.

¡Mañana!-dije y se me quedaron viendo como si tuviera tres cabezas.

¡¿Mañana que?!-dijeron al unísono.

¡Mañana antes de que las clases comiencen tenemos que hablar todos!-espeté.

¿Qué yo no habla….-dijo Emmett pero Alice lo interrumpido

Emmett tienes que ser fuerte, Rose también se siente mal pero ahorita es lo mejor-murmuro

Nos pusimos de acuerdo, después nos despedimos y nos fuimos a dormir, yo no podía conciliar el sueño, me la pase pensando en todo lo que había dicho Alice, una parte de mí, me decía que perdonara a Bella pero otra parte me decía lo contrario. Bella me tenía aquí, pensando en ella, como siempre bajo la sombra de la duda, esperando inventar el pretexto más tonto para salir a buscarla y arrojar las palabras que me trago para confesarle la falta que me hacía. La extrañaba tanto que volví a revolver nuestros días. Encontré risas mojando alegrías, las bobas bromas conservando su toque. Las heridas dolían igual, allí seguía todo, todo en su lugar. Después, me dormí pensando en unos ojos color chocolate.

BPOV

A la mañana siguiente que desperté estaba muy feliz, este fin de semana había sido hermoso. Aunque estaba un poco cansada.

Tome un baño, salí y me vestí de manera sencilla, me puse unos vaqueros, mis Vans blancos y una blusa azul rey. Me maquille suavemente y peine mi cabello en una coleta. Me acerque a mi buró y abrí el cajón, tome el brazalete que Edward me había regalado la primera noche que dormí con él, era tiempo de que volviera a manos de su dueño.

Baje a desayunar junto con mis padres, que tenían una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

¿Y a ustedes que les sucede?-les pregunte al cabo de un rato que estuvieron viéndose con complicidad.

Oh, nada cariño-dijo mi padre-Solo una sorpresa que te tenemos.

¡Saben que odio las sorpresas!-balbucee

Esta es buena-dijo mi madre despreocupada.

Siempre dices eso, madre-espete.

No cariño, créele, mira ayer por la noche Esme y Carlisle nos llamaron, su familia se ira de vacaciones a Rio de Janeiro-dijo ¡Vaya! ¡Yo siempre había querido ir ahí! Espero que Alice se divierta-y nos invitaron-continuo Charlie, yo me ahogue con mi fruta-quieren que todos nos vayamos en el mismo vuelo, hospedarnos en el mismo hotel y pasear juntos, también los padres de Jasper irán-dijo. ¡QUE! Ahora toda la alegría que tenia se había esfumado, yo no podía pasar tiempo con Jasper, con Emmett ni con… Edward. Esto estaba mal.

¿Y…? ¿Qué opinas?-inquirió Renee. Tenía que mentir, ojala funcionara esta vez.

¡Vaya! Es emocionante, es muy bueno, que gentiles-dije y Renee soltó un gritito desesperado y aplaudió.

Mire el reloj, ¡diablos! Era tarde.

Tengo que irme, es tarde-les dije y me despedí, subí a mi Mercedes y me dirigí al Instituto hecha una furia.

Cuando llegue, Alice y sus hermanos ya estaban ahí, al parecer la habían perdonado, me alegre por ella. Aparque lejos de ellos y baje de mi auto, luego Alice se acercó.

Hola-le sonreí-Alice ¿Qué…-le pregunte mientras le señalaba discretamente a sus hermanos. Alice sonrió y bajo la mirada un poco apenada, la sonrisa no se le borraba con nada, asintió con la cabeza.

Me perdonaron-dijo y yo sonreí.

¡Vaya, Alice! Eso es asombroso, Hum… ¿felicidades?-le dije sonriendo. Ella volvió a sonreír.

No sabía cómo abordar el tema pero decidí hacerlo directamente.

¿¡Alice que mierdas les pasa?!-le pregunte, al parecer había salido muy natural. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Créeme, yo estoy tan mal como tú, ayer Edward nos estaba contando que había escuchado la plática, estábamos a punto de hacer un plan para que ustedes no fueran o algo así, cuando Carlisle y Esme llegan con las "buenas" noticias-dijo e hizo unas comillas imaginarias-de que habían hablado con tus padres y con los de Rose.

Bueno, no sé qué voy a hacer-le dije-Alice esto apesta, con mucho esfuerzo controlo el dolor que me causa tenerlo muy cerca en las clases y no poder tocarlo o verlo, Alice me mata, me está matando, ¿crees que voy a tolerar estar cerca de el en un vuelo de no sé cuántas horas y dos semanas en otro país que ni siquiera he visitado? Lo único que se de ahí es su lengua. ¿Qué diablos voy a hacer?-descargue toda mi frustración, se sentía bien. Alice suspiro cansada.

Bella te entiendo, ¿Cómo crees que yo me siento con Jasper en clase de Historia sin poder tocarlo? Y eso que lo tengo en frente de mí, también me duele-confeso

No sé qué va a pasar, Sudamérica nos puede deparar muchas cosas-le dije y suspire, por el rabillo del ojo pude ver el BMW de Rose, lo seguí con la mirada-Creo que alguien más fue perdonada-le dije a Alice, ella siguió mi mirada.

Lo sé-dijo mientras veíamos a Jasper abrir la puerta de Rose y caminar juntos, luego se separaron y Rose se acercó.

Hola-nos saludó-¿Alice que diab…-dijo pero Alice la interrumpió

Créeme no es culpa mía-dijo Alice excusándose. Rose tomo una bocanada de aire.

Veo que solo les falta el perdón de sus ex parejas-les dije mientras veía a los chicos. Rose alzo la mirada.

Si, me perdono ayer, dijo que solo estaba decepcionado-susurro-Por cierto Alice, ¿Qué diablos vamos a hacer con eso?

No lo sé, solo tenemos que idear un plan, vamos-nos dijo y señalo con la cabeza a los chicos.

Alice no creo que sea conv…-dijo Rose

Es lo mejor Rosalie, así todos estaremos bien enterados-murmuro Alice mientras daba un paso.

Vamos, solo terminemos con esto-les dije y Rose asintió desganada. Alice se iba a adelantar solo que la tome del brazo.

Alice, cuando terminemos ¿puedes llamar a Edward? Tengo que hablar con él y creo que si yo lo llamo no me obedecerá-le pedí, ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

Nos aproximamos con los chicos, cuando ellos hacían lo mismo.

¡Mierda! Vámonos vienen hacia aquí-susurro Rose alterada.

Rosalie, calma, solo respira-le ordeno Alice.

Creo que es lo mejor-le susurre al oído, ella solo asintió con la cabeza y seguimos caminando, nos detuvimos frente a los chicos.

¿¡QUE?!-chillamos todos asombrados, todos nos miramos extrañados, eso hubiera sido gracioso si fueran otras circunstancias.

Ok, olviden eso-ordeno Edward y el hoyo en mi pecho ardió con el sonido de su voz, disimuladamente me abrace a mí misma, esa práctica hacia que tolerara mejor el dolor.

¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunto

No lo sé…porque no actuamos como si fuéramos los mejores amigos del mundo-ofreció Alice.

Creo que eso es lo más obvio-murmure mientras la veía.

Y es lo más seguro que podemos hacer-me apoyo Rose y me gire a verla.

¿Alguna otra idea, maestro?-dijo Edward con sarcasmo, desvié mi mirada de Rose y la dirigí hacia Edward para ver a quien se dirigía, me lleve una sorpresa al ver que me hablaba a mí, el hoyo volvió a arder y me abrace más fuerte.

No-dije con voz segura-Veo que las circunstancias son…difíciles-hice una pausa-y veo que es mejor evitarnos.

¿Ósea que insinúas que tenemos que evitarnos?-me pregunto Emmett suavemente, me sorprendí. Yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza.

Eso está bien-me dijo Alice.

Sí, creo que es lo más…justo-insinuó Jasper. La tensión era tanta que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

¿Ok?-dijo Edward.

Ok-dijo Alice. Todos nos quedamos viendo por unos segundos los chicos pasaban su mirada por nosotras y nosotras la pasábamos sobre ellos. Sentí una mirada penetrante y la correspondí. No me importo que fuera Edward, luego la desvié, como siempre la más débil. Comenzaron a alejarse, luego nosotras, después Alice llamo a Edward.

¡Oh, Edward!-chillo. Esa era mi señal, Alice salió corriendo alejándose junto con Rose, Edward se detuvo y se giró a encararme.

¿Qué pasa Alice?-dijo y se quedó helado cuando me vio

No es Alice, soy yo-le dije con voz firme

¿Qué quieres?-dijo con voz amarga y despreciativa. Me volví a abrazar, tenía que buscar sobre un ungüento que curara el dolor, el hoyo se había abierto como diez centímetros más en estos cinco minutos.

Solo te quería decir algo-le dije e hice una pausa-Perdón-murmure. Edward se giró dispuesto a irse-¡No, Edward espera!-lo llame, vacilo un poco y me volvió a encarar.

¿Qué?-volvió a decir con el mismo tono de voz, deje de abrazarme, tendrá tiempo después de dejar que el dolor me consumiera. Digo, era lo menos que podía castigarme pro ser tan tonta.

Perdóname por no decirte la verdad, por ser tan tonta y débil y por no haber detenido a Rose-le dije y pude notar un atisbo de dolor y culpabilidad en esos hermosos ojos verdes.

Bien-dijo con voz monótona y se dispuso a irse.

¿Sabes una cosa?-le dije- Aun no logras convencerme de que nunca estuviste-le dije recordándole lo que había prometido indirectamente justo antes de que se dejara mi habitación, aquel sábado, lúgubre y frio, antes de que se perdiera en las sempiternas sombras de Forks.

Su rostro se desfiguro por el dolor, eso también abrió más el hoyo en mi pecho. Jamás quise verlo sufrir.

Y yo tampoco logro recordarte sin que me duela-confeso y su voz se quebró al final, eso demostraba que aún me extrañaba o que aún me amaba como yo a él.

¿Crees que tome mucho tiempo?-inquirí deseando con todas mis fuerzas que no fuera así, que solo me recordara sin que se hiriera, aquí la que tenía que sufrir era yo.

No-contesto con voz firme y segura. Eso me alegro. Al menos no sufriría tanto-Eres pasado, y ya no existes-continuo, eso me mato, mato toda esperanza de perdón y mato la felicidad que había sentido hace unos segundos y me confundió al no poder entender por qué su mirada había mostrado dolor y culpabilidad hace unos momentos.

So…solo quería darte algo-continúe y me trague el nudo en mi garganta-creo que esto te pertenece-le dije tendiéndole la mano donde estaba el brazalete de su abuela.

¿Qué es?-pregunto

Solo tómalo-le ordene, tendió su mano vacilante y con cuidado de no rozar su delicada y suave piel deje caer el artilugio. Si tocaba su piel no podría contenerme y caería echa un ovillo sobre el frio pavimento del aparcamiento del Instituto de Forks, tratando de alejar el dolor y de abrazar todo mi cuerpo como si estuviera hecho añicos.

Edward vio el artilugio por unos momentos y sonrió amargamente.

Sí, me pertenece-dijo y se giró para irse.

Perdóname- murmuré antes de que se alejara demasiado. Giro su cabeza un poco y me miro por el rabillo de su ojo.

Eres pasado, ¿lo recuerdas?-me contesto, luego el timbre sonó y se alejó hacia su clase dejándome sola, varada y desprotegida en aquel horrible lugar, al alcance de cualquier peligro o de cualquier jugada del destino que me dijera que Edward no era para mí. Luego sentí una mano tomar la mía y arrastrarme.

¿Bella que te pasa? ¿Qué paso ahí afuera con Edward? Estas pálida-me dijo Rose mientras me zarandeaba. Estábamos en clase de Literatura, había permanecido en estado catatónico desde que había sonado el timbre.

Hum, no lo sé, solo-conteste sin coherencia, después reaccione-¡Edward! Rose, el…el, se portó muy mal me dijo que era pasado y ya no existía para el-le conté mientras una lagrima silenciosa se deslizaba por mi mejilla. La limpie rápidamente, lo menos que quería eran rumores diciendo que lloraba por Cullen, aunque eso era verdad. Rose sonrió amargamente.

No creo que ya te haya olvidado, amiga-me contesto amargamente.

Jóvenes pueden empezar con su trabajo ahora-indico el profesor, nos había pedido que hiciéramos un ensayo de Cumbres Borrascosas, lo habíamos tenido que leer durante dos semanas, por suerte, yo lo había leído con anterioridad y pude aprovechar el tiempo que pude haber usado leyendo en recordar a Edward y en bombardearme con dolor.

Me concentre de lleno en el ensayo y evite las cuestiones de Rosalie, lo menos que quería era hablar sobre lo que había ocurrido. _"Eres pasado y ya no existes",_ las palabras que había dicho Edward se arremolinaban en mi mente, dejando huecos y perforaciones. Eche una mirada furtiva a Rose y ella me estaba viendo, negó con la cabeza y continuo escribiendo, luego mire el reloj, faltaba media hora para el término de la clase, no pude respirar tranquila, Alice también me esperaría en clase de Lengua con miles de preguntas. ¿Por qué tuvieron que haber visto eso?

Termine mi ensayo pero no quería ser la primera que lo entregara, si hacia eso, el profesor Berty me obligaría a leerlo frente a la clase. Eso era un problema. En algunas partes había escrito lo que realmente sentía yo con esa obra, llegue a desviarme un poco del tema y si lo leía frente a todos, se darían una idea de lo que era mi relación con Edward.

La voz del profesor y el timbre me sacaron de mis cavilaciones.

Jóvenes, entreguen sus ensayos ahora, no hay excusas ni tiempos extras,-ordeno mientras se ponía de pie en su escritorio. Los estudiantes comenzaron a acercarse y entregaban sus hojas, yo espere a que Rose guardara todas sus cosas y nos dirigimos hacia el profesor, le entregamos los ensayos y salimos.

Nos vemos en Historia, Bella-se despidió Rose con una sonrisa, yo se la devolví pero estaba segura que había parecido una mueca.

Tome una gran bocanada de aire y respire tratando de calmarme antes de entrar al aula de Lengua. Ahí me tenía que topar con Alice, totalmente curiosa y confundida por lo que había pasado en el estacionamiento, y con Edward, ¡MIERDA! Mi infierno personal.

Entre y me dirigí a mi escritorio al final de la clase, ahí me esperaba Alice, estaba seria, lo cual me sorprendió, me senté en completo silencio y saque mi libreta para garabatear, así fingiría atención y evadiría las horrorosas cuestiones de Alice.

¡Vamos, Bella! ¡Deja de fingir!-chillo Alice a mi lado mientras se acercaba más, si era posible, a mí-Cuéntame que paso, ¿Por qué te quedaste parada ahí? Yo no pude acercarme, tenía que llegar temprano a Matemáticas, el Sr. Smith ya me llamo la atención por ser impuntual-explico-¡Vamos, di algo!.

¿¡Que quieres que diga, Alice?!-medio le grite-¡¿Qué te explique cómo me siento?! Eso lo deberías de saber, ¡¿Qué te cuente con lujo de detalle todo lo que paso?!-volví a decirle, tal vez después me arrepentiría por mis acciones pero ahora necesitaba sacar toda la frustración que tenía encima. Alice se quedó pasmada.

Y…Yo…Be…Bella, no se…solo-trato de explicar. Tome una bocanada de aire y dirigí mi vista hacia el frente viendo a la nada.

Bella, yo lo siento, no quise ser entrometida…pero…pensé que te habías enterado de que se lo explique todo a Edward ayer-confeso. Un pánico inmenso se apodero de mí, ¿Acaso por eso fue la culpabilidad y el dolor que había notado en la mirada de Edward? Seguramente si, ¡Alice! ¿Por qué no me había informado antes?

¡¿QUÉ?!-grite y todos los estudiantes que habían entrado hasta ahora se me quedaron viendo espantados, yo los ignore y volví a posar mi mirada en Alice-¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Te lo agradezco! Al fin, Edward sabe la verdad, ¿para que lo hiciste? Nada se va a solucionar de todos modos.-le dije sarcásticamente, tome un respiro-Menos mal que Emmett no lo sabe.

Hum. Bella…tal vez…también se lo conté…a…el-susurro avergonzada. Me gire inmediatamente a verla de nuevo.

¡¿QUÉ?! Menos se va a solucionar… ¿Qué te pasa? ¡No pensaste en Rose! Rose está muy herida, ¡jamás se arreglara con Emmett!-le recrimine

Hice lo correcto, así tenemos más probabilidades de que todo se solucione-contesto

¡Vaya! Eso no es cierto ¡Eres una egoísta! ¡Solo estabas pensando en nosotras! ¡¿Qué clase de amiga hace eso?! Rose te odiara. No sé tú, pero yo no podré estar cien por ciento feliz con Edward si Rose no está con Emmett, solo porque fui cómplice de una egoísta que solo pensaba en arreglar sus propios problemas-volví a recriminarle medio gritando. Me gire hacia el frente y desee no haberlo hecho. Ahí frente a nosotras se encontraba Edward. ¿Había escuchado todo? Él se sentó rápidamente en su asiento, me sentí mal.

Vi a Alice y ella estaba viendo mi regazo asombrada y tenía la culpabilidad escrita.

Alice…yo-murmure. Ella alzo una mano haciéndome parar, parecía que estaba procesando toda la información.

Bella, yo…lo siento…fui una tonta al pensar que así se podrían arreglar las cosas… no habíamos tenido tiempo de explicar nada…y yo solo reaccione por inercia, se los conté como si tuviera el tiempo contado, lo hice sin pensar, yo…lo…lo siento-murmuro, bajo su mirada y se giró hacia el frente para prestar atención al profesor que acababa de entrar.

Quise hablar con Alice de nuevo pero ella rehuía mi mirada y se ponía a hacer otra cosa cuando escuchaba que le hablaba, no me quedo más remedio que escribirle.

**_Alice, lo siento no quise actuar así, estoy muy frustrada, en el almuerzo les cuento todo, pero…creo que será mejor ocultarle a Rosalie que ellos lo saben_**-le pase el papel y lo tomo, lo leyó y escribió.

**_Está bien, yo también estoy frustrada, tenemos que aclarar todo, hablaremos con Rose después_**-Sonreí ante esto. Luego la clase termino y me dirigí a Historia, otra clase que compartía con Edward y… Rose. Iba a tener que actuar para que ella no sintiera que le estoy ocultando algo.

Entre al aula, Edward estaba ahí, sentado delante de mí, tome asiento y recosté mi cabeza en la dura madera del escritorio. Se sentía horrible tener a Edward a pocos centímetros y no poder tocarlo, lo extrañaba, así que me puse a recordar, me abrace por las costillas, el hoyo había aumentado de tamaño. Saque mi libreta y sin pensar escribí en un trozo de papel.

**_Hola, sé que no te interesa, pero te extraño de verdad_**-lo doble por la mitad y me acerque hacia adelante, lo puse sobre el escritorio de Edward, justo al lado de su mano, él no me vio, estaba hablando con Kate Miller sobre la tarea que había dejado el profesor.

Dejaron de hablar rápidamente y Edward volvió a girar en su asiento, vio el trozo de papel y lo tomo. Desee con todas mis fuerzas que no me ignorara o lo tirara. Trate de adivinar su expresión pero no pude. Se giró en su asiento y me regreso el papel sin mirarme si quiera. Eso me dolió. Se volvió a girar y yo lo abrí rápidamente.

**_¿Por qué no dejas de molestarme? Bastante daño me has hecho_**-había escrito con su hermosa caligrafía. Luche con todas mis fuerzas para que las lágrimas no salieran de su lugar.

**_¿Sabes por qué no te dejare en paz? Por qué tus sentimientos me importan más que los míos_**- escribí mientras una furia y una tristeza me embargaba. Le pase el papel, lo tomo y meneo la cabeza, apuesto que estaba sonriendo amargamente.

Escribió y me paso el papel, ahora si me vio. Su mirada reflejaba dolor, tristeza, confusión y culpabilidad, me alegro no haberme topado con furia. Cogí el papel pero estaba muy concentrada en su mirada porque no me di cuenta que estaba muy cerca de su piel, roce levemente sus dedos y una descarga eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo. ¿Cuántas veces anhele volverlo a tocar después de ese día? Ahora todo se hacía realidad pero no como a mí me hubiera gustado, ya que cuando toque su suave y delicada piel el hoyo en mi pecho lanzo unas punzadas hacia mi espina dorsal, justo donde había sentido la corriente. Esa era una prueba de que estar con él, dolía, era la tentación en carne viva.

**_¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? Si mis sentimientos te importaran más que los míos no habrías jugado conmigo desde el inicio. A veces te das cuenta que quizás no llegaste en el mejor momento de su vida, que quizás si eras tú pero no era el momento, que tienen que esperar por que por ahora él no puede estar contigo completamente, no hasta que deje el pasado, pero si deben estar juntos, se volverán a unir… ¿Pero sabes algo? Tú eres el pasado_**-leí y sentí que me derrumbaba, no pude hacer otra cosa que abrazarme y deje que una lágrima silenciosa se resbalara por mi mejilla. "Él no puede estar contigo completamente, no hasta que deje el pasado…tu eres el pasado" ¿Qué me había querido decir? ¿Me quería dejar atrás pero por eso no podía estar conmigo? ¿Cómo estaría con migo si ya no me amaría? Deseche eso de mi mente y me concentre en una frase más sencilla _"Eres pasado y ya no existes"_

Arrugue el papel en mis manos y lo eche a mi mochila, me limpie las pocas lagrimas que habían salido, mire por todos lados para ver si alguien me veía, afortunadamente no.

Rose entro corriendo al salón y se sentó a mi lado, venia súper agitada, parecía que quería hablarme, pero no podía, además venia sonrojada y un poco sudada.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Robaste un camión o algo?-le pregunte intentando bromear. Ella negó con la cabeza, se lo había tomado en serio. Alce una ceja mientras ella tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire.

L…Le…Leo…Leonardo-alcanzo a formular, rápidamente unos recuerdos del sábado pasado invadieron mi mente

¿Leo…Leonardo?-pregunte y ella asintió con la cabeza, seguía intentando recuperar el aliento-Hum… ¿E…el tipo del Hunter Blues?

Ese mismo-dijo Rose agitada y me señalo con su dedo.

Hum. Bueno… ¿Qué ocurre con el?-volví a preguntar, me sentía confundida. Creí que solo era de una noche.

Leonardo y Christian y…-dijo Rose tratando de recordar el nombre del otro.

¿Eliot?-asintió con la cabeza-¿Leonardo, Christian y Eliot?-pregunte.

Si, ellos-contesto, parecía que recuperaba el aliento.

Note que Edward se recargo en el respaldo de su silla, obtuve la satisfacción de que quería saber que pasaba y quienes eran ellos.

Bueno… ¿Qué pasa con ellos?-le pregunte.

Ellos…es…están aquí-respondió susurrando. Edward ladeo su cabeza levemente, tal vez para escuchar mejor.

¡¿Qué?!-chille-¡¿Cómo los viste? ¡¿Dónde están?!, ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!-la bombardee con preguntas.

Lo único que sé, es que tenemos esta clase libre…bueno…el profesor no vendrá…los vi en la oficina del director, yo iba pasando…y…y escuche que venían de una campaña…pa…para…algo sobre…sobre sexo. Ellos vendrán aquí en esta clase-me explico mientras terminaba de recuperar el aliento.

¡OH, MIERDA! ¡ELLOS VENDRÁN AQUÍ Y NOS RECONOCERAN! ¿Sabes de qué tipo de campaña?-le pregunte exaltada.

Algo así, como de prevención-contesto. No pude contener una carcajada. Rose arqueo una ceja.

¡Vamos Rose! ¿No me vas a decir que ellos eran lo único que querían el sábado?-le pregunte, ella palideció y sus ojos parecían salirse de sus orbitas-o… ¿¡ROSALIE HALE?! ¡¿TUVISTE SEXO CON CHRISTIAN?!-medio le grite, no quería que la clase se enterara.

¡NO!-contesto rápidamente-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!-contesto mientras me daba un manotazo, por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que la mandíbula de Edward se tensaba-¡No soy tan zorra como tú crees!... ¡Ahora dime!... ¿Te acostaste con Leonardo?-pregunto y yo le dirigí una mirada llena de odio, ella me miro confundida y le señale a Edward con la mirada, ella lo vio y sus ojos se abrieron más, me miraba aterrorizada.

¡No, Rosalie! ¡No perdería mi virginidad así!-le conteste, ella soltó una risita-¡¿Qué?!-le pregunte cansada, soltó otra risita.

Oh, nada…olvidaba que eras virgen-contesto en un susurro, le propicie un manotazo en la cabeza-¡OYE!-se quejó.

Oye nada, no tiene nada de malo que sea virgen…a mi edad-conteste e hice una pausa-sé que parezco una zorra-le dije y ella soltó una risita.

Si es cierto-me interrumpió riéndose. Le di otro golpe

¡Oye!-le recrimine

¡¿Qué?!, tú lo acabas de admitir-contesto sarcásticamente.

Da igual…TAL VEZ parezca una zorra-le dije recalcando el "tal vez" ella rio-pero eso no quiere decir que no sea virgen-pause de nuevo-me estoy guardando para el indicado-termine, ella sonrió con comprensión.

Eso es bueno-contesto mientras arqueaba las cejas tiernamente-ojala y sepas a quien elegir, apuesto que será afortunado-objeto. Le sonreí.

En ese momento entraron los tres chicos, Rosalie y yo nos miramos horrorizadas.

¡Oye, Rose! A decir verdad Leonardo tiene nombre de Tortuga Ninja-murmure. Ella se carcajeo y yo la seguí. Pude notar que Edward temblaba un poco, ladee un poco la cabeza y tenía una sonrisa pintada en su rostro. Eso me hizo sentir mejor. Se reía de mi chiste.

¡Sí! Ahí hace falta un Rafael-observo Rose y las dos nos volvimos a reír.

Los chicos se presentaron.

Buenos días, chicos, nosotros somos estudiantes de la Port Angeles High School y tenemos un proyecto sobre educación sexual para finalizar el curso de Biologia, es algo asi como un castigo, no podemos ocultar la razón por que no entenderán asi que solo decimos que un profesor encontró a una pareja de segundo año teniendo sexo en un cuarto de limpieza, asi que nos asignaron este castigo, hacer publicidad sobre el sexo seguro-hablo Leonardo y todos reimos, ellos sonrieron-solo venimos a entregar publicidad, ustedes tienen libre esta clase así que se pueden ir en cuanto terminemos-dijo y todos echaron grititos de júbilo-Bueno, yo soy Leonardo-dijo y Rose y yo reímos quedito, ambas estábamos recargadas en los respaldos de nuestras sillas con los brazos cruzados-Yo soy Christian-continuó-y yo soy Rafael…pero pueden decirme Eliot, me gusta más-Rose y yo no nos pudimos contener y estallamos en carcajadas, Rose había invocado a que alguien se llamara Rafael, solo faltaba Donatello y Miguel Ángel, todos se nos quedaron viendo confundidos y como si tuviéramos tres cabezas, pude ver que Edward se cubría la boca y temblaba, le di unas palmadas a Rose, ella me vio y le señale a Edward con la cabeza, ella lo vio y sus carcajadas se hicieron más fuertes, yo no pude evitar seguirle el juego. Cuando nos controlamos por la falta de aire, nos giramos al frente y los chicos nos veían, cuando vieron que les correspondíamos la mirada nos sonrieron.

¡Hola, chicas!-saludo Christian. Nosotras nos sonrojamos.

¿Cómo estás?-pregunto Rafael…bueno, Eliot. Toda la clase se giró a vernos de nuevo, nosotras no pudimos con el sonrojo.

Hum. ¡Hola! Estamos muy bien-contesto Rose.

¡Hola…Bella!-me saludo Leonardo y puso cara de tonto. La mandíbula de Edward se tensó.

¡Hola!-salude tímidamente.

Después de que terminaron, quedamos libres, Rose y yo salimos y nos fuimos a nuestro árbol a platicar de cosas triviales. El timbre sonó y entramos a la cafetería, volvimos al árbol junto con Alice. Mi felicidad se terminó cuando recordé que les tenía que contar que había pasado en el estacionamiento.

Cuando termine de hablarles lágrimas silenciosas escapaban por mis ojos.

Tranquila, Bella, ten fe, todo se solucionara-me animo Rose y sentí otra opresión en el pecho recordando que los chicos ya sabían todo.

Si…Bella…oh…Rose respecto a eso-comento Alice y yo le dirigí una mirada de confusión.

Alice le conto todo a Rose.

¡Vaya! Me alegra que lo hayas echo-dijo Rose, nosotras nos miramos extrañadas y la boca de ella se curvo en una mueca-así será más fácil que ustedes se arreglen.

No lo creo-confesé. Me miraron extrañadas-"Eres pasado y ya no existes" ¿Recuerdan?-cite, ellas menearon su cabeza.

Te perdonara-aseguro Rose y se dirigió a Alice-a ti también te perdonara Jasper, Alice…lo planea…hoy por la mañana lo escuche hablando solo en su habitación, parecía que estaba preparando un discurso o algo para decirte que te perdonaba-confeso, todas nos miramos asombradas-solo se siente decepcionado-finalizo Rose mientras terminaba su ensalada.

Alice sonrió-eso espero-confeso.

Yo termine de comer, luego me puse a jugar con mis manos cuando vi el anillo que adornaba mi dedo, Edward me lo había dado el día de nuestro aniversario de dos meses, cuando habíamos ido a la heladería, también era de su abuela, no podía conservarlo. Me lo quite y fije mi vista en la puerta trasera de la cafetería, Edward siempre salía por ahí para dirigirse a Biología, también mi siguiente clase. Cuando lo vi, iba solo.

¡Ahora vuelvo!-les dije y me pare rápidamente, Alice y Rose me vieron y sentía sus miradas mientras corrí a través del patio.

¡Edward!-lo llame, él se detuvo, pero estaba segura que lo había hecho por inercia. Lo alcance-¡Olvide darte esto!-le dije mientras le tendía el anillo, él lo tomo y una sonrisa se plasmó en sus labios.

¡Gracias!-contesto.

¡Perdóname!-implore y sin pensarlo una lagrima recorrió mi mejilla. El me vio, su mirada analizo mi rostro, sentía más lagrimas correr por mis mejillas. Su mirada estaba llena de dolor y confusión, frunció el ceño y su frente se pobló de arrugas, se quedó callado un poco más y seguía mirándome como si estuviera grabando a fuego en su memoria mi rostro, como yo lo estaba haciendo.

Una sonrisa sincera apareció en sus labios y pude notar un atisbo de alegría en su mirada.

¡Gracias!-murmuro, yo lo mire confundida

¿Qué?-fue lo único que pude articular, después hice una pausa-perdóname, estoy muy triste, no te he podido superar, eres todo para mí, sin ti mi vida no es feliz, no creo poder estar con alguien más por un tiempo-murmure-tal vez por una vida, tal vez en otra vida también te amé…espero-dije y mi voz se quebró al final-la herida no va a cerrar porque está hecha de puntos suspensivos-espeté-yo quiero amarte en esta vida y en más, solo…yo quiero que me perdones en esta-suplique.

Tal vez te perdone, tal vez no…solo necesito tiempo, si no lo hago…tal vez en otra vida lo haga…considerare tu oferta-susurro y una sonrisa…_mi _sonrisa cruzo por sus labios, era sincera, torcida, llena de amor…-¡gracias por enseñarme a amar!-confesó-…y como te lo había dicho…no me arrepentiré de haberte conocido-dijo y me volvió a sonreír-nos vemos luego-me dijo y se fue.

Es que… ¿Acaso debía albergar esperanzas? Edward se había portado muy bien y muy amable… él no había estado así. Tal vez las chicas tenían razón y todo se arreglaría más fácil ahora que ellos sabían la verdad.

Regrese con las chicas con una nueva esperanza en el corazón…tal vez, después de todo…el vampiro si volvería.

* * *

**¡IMPORTANTE LEER!**

**Tengo que aclarar unas cosas:**

**En este capitulo Carlisle dice que Emmett esperará un año a sus hermanos para entrar todos juntos a la universidad, Emmett es mayor y Edward y Alice son mellizos. En el capitulo 3 dice asi:**

**_¿Qu… quien va a ser?-pregunto Alice tartamudeando_**

**_¡Oh, nada más y nada menos que… Edward Cullen!- chillo Rose_**

**_Alice y yo nos pusimos de pie rápidamente otra vez. -¿¡QUE?!_**

**_No, eso no, no dejare que jueguen con los sentimientos de mi hermanito- dijo Alice_**

**_¡No es tu hermano Alice!- Rose se puso de pie y le grito demasiado molesta_**

**_¡¿Qué?!, él es mi hermano no me importa que tengamos padres diferentes, él es y siempre será mi hermano- chillo Alice enojada_**

**Al inicio del fic yo tenia la idea de que Emmett y Alice fueran hermanos bioogicos y Edward fuera adoptado pero lo olvide, asi que todos son hermanos biologicos.**

**Jasper y Rose son gemelos y sus padres se llaman Charlotte y William. Todos van en segundo año, excepto Emmett, el va en tercero. ESO SERIA TODO.**

**¡QUE EMOCION VIAJAR A RIO! Siempre he querido ir ahi.**

**¿Y que pasa con Edward? Ehhh... ¿Ustedes que harian si alguien les dijera: "Eres pasado y ya no existes", yo la verdad ni siquiera sé. Edward esta ilusionando a Bella, pero no por que la quiera hacer sufrir, Edward tambien esta muy confundido y no sabe que hacer. Bella tambien sufre (aunque no lo crean) creo que en este capitulo es donde se va a ver mejor el sufrimiento de esta. Y hay un capitulo mas adelante donde Edward aclara un poco sus sentimientos junto con Alice. **

**Otra cosita, los chicos tambien estan muy tristes por todo, ellos tambien odian a Tanya y sus zorras. Edward tuvo un romance corto con Tanya por que esta lo engaño, por eso en un capitulo anterior Edward dice que Tanya lo sigue molestando despues de lo que le hizo.**

**Bueno eso es todo, nos leemos luego...¿Reviews?**

**CullenForever~*3**


	19. Buena noticias y reuniones

**CAPITULO 19: BUENAS NOTICIAS Y REUNIONES**

EPOV

Había dormido muy poco, la inconsciencia se había apoderado de mí alrededor de las 3 de la madrugada, estuve dándole vueltas al asunto.

Pensé en todo, inicie cuando Bella murmuraba cosas mientras dormía: _"¡Edward… Edward… por favor, perdóname!... ¡Yo no quería, fue ella! ¡No culpes a Alice! _Esas palabras se habían estado repitiendo por varios días en mi cabeza. Luego cuando ella y Alice lloraban y fingían que no había pasado nada.

Después todo lo que nos había contado Alice: "_Bella no tiene nada que ver con eso, Rosalie nos manipulo, manipulo a Bella diciéndole que si no aceptaba le iba a decir a todo el Instituto que se había acostado con Mike Newton, también me amenazo y dijo que iba a decir que había engañado a Jasper y me había acostado con Tyler Crowley, tienen que creerme ¿crees que te haríamos algo así? Bella ni siquiera tenía suficiente confianza contigo, ¿Por qué querría hacerte daño? ¡Tienes que creerme, ¿¡Que hay acerca de Bella?!,¡¿Qué hay acerca de ti!?"_

Luego estaban los recuerdos de Bella…_Hola, sé que no te interesa, pero te extraño de verdad… tus sentimientos me importan más que los míos… eres todo para mí, tal vez en otra vida también te amé…la herida no va a cerrar porque está hecha de puntos suspensivos._

Al final estaba yo_… Tal vez te perdone, tal vez no…solo necesito tiempo, gracias por enseñarme a amar…no me arrepentiré de haberte conocido_

¡DIOS! La cabeza me daba vueltas, ¿Qué si todo era cierto? Rosalie las manipulo ¿Por qué? No lo sé, Bella me amaba, estaba enamorada de mí…podría ser, deseaba que así fuera. Todo se estaba aclarando, las lágrimas que yo había visto aquel sábado no eran falsas, las lágrimas que había visto el lunes en el almuerzo tampoco lo eran… Alice se había mostrado muy segura al confesar todo y ni siquiera se le notaba un atisbo de duda o nerviosismo. ¿Acaso Bella me había llegado a amar?

Tenía que pensar más en esto, poner mis sentimientos e ideas en orden y lograr asimilar todo. Después hablaría con Alice, ella tenía que explicarme todo, luego, y si mi corazón me lo permitiera… hablaría con Bella.

Después de estar listo para ir al Instituto baje a desayunar estaban todos, tome asiento y comencé a comer.

Hijos, hoy vendrán sus amigos junto con sus padres, tenemos que arreglar todos los asuntos del viaje-informo Carlisle-Solo díganle a Jasper, chicos, Alice díselo a Rosalie y a Bella-pidió.

Seguro…así podremos ver que tal la moda allá-contesto entusiasmada-¡No puedo esperar a que terminen las clases e irnos!-chillo.

¡Sí! ¡Por suerte ya es la última semana! ¡Y es miércoles!-chillo también Emmett, yo solo me reí.

¡Emmett contrólate!-lo reprendió Esme-Además, tienen que aprobar los exámenes finales-nos recordó. Todos gemimos aburridos. Mis padres solo se rieron.

¡Tranquila, mamá! Yo si aprobare todo, solo me falta el examen de Ingles y de Historia-comento Alice. Emmett bufo.

Si, seguro…ahora dime… ¿En qué año fue la Guerra Civil?-le pregunto Alice puso una cara horrorizada. Todos la vimos.

Em…Hum. ¡Vaya, Emmett!-tartamudeaba mientras se acomodaba su cabello nerviosa-Bueno…em…si…seguro…fue en…hum…fue en-continuo. Emmett soltó una carcajada.

¡¿Ya lo ven?! ¡No sabe nada!-grito, todos estallamos en carcajadas, excepto Alice.

¡Claro que si lo sé!-se defendió-Fue entre 1775 y 1783-contesto muy segura. Emmett soltó una carcajada.

¿Qué?-pregunto Alice confundida.

Eso no es cierto, fue en 1985-contesto mientras se burlaba de Alice. Mis padres y yo estallamos en carcajadas.

Padres, mi más sentido pésame, lamento que sus dos hijos sean tan ignorantes-bromee. Mis padres se rieron y Alice y Emmett pusieron cara de ofendidos. Emmett bufo.

¡Ilumínanos con tu sabiduría, Eddie!-chillo y el y Alice se rieron.

¡No me llames así!-lo regañe, rodo los ojos-la guerra civil fue entre 1861 y 1865, la fecha que dijo Alice fue de la Independencia del país-conteste. Emmett y Alice tenían cara de "¿Qué?"

¡Vaya, Carlisle! Al menos teníamos que tener un hijo inteligente-bromeo Esme. Alice y Emmett seguían indignados. Me sacaron la lengua y se hicieron los enojados. Después de unos minutos, Alice rompió el silencio.

¡EDWARD TIENES QUE AYUDARME! ¡NO DEBO REPROBAR ESTE EXAMEN! ¡EL PROFESOR YA ME DIO UN ULTIMATUM!-chillo implorando mientras juntaba las dos manos.

¿Alice cuantos "ultimátum" no te han dado?-pregunto Emmett serio y todos estallamos en carcajadas. Alice rodo los ojos y le saco la lengua.

Seguro, Alice, creo que tu solo sabes de la segunda guerra-observe y se escucharon unas risitas-si te ayudare, pero tienes que prestarme atención, no estaré hablando solo por dos horas como la última vez que te ayudaba para el examen de matemáticas ¡Te la pasaste leyendo revistas! Fingías que tenías el libro abierto y encima estaba la revista-la regañe. Todos rieron.

Si, lo siento, Edward, si te prestare atención-me dijo.

Salimos rumbo al Instituto, la preocupación estaba matándome, ¿Cómo iba a poder controlarme con Bella en mi casa por toda una tarde? ¡No soportaría el dolor!

Llegamos seguidos de Jasper, le informamos de los planes de nuestros padres y extrañamente se alegró.

¡Eso es genial! ¡Al fin!-chillo, Emmett yo lo veíamos extrañados.

¿Por qué es genial? ¡No ves que las chicas estarán ahí!-le recordó Emmett.

¡Sí! Es por eso que es genial…verán…perdonare a Alice-soltó de repente y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Nosotros nos sorprendimos.

¿Por qué?-le pregunte-Bueno… no digo que sea malo…pero ¿Por qué te has decidido a hacerlo ahora?

Bueno… la verdad… estuve pensando y con lo que ustedes me contaron sobre lo de Rose, decidí que Alice no era culpable de nada, me sentí decepcionado, no lo voy a negar, pero, verdad, creo que Alice jamás haría algo así…en su sano juicio-explico. Nosotros nos mostramos comprensivos y aceptamos. Luego planeamos como lo haría.

Las clases pasaron volando, no había novedad, solo que esta vez mire a Bella más tiempo del que lo había estado haciendo, por eso en las clases que compartía con ella, me sentaba detrás, así la vería y ella no se daría cuenta. Estaba pensando seriamente en perdonarla.

Las clases terminaron, luego Emmett, Alice y yo nos fuimos rápido a nuestra casa, ayudaríamos a mi madre a preparar la comida. Después de una hora, Jasper, Rose y sus padres llegaron, luego llegaron Bella y sus padres. Todos comimos en paz, entre pláticas. Obviamente, tratábamos de evitarnos lo más posible.

Después del café, nos situamos todos en la sala para hablar sobre el viaje. Los adultos se pusieron a ver hoteles y vuelos, Emmett, Jasper y yo investigábamos sobre la vida nocturna de Rio y estábamos muy emocionados, las chicas veían revistas de moda y veían artículos en internet, luego daban grititos y seguían viendo a modelos con nueva ropa.

¡Esto es muy aburrido!-grito Emmett-¡Vengan, vayamos al jardín!-se puso de pie y se acercó a la salida, esa era nuestra señal. Nos pusimos de pie y los seguimos, Emmett vio que las chicas no nos seguían-¡CHICAS! ¡ANDANDO!-grito y ellas se asustaron, se miraron confundidas y se pusieron de pie, luego nos siguieron.

En el exterior, Emmett y yo nos sentamos en unas sillas, las chicas se quedaron de pie junto con Jasper. Emmett señalo a Alice con la mirada y Jasper se estremeció. Emmett y yo nos pusimos a platicar, las chicas se alejaron y se fueron a sentar cerca de las flores de Esme.

¡Oye viejo, es tu oportunidad!-reprendió Emmett a Jasper.

¡No! ¡Estoy muy nervioso!-contesto Jasper mientras se metía las manos en sus bolsillos.

No lo estés, Alice se muere por seguir contigo, es fácil de ver-lo presione. Él se quedó indeciso, Emmett y yo continuamos con nuestra plática, después alzamos la vista y vimos que Jasper se dirigía hacia las chicas. Solo sonreímos. Esperaba que Alice lo aceptara de nuevo….eso era fácil.

APOV

Me extrañe de que los chicos nos invitaran a ir al jardín, ósea, me refiero a que, tal vez actuaron por estar ahí nuestros padres, pero hubiera sido normal de que ellos vinieran solos.

Las chicas y yo nos sentamos cerca de las flores de Esme. Volvimos a platicar sobre la moda y como nos vestiríamos en Rio. Eso era importantísimo. Rose nos estaba hablando sobre sus atuendos cuando una voz que conocía muy bien, nos interrumpió.

¿Alice…puedo hablar contigo?-pregunto Jasper, me gire a verlo extrañada. ¿A que venía ese comportamiento?... ¿Iba a perdonarme, ahora? Rose lo había mencionado. Sentí mariposas en el estómago, pero las controle…no quería ilusionarme.

Seguro-le conteste-Chicas…ya vuelvo-les dije y ellas asintieron con la cabeza, Rose me dirigió una sonrisa con mensaje oculto. Desagradable.

Me puse de pie y seguí a Jasper. Nos condujo hacia el lado trasero de la casa. Me gusto eso. Ahí nadie nos escuchaba, ni nos veía. ¡¿Me perdonaría?! Control, Alice. Me regañe.

Alice, tenemos que hablar-dijo Jasper, yo asentí con la cabeza, estaba muda-Bueno…eh…yo…yo creo…creí, bueno creo que tú no eres culpable en todo este asunto-me dijo e intente interrumpirlo, pero no me lo permitió-Verás, Alice, yo solo actúe por la razón, no negare que me sentí muy decepcionado de ti…y… también me entro la duda…de saber si yo también era una apuesta-dijo y lo interrumpí.

No, Jasper-murmure, el negó con la cabeza.

Lo sé, no creí que fueras tan tonta como para desperdiciar cuatro años con migo así, yo me sentí muy triste y muy decepcionado al pensar que tu habías sido una autora intelectual de eso…-continuó-Pero, los chicos me contaron lo que les había hecho Rose a ustedes y me sentí muy mal…no podía hacer nada más, yo ya había perdonado a Rosalie. Después pensé todo, y llegue a la conclusión de que la única culpable era mi hermana. Realmente siento todo lo que te dije por teléfono y la forma en como me comporte contigo y con Bella-tomo una gran bocanada de aire-Me…bueno…yo…solo…me preguntaba si…bueno…yo decidí perdonarte por todo-finalizo. Mi corazón estaba dando unos brincos tremendos y sentía que en cualquier momento se me saldría del pecho. Sentí una hermosa sensación en el estómago. Las mariposas habían vuelto. Esto era tan genial.

Jas…Jasper…gra…gracias, en verdad, e lo agradezco-logre balbucear.

¿Todo está bien?-preguntó mientras se acercaba más a mí.

Si-susurre, no encontraba mi voz. Jasper cerró el espacio que nos separaba y nos fundimos en un abrazo. ¡Cuánto lo había extrañado! ¡Cuánto había extrañado su aroma! No pude contener las lágrimas de felicidad que llenaron mis ojos.

¿Alice?-susurro Jasper contra mi cabello.

¿Sí?

¿Te…te importaría…te importaría darme una segunda oportunidad?-pregunto dudoso. ¡Diablos! ¡Claro que quiero Jasper!

¡Sí!-chille y lo abrace más fuerte. Él se separó un poco y después nos fundimos en un hermoso beso.

Regresamos al jardín, pero solo estaban Rose y Bella ahí. Jasper se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla sin que las chicas nos vieran y entro a la casa. Me acerque con mis amigas y sonrieron cuando me vieron.

¡¿Y?!-pregunto Rose

¡Me perdono!-chille. Rose y Bella sonrieron.

¡Te lo dije!-chillo Rose.

¿¡Y solo eso?!-pregunto Bella.

¡Estamos juntos!-volví a chillar.

¡Genial! ¡Eso es fabuloso, Alice!-chillo Bella conmigo y me abrazo.

Seguimos platicando sobre lo que me había dicho Jasper y sobre cosas triviales. Luego entramos a la casa. Nuestros padres nos informaron sobre los planes, los hoteles y todo eso. Luego llegó la hora de que las chicas y Jasper se fueran junto con sus padres. Nos despedimos y entramos a la casa.

Cenamos entre charlas sin importancia y después nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones. Este día había sido muy largo y con muchas emociones.

Me puse mi pijama y entre al baño a cepillarme los dientes y desmaquillarme. Salí y vi el reloj eran las 9:30, me puse a leer un rato y después me dormí.

* * *

**¡POR FIN ALICE & JASPER JUNTOS! Despues los demas...¿tal vez?**

**Nos leemos luego.**

**CullenForever~*3**


	20. La charla

**CAPITULO 20: LA CHARLA**

BPOV

Desperté con buen humor, ayer había quedado con las chicas para ir de compras cuando fuéramos a Rio. La idea de viajar me entusiasmaba mucho y más a Sudamérica. El caso con los chicos era otro. Tendríamos que evitarlos. Supongo que Alice pasaría poco tiempo con Jasper, ya que ni Rose ni yo habíamos arreglado nada. Alice era solidaria. Después estaba lo más importante. Edward. ¡Cuánto lo extrañaba! Extrañaba sus besos, sus caricias, tocar su cabello, su sonrisa, su aroma, sus abrazos…en fin, extrañaba todo de él. Me sentía muy mal cuando pensaba en él, el hoyo en mi pecho cobraba venganza y dolía más, era como si las veces que lo evitaba no sirvieran de nada y el dolor solo se agravaba más cuando lo veía en mis pensamientos.

Tomé una ducha y me senté en mi cama cuando estuve lista, tomé mi celular y comencé a ver las fotos que tenia de él…de nosotros. Recordaba con claridad la primera noche que pase con él, cuando me llevo a la heladería ¡Ese día había sido hermoso! Deseaba volver a vivirlo, no importaba si el molesto de Josh estuviera por ahí. Recuerdo cuando me llevo al prado.

_Yo quiero estar contigo, no ahora, ni un rato, ni siquiera varias horas, quiero estar contigo así de simple, así de siempre. _Podía escuchar sus palabras como si me las estuviera diciendo al oído. _¿Puedo besarte?, Con una condición, ¿Cuál?, Que no sea la última vez que lo hagas_. _Puedo quedarme aquí, mirándote toda la tarde e incluso podría quedarme mirándote todo el mes, todo el año, o si la suerte esta de nuestro lado, podría mirarte toda una vida_

¡Diablos! Todo apestaba, lo necesitaba. Me fije en la hora y se me había hecho tarde, habían pasado veinte minutos. Baje corriendo las escaleras, mis padres aun ya se habían ido, me serví café en mi termo y tome una barrita de cereales. Salí de la casa rápidamente, subí a mi Mercedes y conduje hacia el instituto.

Cuando llegue, timbraron, me baje del auto y me apresure a entrar al edificio. Decidí caminar, de todas formas se me había hecho tarde. Camine por los pasillos con la cabeza agachada, cuando tope con alguien.

¡Oh, lo siento!-me disculpe-¡yo no quería…-dije pero me interrumpieron

¡No te preocupes!-me dijo Edward. ¡Mierda! Estaba muy guapo, mejor de lo que recordaba. Se veía perfecto en sus pantalones negros y en su pollera blanca. Recordé que tenía clase de Historia. La cual compartía con el…y Rose. Apuesto que estaría jodiendo toda la mañana para sacar información de por qué había llegado tarde junto con Edward.

¡Vas tarde!-me dijo Edward mientras me entregaba el diario que se me había caído. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Ya no me odiaba?... ¡Mierda! ¡Eso fue una sonrisa! ¿Por qué me sonreía? Seguiría su juego.

¡Tú también! Si mal no recuerdo compartimos Historia-le dije mientras tomaba mi diario.

¡Gracias a Dios!-exclamo ¿Qué? ¿Se alegraba de que compartiera Historia con él?

¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunte indecisa.

¡Acabas de salvarme! Cuando llegue olvide mi horario en el Volvo, no sabía que clase tenía!-me explico. Si Swan, estúpida ¿En verdad creíste que él se alegraría por estar contigo en una clase?

Bueno puedes buscarlo en el almuerzo-le dije y me miro extrañado-Después de Historia, compartimos Ingles y Biología-le explique el pareció entender.

¡Vaya! ¡Es bueno haberte encontrado!-murmuro. Se formó un silencio incomodo ¡Obvio que iba ser incomodo, Bella! ¿Qué creíste?

Hum…tengo que ir a clase-susurre, el comprendió.

¡Oh, sí! ¡Vamos!-me dijo y señalo nuestra dirección con la cabeza. ¡ESPERA! ¿¡QUE?! ¿Quieres que te acompañe? ¿Qué vayamos juntos? Camine junto a él, en silencio, uno incomodo por supuesto, lo bueno era que faltaba poco para llegar.

Verás, Bella-rompió el silencio, ¡gracias a Dios! ¡Quería oír su voz!-Aun estoy pensando en todo-me dijo mientras me veía, vio la confusión en mi rostro ya que explico-Estoy pensando en _nosotros-_dijo y le puso un tono raro a nosotros- sigo pensando en todo lo que viví contigo-murmuro y el dolor en mi pecho aumento al también recordarlo-como te lo prometí, no olvidaría nada, pero también creo que yo no podré cumplir la promesa que te hice-dijo.

¿Cuál? ¿Qué me tenías que convencer de…-le pregunte pero me interrumpió.

Si, esa-dijo rápidamente como si no quisiera que se la recordara-no creo poder cumplirla, es que yo…aun no te he olvidado…yo ni siquiera puedo recordarte sin que me duelas…aun-dijo y mi corazón se detuvo cuando dijo lo último-las heridas duelen igual-susurro con un hilo de voz, mi corazón dolió junto con mi pecho, no pude hacer nada más que abrazarme-la otra noche, pensé en todo, te extrañaba tanto que volví a revolver nuestros días. Encontré risas mojando alegrías, las bobas bromas conservando su toque. Las heridas duelen igual, allí sigue todo, todo en su lugar-continuo, mi corazón dio un brinquito al escuchar lo primero, peor me abrace más cuando dijo lo último.

Edward, yo…-le dije pero me interrumpió e ignoro mis palabras.

Luego pensé en lo que me había contado Alice sobre lo que había hecho Rosalie, trate de comprender todo pero estaba cansado-dijo-solo quiero decirte que…te extraño-susurro y mi corazón dio otro brinquito-y que…aun…que aun te amo-dijo con voz firme mientras se detenía y me miraba, me detuve con él, mi corazón se encogió al escucharlo decir eso, al escuchar que el sentía lo mismo que yo.

Yo…yo también te extraño, Edward y te… te amo-le dije mientras le sostenía la mirada. No pude descifrar nada en su cara-Per…perdóname-murmure y mi voz se quebró, luego una lagrima traicionera rodo por mi mejilla.

No… no llores-me pidió e increíblemente el limpio la lagrima con su dedo, tal vez había actuado por impulso, él había estado acostumbrado a limpiar mis lágrimas, eso me hizo sentir un poco mejor. Trate de sonreírle pero falle.

Perdóname…por favor-le implore. No supe nada más, lo único que sabía es que estaba envuelta en esos fuertes brazos con los que había estado soñando, Edward tenía su cara enterrada en mi cabello y yo en su cuello, ¡Había extrañado tanto su olor! Su aliento hizo que me estremeciera, tal vez él también me había extrañado, acaricio mi cabello y yo también acaricie el suyo. Luego nos separamos.

Lo…lo siento…lo siento, Bella-murmuro

No lo estés, yo…-dije pero me interrumpió.

Necesitaba eso, lo siento, solo quiero que sepas que aún estoy considerando perdonarte-dijo mientras continuaba la caminata, yo lo imite.

Yo también necesitaba eso, Edward, te extraño mucho, de verdad, solo…perdóname-le dije. Él se detuvo frente a la puerta del aula.

Te dije que lo pensaría-susurro y me sonrió-Solo promete no decirle a nadie de esta platica…solo quiero privacidad-susurro.

Lo prometo-le conteste sin pensarlo si quiera.

De acuerdo-dijo, el abrió la puerta lentamente-Disculpe, Sr. Hernández, buenos días, perdón por la tardanza y por la interrupción, pero Bella y yo tuvimos que acudir a la oficina del director por unos asuntos pendientes que teníamos-explico y me sorprendió que me justificara a mí también, alcance a ver como Rose se erguía en su asiento cuando Edward me nombro, ella alzo una ceja y nos contempló desde su lugar- ¿Nos permite pasar?-pidió con una educación natural, el profesor pareció tragarse todo.

De acuerdo, adelante, solo lo permito por haber estado en la oficina, tomen sus lugares-nos ordenó, Edward mantuvo la puerta abierta para mí y entre, rápidamente sentí las miradas de la clase sobre mí y me sonroje un poquito, bueno de acuerdo de seguro parecía tomate. Me dirigí a mi asiento y Edward al suyo, me senté y Edward iba a hacer lo mismo cuando me miro.

¡Gracias!-articule con los labios para que Rose no escuchara. Por suerte, ella tenía la mirada en su cuaderno.

No te preocupes-articulo Edward para responderme y me sonrió, luego el tomo asiento y comenzamos a trabajar.

**¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué llegaron juntos? Y tarde.**-me escribió Rose en un trozo de papel. ¡Diablos! ¡Tendría que mentir! No le iba a confesar la verdad, lo había prometido, de todas maneras no iba a ser bueno que se lo dijera, estaría jodiendo siempre con lo mismo y yo no quería que me elevaran mis esperanzas.

**Yo desperté tarde y venia corriendo por el pasillo, choque con Edward y llegamos juntos hasta aquí, te juro que no hablamos**-le conteste.

**No entiendo por qué te justifico**- escribió de nuevo. No lo dejaría.

**Ni yo, me sorprendió**-le pase el papel. Ella lo leyó y lo arrugo. Al menos no seguiría con eso por el resto de la clase.

La clase termino, Rose se apresuró a irse a Trigonometría, al parecer le profesor también la había sentenciado, yo me quede guardando mis cosas.

¿Pensaste en lo que te dije?-me pregunto Edward y me sorprendió, no había visto que se había quedado ahí.

Hum…yo…si, por supuesto, bueno…te comprendo es difícil pero desearía que me perdonaras-susurre lo último por si algún cabeza de chorlito me escuchaba. Lo menos que quería era de nuevo chismes.

Estoy pensando seriamente en eso, Bella, créeme-me contesto

Lo hago-le dije.

El día hasta ahorita, me había traído un poco de suerte porque pude disfrutar de la compañía de Edward hasta la clase de Ingles. Caminamos en silencio, pero aun así no perdí la oportunidad para inhalar esa hermosa esencia tan característica de él. Llegamos a la clase y me instale en mi lugar a lado de Ángela Webber, Edward se sentó delante de mi junto con Tyler Crowley, ese tipo me había caído mal desde que Rose me había amenazado.

Antes de que la clase comenzara, los rumores a mis espaldas no se hicieron esperar.

_¡¿Cullen volvió con Swan?! ¡Llegaron juntos! ¡En el pasillo venían juntos! ¡Llegaron tarde a Historia!_

¡Vaya! La mayor parte del porcentaje de los estudiantes del Instituto de Forks deberían de trabajar en revistas de chismes de celebridades. Sabían inventar notas amarillistas. Me reí bajito mientras me imaginaba a Jessica Stanley inventando un chisme de _Brangelina _o de Lindsay Lohan.

Por suerte la clase comenzó, me dedique cien por ciento a mi trabajo, la clase paso volando. Luego llegó la hora de Biología, junto con Alice y Edward…de nuevo.

Esta vez, Edward no camino junto a mí, ¿Qué esperabas Bella? ¿Qué él estuviera detrás de ti como perrito faldero todo el maldito día? ¡Amiga, ese tipo tiene dignidad!

Llegue y él estaba instalado en su asiento, por suerte Alice aun no llegaba. Me senté y saque mi cuaderno para garabatear, cuando sentí que una hoja se deslizaba por mi codo. Me gire a verla, luego a Edward que me la daba, me sonrió tímidamente y le devolví la sonrisa. Tome la hoja, primero había un trozo de papel, lo abrí.

_Encontré esto ayer por la noche en mi habitación, tú me devolviste las cosas que te había dado que creíste eran muy importantes para mí, bueno…creo que esto te pertenece_-había escrito. Tome la otra hoja de papel y la abrí. Sofoque un gritito al ver el dibujo que yo había echo y se lo había dado, era yo, llevaba el cabello suelto y hacia un lado, se lograba ver que llevaba un top verde y había adornado mi pecho con unas flores. Luego escuche.

_¡Ya viste! ¡Le dio un dibujo! ¡¿Esa es Bella?! ¡Te dije que habían vuelto! ¡Perdí mi oportunidad! _Esas eran Tanya y su sequito de zorras. Malditas. Saque mi folder, gracias a Dios, el dibujo no se había maltratado con el doblez, lo alise de nuevo y me di cuenta que no era la única hoja, había otra. La tome y ahogue otro gritito. Ese dibujo me había encantado, éramos Edward y yo, el vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa azul, yo vestía un vestido amarillo palo con una cinta negra. Ese día habíamos ido a una fiesta importante que tenían Carlisle y Esme. El me había llevado y Alice nos fotografió mientras nos besábamos, todavía conservaba esa foto, de ahí me base en el dibujo.

_¡Oh por Dios! ¡Le dio dos dibujos! ¡Que romántico!_ Empezaron de nuevo los murmullos. Lo alise y los metí en el folder, afortunadamente antes de que Alice entrara al salón.

La clase transcurrió en paz, bueno para los demás estudiantes, Alice estaba que estallaba de alegría por su nuevo romance con Jasper, y no la culpaba yo estaría igual. Pero no. No lo estaba. Toda la clase me la pase pensando en los dibujos y en todo lo que había vivido con Edward. él era un tipo genial y único, lo tenía que recuperar.

La clase termino y Alice se apresuró a la cafetería, vería a Jasper y después se nos uniría en el árbol, si nosotras seguíamos en el árbol.

Edward no debiste devolvérmelos, son tuyos, te los regale-le dije a Edward mientras guardábamos nuestras cosas-Pudiste haber hecho lo que quisieras con ellos, tirarlos o quemarlos…o guardarlos-murmure lo último.

No, Bella, tú los hiciste, son tuyos, está bien, me los regalaste, pero creí que eran importantes para ti, tu…-me dijo, tomo una bocanada de aire-tú me regresaste las joyas porque sabias que eran de mi abuela, ahora yo te regreso los dibujos porque son tuyos, dedicaste mucho tiempo a ellos, los mereces de vuelta-me explico, iba a interrumpirlo pero otra vez no me dejo-No te preocupes, estoy bien-me dijo y me sonrió. Salimos del aula, él se dirigió a su Volvo para recuperar su horario, yo me dirigí a la cafetería.

Conseguí una ensalada y una botella con limonada, salí de la fila y vi a Rose que la tomaba.

¡Hey, Bella! Puedes ir al árbol, te alcanzo ahí, Alice ahora está ocupada-dijo y me gire a ver la mesa en donde estaban los chicos.

Sí, lo está-coincidí, estaba platicando y riéndose con ellos, faltaba Edward-Los rumores comenzaran-le susurre.

Es obvio, te alcanzo ahí-me dijo mientras me alejaba. Llegué al árbol y me senté, abrí mi ensalada y comencé a comerla.

¡Bella!-me llamo esa voz que conocía muy bien, levante mi vista para verlo, estaba agitado, pero igual de hermoso.

¿Sí?-le pregunte, pareciera que el Instituto quería que todo este día estuviera junto a Edward.

Me pidieron de la recepción que te entregará esto-me dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento y me tendió un sobre amarillo cerrado.

Bueno…gracias, Edward-le dije, su nombre se sentía bien en mis labios.

No pasa nada-dijo y se quedó de pie ahí, mirándome, yo lo mire a él, no desperdiciaría la oportunidad-Hum-murmuro y rompió el silencio-también me dijeron que tenías que pasar el viernes al final de las clases para recoger la otra parte y que al parecer sigue extraviada-me dijo, yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza.

Sí, de acuerdo, gracias de nuevo-le dije.

No te preocupes…bueno, hasta luego-me dijo despidiéndose con la cabeza.

Si…adiós-le dije, luego él se alejó y entro a la cafetería. Abrí el sobre y vi que eran mis exámenes y trabajos, se los habían entregado a todos la semana pasada, me habían dicho que mis cosas estaban extraviadas por ahí, era bueno saber que habían encontrado una parte. Guarde el sobre en mi mochila y me dispuse a comer.

¡Estoy aquí!-me informó Rose-Tenias razón…los rumores comenzaron-me dijo y me señalo con la cabeza a Tanya y su sequito afuera de la cafetería.

Hum, si tenían que ser ellas-me calle rápidamente, había estado a punto de decirle sobre los dibujos y sobre lo que había pasado en la mañana con Edward-ellas estarían bien en los tabloides de Hollywood-le dije y rio.

Las notas amarillistas les irían bien-me dijo, yo sonreí-Oye, ¿podemos ir a Port Angeles este viernes? Iremos al cine, hay unos estrenos muy buenos-planeó.

Seguro, eso nos iría bien, nos iremos al termino de las clases, yo las llevo-me ofrecí, ella sonrió.

Está bien…no puedo esperar para ir a Rio-chillo y sonreí.

Yo tampoco, ¡será emocionante! Todos esos clubs nocturnos y la moda y los chicos guapos-le dije.

¡Lo sé! Tienen un lindo calor latino-dijo mientras comenzaba a comer, extendió sus piernas y cruzo sus tobillos.

Vi hacia la puerta trasera de la cafetería y Alice iba saliendo con su almuerzo-me alegro por Ali, se lo merecía-objete, Rose siguió mi mirada.

Si, ella era la menos involucrada, me alegro de que no haya terminado tan jodida-dijo y siguió comiendo. Alice se nos unió y almorzamos la mayor parte en silencio después de contarle sobre los planes del viernes. Al fin se terminaría la escuela.

…

EPOV

No podía dejar de pensar en Bella, en ese abrazo, lo hice en un momento de desesperación, la necesitaba, me hacía falta, la extrañaba tanto, la amaba. Ella había sido mi luz durante ese poco tiempo que estuvimos juntos, mi vida, no podía mirarla sin sonreír, ella es tan hermosa y tan natural. Es lo que me volvía loco. Su cabello era hermoso, sedoso, largo, ese extraño tono caoba rojizo lo hacía perfecto, sus hermosos ojos, "hermosos" era una palabra corta para sus ojos y para ella, sus bellos labios rosados, sus suaves curvas, sus largas y firmes piernas, su piel era tan suave, seguía siendo, lo había comprobado esta mañana cuando le acaricie sus mejillas en un intento de limpiar sus lágrimas, era tan delicada, frágil pero era muy fuerte. Era…Bella, era perfecta.

Mis padres habían tenido que ir a sus trabajos, en casa solo estábamos Emmett, Alice y yo, salí al jardín y me senté en el césped, me puse a pensar en todo de nuevo, tenía que arreglarlo y poner orden a mis ideas y sentimientos, estaba tan confundido. Dos semanas lejos de Bella eran un infierno, ella era para mí. Mintió cuando dijo que no era la indicada. Lo que sentía cuando estaba con ella, jamás lo podría sentir con nadie más.

La extrañas ¿verdad?, admítelo, su rostro te paso por la cabeza sin necesidad de que dijera su nombre-me dijo Alice mientras se sentaba a lado mío en el fresco césped. ¡Cuánta razón tenía!

¡Para que sane una herida, hay que dejar de tocarla, Alice!-le dije, ¡Vaya! Lo decía yo, que siempre estaba pensando en ella, tocándome la herida.

Te amaba… y tú lo sabías-me dijo. No sabía si creer eso, ¿en realidad me amaba? Yo creía en una mentira-ella es el amor de tu vida, Edward, lo sé, jamás te vi así con alguien, con la zorra de Tanya parecías fastidiado y con la maldita de Jane siempre tenías cara de que te dolía algo, con Bella…-tomó una bocanada de aire- ella te hacia feliz-murmuro la última parte, tenía razón.

Tienes razón Alice, pero el hecho de que encuentres al amor de tu vida, no significa que vayan a estar juntos-murmuro mientras veía mis zapatos. Alice suspiro cansada y me acaricio la espalda.

¿Del uno al diez cuanto te duele?-pregunto, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Nada-susurre. ¡Era un mentiroso! Dolía. Dolía hasta la madre, dolía por qué no al tenia y dolía por que no sabía que era verdad y que mentira-Me dolió, pero aprendí a no confiar demasiado, a no dar tanto cariño y a estar consciente de que siempre habrá una mentira-murmure, ella dejo de acariciarme la espalda y cruzo sus brazos.

¡Edward ella te amaba!...-dijo y suspiro-te ama-se corrigió-tienes que creerme, Rose nos chantajeo, ella es inocente…-dijo pero al interrumpí, me estaba comenzando a enojar.

¡¿Inocente?!-pregunte incrédulo y sarcásticamente mientras elevaba un poco la voz.

Si fue un error amarte…entonces es culpable-me interrumpió. Solo bufe. No sabía si creerle, la verdad era que estaba actuando de una manera muy inmadura ¿Por qué no le decía de mis sentimientos? Cierto, porque no podía…era un cobarde.

Cuando se va alguien que te prometió quedarse dejas de creer en muchas cosas, ¿sabes?-le dije mientras intentaba calmarme, Alice se relajó y puso sus manos en su regazo-estoy deprimido, Alice, y es peor cuando sé que la única persona que me puede hacer feliz es la que me hizo daño-le dije. ¡Al fin! ¡Hasta que dijiste la verdad! ¡Ya era hora de que expresaras tus sentimientos! ¡Ella no te juzgara! Me decía una molesta vocecilla en mi cabeza, la mande callar.

Da igual, a ella nunca le guste en realidad, solo me utilizo-seguí diciendo metiéndome en mi caparazón-no me quiere…en realidad, jamás me quiso-finalice mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire.

¡Edward! ¿Cuándo vas a dejar caer tus barreras? No es sano que guardes todos tus sentimientos para ti solo, tienes que decir la verdad, ¿Cómo te sientes? –Dijo Alice-Sé que te sientes como la mierda pero…puedo ayudarte-murmuro.

Lo difícil no es olvidarla…es querer hacerlo-confesé.

¿Y entonces…?-insinuó-¿Por qué la ignoras?

La ignoro porque duele-espeté. Ella volvió a suspirar cansada.

Me hizo daño, pero…también me hizo feliz-susurre, Alice paso su pequeño brazo por mis hombros dándome apoyo-mentí cuando te dije que no me dolía-continué, se sentía muy bien poder expresar mis sentimientos con Alice, sabía que ella me ayudaría y no me juzgaría, ella intensifico el abrazo-tengo miedo, Alice…-finalice y tome una bocanada de aire.

¿Miedo?-pregunto Alice intrigada y un poco fuerte-¿Miedo a que? ¿A que le temes, Edward?-me pregunto en un susurro suave y eso me ayudo, ahora tenía garantizado que no me juzgaría.

Tengo miedo de perderla… tengo miedo de que tenga a alguien más, no toleraría verla de la mano con otro, ni abrazándolo… ni besándolo-confesé en un susurro y Alice comenzó a acariciar mi espalda, suspire derrotado-…ni amándolo-finalice y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando-y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera la tengo.

Edward, ella te ama, no temas por eso, ella no te haría eso, no haría eso hasta que te olvidara-dijo e hice una mueca de dolor-y creo que eso nunca podrá ser-lo arreglo-y…tú la tienes, la tienes desde el primer momento en que la besaste-me dijo y recordé aquella vez cuando habíamos estado a punto de hacer el amor en el armario, sonreí ante el recuerdo, vi a Alice y ella estaba sonriendo, tal vez la ponía feliz que yo sonriera-desde el momento en que…desde el primer momento, Edward…créeme, aun la tienes-murmuro.

Y ella me tiene a mí-puntualice, ella volvió a sonreír y me limpio las lágrimas-ella es todo lo que quiero-confesé-la amo Ali, la extraño mucho, la necesito.

Lo sé…Edward solo créeme y perdónala, piensa en todo y tú mismo te darás cuenta de la verdad, piensa y medítalo, tomate el tiempo que quieras…aunque no mucho porque el tiempo no es tu aliado-bromeo y soltamos unas risitas, ella se puso de pie-te dejo para que pienses con calma-me pateo levemente-te quería de verdad, Edward-dijo seriamente, traté de sonreírle, ella me sonrió y entro a la casa.

Se había sentido bien hablar con Alice y explicarle mis sentimientos, ahora tenía mis sentimientos en orden, ya no estaba enojado, estaba dolido y triste, necesitaba a Bella, solo tenía que pensar todo, desde el inicio.

…

Alice me había ayudado mucho, me sentía mejor, las ideas se iban acomodando solas, parecía que al final, la verdad se iba a decidir sola dentro de mi cabeza.

Me acosté en mi cama y me quede dormido. Me alegraba de que mañana fuera el último día de clases, el Instituto me tenía cansado.

Veía borroso y escuchaba varias voces en mi cabeza.

Estaba buscando en mi armario, tenía una gran pila de ropa tirada por todo el piso y estaba sudado. Me senté entre la ropa y respire cansado, comencé a apretar el tabique de mi nariz para tratar de calmarme.

¿Lo encontraste?-se escuchó que grito Alice.

¡No!-le grite de vuelta-¡¿Tu lo tomaste?!

¡No!-grito de nuevo y se acercó a la puerta de mi armario-Edward tienes que encontrarlo ahora ¿Dónde lo pusiste?

¡No lo recuerdo!-le dije y me puse de pie-¡Ya sé dónde está!-le dije y tome una caja que estaba encima de una estantería. Alice aplaudió y daba grititos.

Estaba tirado en mi cama sobre mi abdomen y sostenía una cajita negra, la abrí y estaba el anillo de compromiso de mi abuela, jugué con él entre mis dedos y me detuve a ver el grabado que tenía "Bella" sonreí.

Estaba de pie en una cocina desconocida mirando por la ventana, luego se escucharon unos pasos cerca. Sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura, esos brazos yo los conocía muy bien. Los quite rápidamente y me gire.

¡Edward, perdóname…por favor!-imploraba Bella mientras sus mejillas estaban llenas de lágrimas.

Bebe, no llores-le dije y le limpie las lágrimas, luego la abracé.

¡Oh, Edward…por favor!-gritaba con la voz rota.

El sonido del despertador me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, desperté sobresaltado, me talle los ojos y me senté sobre la cama, sostuve mi cabeza entre mis manos frustrado. ¿Qué había sido ese sueño? Mi subconsciente soñaba con verla, mi subconsciente soñaba con que la perdonara… ¡no! Mi subconsciente me pedía que la perdonara… ¿era lo correcto?

Tome una ducha y me dirigí al Instituto con miles de preguntas en mi cabeza ignorando a Emmett y a Alice que venían cantando molestosamente una canción inmadura que venía en el radio.

Alice se acercó al frente cantando fuertemente y subió el volumen de la radio.

¡Alice! ¡No grites en mi oído!-le grite sobre la música, creo que me había dejado sordo. La canción termino… ¡al fin!

¡Edward no estaba gritando! ¡Estaba cantando!-chillo.

Sí, seguro-le dije irónicamente y me golpeo en la cabeza-¡Auch!-me queje.

¡Vamos, Edward! ¡Canta con nosotros!-grito Emmett otra vez en mi oído.

¡Me van a dejar sordo!-los regañe. Ellos rodaron los ojos y comenzó otra canción de chicas inmaduras, nada más ni nada menos que "Barbie girl" ¿¡Qué diablos pasaba con la radio hoy!?

¡Vamos los tres!-chillo Alice desde el asiento trasero y aplaudió. Decidí seguirles el juego, de todas maneras me sabía esa canción de memoria. Alice me hacía que la cantara con ella cuando era más pequeña.

Alice bajo todas las ventanillas del auto y subió más el volumen de la radio, si es que eso era posible.

Emmett se encargó de ser Ken y Alice Barbie. Yo solo me reía de ellos. Después comenzaron a cantar, estaba agarrando el hilo de la canción para comenzar a cantar y Alice me volvió a golpear en la cabeza, señalo el radio con la cabeza y comencé a cantar con ellos.

Resulto de lo más embarazoso llegar al Instituto con el radio a todo volumen, con las ventanillas del coche bajadas y con _Aqua_ cantando. Llegamos riendo y todos se giraron a ver quién tenía esa patética canción. Emmett puso cara de fastidiado y me reí, el tenía que asumir su papel de intimidante, le seguí el juego y me puse serio. Alice no había dejado de cantar. La canción termino y teníamos a muchos espectadores mientras me estacionaba.

¡Cobardes! ¡¿No se atreven a arruinar su estatus social?!-nos dijo Alice irónicamente mientras bajábamos del Volvo. Emmett la despeino y ella se quejó. Era bueno tener esos hermanos en estos momentos.


	21. Port Angeles

**CAPITULO 21: PORT ANGELES**

BPOV

Las clases pasaron rápidamente, el ambiente del Instituto estaba más ligero por ser el último día. Había un montón de letreros y panfletos tirados avisando sobre la graduación de los de último año. Todos estábamos extasiados.

Yo estaba feliz…pero no del todo. Aún me faltaba algo importantísimo. Edward.

Alice y Rose se mostraban muy emocionadas por ir al cine esta tarde, Rose había venido con Jasper y Alice acompaño a sus hermanos en el Volvo, así solo iríamos en mi auto.

El timbre final sonó, se escucharon grititos y luego todos los estudiantes estaban por los pasillos felices y sonriendo. Me demoré en salir del Instituto había tenido que ir a la oficina para recoger lo que quedaba de mis exámenes y trabajos.

Entre a la recepción.

¿En qué puedo ayudarte, querida?-me pregunto la Sra. Cope.

Hum, venía a buscar el resto de mis exámenes y trabajos, Edward Cullen me dijo que podía venir al finalizar las clases hoy-le explique y ella sonrió.

¡Oh, sí! ¡Que despistada!-dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se aceraba a un estante-mira, tómalos, son estos, si te hace falta alguno puedes volver cualquier día-me dijo mientras me tendía otro sobre amarillo. No creo que vuelva, gracias.

Claro, gracias-le dije sonriéndole y tome el sobre. Salí de la recepción y me dirigí al aparcamiento.

RPOV

En la salida del edificio me encontré con Alice.

¡Hey! ¿Sabes dónde esta Bella?-le pregunte mientras salíamos.

No, también la estaba buscando, hay que esperarla en su auto-contesto, nos recargamos en el cofre de su auto. Saque unos dulces de mi bolso.

¿Quieres uno?-le ofrecí a Alice.

Si, gracias-tomo el dulce y comenzamos a comer.

¡Demonios! ¿Por qué esa zorra se tarda tanto?-gruñí, Alice soltó una risita.

¡Oh, ahí viene!-dijo y señalo la entrada del edificio.

¡Al fin!-dije y lleve mi vista al frente-¡¿QUÉ?!-grite, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Alice alarmada, ella siguió mi vista.

¿¡QUE?!-gritó. Frente a nosotros se encontraban Jasper, Edward y Emmett, pero lo peor de todo es que Emmett estaba besando a Lauren, A LAUREN, ¡¿POR QUÉ?! Aunque parecía que ella lo había tomado a la fuerza. Edward y Jasper estaban impactados, como toda la multitud que aun permanecía en el aparcamiento. Luego, una tipa de primer año que siempre estaba vestida de negro y esas cosas, cuyo nombre recordaba como Bree, se acercó a Edward, lo tomo a la fuerza y lo beso…no, no lo beso, ese no era un beso, estaba inhalando su rostro. ¡IDOTAS!

¡Oh, no!-chillo Alice.

¡BELLA!-grite, ambas reaccionamos, vimos a Bella parada en la puerta del edificio petrificada, corrimos hacia ella.

¡Bella!-la llamo Alice, pero ella no reacciono. Me pare en frente de ella.

¡¿BELLA?!-la llame de nuevo, no reacciono y no tuve otra más que abofetearla. En ese instante las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos e inundaron sus mejillas.

Edward-susurro.

Recogimos el sobre que estaba a sus pies y la ayudamos a llegar a su auto, entre todo el caos pude ver que Emmett y Edward limpiaban sus bocas con asco, ¡pobre Edward! Tenía su rostro cubierto de labial rojo.

_¡Esa chica es de agallas! ¡Son unas zorras! ¡No apuestes contra ellas! ¡Pobres chicos, tienen caras de perturbados!_

Malditos murmullos. Los odiaba. Entramos al Mercedes de Bella y esta arranco sin decir nada, cuando salimos de territorio escolar, se estaciono y comenzó a llorar de nuevo contra el volante, no pude evitarlo y la seguí. Alice acaricio nuestras espaldas.

¡Vamos, chicas! Todo está bien, ellos no hicieron nada-nos decía tratando de calmarnos-esas zorras los montaron.

Despues de todos los intentos de Alice por tranquiñlizarnos, al final lo hicimos.

¿Aun quieren ir a P.A?-pregunto Alice.

Definitivamente-dijo Bella segura y encendio el auto.

Necesito algo grasoso-dije

Vamos a McDonald's-planeo Alice.

…

Luego de comer, nos dirigimos al cine.

¿Qué quieren ver?-pregunto Alice mientras estábamos e pie frente a los espectaculares de las películas.

Ninguna mierda romántica, por favor-conteste.

¿Qué tal esa?-señalo Alice un poster, en él estaba de frente un chico que se veía guapísimo, detrás de él se encontraba otro musculoso de espaldas, como si estuviera cubriendo a la chica castaña que se asomaba por su hombro, el título de la película rezaba _"Luna Nueva"-_es de vampiros y hombres lobo-finalizo.

¡No!-salto Bella, la vimos como si tuviera tres cabezas-nada de vampiros…por favor-dijo.

¿Ok?-asentí-¿Tienes miedo?-ella bufo.

No, no existen-me contesto.

Uuh, tal vez Bella tenga que dormir con una estaca debajo de su almohada y ajos por su ventana-bromee.

¿Por qué en la ventana?-pregunto Alice.

Olvídalo, Alice, digo…no es como si un vampiro fuera entrar por mi ventana-dijo Bella-…ya no-susurro, pero la oí perfectamente, me quede intrigada por eso, pero al cabo de un rato lo deje correr- Además, esa película es de romance

¿La viste ya?-le pregunte.

No, solo vi la primera entrega, es una saga, pero busque información y esta es de una decepción amorosa…o algo así-nos explicó-además, no quiero verla…me recuerda a… Edward-nos dijo y ambas pusimos cara de "¿de que estas hablando, zorra, explícate?" Bueno, no de eso pero una cara de confusión-vi la primera película con él, prometimos venir al cine a ver las restantes…nos gustó mucho-nos explicó y su voz se quebró.

Bueno yo creo que paso-dije y Alice y ella sonrieron.

¿Qué tal esa?-ofrecí y señale un cartel era algo tétrico pero valía la pena, era buena opción-es de zombis…creo.

Sí, esa es perfecta-dijo Bella, pobre, ella estaba sufriendo mucho, al igual que yo, tenía que ganarme el perdón de Emmett y de Edward, era muy difícil.

Entramos a la sala y la película comenzó, eras buena, tenía escenas terroríficas, pero nada peor a lo terrorífico que estaba mi consciencia y mi corazón ahora.

Salimos del cine y nos dirigimos a casa.

…

¡Adiós, chicas! Nos vemos luego, las amo-me despedí cuando Bella estaciono fuera de mi casa.

¡Adiós, Rose! Cuídate, te amo-dijeron mientras se despedían.

Luego Bella arranco el coche.

BPOV

Conduje hasta la casa de Alice, se había quedado picada con el tema de la película que les había contado.

¿De qué se trata, Bella? Explícate bien, no te entiendo-me pregunto por enésima vez. Suspire cansada.

Es de una chica que vive en Phoenix junto con su madre y el nuevo esposo de ella, luego ella se va a una ciudad muy lluviosa no recuerdo el nombre, ahí conoce a un chico, guapísimo por cierto, que es vampiro, después se enamoran y son novios, luego un trio de vampiros locos persiguen a la chica por que la quieren matar-explique y Alice me interrumpió…de nuevo.

¿Por qué la quieren matar?-bufe.

Por qué, supuestamente, su sangre huele muy bien y esas cosas, al final solo termina persiguiéndola uno, el novio vampiro llega a tiempo y pelea con el otro vampiro, luego la familia del novio mata al otro vampiro, el novio la salva y son felices por siempre, Alice-termine de explicar por enésima vez de nuevo, creo que tendría sueños o pesadillas con esto.

Oh, creo que ya entendí… ¿y por qué dices que esta película es de una decepción amorosa? ¿La tipa tiene a otro o qué?-pregunto, vaya, al final una pregunta diferente.

No, Alice, creo que el novio vampiro ve que es muy peligroso para ella y la deja por su felicidad o para que ella tenga una vida normal, ella se deprime y su estado es como de un zombi, encuentra a un amigo y resulta que este nuevo tipo es hombre lobo y esas cosas-le explique.

¡Oh, se ve genial!-chillo

¡Esta genial!-coincidí-la primera estaba muy romántica, el tipo es guapisisisimo, y ame la parte donde comienzan a salir-

¿Cómo es? ¿Es única? ¿O algo?-pregunto Alice. Suspire al recordarla.

¡Sí, es genial! El chico dice algo así como "Y el león se enamoró de la oveja" y luego la chica le responde y él dice "que estúpida oveja" y el termina con "y que masoquista es el león" o algo así creo que también dice que es morboso-le dije y ambas suspiramos, soltamos unas risitas.

Llegue a su casa y ella se despidió, luego conduje de nuevo a mi casa. Este día había sido muy largo y estaba lleno de emociones. Me dormí llorando, recordando como la zorra de Bree besaba a Edward.

* * *

**¿Que les parecio Bree? Ok, tengo que decirles algo importante.**

**Las clases ya comenzaron y es probable que me vaya a retrasar con los capitulos y las actualizaciones, solo les pido que por favor sean pacientes, no me olvidare del fic.**

**Gracias y nos leemos pronto.**

**CullenForever~*3**


	22. El viaje

**CAPITULO 22: EL VIAJE**

BPOV

¡Al fin era miércoles! ¡Al fin iríamos a Rio! Ayer Alice y Rose vinieron a mi casa con sus maletas para ver que llevábamos, todo estaba perfecto. Estábamos emocionadísimos. Además yo estaba muy contenta porque al fin vería a Edward de nuevo, no lo veía desde el lunes que fui a casa de Alice.

Nuestro vuelo salía a las 12:00 del día, eran las 8 am, tome una ducha y me puse a ver cómo me vestiría, tenía entendido que aunque fuera invierno en Rio podríamos usar shorts y esas cosas, solo teníamos que llevar un suéter ligero para la noche.

Me devane los sesos en busca de algo, no sabía que usar, cuando por suerte, solo por suerte, mi celular sonó, corrí para contestarlo. Era Alice. Mi salvadora.

¡Alice!-chille.

¡Hola, Bella! ¡Yo también me emociono por hablar contigo!-me dijo sarcásticamente. Me reí bajito.

Solo llamaba porque me imagine que necesitabas mi ayuda-dijo ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Veía el futuro?

Hum…algo así- confesé, ella rio.

Ok, dime… ¿no sabes que usar?-me pregunto.

No-susurre, ella volvió a reír.

Yo tampoco sabía pero Esme me dijo que podíamos usar unos vaqueros y una camisa o algo así, llegaremos a Rio aproximadamente a las 2:00 am, así que de seguro nos iremos directamente al hotel y mañana saldremos-me explico. ¡Gracias a Dios!

Entonces… ¿podremos usar shorts y tirantes?-pregunte, aun no tenía claro todo muy bien.

Bueno yo tampoco sabía, así que le tuve que preguntar al inteligente de mi hermano-me dijo.

¡No me digas que le preguntaste a Emmett! Si lo hiciste nos hará llevar abrigos de plumas y todos en Rio tendrán bikinis y shorts-bromee, sabía que le había preguntado a Edward, él era el único inteligente. Ella largo una carcajada.

¡No! ¡Ni loca! Le pregunte a Edward y me dijo exactamente así: "En Rio están en invierno, pero no es un invierno tan fuerte, puedes llevar ropa de verano, pero por la noche tienes que llevar zapatos cerrados y suéter, aunque no creo que sea tan necesario, las temperaturas son de los 18 a los 23, pero nosotros estamos acostumbrados a temperaturas más bajas"-Alice imito la voz de Edward y no pude aguantar una carcajada.

¡Vaya, Alice! Imitas bien, bueno gracias, ¡me salvaste el día!-le conteste.

No importa, ¿tienes más dudas?-me pregunto, si Alice sigue así y finge que tu no las tenías.

¿Cómo estas vestida?

Bueno, yo llevo unos vaqueros y una blusa sencilla, me llevare una chaqueta puesta -dijo- recuerda llevar tenis-me recordó.

Sí, eso iba a llevar, Alice por favor no lleves joyas ni nada de Chanel-le dije preocupada, mi padre me había hablado ayer de lo que no debería llevar por seguridad.

Sí, eso pensé, te juro que no llevo nada, dejare de ser una diva-bromeo y soltamos unas risitas.

Bueno, te dejo, aún tengo que vestirme-me despedí.

Ok, nos vemos luego, bye-se despidió y colgó.

Me puse unos vaqueros y una blusa azul rey, use mis Vans y me maquille ligeramente, mi cabello lo deje suelto para que se secara naturalmente, en el avión me haría una coleta o algo.

En mi equipaje de mano había puesto mi IPod, mi ejemplar de Cumbres Borrascosas, mi laptop y mis artículos personales, unas sandalias y una muda de ropa, por si las dudas.

Me gustó la idea de Alice de haber ido al Spa antes de irnos, nos habían depilado muy bien, nos habían dado unos muy buenos masajes, nos cuidaron la piel especialmente para el viaje y nos hicieron unos diseños muy lindos en las uñas con colores fosforescentes.

Baje a desayunar, mi madre ya estaba ahí sirviendo los desayunos, mi padre estaba tomando un baño.

¡Buenos días, mama!-le dije

¡Hola, hija! ¡¿Emocionada?!-preguntó

¡Demasiado!-chille y ella sonrió.

Bueno, comienza a desayunar, tu padre estará listo pronto y tenemos que arreglar la casa-me dijo mientras nos sentábamos en la mesa que había en la cocina.

Ok…los padres de Alice fueron muy gentiles-murmure.

Demasiado, pero así habrá más diversión ¿no?-me dijo, asentí rápidamente con la cabeza, ella sonrió.

Tenemos que ir por tus amigos-dijo, me quede extrañada ¿amigos? ¿Qué amigos?

¿Amigos? ¿Quiénes?-pregunte.

Ellos, Alice, Emmett-dijo despistadamente.

Oh, ya-asentí-te sigo.

¿Por qué iremos? ¿No se suponía que nos veríamos en el aeropuerto?-dije, eso sabía yo.

No, decidimos que nos iremos en la Suburban de tu padre, es muy amplia aunque de todas maneras tendremos que hacer un milagro con las maletas-me informo.

Pero… ¿no se supone que en la Suburban solo caben como 9 o 10 personas?-pregunte-Somos 12, mamá-la regañe.

Hija, lo sé, pero es el vehículo más grande, tal vez iremos un poco apretados-dijo mientras fijaba su vista en la nada como si estuviera pensando, yo rodé los ojos-pero…no sé, Alice es demasiado pequeña la puedes cargar-dijo y me reí quedito ¡Pobre, Alice!-además, Emmett es enorme, él puede cargar como a 10 personas-dijo mientras terminaba su fruta.

¡Mamá, no exageres!-le dije. Ella rio quedito.

Bueno, tal vez pueda cargar a ¿9?-dijo y nos reímos-Vamos, hija eso no importa, ¡solo diviértete!-me dijo, yo asentí.

No importaba, lo que importaba es que también tendría que soportar el dolor que me causaría viajar con Edward hacia el aeropuerto.

EPOV

Baje a desayunar, solo faltaba Emmett como siempre, Alice no dejaba de parlotear y estaba fascinada con sus nuevas uñas. Tome asiento y comencé a comer.

¡EDWARD! ¡MIRA MIS UÑAS! ¡VERDAD QUE ESTAN LINDISIMAS!-grito mientras casi me picaba los ojos.

Hum, si Alice, son geniales-le conteste fingiendo interés mientras tomaba su mano y veía sus uñas, la verdad parecían arcoíris, como vomito de unicornio, mucho color y brillo, eran lindas, pensé que si le decía que parecían vomito de unicornio se alegraría más, de pequeña le gustaban los unicornios, se lo recordaría- ¡Parecen vomito de unicornio!-le dije y me gire a verla, se le iluminaron los ojos, ¡Lo sabía!

¡ESO ES GENIAL, EDWARD! ¡ERES TAN CREATIVO!-volvió a gritar yo rodé mis ojos cansado, aquí venían de nuevo los gritos. Mis padres también parecían cansados.

¡OH, LES TOMARE UNA FOTO!-chillo y salió corriendo por su móvil.

¡Vaya, nos atacan los duendes!-grito Emmett desde las escaleras, Alice le saco la lengua. Todos nos reímos. Ellos eran muy divertidos aunque despertarte con sus gritos era terrorífico.

Alice volvió a su asiento y Emmett comenzó a comer.

¡OH, EDWARD! ¡ESPERA A QUE VEAS LAS UÑAS DE ROSE Y DE BELLA! ¡ELLAS TAMBIEN LAS TIENEN ASI! ¡TENEMOS UÑAS DE VOMITO DE UNICORNIO!-chillo de nuevo, Emmett se le quedo viendo como si tuviera tres cabezas.

¿Vomito…de qué?-le pregunto.

De unicornio-le respondió Alice como si fuera lo más obvio. Él se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo. Yo sonreí ante el recuerdo del sueño que había tenido ¿de verdad tenía que perdonar a Bella?

Terminamos de desayunar y Alice y Emmett se fueron al garaje para cerrar todos los autos muy bien, yo subí a mi habitación a terminar con mi equipaje de mano.

Seguí pensando en todo, hasta donde iba ordenando mis ideas, todo iba a favor de Bella, ¿eso quería decir que iba a favor de la verdad? No lo sabía…aun. Hasta que se me ocurrió hacer algo, tal vez no era tan gentil ni educado pero tenía que hacerlo.

Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la de Alice, toque la puerta para ver si estaba ahí, ojala que no lo estuviera, nadie contesto abrí la puerta y la habitación y el baño estaban vacíos.

Me senté frente a su ordenador, estaba encendido y para mi gran suerte, su sesión en Messenger estaba abierta. La abrí y comencé a buscar sus conversaciones con Bella, solo platicaban de cosas triviales, subí el cursor en busca de algo y ahí estaba. La conversación que habían tenido sobre la apuesta.

Me vi obligado a volver a leerlo y mi corazón volvió a romperse, hasta que encontré algo que me dejo sin aliento.

**BellaSwan (Cullen) dice:**_Pero Alice, ¿sabes una cosa?_

**AliceCullen (Hale) dice:**_Dime_

**BellaSwan (Cullen) dice:**_Jamás cambiaria todo lo que he vivido con tu hermano, es un ser único y especial, desearía haberme metido con el de una manera normal y no mediante una apuesta. En verdad, lo amo y si todo sale bien estoy dispuesta a estar con el mucho más tiempo hasta que se harte de mí y me deje porque, sinceramente no creo yo jamás hartarme de él. Cada día me sorprende._

**AliceCullen (Hale) dice:**_Así es, Bellita. Mi hermano es único y realmente me alegro de que este contigo aunque sea por una apuesta, pero en verdad lo valoras, no como esa Tanya Zorra Denali._

¿Cómo ERA POSIBLE ESO? Trague saliva, estaba asombrado, entonces todo era cierto, ¡BELLA JAMAS ME MINTIO! ¡ELLA ME AMABA! ¡ELLA ME AMA! ¡COMO YO LA AMO! No pude evitar la sonrisa que se plasmó en mi rostro, tenía otra oportunidad. Ya no tenía nada que pensar, mis sentimientos y mis ideas estaban claros, dolía, sí, pero ella me amaba y me ama, como yo a ella, lucharía por ella de nuevo. La perdonaría pero quería que fuera especial, por el momento me comportaría igual, así tendría más tiempo de planearlo. ¡LA PERDONARIA!

Salí de la habitación de Alice, dejando todo como había estado, por suerte ella estaba abajo hablando con mi mamá, entre a mi habitación y tome mi móvil, volví a leer todos los mensajes que había compartido con Bella y todas las fotos. Le había robado unas cuantas de su móvil y de su computadora. En verdad me amaba.

Emmett me saco de mis pensamientos.

Edward, ya tenemos que bajar el equipaje-me dijo desde la puerta, yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza y me puse de pie para tomar mis maletas-¿Por qué tienes esa sonrisa de tarado?-me pregunto Emmett mientras entraba a mi habitación, su rostro era de sospecha y entrecerraba los ojos, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que aún tenía la sonrisa.

¿Qué? Yo…no nada-le conteste, eso aumento sus sospechas.

¡Dime!-chillo

¿Qué quieres que te diga?, no pasa nada-dije-solo estoy emocionado-agregue.

¡Si yo también!-chillo y salió de mi habitación. Eso había estado cerca, se lo diría obvio pero aún no, primero me lo tenía que creer yo.

Baje el equipaje a la sala. Alice y Esme estaban sentadas en los sillones platicando.

¿Ya nos vamos?-pregunte mientras me sentaba al otro lado de mi mamá.

¡Tranquilo, Edward! Sé que estas entusiasmado pero no… aun no-me contesto mi mamá mientras me acariciaba la espalda.

Esta demasiado animado…ve su sonrisa-dijo Alice, Esme se giró a verme y me sonrió. ¿Aún tenía la sonrisa? Ni siquiera me daba cuenta.

Emmett y mi papá llegaron a la sala y se sentaron.

¿Quién compartirá habitación con quién?-pregunto Carlisle. Alice salto en su asiento.

¡Yo quiero a Bella y Rose!-chillo.

De acuerdo… ¿y ustedes?-pregunto Esme y nos vio.

No lo sé, supongo que con Jasper-contesto Emmett.

Ok, eso está bien-dijo Carlisle.

Edward tu deberías de dormir con…-dijo Alice y le dirigí una mirada rápida y asustada, ¿se habrá dado cuenta de que me entere de lo de Bella?-Jasper-finalizo, pude respirar tranquilo ¿Por qué estaba insinuando a Bella? Oh, si tal vez porque la amaba y sabía que ella hacia lo mismo.

¿Por qué?-le pregunte.

Bueno, Emmett no te dejara dormir, duerme como mastodonte-dijo y todos nos reímos.

¡Que graciosa, Alice!-le dijo Emmett.

¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad!-le dije y el me saco la lengua. Muy maduro.

Se escuchó el claxon de un auto.

¡Oh, están aquí!-dijo Esme y se puso de pie.

¿Quién está aquí?-pregunto Emmett.

Bella…y sus padres-contesto Carlisle. Me puse de pie rápidamente, creo que ellos lo notaron pero no me importo.

Todos tomaron su equipaje y salimos, afuera Bella estaba bajando de su Suburban y Renee y Charlie se dirigían a la parte trasera de la camioneta.

Se saludaron y yo corrí hacia atrás.

¡Hola, Edward!-me saludaron los padres de Bella.

¡Hola, buenos días!-los salude y me sonrieron.

Bueno, metan su equipaje y tomen asiento-dijo Charlie, acomode mi equipaje-creo que tendrán que pelearse por el asiento-susurro pero lo escuchamos y solo reímos. Bella estaba platicando con Alice. Bella se veía hermosa con ese color azul. Alice me vio.

Bueno, iré a guardar mi equipaje-dijo y se fue.

Creo que tenemos que entrar-me dijo Bella.

Si, tu padre dijo algo acerca de tener que pelearse por el asiento-le dije y sonrió.

Si, alguien tendrá que cargar a alguien, creo que Alice será la primera opción-dijo y nos reímos, se acercó a la puerta de la camioneta.

¡Oh, permíteme!-le dije y la abrí, ella me sonrió y se sonrojo, deseaba poder tocar sus mejillas sonrojadas y besarla…concéntrate, Edward.

Entro y me hizo una seña para que hiciera lo mismo. Me senté a su lado.

¿Te importa que…-dije mientras señalaba nuestros cuerpos juntos.

No, en absoluto-me dijo y se volvió a sonrojar. Note que se abrazó a sí misma.

¿Tienes frio?-le pregunte.

¿Qué?...oh, no, yo no-tartamudeo-es…costumbre-me contesto.

Alice entro y se sentó a lado mío, luego le siguió Emmett en la parte de atrás.

¿Ya viste sus uñas?-pregunto Alice.

¿Qué?-le pregunte confuso, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en Bella.

Las uñas-me contesto y señalo las suyas, luego a Bella-de Bella-dijo y Bella giro a vernos.

¿Yo que?-pregunto.

¡Oh, tus uñas, Bella! Edward dijo que las mías parecían vomito de unicornio-le explico Alice, Bella entrecerró los ojos notoriamente confundida-muéstrale tus uñas-Bella se sonrojo y extendió un poco su mano completamente incomoda, Alice se desesperó y la jalo-¡Así, Bella! ¡Así!-le dijo mientras la hacía que extendiera su mano-¡Mira, Edward!-me dijo Alice y me puso la mano de Bella en la cara. Yo me sobresalte.

¡Oh, bueno…-dije mientras tomaba la mano de Bella, una corriente eléctrica cruzo mi cuerpo-…son muy…bonitas-dije mientras veía a Bella a los ojos. Ella se sonrojo.

Gr…gracias-tartamudeo y recupero su mano de nuevo.

Nos pusimos en marcha hacia casa de Jasper, llegamos y fue lo mismo, ahora no cabíamos todos muy bien, pero me gusto porque eso hizo que yo hiciera lo que había querido hacer.

Esme se tuvo que bajar para que la Sra. Charlotte se sentara bien, Rosalie y Jasper no tenían asiento.

¡Mira Rose!-le dijo Esme y nos señaló-siéntate ahí-dijo, Rose nos vio y puso cara de confusión-Emmett sostén a Alice-ordenó Esme y Alice se puso de pie y se sentó en el regazo de Emmett-Edward sostén a Bella-¡ESPEREN! ¿DIJO QUE?! ¿¡SOSTEN A QUIEN?!-¡Vamos, Edward!-me ordeno de nuevo, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice y Emmett me vieron con cara de "Oh, por Dios, Edward, eso es duro" gire para ver a Bella, ella parecía un tomate, luego señale mi regazo con mi cabeza, Bella asintió levemente y se levantó levemente, me arrastre a donde había sido su lugar y después sucedió, Bella se sentó en mi regazo, notablemente incomoda, si su cara seguía así la podríamos usar en las navidades para adornar.

Luego, Rosalie se sentó a mi lado y Jasper se sentó a lado de Emmett y Alice. Ellos comenzaron a platicar en un instante. ¡Qué fácil era no estar disgustados!

El trayecto al aeropuerto se me hizo muy corto, tal vez porque estaba disfrutando de tener a Bella sentada en mis piernas pero estoy seguro que a ella se le hizo eterno. Aunque me amara, era mucha la tortura. A Rosalie también se le hizo largo, de seguro.

Todos comenzaron a bajar y, por alguna razón del destino o de la suerte, Bella y yo fuimos los últimos, ella se puso de pie pero lamentablemente, para ella o tal vez no, tropezó con la base del asiento y cayo de nuevo encima de mí. Disfrute eso. Ella se sonrojo obviamente.

¡Lo siento!-balbuceo.

No te preocupes-le dije seriamente mientras la veía a los ojos. Se ruborizo más. Le diría lo que quería decirle desde que la vi hace unos momentos, no me importaba-Te ves hermosa, Bella-le dije de nuevo y, para mi sorpresa, no tartamudee, se volvió a sonrojar. Se puso de pie y note que se abrazó de nuevo, bajamos de la camioneta y tomamos nuestro equipaje, obviamente tenía que bajar el equipaje de ella.

Se lo di y mágicamente la toque de nuevo, la corriente fue tan grande que me vi obligado a separarme de ella rápidamente.

Entramos todos en grupo al aeropuerto, tuvimos que esperar un rato más y nos pusimos a platicar. Vi que Emmett y Jasper se acercaron a Bella y le dijeron algo, luego se alejaron. Me quede sentado y callado mientras escuchaba como platicaban Rosalie y Alice de cosas sin sentido. Aunque no le quite el ojo de encima a Bella.

BPOV

Tuvimos que esperar por el vuelo, así que Alice, Rose y yo comenzamos a platicar. De todas maneras, no me podía sacar de la cabeza a Edward, sentí hermoso cuando tuve que sentarme en su regazo, como en los viejos tiempos, pero también me sentí mal, luego no pude aguantar la vergüenza que sentí cuando me caí en el, luego ¿Por qué me había dicho que estaba hermosa? Estoy segura que me había visto como me veía antes, con devoción.

¿Bella, podemos hablar?-me pregunto Emmett, la primera vez que me hablaba después de todo este tiempo-Necesitamos decirte algo-me dijo Jasper, también la primera vez que me hablaba.

Seguro-les conteste amablemente para que vieran que no tenía ningún rencor, nos alejamos un poco más de donde estaban todos.

Bella…solo teníamos que decirte que no hay ningún rencor-me dijo Emmett, me sorprendió su alto lenguaje, bueno alto para el-Sabemos que tú no eres culpable de nada-dijo y Jasper lo interrumpió.

Si, bueno al menos sabemos que Rose lo causo todo y que no fue tu intención-me dijo serenamente. Eso me sorprendió, yo había creído que pensaban igual que Edward.

Hum…bueno…yo…me halaga que piensen eso de mi…en serio-tartamudee-pero me alegra que al fin se aclare esto…Hum…bueno…seguro…-seguía tartamudeando-gracias-les dije encogiéndome de hombros.

No pasa nada-me contesto Jasper, luego me abrazo gentilmente.

¡Oh, ven aquí, Bellita!-chillo Emmett y me envolvió en un abrazo de oso, dejé rápidamente el piso.

Emm…no…pue…do res…respi…respirar-balbucee. Jasper le dio un manotazo.

Bueno, bueno, me alegra que todo se haya aclarado-me dijo y me sonrieron, les devolví la sonrisa.

Volvimos hacia donde estaban los demás, vi a Edward quien me estaba viendo…de nuevo…y me sonrió, instantáneamente, como si mi cerebro tuviera un circuito que se prendía cuando él me sonreía, le devolví la sonrisa. ¿Por qué me sonreía?

Veo que te perdonaron-susurro Alice, yo asentí con la cabeza.

Solo falta que Edward te perdone-me dijo Rose.

No creo que eso ocurra-les susurre.

Bella, él te ama-cuchicheo Alice. Yo sonreí irónicamente, Alice suspiro cansada.

Tú tienes más probabilidades de que te perdone, en cambio yo, estoy jodida, Emmett no me perdonara y todavía tengo que obtener el perdón de Edward-susurro Rose.

…

Subimos al avión, estábamos emocionadísimos, nos instalamos en nuestros asientos, Alice tenía que sentarse conmigo, Rose se sentaría con su mamá, luego Jasper y su padre, después Esme y Carlisle, Renee y Charlie, y al final Emmett y Edward.

El avión despego y Alice me dirigió una hermosa sonrisa, yo se la tuve que devolver, estábamos felices.

Edward estaba sentado del lado del pasillo, esquinado en donde Alice y yo estábamos.

¿Quieres que te cambie el lugar para que veas mejor?-me pregunto Alice sonriendo pícaramente cuando me descubrió viendo a su hermano. Ella estaba sentada también del lado del pasillo, yo estaba encajonada en la ventana.

¡Alice!-la regañe susurrando-¡Baja la voz!-ella rio quedito y después se puso seria.

Bella, él te ama-susurro, tuve que dejar de ver a Edward y ver a Alice de nuevo.

Me odia… ¿de dónde sacas eso?-susurre también. Alice suspiro.

El me lo dijo…la otra noche.

¿Cómo? ¿Qué te dijo?-le pregunte mientras me acomodaba bien para escucharla. Ella rio quedito.

Me dijo que eres todo lo que él quiere, que te ama y que te necesita-prosiguió- y…tiene miedo-agregó.

¿Miedo a que?-susurre viendo de nuevo a Edward

A perderte-susurro Alice, dirigí mí vista hacia ella.

Eso es estúpido-espeté

No, no lo es-dijo rápidamente-cualquiera tendría miedo, te ha visto con Liam, ha visto que Newton te estaba ligando y… se enteró de que conocías a Leonardo-balbuceo.

No tiene nada que temer-discrepé-él es…todo para mi…es…el único, no tiene que tener dudas-Alice me interrumpió y su mirada cambio rápidamente a una de enfado.

Bella, él no sabe eso, ¿crees que tendría miedo si no te amara?-dijo y sus facciones se relajaron-dijo que necesitaba tiempo para aclarar sus sentimientos-yo coincidía con eso-y también quiere ordenar sus ideas.

Yo tengo todo claro-dije y Alice rodo sus ojos con ironía-lo tengo, Alice-trate de persuadirla-duele, duele hasta…duele hasta la madre, pero lo quiero con migo, ¿crees que soy demasiada estúpida como para olvidarlo?-espeté y Alice alzo una ceja en desaprobación, suspire frustrada-Alice lo necesito-dije-lo amo-susurre.

Lo sé-dijo Alice y sonrió pícaramente-pero Sudamérica nos puede sorprender ¿a qué no? Puedes adquirir a un brasileño sin costo-dijo Alice, yo rodé los ojos cansada-son gratis-dijo mientras recorría su cuerpo con sus manos.

¡No tendré sexo con un brasileño que me encuentre en un bar!-contraataqué.

Nunca digas nunca-dijo Alice mientras se ponía los audífonos. Yo solo suspire cansada, me puse mis audífonos y me dedique a ver a Edward.

Era hermoso, su ceño fruncido me derretía, se veía tan atractivo leyendo, era perfecto, sonreí como una boba recordando todo. Alice me golpeo el brazo y meneo sus cejas sugestivamente. Me quite los audífonos.

¿Qué quieres? Me distraes-le dije "enojada" Ella sonrió.

No creas que no me di cuenta de tu sonrisa de estúpida, ahora dime… ¿Qué quieres hacer?-me reí quedito y rodé los ojos.

¿Tan pronto te aburriste?-le pregunte.

¡Oye ya se acabó mi playlist!-dijo mientras sacudía su IPod en mi cara.

¡Busca más música!-le dije mientras me ponía mis audífonos.

Tu playlist ya se terminó también-me dijo, me fije en la pantalla de mi IPod y era cierto-¿Cómo lo supiste?-Alice suspiro cansada.

Bella, Bella, Bella-dijo sonando fastidiada-ya paso mucho tiempo, mínimo llevas viendo a mi hermano una hora…más o menos-me dijo, yo abrí mis ojos como platos-¿Qué no le encuentras ningún defecto?

No, jamás se lo encontrare, es perfecto-susurre mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en mi mano y seguía viendo a Edward. Alice me sacudió.

¡Deja de verlo!-se quejó-¡Tanta dulzura me van a dar caries!-yo rodé mis ojos-¡Dime que hago! Estoy aburrida-chillo.

Hay muchas cosas que hacer, lee, escribe, resuelve sudokus, duerme-le dije indiferente como si le estuviera hablando a un niño de cinco años que esta aburrido y solo te ha estado fastidiando, ella rodo los ojos –mira por la ventana-le dije. Ella negó con la cabeza.

Me niego rotundamente, no mirare por la ventana, tendrás que cambiarme el asiento y no te la dejare libre, seguirás viendo a mi hermano y me va a dar diabetes aquí por tanta miel-discrepó, de hecho no había pensado en eso.

No lo había pensado, pero mira-le dije y alce la cortina de la ventana-es un paisaje muy bonito-le dije-ahora muévete, necesito tu asiento-le dije mientras me iba a poner de pie, ella me detuvo.

Bella, no hay ningún paisaje, son solo nubes, y no te daré mi lugar, vas a tener combustión espontánea-se quejó.

Alice, si hay paisaje si miras hacia abajo esta la ciudad o el mar no sé donde estemos ahora-le dije-ahora mueve tu lindo y firme trasero de ahí-espete mientras me giraba sobre mí para ponerme de pie, me volvió a detener ¡diablos! Negó con la cabeza.

No, no, no-dijo rápidamente-me gusta que halagues mi trasero –dijo mientras se señalaba a ella misma dramáticamente-pero no cambiare el lugar-finalizo. Yo bufé y me cruce de brazos enfurruñada. Ella río.

Ahora, vamos a ver una película-dijo-y cierra la ventana que te mareas-ordeno y la obedecí aunque estuviera enojada, ella rio quedito.

Alice comenzó a seleccionar películas.

Alice, ¿la verán todos?-pregunté

No lo sé-dijo y su cara se ilumino con una sonrisa maliciosa-sí, la verán todos. Ayúdame a elegir-me estremecí, su sonrisa daba miedo.

La lista era extensa.

¿Qué tal está?-dijo Alice mientras seleccionaba una.

¡No, Alice! Esas películas están prohibidas en los aviones-la regañe al ver la que había seleccionado, era una película de ¿horror? Era donde el avión estaba infestado de serpientes y la mayoría de los pasajeros morían.

Si estuvieran prohibidas no las tuvieran en la lista-dijo, en cierta parte tenía razón, pero no debían verse en un avión.

Alice, no la reproduzcas, si comienzas a alterar el orden te bajaran del avión-la reprendí, ella rodo los ojos y bufo irónicamente.

¡Bella, estamos en pleno vuelo!-discrepó, tenía razón.

Te tiraran por la ventanilla, eres demasiado pequeña-le dije mientras dirigía mi vista alternadamente entre ella y la ventana-si cabes-bromee. Ella se hizo la ofendida.

¡Cállate, maldita zorra!-me dijo. Yo solo me reí.

¿Entonces qué película?-pregunto.

Hum…no lo sé, ¿Qué tal la de…-dije pero me interrumpió.

¡Ya se!-chillo mientras aplaudía levemente-¿Cómo se llama esa?-me pregunto y me miro. Le sostuve la mirada hasta que me harte.

¡¿CUÁL?!-le grite, pero no tan fuerte.

La de la chica y el vampiro-me dijo y se giró a ver el panel.

¡Oh, si ya se cual!-le dije y sonreí ante el recuerdo de Edward y yo, fue cuando se había colado por mi ventana por la noche-Se llama _"Crepúsculo"._

Ella asintió con la cabeza, como si estuviera muy concentrada, no pude evitar soltar una risita.

¿¡Oh, es esta!?-me pregunto y señalo el panel.

Si-le conteste-Alice en verdad solo debemos verla nosotras-Ella me miro por un segundo y asintió. Respire tranquila. No quería que Edward viera que le estaba insinuando algo o así poniendo la película también para él.

La película comenzó y Alice y yo la estábamos disfrutando. Obviamente Alice no pudo evitar gritar un poquito cuando los chicos comienzan a salir y menos cuando el sexy vampiro bajo de su auto con unos lentes.

¡Alice, contrólate!-le dije mientras me reía quedito.

¡Lo siento!-susurro-¡Pero es tan sexy!

Coincido-le dije y sonreímos.

Cuando la película termino, Alice se estaba secando las lágrimas, si por mi fuera me reiría pero no, la primera vez que la vi también llore, la diferencia era que esa vez tenía el hombro de Edward para llorar y ahora solo tenía un maldito asiento de avión. Además, esta vez también llore…un poquito. Termine con nariz roja y un poco hinchada pero llore solo un poco. En serio.

Saque mi ejemplar de Cumbres Borrascosas y me puse a leer, Alice al fin cedió y ella se puso a dibujar, era tan buena dibujante como yo. Por suerte, Esme y Renee nos habían obligado a ir a unas clases de dibujo, Rose también sabia dibujar. Alice estaba dibujando unos bocetos de unos lindos trajes. Sonreí, esa chica debería ser diseñadora de modas.

Me perdí en la historia de Heathcliff y de Cathy, Alice me toco el brazo impaciente.

¡Bella!-susurro. Volví mi vista hacia ella y luego al dibujo que había hecho. Sostenía la libreta a un lado de su pecho orgullosamente.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era un dibujo de Edward en la misma posición en la que estaba ahorita, seguía leyendo. Alterne mi vista entre la hoja de papel y Edward.

¡Alice, es genial!-la alague mientras sonreía, marque la página del libro para no perder la lectura y tome la libreta de Alice-Es precioso-susurre

¿Quién? ¿El dibujo o Edward?-pregunto pícaramente.

¡Ambos!-conteste rápidamente. Ella sonrió y le devolví el cuaderno, ella negó con la cabeza.

Es para ti-murmuró y me sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa.

Alice, será mejor que lo guardes ahí, volviendo a casa me lo das, no quiero que se maltrate-le dije, ella tomo el cuaderno.

De acuerdo-dijo.

El resto del viaje me la pase escuchando música, leyendo y…viendo a Edward. En un momento Rose cambio de lugar temporalmente con Alice y vino a platicar conmigo, yo también cambie de lugar con Rose para que ella platicara con Alice.

Edward se dio cuenta de que lo miraba y me dirigió una mirada, luego me sonrió. Obviamente, le sonreí de vuelta.

No creas que no me di cuenta de esas miradas-murmuro Alice mientras guardábamos todas nuestras cosas.

No importa, lo amo…no me cansare de decirlo-espeté. Ella sonrió.

Te creo-coincidió.

Tenemos que hacer algo con nuestro cabello, Bella-dijo Alice mientras tomaba un mechón del mío.

Hum… ¿gracias?-le conteste, ella me golpeo levemente en el brazo.

No de ese modo, tonta, no sé ustedes tienen que pintarse un mechón de colores o algo así, unas trenzas de tela o algo así-dijo mientras hacía cara de concentración. Me reí bajito.

Eso suena bien, muy…brasileño…pero tu ¿Qué te harás?-le pregunte.

Hum…no lo sé, me conformare con un collar o un brazalete-contesto, luego nos reímos bajito.

Edward volvió a verme…de nuevo, luego nos sonreímos.

Ordenaron que nos instaláramos en nuestros asientos, al fin íbamos a aterrizar.

¡Rio de Janeiro allá vamos!

* * *

**¡EDWARD YA SABE LA VERDAD & QUE EMOCION IR A RIO!**

**¿Que pasara en Sudamerica?**

**Gracias y nos leemos luego.**

**CullenForever~*3**


	23. Río

**CAPITULO 23: RIO**

EPOV

Aterrizamos y bajamos del avión, al fin estábamos en Rio de Janeiro. Eran las 2:00 am, nos iríamos al hotel a descansar, luego, mañana por la mañana comenzaríamos a recorrer las calles y a divertirnos.

Tomamos unos taxis para que nos llevaran al hotel, nos hospedaríamos en el _Rio Othon Palace_ era muy lujoso y de cinco estrellas, nuestros padres nos habían dado un buen regalo.

¡Esto es genial, viejo! ¡Nos divertiremos mucho!-dijo Emmett cuando nuestro taxi comenzó a avanzar.

¡Lo sé! Tendremos que ir a un club nocturno-agregó Jasper

Sí, eso sería genial, tendremos que agradecerles a nuestros padres-les conteste sonriendo mientras veíamos las calles de Rio por la ventana.

Llegamos al hotel, era hermoso y se veía muy grande, bajamos nuestro equipaje y entramos. Los adultos se acercaron a la recepción y nosotros nos quedamos en el lobby.

El clima afuera estaba un poco ventoso pero era agradable y bastante cálido para los inviernos a los que nosotros estábamos acostumbrados en Forks.

Nuestros padres volvieron con unas llaves electrónicas, Carlisle nos dio la llave a Jasper y a mí, no confiaba mucho en la responsabilidad de Emmett, este se mostró "ofendido".

Las chicas no tuvieron problemas, todas eran muy responsables, pero Esme le dio la llave a Bella y a Rose, había dicho que Alice la podría perder u olvidar fácilmente debido a su alta energía, ella también se ofendió.

Me quede observando a Bella, ella se veía muy feliz y muy emocionada junto con Alice y Rosalie. En el avión me había hecho a la idea realmente de que ella me amaba que ella tenía razón y todo lo que me había dicho era verdad. Mi corazón aún se mostraba feliz y daba brinquitos de vez en cuando. No podía pasar estas dos semanas en Rio "molesto" con ella, le diría que la perdonaba y que me diera una segunda oportunidad aquí mismo, y para eso, tenía que contar con la participación de Emmett y de Jasper, hoy mismo les diría.

Chicos, nos vemos aquí a las 8:00 am para desayunar-nos informó Carlisle. Emmett remilgo.

¡Papá esas son muy pocas horas para dormir!-chillo enfurruñado.

Lo sé, Emmett, o…-dijo mi papa mientras pensaba y miraba a los demás adultos-¿pueden desayunar después?-les pregunto más a ellos que a nosotros.

Seguro, eso será posible-contesto Charlie.

Bueno, entonces nos vemos aquí en el lobby a las 11:00 am-dijo y Emmett volvió a bufar ¿¡ese chico no se cansaba de dormir?! Realmente no sabía cómo reaccionaría cuando tuviera que trabajar y levantarse a las 7:00 am-¡Rio te espera, hijo, es lo más tarde que podemos salir!-contraatacó Carlisle, Emmett sonrió satisfecho con la idea de que estábamos en Rio.

De acuerdo, buenas noches, descansen-se despidió Esme cuando estábamos a punto de entrar a nuestras habitaciones, todos nos despedimos y por fin estuvimos dentro.

La habitación era lujosa, tenía dos camas enormes con colchas blancas y almohadas de plumas, tenía un gran ventanal desde donde se podía ver una parte de la ciudad, pero lo mejor era que se podía ver el mar…bueno una parte, pero igual era hermoso, el hotel estaba situado en una región muy famosa de Rio llamada _Copacabana_.

¡Esto es genial!-les dije a los chicos cuando me acerque a ver por el ventanal. Ellos se acercaron rápidamente.

¡Vaya! Es hermoso-coincidió Emmett.

Fabuloso-murmuro Jasper extasiado.

Nos preparamos para dormir, pero antes de hacerlo tenía que decirles algo muy importante.

¿Chicos?-los llame.

¿Qué pasa?-me contesto Jasper mientras acomodaba su lugar en la cama.

¿Mmm?-murmuro Emmett con pasta dentífrica en la boca.

¿Les importaría hablar por un momento?-pregunte.

Seguro… ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Jasper metiéndose a la cama.

Solo espera un segundo-dijo Emmett con dificultad debido a su situación, entro al baño y al cabo de un segundo salió.

Ahora sí, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto mientras se acostaba en la cama. Yo hice lo mismo, ¡Genial! Esas camas eran súper cómodas y frescas.

Descubrí todo…lo de la apuesta-dije, Emmett y Jasper se sentaron rápidamente y me vieron con la duda plasmada en sus rostros.

¿Cuál es?-demando Emmett, ¡pobre chico! Me ponía mal que él era uno de los más afectados, estaría muy triste por lo de Rosalie.

Bueno…Em…tú sigues igual-murmure tímidamente, el bufo triste-Bueno, lo que pasa es que Rosalie en verdad las chantajeo-dije y Emmett suspiro pesadamente-digo, Emmett no creo que Rosalie sea tan mala como para que tu hayas sido una apuesta, es seguro que no-le explique.

Eso es obvio-contesto Jasper-de eso estoy seguro, Em…ella te ama-le dijo, Emmett paso una mano por su rostro.

¿Y qué más?-pregunto triste.

Bueno, Bella y Alice no querían eso-dije y me revolví el cabello-ellas no tenían ninguna razón para hacerme daño…Bella y Alice aceptaron porque tenían miedo de lo que Rosalie pudiera ocasionar diciendo eso-les explique, ellos estaban muy atentos-bueno…lo más importante es que…Bella…bueno, ella, ella si…si…si estaba ena…enamorada de…mi-finalice tartamudeando y nervioso, Emmett y Jasper ya tenían unas grandes sonrisas plasmadas en sus rostros.

¡Lo sabía, viejo! ¡Esa chica si te amaba!-chillo Emmett mientras me lanzaba un pequeño cojín, yo sonreí feliz…demasiado.

¡Eso es estupendo!-dijo Jasper-pero… ¿Cómo lo descubriste?-pregunto, esto era lo difícil.

Bueno…digamos que vi por "accidente"-remarque las comillas en el aire-unos mensajes que compartieron Alice y Bella-Jasper y Emmett sonrieron maliciosamente.

¿Con que husmeando, no?-jugueteo Jasper, soltamos unas risitas-No importa, con tal de que hayas descubierto la verdad.

¿Y ahora quieres perdonarla?-pregunto Emmett sugestivamente.

De hecho, necesitare su ayuda-coincidí.

Cuenta conmigo-me dijo Jasper mientras alzaba un puño y lo chocaba con migo.

¿A quién quieres que llame?-sugirió Emmett contento. Nos reímos.

No lo sé, viejo, quiero que sea algo íntimo y especial-les dije.

Eso suena…muy…Edward-comento Jasper, soltamos unas risitas.

¿Mañana mismo?-pregunto Emmett, asentí con la cabeza rápidamente.

He pasado mucho tiempo sin ella…no creo poder soportar más…menos ahora que sé la verdad-le conteste.

¿Qué te parece por la noche? Podemos convencerlas de ir a un club o algo, puedes celebrar ahí mismo-sugirió Jasper.

Esa es una buena idea… ¿ustedes pueden llevarse lejos a Alice y a Rosalie?-les pregunte.

Seguro, eso es pan comido-coincidió Emmett.

De acuerdo, gracias…de verdad-murmure.

No pasa nada viejo, buenas noches-se despidió Emmett.

Buenas noches-nos despedimos Jasper y yo.

Al fin la iba a poder abrazar…y besar.

BPOV

Despertamos a las 9:00 am, fui la primera en tomar una ducha, me siguió Rose y al final Alice. Me vestí con la ropa que había puesto en mi equipaje de mano, unos shorts ajustados color guinda, use mis Vans negros, un pequeño top amarillo fosforescente con azul y una camisa de tirantes suelta que llegaba hasta medio abdomen, deje mi cabello suelto y colgué mis lentes Ray-ban en el cuello de mi camiseta.

Alice iba vestida con unos shorts de mezclilla que tenían unos detalles de encaje a los lados, uso una camisa de tirantes color durazno con un logotipo gris y finalizo con sus Vans grises con rosas.

Rose uso unos tirantes blancos de velo, dejaban ver parte de su abdomen, al igual que Alice, uso unos shorts de mezclilla desaliñados y un cinto de animalprint. Ella también uso sus Vans azules.

¿Segura que estamos bien vestidas, Alice?-pregunto Rose mientras se veía en el espejo-digo…no haremos el ridículo vistiendo pequeñeces… ¿verdad?-pregunto dudosa. Alice soltó una carcajada mientras se maquillaba.

¡No, claro que no, Rose! Estamos vestidas como cualquier otra chica de Rio-aseguro.

¿De verdad, Alice?-pregunte, Rose me había metido la duda-No quiero hacer el ridículo frente a todos, será mejor que me cubra más-dije mientras me ponía de pie y abría un cajón donde había metido mi ropa.

¡Nada de eso!-me reprendió Alice- Créanme… ¿alguna vez las he hecho pasar vergüenzas?

¡Claro que sí!-dijo Rose como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo…en parte lo era-Siempre que gritas en público-señaló.

Coincido-afirme. Alice rodo los ojos y se acercó al ventanal-¡Mira a todas esas chicas que hay ahí!-dijo señalando con el dedo. Rose y yo nos acercamos.

¿Alice?-la llamo Rose suavemente.

¿Sí?-le contesto Alice, no despego su mirada del ventanal.

¡No se ve nada!-le grito Rose en el oído.

¡Rose!-chillo-¡Me vas a dejar sorda!

Ay, no es para tanto-le contesto mientras rodaba los ojos, yo me reí quedito.

Miren esto-nos dijo Alice mientras tomaba unos binoculares de su bolso.

¿Por qué trajiste eso?-le pregunte.

Para esto-contesto, se acercó al ventanal y comenzó a ver-¡Vaya, esa chica se viste bien!-dijo.

No le veo el caso para traerlos, Alice-le dijo Rose mientras rodaba los ojos-pero, dámelos-se los arrebato y comenzó a ver.

¡Oye, es genial!-dijo y nos vio-¡Alice eres una chica lista! Ya le encontré la utilidad-volvió su vista a los binoculares, Alice rodo los ojos y bufo-¡Todo es tan hermoso!-Rose sonrió con malicia-y cuando digo todo…es todo ¡miren a ese hombre!

Le arrebate los binoculares y las dos rieron, comencé a ver.

La playa se veía hermosa, hasta donde sabía se llamaba _Copacabana _y las chicas iban vestidas igual que nosotras, con shorts, mini vestidos y tirantes.

¡Todo está muy bien!-murmure-¡Es hermoso!

¿Quién el lugar o el hombre?-pregunto Rose jocosamente. Me volví hacia ella.

¡Cállate, Rose!-le dije-…aún no he visto al hombre-confesé y ellas rieron.

…

Terminamos de desayunar y de arreglarnos. En mi bolso puse una chaqueta liviana, maquillaje y esas cosas.

Salimos de la habitación, eran las 11:00 am, nos dirigimos al lobby. El hotel era muy bonito y elegante, mis padres debieron de haber gastado una fortuna.

En el lobby, solo faltaban los chicos. Esperamos alrededor de 5 minutos cuando llegaron. Edward se veía perfecto, llevaba unas bermudas color caqui, una camisa azul opaco y unos Vans negros.

Lo sentimos, tuvimos problemas para sacar a Emmett de la cama-se disculpó Jasper.

Si, era lo que me esperaba-le contesto Carlisle.

Rosalie se me acerco y comenzamos a hablar de lo que haríamos por la noche, acordamos convencer a nuestros padres para ir a un club.

De acuerdo chicos, andando, caminaremos en grupo, comenzaremos por _Corcovado_, iremos a ver el Cristo Redentor-anuncio William.

Una ola de "geniales", "fabulosos" y "vamos" se levantó entre nosotros. Mire a Edward y él me estaba viendo…de nuevo, estaba sonriendo, le devolví la sonrisa.

Luego nos pusimos en marcha.

EPOV

Llegamos al lobby y Jasper se disculpó por haber llegado tarde. Estaba viendo a Bella, se veía hermosa, sus piernas se veían kilométricas y muy torneadas con esos cortos shorts, su piel resaltaba mucho con esa ropa interior amarillo fosforescente que se podía ver fácilmente por los tirantes de su camisa floja, su cuerpo era hermoso, delgado, torneado y firme, ella era hermosa.

Luego, Rosalie me tapo la vista cuando se puso frente a Bella, en verdad las tres chicas se veían muy bien, teníamos que tener cuidado para que nadie les hiciera nada, al menos yo las cuidaría, no creo que Emmett me ayudara, de hecho Jasper cuidaría bien a Alice, había posibilidades que Emmett cuidara a Rosalie…espero. De todas maneras las cuidaría, no importaba si estuviera enfadado con Rosalie, la iba a cuidar, las cuidaría a las tres, no toleraría que les pasara nada.

Rosalie también se veía muy bonita, ella usaba unos shorts de mezclilla desgarrados y una blusa también de tirantes color blanca, su cabello lo llevaba suelto pero tenía una especie de trenza o algo así. Sus piernas también se veían firmes y largas. Alice se veía muy tierna pero muy bien, me dolía ver que ya era toda una señorita, aun no lograba asimilarlo, tenía que confesar que también me ponía un poco celoso que estuviera con Jasper, aunque sabía que el la cuidaría.

William anuncio los planes y todos nos pusimos contentos, mire a Bella, ella sonreía, luego me vio y nos sonreímos, no podía esperar, quería que fuera ya de noche para perdonarla.

…

Subimos a unos pequeños vagones de un trenecito aéreo, ocupamos tres vagones, luego dieron indicaciones y el paseo comenzó. El trenecito iba subiendo y te dejaba ver todo. Pudimos ver toda _Copacabana _y otras regiones. Luego llegamos a la cima y nos detuvimos en el Cristo Redentor.

El paisaje había sido muy bonito y tomamos muchas fotos. Todos estábamos felices y gustosos, realmente estábamos disfrutando del paseo.

Después el tren comenzó a bajar por el otro lado del cerro y nos mostró otra vista. Eso era súper divertido y alucinante.

Terminamos ese paseo y nos volvimos a reunir todos.

¡¿Les gusto eso?!-pregunto Charlotte.

¡Sí! ¡Fue genial!-chillo Alice-Todo es muy bonito.

Ahora… ¿Qué les parece si vamos al Museo de Arte moderno?-sugirió Renee-He oído que es muy bonito.

Todos nos mostramos de acuerdo. Era fácil estar aquí. Por suerte, todos sabíamos algo de portugués. Nuestros padres nos habían pagado clases de idiomas, hasta el momento sabíamos francés, portugués, español e italiano. Ellos decían que los necesitaríamos para cuando viajáramos. Hoy me mostraba de acuerdo.

Entramos al Museo y comenzamos con el recorrido. El museo era muy hermoso, elegante, limpio y amplio. Todos nos divertíamos. Los adultos se mostraban anonadados con las piezas que había ahí.

¡Eso fue grandioso! Estuvo muy bien-elogio Jasper.

¡Sí! Todo era muy bonito-coincidió Bella sonriendo, por inercia sonreí… ¡_Si, claro Edward por inercia!_ Mande callar a esa vocecilla.

Bueno, no sé ustedes pero yo me muero de hambre-balbuceo Emmett.

Si, ya es tarde… ¿Dónde podemos comer?-pregunto Alice.

BPOV

Entramos al _Olympe _era muy bonito y lujoso. Escogimos una mesa orillada. Nos sentamos y comenzamos a platicar de lo bonito que era todo.

Nunca creí que Rio fuera así-me dijo Alice-es muy bonito y tiene muchos lugares lujosos…Edward eligió bien-me sorprendí por eso.

¿E…Edward eligió todo?-pregunte murmurando.

¡No! Esos fueron nuestros padres, Edward decidió que teníamos que venir a Rio-susurro-Seguro que cuando ustedes dos se vayan de luna de miel también elegirá un lugar muy lujoso…tal vez ¿Paris?-cuchicheo, yo rodé los ojos.

¡Alice! No nos casaremos…aun ni siquiera me perdona-le conteste, ella rio bajito.

El mesero se acercó y ordenamos, después de unos momentos la comida llego.

¡Esto esta delicioso!-musito Charlie-y el servicio es excelente.

¡Sí! Todo es perfecto-coincidió Esme.

Salimos del restaurante muy satisfechos y felices.

¿Por qué no vamos al Barrashopping?-sugirió Alice.

¡Alice no irás de compras hoy!-la reprendió Rose.

No necesariamente de compras-infirió. Rose la vio mal, rodo los ojos y bufo. Se escucharon unas cuantas risitas.

Eso no está mal, podemos ir a ver algunas tiendas…¿hay videojuegos?-pregunto Emmett.

Seguro…debe haber-le contesto Edward con esa hermosa y sexy voz de terciopelo que me hacía vibrar y que…._ ¡Concéntrate, Bella!_ Me regaño mi subconsciente.

Llegamos a Barrashopping y todos nos separamos.

Nosotras comenzamos a ver tiendas de ropa, todo era genial y muy a la moda. Con mucho esfuerzo logramos sacar a Alice de una de las tiendas, luego nos dirigimos a otra sucursal.

¡Miren chicas!-chillo Alice y señalo otra tienda donde había muchos accesorios y otros artículos que parecían de chicos _punk._

¡No querrás que entremos ahí! ¿o sí?-le pregunto Rose asustada.

¿Por qué no?-dijo Alice y nos arrastró hacia dentro de esa tienda ignorando nuestras protestas.

La tienda se veía normal, no se veía tétrica ni nada, bueno solo una parte estaba pintada de negro y había artículos de esas cosas raras.

¡Vean esto!-chillo Alice mostrándonos un panfleto-¡Tendrán que hacerse esto!-dijo.

No se cómo paso pero de repente Rose y yo estábamos sentadas en unos asientos muy cómodos, luego dos chicas estaban tejiendo una trenza en la parte de debajo de nuestro cabello. Era una trenza de tela, justo como Alice me había dicho en el avión. Cuando terminaron, nos acercamos a un espejo y nos vimos en ellos. Mi trenza era muy linda de color azul, verde y blanco y al final tenía un arreglo que sujetaba una pluma, de verdad me había encantado. La trenza de Rose era blanca con negro y la de ella también tenía una pluma.

¡Están geniales!-chillo Alice mientras veía nuestras trenzas. Ella no se había hecho nada pero tenía colgado un collar de colores con pequeñas piedritas de madera y una pluma, era lindo.

Nos animamos a hacernos un tatuaje temporal, Rose lo eligió en el brazo, era un diamante atravesado por una flecha y sangraba, era lindo. Alice lo eligió en la espalda en la parte de arriba, era una leyenda que rezaba "Stay Strong" (Mantente fuerte) y tenía un corazón. Yo lo elegí en la cadera, se veía fácilmente por la camisa que llevaba, rezaba "Swan" en letras cursivas y tenía dos aves pequeñas a los lados.

Salimos del establecimiento y continuamos viendo más cosas, después se llegó la hora en la que habíamos acordado reunirnos de nuevo en la salida, llegamos y tuvimos que esperar a Renee y a Charlie. Después nos fuimos.

¡Deberíamos de ir a la playa antes de que se vaya el sol!-ofreció Rose-No importa que no nademos.

Según la estación aquí, el agua para estas horas ya estaba muy fría y faltaba muy poco para que el sol se pusiera.

Regresamos al hotel, dejamos nuestras cosas en nuestras habitaciones y bajamos a _Copacabana._

En la playa aun había mucha gente, nos sentamos en la arena a contemplar el mar y a platicar, al cabo de unos minutos, los chicos se nos unieron y a mí, en realidad me pareció extraño.

¡Hola!-saludaron.

¡Hola!-les respondimos de vuelta y ellos se sentaron frente a nosotras.

Solo veníamos a proponerles algo-dijo Jasper-estábamos pensando en convencer a nuestros padres para que nos dejaran ir a un club nocturno, hay uno muy bueno que se llama _Baronneti_-nos explicó.

¡Eso suena bien!-coincidió Rose-podemos ir-se volvió a mirarnos.

Si, ¿Por qué no?-dijo Alice.

Suena divertido-conteste y Edward se volvió a mirarme y me sonrió ¡OTRA VEZ! ¡Que emoción!-¿Qué les diremos?-dije mirando a los adultos.

No lo sé, Bells-me contesto Emmett-podemos hablarles de un casino o algo.

¡Eso es perfecto!-espetó Edward sonriendo-¡ellos aman los casinos!

Nos pusimos de pie y nos acercamos con ellos. Escuche decir a Charlie un "quieren algo". Era bueno saber que él ya se imaginaba algo así.

¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Esme amablemente mientras abrazaba por la cintura a Alice.

Emmett bufó-Pff, nada-dijo rodando los ojos-¿no podemos venir aquí y…-se quedó callado y todos nos miramos con cara de "¡Que buena actuación, Emmett!"

Estábamos pensando en ir a un club nocturno-explico Jasper, eso era mejor, ir al grano-ustedes podrían ir a un casino, está cerca del club.

Todos ellos se miraron.

¿Qué club?-pregunto Carlisle.

Hum…bueno…ehh-tartamudeo Jasper.

Se llama Baronneti-lo ayudo Edward-está a unas cuantas calles del hotel y el casino esta también cerca-¡vaya! Él era bueno hablando, con toda su palabrería engatusaba.

Bueno… ¿y a qué hora piensan ir?-pregunto William.

A las 9:00 pm… ¿está bien?-pregunto Emmett y miro a Edward dudosamente, el asintió levemente con la cabeza. ¿Qué se traían entre manos?

Si… ¿a qué hora vuelven?-pregunto Charlie viéndonos fijamente a todos, comencé a ponerme nerviosa.

Hum…em…no lo sé-contesto Emmett súper nervioso, me preocupaba que comenzara con un tic.

¿2, 2:30 am?... ¿está bien?-pregunto Jasper

Todos los adultos se volvieron a ver entre ellos, ¡¿Qué les pasaba con las miradas?!

Es demasiado…-comenzó Charlie, me imaginaba que diría que era muy tarde-conveniente, es buena hora-contesto, pude respirar tranquila.

Pueden ir-contesto Carlisle, todos relajamos nuestras posturas-nosotros estaremos por el casino, nos pondremos en contacto por mensajes-finalizó.

Tuvimos que ir a cenar al hotel, luego subimos a nuestras habitaciones.

¿No es genial ir a un club?-pregunto Alice entusiasmada mientras retocaba su maquillaje.

¡Sí, es genial! Bailare hasta que me duelan los pies-coincidió Rose.

¡Será divertido!-les dije.

A las 9:00 pm estábamos todos en el lobby del hotel, nos despedimos de nuestros padres y subimos al taxi que nos llevaría a Baronneti.


	24. Baronneti

**CAPITULO 24: BARONNETI**

EPOV

Estaba ansioso por ir al club, eso significaba que podía hablar con Bella y perdonarla. Emmett me había dicho que el haría que todos entraran y que Bella y yo fuéramos los últimos en entrar, eso me pareció una buena idea. Podría hablar a solas con ella en el gran jardín que estaba en las afueras de Baronneti.

Llegamos al lugar y bajamos del taxi, era muy moderno y muy elegante.

¡Miren que bello lugar!-dijo Alice mientras señalaba el jardín.

¡Sí, es hermoso!-agregó Rosalie.

Bueno, entremos, muero por divertirme, andando-dijo Emmett, esa era mi señal, Jasper se apresuró a la entrada, Emmett se quedó estático mientras le hacía señas a los demás para que entraran. Alice lo siguió y al final entro Rosalie, Bella avanzó un poco y fue donde tuve reunir valor.

Bella… ¿podemos hablar?-murmure, ella se volvió hacia mí y asintió con la cabeza.

Si-susurro.

Emmett entró al club.

Ven, vamos-le dije a Bella mientras señalaba con la cabeza el jardín. Ya iba siendo hora de que todo terminara.

BPOV

Edward me indicó que los siguiera al jardín que había fuera de Baronneti, era un área verde muy amplia, en el centro había una fuente que estaba iluminada por luces de colores y había también un pequeño puentecito de madera con flores en las paredes de metal que tenía.

Caminamos en silencio y subimos el puente, Edward se detuvo en seco a la mitad de este. Tomó una bocanada de aire.

Bien… ¿Qué quieres?-me pregunto tajante. Su pregunta me pillo desprevenida, él era el que me había hablado y en todo el viaje no le había dirigido la palabra ni le había rogado que me perdonara.

Hum…no lo sé, tú fuiste el que me llamo-le conteste-¿Qué quieres tú?-le pregunte también tajante. El rio amargamente.

¿Estas bromeando? Te quiero a ti-finalizo. Esperen ¿había dicho que? ¿Me quiere? ¿A mí? ¿De qué me había perdido?

¿Qué?-logre decirle en susurros.

Te quiero a ti-volvió a afirmar, entonces no me lo había imaginado. Fruncí el ceño esperando que se explicara. Tomo otra bocanada de aire.

Bella, sé toda la verdad, ya me entere-explico…esperen, ¿la verdad? Se refería obviamente a la apuesta ¡Al fin!-sé que Rosalie te chantajeo y también sé que tu-se calló-se…que…tu, sé que tu…tú me amabas-agregó y su voz se quebró al final. No lo podía creer.

Aun lo hago-susurre.

Bella…yo-se calló, abrió la boca para hablar pero la cerro nuevamente-yo…solo…te necesito-su voz fue casi un susurro-te amo-susurró. Me quede asombrada, ¿en realidad estaba pasando esto?

Yo también lo hago-le conteste. Él se metió las manos a los bolsillos.

Todo es mejor cuando tu estas aquí-balbuceo-todo está bien…yo…solo…te necesito-dijo y se acercó un paso hacia mí-Bella, te perdono…por todo-finalizo. Yo estaba tan anonadada que no pude si quiera darle una sonrisa ni una respuesta. Después no sé cómo paso: Estaba envuelta en sus brazos. Le devolví el abrazo indecisa.

Tu…tú me… ¿tú me perdonas?-murmure contra su oído. Él se alejó un poco.

Sí, te perdono-me contesto.

¿Entonces por qué tienes esa mirada de dolor?-le pregunte, viéndolo bien, su mirada estaba llena de tristeza, de dolor y nostalgia.

Porque aun duele-me contesto. Lo acerque rápidamente a mí.

¡Oh, Edward!-susurre-yo te ayudare…yo terminare con tu dolor-le aseguré. Él se alejó de mí de nuevo.

Perdóname-dijo, fruncí el ceño confundida-perdóname por todo lo que te dije y por…como me comporte-dijo-espero que puedas porque honestamente no se vivir en un mundo donde tú no existas ¿puedes?-volvió a preguntar.

Yo debería de estar diciendo eso-le conteste y le sonreí negando con la cabeza-no hay nada que perdonar, todo está bien ahora…todo está bien-dije más para mí que para él. El me sonrió y me volvió a abrazar. Me aferre a él como si fuera un trozo de madera en medio de un mar salvaje, inhale profundamente su esencia quería recordarla para siempre. Él se alejó.

¿Bella?-me llamo-Bella…tú…tu… ¿quieres ser…ser mi novia?-me pregunto. Sonreí, era seguro que me quedara trabada, era la sonrisa más grande que le había dado a alguien.

¡Sí!-chille-¡Siempre querré!-El me abrazo de nuevo, me fundí en su aroma.

¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!-susurraba una y otra vez en mi oído. Me pellizque despistadamente para ver si era un sueño, realmente todo era perfecto.

Lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas, él, al parecer estaba haciendo lo mismo ya que sentía que no podía respirar del todo bien, pero no me importó, tener a Edward entre mis brazos era más importante ahora que la necesidad de respirar.

Acercó su rostro al mío y su dulce aliento me embriago. Luego nos fundimos en un beso lleno de sentimiento. Nos separamos para respirar, pero aun así, sus labios no abandonaron mi piel, recorrió mi cuello, mi mandíbula y mis mejillas con sus labios. Luego nos volvimos a besar.

Te amo-susurro mientras besaba mi frente.

Te amo-le conteste.

En ese momento me sentí bien. Por completo. Podía notar otra vez el palpitar desbocado de mi corazón contra las costillas y la sangre latía caliente y rápida por mis venas. Los pulmones se me llenaron del dulce perfume que derramaba su cuerpo. Era como si nunca hubiera existido un agujero en mi pecho. Todo estaba perfecto, no curado, sino como desde el principio no hubiera habido una herida.

Nos deben estar extrañando, entremos-me dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano.

Sí-le conteste, caminamos de vuelta al club. Al entrar me sorprendí, era muy bonito, elegante y moderno, mi vista recorría todo el lugar. Edward me jalo levemente de la mano, me volví hacia él y señalo una mesa donde estaban los demás.

Al llegar, Alice y Rose me vieron sorprendidas por el contacto y cercanía de nuestros cuerpos, se miraron entre ellas, luego se volvieron hacia mí y me sonrieron sugestivamente. Yo les di una media sonrisa y las salude con la cabeza como si no pasara nada. Noté que Jasper y Emmett hablaban con Edward entre miradas.

Me senté a lado de Rose, Edward me correspondió sentándose a mi lado, pero nunca libero mi mano, eso me hizo sentir bien.

¿Y? ¿Qué hay de nuevo?-pregunto Emmett pícaramente.

Yo estoy bien-le contesto Edward mientras alzaba nuestras manos unidas y las mostraba, me sonroje.

Me alegra que estén bien-dijo Alice y nos sonrió.

¡Sí!-dijo Rose, se volvió hacia mí-es genial-murmuro, pude ver en su rostro y mirada el arrepentimiento y la vergüenza.

Está bien, Rose-le dije mientras apretaba su pierna levemente con mi mano libre, ya que la otra estaba unida a la de MI novio.

¿Les puedo ofrecer algo?-un chico menudo de tez morena se nos acercó hablándonos en un portugués muy educado.

Sí gracias, yo quisiera un Gin Tonic-le conteste sonriendo y el me devolvió la sonrisa amablemente.

Que sean dos, por favor-le dije Edward, el chico nos sonrió.

Enseguida se los traigo-dijo y se alejó.

Se formó un silencio muy incómodo en la mesa, la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, me imagine que era debido a la situación de Emmett y de Rose.

Edward pasó un brazo por mi cintura y comenzó a acariciar mi cadera desnuda, la otra mano me la sujetaba con fuerza. Me encantaba la idea de que no podía dejar de tocarme, al igual que yo a él.

El joven que nos había atendido llegó cortando el silencio.

Aquí tienen sus bebidas, disfrútenlas, si necesitan algo más solo llamen-nos dijo mientras nos ponía los Gin Tonic a Edward y a mí en frente. Se alejó y me concentre en mi bebida. La tensión se volvió a sentir.

¡El ambiente es genial! Todo es muy divertido-chillo Alice, yo le dirigí una mirada de agradecimiento, ella me sonrió con complicidad, luego vio a Rose y a Emmett, yo asentí levemente con la cabeza.

Tienes razón, Ali y creo que no se debería de desperdiciar estando sentados ¡vamos a bailar!-agregó Jasper.

Nos mostramos conformes, minutos después todos estábamos en la pista de baile. La música electrónica estaba muy buena, momentos después todos estábamos alejados. Yo estaba bailando con Edward cuando comenzó una canción de mis favoritas _"Summer"_ de Calvin Harris. Comencé a moverme como quería, luego Edward me sujeto de la cintura y me atrajo hacia él, luego se recargo en la pared y puso mi espalda contra su pecho, comenzó a tamborilear sus dedos sobre mi abdomen desnudo al ritmo de la música. Recostó su cabeza en mi hombro y exhalo su aliento.

Isabella, te ves hermosa…y más bailando así-susurro sensualmente en mi oído. Solté una risita.

Creo que no podré contenerme, tus piernas se ven geniales con esos shorts-dijo y solté otra risita, me encantaba su autocontrol-me gusta ese tatuaje-dijo mientras acariciaba mi cadera, en el lugar del tatuaje, sonreí-Bella-comenzó a decir con voz ronca. Solté una carcajada.

¡Edward Cullen te estas excitando!-le dije cuando comencé a sentir algo duro y firme en mi trasero.

¡Es tu culpa!-dijo-ahora tendrás que estar así durante un rato, hasta que se-dijo y lo interrumpí.

¿Hasta que el "pequeño Eddie" se duerma?-le pregunte en broma alzando mis cejas.

Bella, no te rías-me dijo-es serio.

¡Claro!-le dije irónicamente-aunque…no me importa estar así-le conteste.

Estuvimos abrazados así durante un rato en silencio, no me molestaba, deje de sentir la dureza en mi trasero hacia unos minutos pero no nos molestamos en movernos.

Necesito una bebida-le susurre a Edward en el oído. Él se rio.

Vamos-me dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y nos dirigíamos a la barra.

Solo había un asiento disponible, Edward me instó a que me sentara, él se quedó a mi lado, gire sobre mi asiento para estar frente a él. Tomó mis manos y las besó, luego siguió besando mis muñecas.

¿Los atienden?-nos preguntó un chico delgado.

No, aún no-le contesto Edward amablemente.

Podrías darme un daiquiri de banana-le dije al chico, él asintió con la cabeza.

¿Y para el caballero?-le pregunto a Edward.

Solo un Gin Tonic-le dijo, el chico volvió a asentir y se alejó.

Edward comenzó a besar mis manos de vuelta, me sonroje y baje la vista, él puso un dedo bajo el mentón y levanto mi rostro obligándome a verlo.

Poso sus labios en los míos y nos dimos un beso corto. Recargue mi cabeza en su pecho y comencé a escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Escuche un ruido sordo en el fondo de su pecho.

¿Podrías dejar de ver a mi novia como un auto que fueras a comprar?-Edward le gruño a alguien.

Alcé mi vista y seguí su mirada, a mi lado, estaba un hombre sentado, se veía como de treinta, era moreno y se veía alto, desvió su vista de mí y miro a Edward.

Cuando vas a comprar un auto no te cobran por ver-le contesto de forma arrogante.

Aquí están sus bebidas, disfrútenlas-nos dijo el chico mientras nos acercaba los vasos.

Gracias, muy amable-le dijo Edward, saco un billete de su bolsillo y se lo entrego-Quédate con el cambio-le dijo el chico asintió y se alejó.

Así que…-volvió a molestar el tipo-¿me dejaras comprar el auto?-Edward gruño. ¿¡QUE DIABLOS LE PASABA A ESE TIPO?!

¿Por qué simplemente no dejas de molestar?-espeto Edward con frialdad.

Chico…es que mírala, es hermosa-dijo, Edward lo interrumpió.

Es lo único coherente que has dicho-farfullo enojado. El tipo ignoro sus palabras.

Y mira su ropa… ¿Cómo puedes verla y no montarla?-pregunto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

¿¡No te enseñaron a cómo hablar frente a una dama?!-le pregunto, Edward estaba enojadísimo pero estaba tratando de controlarse.

No veo ninguna presente-espetó, ¡MALDITO DEPRAVADO! ¡YO ERA UNA DAMA!

¡No hagas que me enoje!-le advirtió Edward mientras daba un paso hacia él, lo detuve del brazo y tome su mano, note que ya eran unos puños.

Yo decido si son damas o no en la cama, amigo-le dijo, maldito-y como aun no la pruebo no puedo decir nada.

¿¡Por qué no solo te largas de aquí?!-chille enojada. El tipo me miro sorprendido.

Bueno, si eso es lo que pides me voy-dijo y tomo una chaqueta que estaba en la barra-hasta luego, mis jóvenes amigos-dijo y se puso de pie. Camino hacia mi dirección.

¿En serio no quieres venir?-me pregunto mientras acariciaba mi brazo.

¡No me toques!-le grite. Edward se giró rápidamente, el tipo aun no me soltaba.

¡¿NO escuchaste?! ¡Suéltala!-le grito Edward, el tipo retiro su mano.

Nos vemos luego, hermosa-me dijo jocosamente, fue desagradable ¡QUE ASCO! Se fue y me gire hacia Edward, él no retiraba su vista de él, sus manos seguían en puños.

Edward, tranquilo-le susurre al oído, una vez que lo abrace y le acariciaba su espalda-Todo está bien-le volví a decir mientras trataba de deshacer los puños de sus manos. Edward soltó el aire lentamente, su mirada se suavizo y me acaricio la mejilla con su pulgar.

¿Estás bien?-me pregunto ¡ERA TAN DULCE!

Sí, todo está bien-le conteste, el sonrió levemente pero la alegría no le llego a los ojos-vamos, toma esto-le dije y le di el vaso con su Gin Tonic, yo tome mi daiquiri.

Después de unos minutos fuimos a bailar y nos encontramos con los demás chicos. Ellos fueron a sentarse.

¡Qué poca energía tienen!-les dijo Alice, ellos se rieron y se fueron, nosotras seguimos bailando.

Comenzó una canción de Bruno Mars, _"Runaway baby",_ todas chillamos felices. Corrí hacia donde estaba Edward.

¡Ven a bailar esta canción conmigo!-le pedí mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo jalaba, él me sonrió-ven a bailar la canción de mi novio conmigo-le dije, el frunció el ceño luciendo ofendido.

Creí que yo era tu novio-me dijo mientras comenzábamos a bailar.

Tengo varios-le dije y le guiñe un ojo.

¿Y se puede saber quiénes son?-me pregunto "enfadado"

Bruno, Jared Leto, Robert Pattinson-le dije-….a y tu-finalice fingiendo ser olvidadiza.

¡De esta no te escapas!-chillo mientras me abrazaba por la cintura y me besaba, solté una carcajada cuando nos separamos.

Te amo-le grite sobre la música.

Te amo-me grito.

Yo sabía que Sudamérica nos traería sorpresas.

Luego, Edward me beso.

Cuando bese sus labios, en ese justo y preciso momento en que mis labios tocaron los suyos, sentí sabor a hogar…Supe que había llegado a casa.

* * *

**¡ELPERDÓN LLEGO! OMG~ Perdonen la tardanza ¿reviews?**

**Nos leemos luego...**

**CullenForever~*3**


	25. Río de Janeiro vol1

**CAPITULO 25: RIO DE JANEIRO vol.1**

EPOV

Todo estaba bien ahora, estaba feliz. Feliz por estar con mis amigos y mi familia en este maravilloso viaje y feliz porque tenía a mi lado a la mujer con la que mi subconsciente soñaba con ver.

Al día siguiente fuimos a Copacabana de nuevo, pero ahora más temprano, a pesar de que el agua estaba fría queríamos aprovechar más el sol. Cuando llegamos, la arena estaba llena de brasileños, había otros cuantos en el mar.

Después de unos minutos, nosotros también entramos al mar. Bella se veía hermosa en su bikini azul, Rosalie había usado uno rojo y Alice uno verde. Los chicos solo teníamos bermudas. Pasamos un buen rato nadando, regresamos a la arena y estuvimos más tiempo ahí.

Nos fuimos cuando fue hora de la comida, entramos al hotel y fuimos a comer.

Bella y yo nos sentamos juntos, Alice y Jasper igual, Emmett se sentó a lado de Bella y Rosalie a lado de Jasper, frente a nosotros estaban los adultos. Me sentía muy mal por Emmett, él estaba muy triste con todo, él amaba a Rosalie con toda su alma. Yo lo sabía, tendría que hablar con el sobre eso, y también tenía que hablar con Rosalie. Mi móvil vibro en mi bolsillo, lo saque y vi que, extrañamente, era un mensaje de Rosalie. Ella le hablo a Bella, tal vez para despistarla y que ella no viera el mensaje, lo confirme cuando ella me vio, su mirada estaba llena de tristeza y arrepentimiento.

Abrí el mensaje deseando que Bella no volteara.

_Edward: Lo lamento mucho realmente, créeme, siento haber hecho eso desde el principio, realmente nunca pensé en las consecuencias y no supe porque lo hice, no me has hecho nada malo, excepto por aquella vez que usaste mi blusa que había comprado en Victoria´s Secret para limpiar tu auto, pero no fue realmente tu culpa, Emmett ya había arruinado esa playera con grasa-_sonreí ante el recuerdo-_pero volviendo al asunto, por favor, perdóname, estoy muy arrepentida, no me di cuenta del desastre que dejaba a mis espaldas, destruí relaciones, hermandades y amistades. Me alegro de que ahora estés bien con Bella y también me alegra que Alice este con Jasper, ahora. Espero puedas perdonarme, te lo agradecería mucho. Estoy muy preocupada, ya no aguanto más por eso te envió este mensaje. Lo siento._

Me quedé asombrado con el mensaje de Rose, ella no me había pedido disculpas y si estaba demasiado preocupada como para enviarme el mensaje ahora, debería de estar demasiado preocupada y arrepentida. La perdonaría, ahora estaba feliz y no le encontraba razón para no serlo ni hacerlo.

_Hablare contigo al terminar la comida_-le respondí

Comimos entre pláticas y risas.

Veo que están saliendo de nuevo-comento Esme y nos señaló.

Sí, estamos mejor juntos que siendo amigos-le contesto Alice.

¡Eso es genial!-le dijo Charlotte.

El amor nunca se puede convertir en amistad, recuérdenlo-jugueteó William, todos reímos.

¿Y tú Emmett?-le pregunto Carlisle-¿Estas saliendo con Rose ahora?

Bella carraspeo incomoda, todos nos quedamos callados.

No, nosotros estamos bien-le contesto Rosalie con una sonrisa, pero la alegría no le llegaba a los ojos.

No, aun…estamos como…amigos-correspondió Emmett-…aun-finalizo. Todos reímos. Vi a Rosalie y vi que se le ilumino un poco la mirada, ella me miro de vuelta, le sonreí confiado dándole a entender que la perdonaría, ella me sonrió de vuelta.

¿Están bien ahora?-susurro Bella mientras se metía un trozo de pay a la boca, yo la mire-tú y Rose.

Hum…un poco, aun no…completamente-le dije y le sonreí, ella me sonrió.

Espero que lo arreglen-me contesto.

Tenlo por seguro-le dije. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Rosalie vaciló en su asiento mientras todos se ponían de pie para retirarse sabía que lo hacía para que pudiéramos estar solos.

Te veo luego-se despidió Bella y me beso levemente en los labios una vez que los adultos se habían alejado. Le sonreí en respuesta.

¿Edward?-Rosalie me llamó temerosa.

Ven-le dije mientras estiraba mi mano para que la tomara, ella la tomo vacilante-vamos afuera-agregué.

Salimos del buffet y nos detuvimos en el lobby.

Edward…yo-dijo y unas lágrimas silenciosas rodaron por su mejilla, su mirada se veía triste y apagada, la interrumpí.

Ven aquí-le dije y la jale a mis brazos, la apreté fuertemente contra mí, ella rompió en lágrimas.

Rose…tranquila…shh…shh-trataba de tranquilizarla mientras le acariciaba el cabello y la espalda. Me recordó a una vez que habíamos estado en mi casa, Emmett había ido a conseguir a algunas películas con Jasper, Rosalie estaba en la cocina preparando bocadillos y yo estaba preparando la televisión, luego ella se echó a llorar y tuve que curar la herida que se había hecho con el cuchillo, luego la tuve que consolar, sonreí ante el recuerdo.

Edward, yo…lo siento…tanto-sollozaba en mi pecho.

Rose, tranquila, todo está bien-le decía-ahora todo está bien, tranquila-Ella se alejó levemente de mí.

Pero… ¿cómo?-pregunto mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

Tranquila, todo está bien, olvida todo, te perdono-le dije, ella me sonrió levemente.

¿De verdad? Pero…tienes que perdonarme-volvió a suplicar.

Rosalie, está bien, te perdono-le sonreí de manera convincente.

Nos vemos-le dije mientras entrabamos a nuestras habitaciones.

Si, hasta luego-me contesto Rosalie, después entro a su habitación.

RPOV

¿Dónde estabas?-me pregunto Alice al entrar a la habitación.

¿Y Bella?-le pregunte ignorando su pregunta.

Está tomando un baño-me dijo-¿Dónde estabas?-se sentó en la cama.

Estaba con Edward-le dije y me senté a su lado, ella alzo las cejas-Me perdono-ella sonrió y echo sus brazos a mí alrededor.

Eso es fascinante-chilló.

Sí, todo está bien…solo falta Emmett-mi voz fue un susurro. Bella salió del baño enredada en una toalla y con el cabello escurriendo.

¿Qué es todo ese alboroto?-pregunto mientras abría sus cajones y sacaba su ropa.

¡Edward perdonó a Rosalie!-chillo Alice, Bella sonrió ampliamente.

¡Eso es genial!-chillo-no pensé que fuera tan rápido-fruncí el ceño.

¿Cómo? ¿Tú lo sabías?-le pregunte. Ella negó con la cabeza mientras sacaba su ropa interior.

No, digo…no específicamente-meneó su cabeza-solo me dijo que lo arreglaría pronto

¿Cuándo lo hizo?-le pregunte, tal vez él había estado planeando perdonarme.

Mientras comíamos-contesto, menee la cabeza. Alice me pateo levemente el pie, me volví hacia ella.

¿Lo arreglarás con Emmett?-pregunto, Bella nos vio rápidamente.

Sí, creo que deberías de pedirle disculpas-presiono Bella mientras se ponía su ropa interior por debajo de la toalla, me reí por como intentaba mantener el equilibrio mientras metía su pierna en las bragas. Ella me saco la lengua.

Si…pero…no se…como hacerlo-solté un suspiro, ellas me miraron tristemente.

Sé que puedes, Rosalie, haz podido hacer muchas cosas, solo tienes que tomar el control y decirle lo que sientes y las razones de por qué lo hiciste-me dijo Alice.

Y todo lo que sientes por él-concluyó Bella.

Rosalie, tienes que enfrentarlo…supera todos tus miedos-susurro Alice.

¡No tengo miedo!-les dije, pero mis voz sonó una octava más aguda. Ellas se sobresaltaron un poco.

¿Entonces cuándo te disculparás?-pregunto Bella en murmullos.

Cuando lo tenga frente a mí y no estén nuestros padres encima-conteste, me puse de pie, tome mi neceser y entré al baño.

BPOV

Solo necesita tiempo para pensar todo-dijo Alice una vez que Rose entro al baño.

Sí, es difícil-coincidí-¿Cuál es mejor?-le pregunte a Alice sosteniendo dos shorts en el aire, uno negro y otro de mezclilla.

Mezclilla-señaló, me enfrasque en mis shorts y me puse a elegir una blusa.

Está muy abrumada y arrepentida-murmuró Alice-tuvo que lidiar con mucho y en muy poco tiempo.

Pero ella es fuerte, yo no podría haber lidiado con eso-dije-no la vi llorar después de ese domingo, luego solo el ultimo día-agregué mientras recordaba a Lauren besando a Emmett y a la zorra de Bree besando a MI Edward.

Podrá hacerlo-dijo Alice, se acercó a donde yo estaba y tomo una blusa de mi cajón-ponte esto-me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Era una blusa corta que también dejaba ver mi abdomen y era de un extraño color cobre, tenía una leyenda en el pecho que rezaba "MINE" con letras negras, eso era…raro pero no remilgue y me la puse, se me ocurrió una idea y me puse mis Vans de animal print para que combinaran.

¡Te ves fenomenal!-chillo Alice y aplaudió-¡Edward se volverá loco!-dijo y movió sus perfectas cejas pícaramente yo rodé los ojos pero no pude evitar ruborizarme al recordar el problema que tuvo con el "pequeño Eddie" en el club, Alice me sonrió.

Deje que mi pelo se secara naturalmente y me maquille, delinee mis ojos de color negro y me puse unos aretes que había comprado ayer, uno era solo una perla pequeña pero el otro era largo con unas tiritas de metal o algo así y llegaba hasta mi pecho, era grandioso, se logró perder entre mi cabello, al igual que la trenza.

Rosalie salió del baño y se arregló, al mismo tiempo Alice se bañaba, luego estábamos todas listas.

…

¿Está bien Rosalie?-me pregunto Edward.

Sí, siguió un poco triste pero creo que ahora si está bien-le dije sonriéndole.

Espero, trate de tranquilizarla lo más que pude-me dijo.

Hiciste un buen trabajo-lo felicite uniendo mis labios a los de él.

Habíamos decidido venir a un casino por que darían un espectáculo o algo así, todo estaba muy bonito.

Eran las mejores vacaciones.

Eres tan hermosa-murmuro Edward mientras yo le ponía atención al espectáculo. Me volví hacia él sonriéndole.

Y tu muy guapo-le dije, él sonrió-tranquilo caballero no quiero que el "pequeño Eddie" despierte, mantenlo tranquilo-le dije, el soltó una carcajada.

Es algo natural, bebe, no me tientes-me susurro al oído y me estremecí, él se rio quedito, tonto engreído, luego lo bese.


	26. Río de Janeiro vol 2

**CAPITULO 26: RIO DE JANEIRO vol.2**

EmPOV

Los días del viaje habían pasado rápidamente pero habían sido de los mejores y muy divertidos. Me alegraba que Jasper y Edward estuvieran tan felices con Alice y Bella. Yo estaba triste porque no podía estar con Rosalie, pero no podía dejar de sentirme decepcionado y dudoso por ella. Rosalie aún no me había pedido disculpas desde que habíamos terminado y eso me ponía de los nervios, no sabía si me seguía queriendo o no.

Solo faltaban dos días para que regresáramos a Forks, eso me ponía triste, pero ya habíamos tenido mucha diversión y descanso aquí en Rio, pero lo que me alentaba es que todavía quedaban muchos días sin escuela.

Hoy iríamos a un tipo de fiesta o algo así, primero iba a haber una exposición de arte, luego una cena y después un baile. Sonaba divertido y la entrada era libre, la cena tendría lugar en un restaurante muy lujoso y el baile en un club nocturno también muy famoso.

Los chicos y yo estábamos terminando de arreglarnos, lo bueno era que la vestimenta podía ser informal.

Bajamos al lobby y ahí ya estaban todos, Edward y Jasper se acercaron a Bella y a Alice, yo me puse a platicar con Carlisle.

¿A quién estamos esperando?-le pregunte al cabo de un rato.

Al transporte, no tardará-me dijo.

…

Todo es muy bonito-murmuro Esme mientras veíamos los dibujos a lápiz de una niña. La exposición era del arte que hacían los niños de un Instituto de aquí de Rio, todos eran muy talentosos.

¡Oye, Emmett mira esto!-susurro Jasper en mi oído y señalo levemente un cuadro con su cabeza.

El cuadro tenía un fondo azul, parecía el cuadro que Esme tenía en la estancia de alguien llamado Vincent Van Go…o ¿Do? No lo recuerdo. El chiste era de que el cuadro era obsceno, si, obsceno, el dibujo era como de un pene, si, un pene. Uno grande. Fue lo único que pude captar no lo entendía.

Seguro que el chico tiene problemas-susurre, Jasper río quedamente.

De ahí nos fuimos a la cena, todo era elegante y la comida sabía muy bien. Edward se veía muy feliz con Bella, era como si no pudieran dejar de tocarse, bueno no se estaban tocando pero los dos tenían sus manos abajo, apuesto que sus manos estaban entrelazadas. Mire a Rose, MIERDA, esa chica quería matarme, era tan hermosa, ¿Cómo es que ahora no me había pedido disculpas?, ¿Acaso ya no le importaba nada?...

Mi cabeza e ideas estaban en orden y sabía que si ella me pidiera perdón la aceptaría de nuevo, ahora sabía que yo no había sido una apuesta y que había actuado con imprudencia. Solo me quedaba esperar para que se disculpara, si no era así tendría que olvidarme de ella.

…

¡Este lugar es genial!-chillaron Alice y Bella al mismo tiempo, Edward sonrió y abrazo a Bella, ¡se veían tan enamorados!

¡Vamos a bailar!-volvió a chillar Bella y tomo a mi hermano de la mano, él la siguió.

Jasper y Alice los siguieron, afortunadamente, nuestros padres se habían ido de nuevo al casino, el baile iba a ser más para chicos.

¿Emmett?-dijo una hermosa voz detrás de mí, me gire-¿Podemos hablar?-Rosalie me veía con pena y tristeza en su rostro. ¿Estas eran las disculpas que buscaba?

Si, vamos-le conteste mientras la guiaba hacia afuera del club, aunque aún se escuchaba la música. Nos instalamos en la parte trasera.

¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte mientras la observaba minuciosamente, quería grabarme todo su cuerpo, todas sus facciones…por si me tenía que olvidar de ella.

Solo…quiero…pedirte perdón…por to-do-su voz se quebró al final y las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse.

¿Por qué lo hiciste?-le pregunte con voz monótona mientras veía a la nada.

Por idiota-respondió automáticamente-solo por eso-agrego.

Jamás actúe por una razón y estoy tan jodidamente arrepentida-siguió-ni siquiera sé porque lo hice-susurro-¡Menudo lío!-grito.

Jamás pensé en las consecuencias, ni siquiera me importo Bella o Edward, nadie me importo-su voz estaba una octava más alta-solo lo hice por diversión…-se calló-y por estúpida.

¿Y yo?-le pregunte quedamente, su mirada se posó en la mía.

No me importo nada-volvió a repetir en murmullos-¿puedes perdonarme?-susurro y nuevas lágrimas reemplazaron a las otras.

¿Y yo era en serio?-no pude contenerme a esta pregunta, había estado rondando mi cabeza desde aquel puto día.

¡Por supuesto que sí!-chillo-¡Jamás haría algo así para mí!-su voz bajo-sé que es muy egoísta-susurro-solo perdóname-farfulló-Emmett, yo…yo te amo-susurro y bajo su mirada. Esas dos palabras que había estado deseando se habían hecho realidad ¡me amaba!...aún.

Yo también te amo, Rose-le dije sonriendo, luego la alce en mis brazos y estampe mis labios contra los de ella. Sabía que había sido muy fácil perdonarla al tiempo que solo me lo había pedido una vez, pero mis ideas estaban claras, yo la amaba y si eso me hacía quedar como un tonto…no me importaba. Todo había quedado atrás. Había tenido suficiente tiempo para pensar bien y…sentir bien.

Ella me devolvió el beso al instante, era como si ella también estuviera esperando por esto.

Te amo-le susurre mientras intentaba recobrar mi respiración una vez que nos separamos.

Te amo-me contesto de la misma manera.

…

RPOV

¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! ¡OH, POR DIOS! ¡OH, POR DIOS! ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡¿ES VERDAD?!-chillo Bella-¡FELICIDADES! ¡ESTOY TAN FELIZ!-me dijo con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

¡Enserio, Rose, es asombroso!-coincido Alice.

¡Sí! ¿PUEDEN CREERLO? Yo me quede como congelada en el momento en el que me besó…fue…fue hermoso-les dije mientras terminaba de empacar todo, mañana volveríamos a Forks.

Todo está perfecto ahora-dijo Bella suspirando y se dejó caer en la cama con expresión soñadora.

Si, de hecho-le contestamos Alice y yo.

El móvil de Bella sonó, ella lo tomo y una gran sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro.

¡Oh… y hablando de perfección!-dijo, luego suspiro y al final se acostó sobre su abdomen y comenzó a escribir.

Edward-suspiramos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo. El móvil de Alice sonó y lo tomo.

Todo es tan perfecto-suspiro y se echó en la cama sobre su abdomen.

Jasper-suspire.

¿Oye Bella ya tienes todo listo?-le pregunte mientras ella seguía escribiendo y la sonrisa aun no desaparecía de su rostro, ella me ignoro-¡Bella!-la llame de nuevo, ella giro su vista hacia mi

¡Oh, si te ves bien Rose!-me contesto, luego volvió su mirada al teléfono, yo suspire y rodé los ojos. Edward la tenía vuelta loca. Tuve que cerciorarme que no hubiera nada olvidado en la habitación.

Decidí volver a probar suerte.

¿Alice verdad que estas gorda?-le pregunte, ella se volvió hacia mí.

Si-me contesto cortantemente, yo me reí. Bella soltó una risita, luego me volví hacia ella pero seguía pegada en su móvil, seguro Edward la estaba haciendo reír.

¿Bella?-la llame, ella me ignoro-¿Verdad que Edward esta horrible y apesta?-le dije probando suerte.

Mañana-me contesto, y solté una carcajada, ¿Cómo podían los chicos tenerlas así?

Mi teléfono sonó. Era Emmett, me deje caer a lado de Bella sobre mi abdomen. ¡Al diablo todo! Emmett también me ponía así.

…

BPOV

Nos despertamos muy temprano, tomamos una ducha y nos vestimos. El avión saldría a las 8:00 am. Extrañaría Rio. Era genial y muy divertido. Lo único que me reconfortaba es que mi cama me esperaba y que Edward era ahora mi novio. Era tan feliz. Como lo había sido antes.

Nos encontramos en el lobby y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto.

¿Estas triste por irte?-me pregunto Edward cuando estábamos esperando el vuelo.

No, solo, bueno… ¿tal vez?-le conteste y me sonrió-Pero me alegra también volver a casa, es bueno pero más me alegra que voy a poder estar contigo-le dije y le pellizque la mejilla, el me sonrió.

Claro que si, a mí también me gusta eso-me contesto.

Nos instalábamos en nuestros asientos. Edward y yo compartíamos el asiento, al igual que Emmett y Rose, ellos iban a nuestro lado y Alice y Jasper iban delante de nosotros. Ahora todo era mejor.

Edward y yo nos pusimos a platicar, creo que todos los chicos lo hicimos, habíamos estado demasiado alejados todo este tiempo.

Edward había estado callado durante un tiempo, me volví a verlo y vi que tenía su ceño fruncido, se veía muy concentrado.

¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte. El negó con la cabeza.

¿Cómo conociste al tipo que fue al Instituto y te saludo?-pregunto al cabo de un rato. Su pregunta me pillo desprevenida. Obviamente no le iba a mencionar, literalmente, como había conocido a Leonardo y lo que habíamos hecho.

Oh…lo conocí en el Hunter Blues, el sábado anterior a ese día-le conteste, su ceño se intensifico más-Alice y Rose conocieron también a los otros dos tipos, platicamos y bebimos-agregue. Su mandíbula estaba tensa. ¡Estaba celoso! Aww, mi Eddie.

¿Fuiste al Hunter Blues?-pregunto en un susurro.

S-sí-susurre tímidamente, no quería lidiar con una escena de celos a bordo. Edward asintió con la cabeza.

¿Y bailabas como bailaste en Rio?-me pregunto, no pude evitar que una sonrisa se asomara en mis labios, la borré inmediatamente, por suerte, Edward no me estaba viendo.

Hum…-dudé, ¿Qué le iba a decir? _Oh, sí claro, bailaba muy sensual y después me bese con Leonardo y otro tipo me sopló marihuana y también me bese con él, Duh_…-Bueno, no lo sé.

Él sonrió levemente y seguía con la mirada perdida.

Espero que no lo hayas hecho-murmuro y se envaró-porque no soportaría que alguien más te viera como yo te veo-dijo mientras se acercaba más a mí, solté una risita, luego nos besamos.

Pasamos el rato hablando y tocándonos, pero de la buena manera, no de _esa _manera.

¿Qué te parecería una película?-me pregunto Edward mientras ambos nos quedamos callados.

Suena bien-le sonreí, el tomo el panel y comenzó a ver.

Creo que cumpliré mi promesa-dijo y me sonrió, yo fruncí el ceño confundida-bueno…en parte, no estamos en el cine-me contesto, mi ceño se profundizo, el me sonrió y me pellizco la mejilla.

¿Quieres esta?-me dijo mientras me mostraba el panel, ahí había una imagen, bueno era el poster de la película y su título. _Luna Nueva._ Sonreí.

Lo recuerdas-susurre asombrada.

Como no lo iba a recordar-farfullo-solo que no es el cine

Eso no importa, es perfecto-le dije, me acomode en mi asiento y él puso la película. Se pegó a mí y rodeé su brazo con mi brazo y manos, recosté mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

No pude evitar llorar cuando el chico dejó a la chica, cuando la chica habla con su amigo en el cine, cuando salta de un acantilado, cuando va a salvar al chico a Italia… ¡DIOS! ¡QUE GRANDIOSA PELICULA!

Bebe, no llores ya-me dijo Edward cuando los créditos finales aparecieron, seco mis lágrimas con sus pulgares-Eres adorable-me susurro en el oído, yo solté una risita.

¡Calla, Cullen! ¿Cómo es que los chicos no lloran?-le dije y lo mire, él se encogió de hombros.

Los chicos no somos de sentimientos, vemos a una chica y solo la queremos por un rato-me explico y baje la mirada-pero cuando sentimos que es la correcta es cuando el "amor"-dijo e hizo unas comillas en el aire-aparece-agregó. Sonreí, algo así tenían que ser ellos.

¿Y…que te parece una cita para la próxima entrega?-pregunto moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente.

De acuerdo-le conteste mientras golpeaba levemente su pecho.

Seguimos hablando en el avión, riendo y platicando también con los demás chicos. Ahora me sentía plena y feliz, llevando a mí lado al hombre de mis sueños en carne y hueso.


	27. El amor está en el aire

**CAPITULO 27: EL AMOR ESTA EN EL AIRE**

EPOV

Los días pasaron en Forks rápidamente, ahora solo teníamos dos semanas de vacaciones, todo había estado siendo divertido.

Salíamos todos juntos a bailar, a jugar, al cine o solo nos quedábamos en casa disfrutando de nuestras compañías. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Mis padres y los de Bella viajaron una semana después de que volvimos de Rio.

Alice planeó una reunión con los chicos y nosotros nos mostramos de acuerdo. Alrededor de las 7, los chicos llegaron. Comenzamos con ver una película y después vino lo mejor. Eran como las 9:00 pm y Rosalie tuvo la "magnifica" idea de jugar verdad o reto. Aunque en verdad fue una magnífica idea, hubo diversión hasta el fin.

Bien, pero creo que será más divertido si jugamos con las sensacionales bebidas que compré esta tarde-dijo Alice mientras iba a la cocina, la pixie volvió con una botella de vodka y otra de tequila.

¡Eso es! ¡Eso es! ¡Eso es oro!-chillo Emmett aplaudiendo y corrió hacia donde estaba la enana para arrebatarle las bebidas.

Al cabo de un rato, todos nos encontrábamos sentados en el piso del living.

Ok, ahora ya conocen las reglas-dijo Alice mientras servía las bebidas.

No espera, explícalas de nuevo-pidió Emmett

¡Emmett! ¿¡Por qué eres tan estúpido?!-le reprendió Alice y Rosalie le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

De acuerdo, si cumples con el reto, tomas un shot de tequila y si no lo haces tomas uno de vodka-le volvió a explicar Alice-y si la persona quiere detalles de la verdad, ella tendrá que tomar un shot de tequila.

Ok, creo que ya entendí-le contesto Em.

¡Empecemos!-chillo Bella.

Ok, ¡Edward! ¿Verdad o reto?-chillo Rosalie, yo la mire aterrado ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella la que me preguntara? ¿Y por qué yo primero?

Hum…bueno-dudé, en verdad tenía miedo-bueno, yo diría…bueno

¡Ya basta! ¡Dilo ya!-chillo Bella mientras me daba una mirada impaciente.

Hum…bueno… ¿verdad?-dude, Rosalie sonrió maléficamente y trague en seco.

De acuerdo… veamos-dijo mientras observaba a su alrededor-¿tuviste un lío de una noche mientras estabas enojado con Bella?-pregunto ¡No! ¿¡Por qué eso?!

Sonreí nervioso y vi a Bella, ella tenía una sonrisa impaciente pintada en su rostro pero su mirada era asesina, volví a tragar en seco.

Hum…bueno, creo que si-conteste y la mirada de Bella se agravo. Y lo peor, lo que me faltaba, Rosalie tomo un shot de tequila ¡DETALLES! ¡NO! ¿¡PARA QUE QUERIA ELLA DETALLES?! Rosalie me insto para que contara, mire a Emmett y a Jasper y ellos meneaban sus cejas sugestivamente. Respire hondo.

El fin de semana siguiente que salimos de vacaciones, Emmett, Jasper y yo fuimos a Port Angeles para ver las carreras de motos que se hacen, y ahí conocí a una tipa…-explique. Rosalie me interrumpió.

Nombre-presiono.

Bueno, ni siquiera supe su nombre-confesé, Emmett y Jasper se rieron y pude notar que Bella resoplo.

¡Viejo! ¡¿No supiste su nombre?!-me pregunto Emmett

No, Emmett-le conteste asesinamente.

Continua-me presiono Alice totalmente entrada en la plática e hizo una seña con su mano para que siguiera. Tome una bocanada de aire.

Bueno, la tipa y yo comenzamos a hablar y después ya no recuerdo muy bien-dije y Rosalie resoplo incrédula, continúe-al final lo único que supe fue que estaba demasiado ebrio y me estaba besando con ella-mi voz fue dos octavas más baja, mire las expresiones de todos, Em y Jasper tenían unas sonrisas malévolas en sus rostros, Rosalie tenía una ceja alzada y una sonrisa triunfante, Alice me veía anonadada y Bella…bueno, Bella me miraba como si me fuera a castrar o algo así, le sonreí nerviosamente y alzo una ceja.

De acuerdo-repuso con voz acida-toma tu shot de vodka-me insto mientras me daba mi bebida, la tome y bebí, ella dejo de mirarme-continuemos. Reaccione rápidamente.

¡Alice! ¿Verdad o reto?-espeté, ella me miro aterrorizada, alce una ceja.

Hum…reto-contesto rápidamente, Rosalie y Bella se miraron y rieron con complicidad.

Besa a Rosalie-le dije, su expresión fue aliviada y se acercó a Rosalie dispuesta a darle un beso en la mejilla-no, no-negué con la cabeza- en los labios-agregue, la expresión de ambas era de horror-¡Vamos, hazlo!-Alice sacudió su cabeza y se acercó lentamente a Rosalie, luego se besaron, todos rompimos en carcajadas y gritos. Finalmente se despegaron.

¡Besas bien!-le contesto Rosalie juguetonamente mientras le tendía su tequila. Alice resoplo.

…

¡Bella! ¿V-verdad o r-reto?-le pregunto Emmett entre hipidos, todos estábamos muy ebrios.

V-ver-verdad-le contesto ella.

¿Por qué Leo-leonar-leonardo te…te cono-conocía?-le pregunto Emmett, eso yo ya lo sabía. Bella sonrió.

¿Recuerdan eso chicas?-les pregunto a Rosalie y a Alice que estaban tiradas en el suelo.

¡Si, estuvo genial!-le contestaron, fruncí el ceño.

Lo-lo cono-conocí en el Hun-Hunter Blues-le contesto Bella a Emmett y por supuesto él tuvo que tomar tequila para los detalles, Bella rodo los ojos-me invito a bailar y acepte, luego después de unas cuantas copas, me bese con-con e-el-contesto y mi ceño se frunció más, Bella no me había contado eso-luego entre al pasi-pasillo donde fuman mari-marihuana y ahí también lo bese, des-después, creo que tam-tambien me bese con otro tipo y creo, creo que tam-tambien fumé-finalizo, a estas alturas ya me estaba dando un paro cardiaco. Todos rompieron a risas, excepto yo.

¡Oh, Bells! ¡Eres de armas tomar!-se burló Emmett, ella brindo con él y tomo su vodka.

Después lo único que recordaba, era que todos se estaban besuqueando, Bella y yo comenzamos a hacerlo también, todos estábamos demasiado ebrios. Rosalie ya no tenía playera y a Emmett le hacían falta sus vaqueros, Alice ya no tenía zapatos ni su chamarra y Jasper necesitaba una pollera.

Creo que las bebidas tenían polvos afrodisiacos, después de un rato Bella saco mi playera y yo saque su blusa también, nos despegábamos solo cuando nos faltaba el aire. Seguí besando su cuello, y sus mejillas, vi que sus labios estaban hinchados y rojos. Eso me excito más.

Tome la botella de vodka que aún no se terminaba y vertí un poco en su pecho y en su abdomen, ella se estremeció por lo frio de la bebida, yo reí, luego recorrí todo el líquido con mi lengua, ella se estremecía y yo reía, luego volví a sus labios y seguimos.

Unas horas después, Bella y yo estábamos dormidos en el tapete del living y alrededor de nosotros solo estaban algunas ropas de los chicos pero ellos no estaban, de seguro habían tenido su noche.

Bella estaba en ropa interior y yo solo tenía mis vaqueros y zapatos, ella tenía sus piernas entrelazadas con las mías y su mano derecha estaba también entrelazada entre la mía, sonreí ante eso, pero no me gustaba que estuviera así en ropa interior y menos la idea de que los otros la vieran así.

¡Bells! ¡Bella!-la sacudí levemente para despertarla, ella no movió ni un dedo-¡Bells! ¡Bebe! ¡Despierta!-la seguía sacudiendo y deposite un beso en su frente-¡Bebe! ¡Despierta!-la volví a sacudir un poco, ella gruño, sonreí ante eso-¡Mi amor! ¡Bebe! ¡Vamos arriba! ¡Despierta!-la volví a sacudir y ella se tapó su cara con la mano libre.

¡No quiero!-gruño y me reí.

Princesa, vamos a que duermas en la cama-le dije-debes de estar adolorida-le dije, porque al menos yo si lo estaba.

Estoy en la cama-volvió a gruñir

No, hermosa, vamos-le dije mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Ella se revolvió debajo. Me puse de pie con dificultad tambaleándome. Ella se sentó.

¡Llévame!-me dijo mientras alzaba sus brazos para que la sostuviera, aún tenía los ojos cerrados, sonreí y hasta entonces me di cuenta de que tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible y estaba de pie con gran dificultad.

Bebe, créeme que lo haría pero no puedo ni sostenerme yo solo-le dije, ella gruño y abrió los ojos.

Me duele la cabeza-se quejó y se llevó una mano a su frente.

A mí también, pero vamos a la cama-le dije, ella trato de ponerse de pie, logro hacerlo con mi ayuda pero cuando la solté se volvió a tambalear y cayo de rodillas en el tapete.

No puedo-me dijo, resople y tome una bocanada de aire, me agache para recogerla.

Que el cielo me impida hacer aquello que no quiera-dije mientras la tomaba en mis brazos y la levantaba, se me hizo más pesada pero seguro era por el alcohol que traía encima, ella se rio y envolvió sus brazos en mi cuello, enterró su cabeza en la hendidura de mi cuello y suspiro.

Camine hacia las escaleras tambaleándome y con mucho cuidado.

Se siente como una montaña rusa-murmuro y se rio, yo también reí.

Solo espera-le dije.

Subí las escaleras con mucho esfuerzo, y me alivie cuando llegue a mi habitación. Entre y la recosté en la cama.

¿Estás bien?-le pregunte.

Si-susurro, prendí la lámpara de noche y ella se cubrió la cara con las manos-me aturde-gruño y se revolvió, me reí. Retire las colchas de un lado y la volví a cargar, la deposite en el otro lugar, cubriéndola, la verdad era que era muy difícil verla en ropa interior, el "pequeño Eddie" estaba despertando.

Bella se revolvió y arrojo las mantas y las pateo como una niña pequeña.

Tengo calor-chillo, se sentó y se tocó todo el cuerpo como para encontrar su ropa, gruñó de nuevo y llevo sus manos hacia atrás de su espalda, rápidamente capte lo que quería hacer cuando tomo el broche de su sujetador.

¡No!-chille-¡No hagas eso!-le dije mientras le quitaba las manos de la espalda, si la dejaba mi autocontrol iba a fallar. Ella gruño y cruzo sus brazos en su pecho enfurruñada. Me reí.

No es nada gracioso-murmuro mientras fruncía su ceño y arrugaba su nariz, bese su frente.

Espera aquí, te traeré unas pastillas-le dije y salí de la habitación con dificultad tambaleándome.

Baje las escaleras y tome cuatro aspirinas y dos vasos de agua, camine con mucho cuidado para que el agua no cayera.

Llegue a mi habitación y Bella seguía en la misma postura, me reí quedito. Encendí la luz y ella tomo una almohada y se cubrió la cara.

¡Apaga eso!-chillo.

No antes de que tomes esto-le dije mientras le tendía dos aspirinas y el vaso de agua. Ella se descubrió la cara y entrecerró los ojos. Tomo el medicamento y el agua y lo tomo.

Tome mis pastillas y deje los vasos en el buró. Ella recorrió mi cuerpo con su vista y el ceño fruncido luego dirigió su vista a su cuerpo y alterno las miradas entre los dos.

¿Por qué no estás en ropa interior?-me pregunto, sonreí.

Tal vez porque perdiste el control hace unas horas y estabas a punto de desnudarte-le conteste.

Eso no es justo-chillo-debes estar igual que yo-se miró su cuerpo, luego se giró y comenzó a quitar las colchas y solo dejo la sábana.

Me desabroche los vaqueros y los baje, me quite los zapatos y quede en bóxer. Luego tuve un problema al ver como Bella se inclinaba para luchar contra la sabana y acomodarla.

Ella se giró y me vio.

¿Así está mejor?-le pregunte con las cejas alzadas. Ella frunció el ceño y después alzo las cejas.

Creo que si-se encogió de hombros-ahora apaga el sol que me aturde-dijo y señalo el techo. Me reí.

Apague la luz y me acosté, ella se quedó sentada con el ceño fruncido.

¿Ya no me quieres?-me pregunto y su voz se quebró. Fruncí el ceño y me senté rápidamente.

Claro que te quiero, princesa-le dije y le acaricie el cabello-¿Por qué crees que ya no te quiero?

Por qué te acostaste sin mí-me dijo e hizo un puchero, sonreí.

Entonces vamos los dos-le dije mientras la empujaba levemente de los hombros, ella se acostó y después lo hice yo. Ella se arrastró en la cama y se acercó a mí. Su cara quedo a altura de la mía.

Te quiero-musito.

Te quiero es muy poco para lo que siento por ti-le dije, ella sonrió.

Te amo-dijo.

Te amo-le conteste y el bese la frente.

Buenas noches, Ed-me dijo.

Buenas noches, princesa-le dije, ella se acercó más y me beso, le correspondí el beso y después se giró. Pego su espalda a mi pecho y entrelazo nuestras piernas, luego tomo mi mano y la coloco sobre su vientre, luego ella puso la suya sobre la mía. Cerré los ojos dispuesto a dormir. Bella se revolvió y sentí su respiración en mi cara.

¿Edward?-me llamo.

¿Sí?-le respondí abriendo los ojos.

Necesitas apagar el otro sol-dijo, me reí y me gire para apagar la lámpara, la habitación se sumió en la oscuridad, las cortinas estaban puestas en el ventanal así que no entraba la luz de la luna.

¡Edward!-chillo Bella.

¿Qué pasa?-pregunte alarmado.

¿Dónde estás?-pregunto horrorizada, sonreí.

Aquí estoy, bebe-le conteste y la acurruque en mi pecho, luego le plante un beso en la coronilla.

¿Eres Edward?-pregunto con el pánico impreso en su voz. Me reí.

Si, princesa, soy yo aquí estoy-le dije y la apreté más.

Tengo miedo-contesto-está muy oscuro-susurro, sonreí.

No dejare que te pase nada, aquí estoy, bebe, no temas-le dije y la volví a besar-cuidare de tu sueño-agregue-duerme-le dije, ella se acurruco más en mi pecho y lo beso.

Te amo-me dijo.

Y yo a ti-le conteste-ahora duerme. Asintió con la cabeza y comencé a tararearle una melodía, después se sumió en la inconsciencia, luego, yo me sumí en la mía mientras dejaba que su esencia me embriagara. Porque eso era lo que me podía embriagar del todo. Ningún Vodka ni tequila caro, solo eso, su esencia.

Me removí en la cama y vi la hora en el reloj de mi buro, eran las 4:30 am, volví a cerrar los ojos pero me sentí incomodo, gire mi vista hacia el otro lado de la cama y Bella estaba profundamente dormida, lejos de mi alcance. Eso no me gusto. Fruncí el ceño.

¿Quién te mando hasta allá eh?-le pregunte. La arrastre gentilmente con mi brazo y la volví a acurrucar en mi pecho, bese su frente y cerré los ojos, Bella se revolvió en mis brazos impaciente, luego comenzó a patalear y a manotear, me estaba golpeando el pecho, me alarme. Abrí los ojos y la mire. Tenía el ceño fruncido y su cara estaba llena de pánico, no dejaba de luchar.

¿Bella?-la llame y le acaricie la cara, no respondía y solo chillaba, tenía una pesadilla, detuve sus brazos-¡Bebe! ¡Despierta!-le inste y le volví a besar la frente, seguía luchando-¡Amor! ¡Princesa! ¡Bells!-la volví a llamar, esta vez la zarandee. Ella abrió sus ojos de golpe y tenía el pánico en su mirada.

¡Edward!-chillo y me abrazo, luego entrelazo sus piernas con las mías.

¿Qué pasa, pequeña? ¿Estás bien?-le pregunte, ella asintió fervientemente con la cabeza.

Lo-lo siento, tuve una pesadilla-me dijo y se relajó en mis brazos, la atraje más a mí.

Está bien, duerme ahora, pequeña, aquí estoy-le dije, ella volvió a besar mi pecho y yo bese su frente.

Volví a despertar, vi la hora, eran las 6:00 am, de nuevo Bella estaba muy alejada.

¿Quién te jala de aquel lado, pequeña?-volví a preguntarle, estaba a punto de arrastrarla de nuevo a mí, cuando escuche unas risitas y vi que su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente.

¿Bella?-la llame, ella no reacciono y siguió riendo, reí quedito-¿Quién te cuenta chistes, ahora?-le dije cuando estaba más cerca-¿Es Emmett? Luego, Bella soltó una carcajada muy fuerte, después despertó y al verme ahí confundido, se sonrojo.

Lo siento de nuevo-me dijo-¿te desperté?

No, ya me había despertado-le conteste-¿Quién te contaba tantos chistes?-Bella se sonrojo y cubrió su boca con sus manos mientras sonreía tímidamente.

No lo sé, no recuerdo nada-me dijo, yo reí quedito y la atraje hacia mí.

Esta noche tu imaginación está trabajando mucho-le dije mientras le besaba la mejilla, ella beso mi frente.

Sí, es raro-me contesto, enterró su cara en mi pecho e inhalo fuertemente-¿Qué hora es?

Son las 6:00, duerme más-le dije. Ella suspiro.

Nuevamente, volví a despertar, de nuevo vi la hora, 8:00 am, y nuevamente Bella estaba muy lejos. Me reí quedito.

¿Qué te dan de aquel lado, pequeña?-le pregunte, la atraje hacia mí y bese su frente.

Cerré los ojos y me relaje.

Edward-murmuro, me volví a verla pero estaba profundamente dormida, sonreí. Era como si alguien me despertara de la nada al momento que ella fuera a tener un sueño-Te amo-volvió a murmurar, volví a sonreír.

Yo también, pequeña-le conteste, luego cerré mis ojos.

BPOV

Desperté cuando la luminosidad se apodero de la habitación, tenía un peso sobre mi abdomen, me gire y vi que era el brazo de Edward, me gire completamente para verlo dormir. Era hermoso. Sonreí ante eso, después me di cuenta de que ambos estábamos en ropa interior, hice memoria de lo que había pasado ayer y hoy por la noche y, como era de esperarse, me sonroje. Había actuado como una loca.

Vi la hora en el reloj de Ed y eran las 10:30 am, me zafe gentilmente del abrazo de Edward y baje de la cama, me desperece y entre al baño, mi vejiga tenía que descargar todo el alcohol que traía.

Me mire al espejo ¡Menuda pinta que tenía! Lave mi cara y cepille mi cabello con el peine de Edward, tarde demasiado, quite el cabello que quedo en el peine y lo tire, no quería que él se diera cuenta que lo había usado, de todas maneras, no era como si él lo usara mucho, su cabello era muy rebelde. Pero a mí me gustaba.

Salí del baño y me dirigí a la cama de nuevo, contemple a Edward otra vez, ahora tenía el ceño fruncido y un leve puchero, como si supiera que no estaba ahí con él.

Estudie la habitación en busca de mi mochila, pero no estaba y no saldría en ropa interior por toda la casa a buscarla con Em y Jasper aquí, aunque no sabía si estaban despiertos o dormidos, todo estaba en silencio, de todas maneras no saldría así. En el piso solo estaban los vaqueros, zapatos y calcetines de Edward. ¿Ahora cómo me cambiaría?

Encima del sillón de cuero había una playera de Edward, la tome y me la puse, era de los Mariners, un papel cayó al piso pero lo recogería después, me vi en el espejo que tenía en su armario y…me veía bien. _Claro, Bella._

Salí del armario y me acerque para recoger el papel y ponerlo en su lugar. Edward seguía completamente dormido. Recogí el papel y por mera curiosidad lo desdoble para ver que era.

Al borde tenía unos números anotados, pero tenía algo escrito.

_Para: Bella Swan_

_"__Te fuiste de mi vida y me enseñaste muchas cosas. Me enseñaste como se siente morir y seguir viviendo"_

_Edward Cullen._

Me quede congelada, ¿lo habría dejado ahí con el propósito de que yo lo viera? O ¿lo había escrito antes de que volviéramos y lo había olvidado?

Sacudí la cabeza para desechar esas ideas, volví a doblar el papel y lo deje encima del sillón entre unos libros y su diario. Me tenía suficiente confianza como para dejar su diario ahí a simple vista sin el temor de que yo lo tomara y lo leyera. Jamás traicionaría su confianza de nuevo.

Me acerque al estante de sus libros y CD's, tome el ejemplar que tenía de Cumbres Borrascosas y lo hojee distraídamente. Encontré una página:

_Si todo pereciera y él se salvara, yo podría seguir existiendo; y si todo lo demás permaneciera y él fuera aniquilado, el universo entero se convertiría en un desconocido totalmente extraño para mí._

Eso era lo que sentía por Edward, era como si este día estuviera destinado a encontrar súbitamente cualquier cosa que me recordara a él. Sonreí.

Tomé otro libro _"Lolita" Vladimir Nabokov_, rezaba la portada. Lo abrí y lo hojee también distraídamente, tal vez también encontraría otra cosa así.

_Nos enamoramos simultáneamente, de una manera frenética, impúdica, agonizante._

Dicho y hecho, volví a sonreír. Otra página.

_Era amor a primera vista, a última vista, a cualquier vista._ Volví a sonreír. Yo había mantenido un pequeño enamoramiento secreto hacia el hermano de Alice desde antes de que Rose planteara la apuesta.

_La miré y la miré, y supe con tanta certeza como que me he de morir, que la quería más que a nada imaginado o visto en la tierra, más que a nada anhelado en este mundo._

Sonreí, tenía que pedirle que me prestara este libro, era fatídicamente lindo y romántico. Lo cerré y acaricie la portada.

Te ves adorable con mi ropa-dijo una voz detrás de mí y me sobresalte tanto que deje caer el libro. Me giré a ver a Edward que lucía completamente letal con su cabello revuelto y su pecho desnudo.

Me espantaste-le dije sonriendo mientras levantaba el libro.

Lo siento, tú me espantaste con tu pesadilla así que estamos a mano-me dijo mientras rodeaba mi cintura con sus manos y besaba mi cuello.

Creo que me robaré este libro-le dije mientras volvía a acariciar la tapa.

Hazlo, no importa-me dijo mientras seguía besando mi cuello-ya me has robado muchas cosas

¡¿Qué cosas?!-chille alarmada.

Bueno, te daré una idea, una de esas es muy importante-me dijo-me robaste el corazón-me dijo mientras me miraba seriamente, no pude evitar sonreír.

Eres increíble-le conteste mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos-creo que el "pequeño Eddie" también despertó contigo ¿verdad?-le dije cuando sentí algo duro contra mi pierna. El gruñó mientras se alejaba.

¿Sabes? No deberías burlarte de mis problemas-me dijo mientras se dirigía al baño-¡Solo soy un púber!-chillo cuando cerraba la puerta del baño, no pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

¡Y no te rías!-grito desde dentro, negué con la cabeza aun riendo.

Hice la cama mientras él seguía metido en el baño. Me reí quedito.

¿Estás teniendo problemas con arrullar al pequeño?-le pregunte desde el otro lado de la puerta-puedo ayudarte, si quieres-me ofrecí mientras luchaba contra una carcajada.

Ja, ja que graciosa-me contesto sarcásticamente-no necesito tu ayuda-dijo y escuche algo como una maldición-gracias, Bella-dijo sarcásticamente-te escucho y ahora no quiere dormir de nuevo-ahí sí no pude evitar una carcajada.

No te burles-gruño.

Vale, lo siento, pero enserio ¿aun tienes problemas?-le pregunte lo más seria que pude.

No, ya no-contesto, mi tono serio había ayudado.

Vale, está bien-le conteste y me aleje.

Después de un rato el salió.

Yo hojeaba una revista de autos que tenía en su sillón, estaba en pose de sirena y lucia totalmente despreocupada.

¿Ya se durmió?-pregunte despreocupadamente y no despegue mi vista de la página.

Deja de burlarte, soy solo un púber-explico-y además es tu culpa que despierte así que no hagas mucho ruido-dijo mientras se enfundaba los pantalones de la pijama. Solté una carcajada.

Deja de fingir que lees y ven a ayudarme con esto-ordenó, deje la revista a un lado y rodé los ojos.

Oh, no, no, no me ruedes los ojos, Isabella-me dijo.

No me llames así-le rete mientras me acercaba y lo ayudaba a desabrochar el nudo que tenía su pantalón de pijama.

Pues no me ruedes los ojos-dijo mientras me veía atentamente. Rodé los ojos y el pellizco mi mejilla.

¡Hey!-me queje.

Te dije que no lo hicieras-me dijo y de pura venganza apreté de más el nudo.

¡Aghh!-se quejó mientras trataba de aflojarlo.

Pff-bufé y rodé los ojos, se acercó rápidamente y me volvió a pellizcar la mejilla más fuerte

Síguelo haciendo y será más fuerte-me sentenció, comenzó a recoger todo el desorden de su cuarto y yo me quede de pie a lado de la puerta del baño en silencio.

¿Edward?-lo llame al cabo de un rato.

¿Sí?-contesto.

¿Estás enojado?-le pregunte tímidamente y baje la mirada, se acercó y puso un dedo bajo mi mentón obligándome a que lo viera.

No podría enojarme por algo tan tonto, bebé-me dijo sin apartar su mirada de la mía.

¿Entonces sí?

¿Sí que?

¿Puedo tocarlo?

¡No!-chillo y siguió recogiendo todo.

¡Aghh!-chille y me puse las manos en la cabeza exasperada, el soltó una risita-iré a buscar mis cosas-le dije mientras salía de la habitación, pude escuchar su risa a través de la puerta.

Baje las escaleras rumbo al living, toda la casa estaba en silencio. El living estaba destrozado, había envolturas de galletas, papas fritas, vasos, las botellas de licor vacías y una muda enorme de ropa. Comencé a doblar la ropa y la puse sobre el sillón, tire los empaques y lave los trastes que había sucios, si Esme viera esto, seguro le daba un infarto.

Recogí mi mochila y subí. Edward estaba saliendo del baño, ¿me quería matar?, la toalla estaba sujeta en su cadera y pequeñas gotas de agua recorrían sus brazos, su pecho y su cuello, su cabello estaba revuelto y un poco más oscuro por el agua.

El baño está libre, pequeña-me dijo, me acerque rápidamente a él, tenía que tocarlo.

¿Ya puedo jugar con el pequeño?-le pregunte solo para fastidiarlo.

¡Sigues con eso! ¡No, no y no!-espetó "enojado". Comencé a acariciar su pecho mojado.

¿Quieres matarme?-le pregunte.

No, ¿Por qué?-pregunto nervioso.

Entonces por qué sales así del baño, sabes que mi autocontrol está de vacaciones ahora-le dije mientras lo atraía hacia mí para besarlo, rodeo mi cintura con sus manos y profundizo el beso. Nos separamos cuando nos faltaba aire.

Tengo que bañarme-le dije mientras abría mi mochila y tomaba mi neceser.

Claro-dijo aun nervioso.

¿Puedes moverte? Me obstruyes el paso-le dije mientras le picaba el pecho, estaba en la puerta del baño.

Hum…sí-se movió y solo para fastidiarlo más, hice mi maniobra y conseguí medio acariciar al pequeño.

¡Bella!-chillo sorprendido.

¿Qué pasa?-pregunte inocentemente. Entrecerró los ojos-vamos ya muévete-le dije mientras lo empujaba y lo metía al armario, cerré la puerta.

¡Como a ti no te duele!-chillo al otro lado de la puerta. Solté una carcajada mientras entraba al baño.

¡No te burles!-cerré la puerta aun riéndome.

Salí del baño y la habitación estaba vacía, se escuchaban ruidos en la casa, así que los otros ya empezaban a dar señales de vida.

Me vestí con unos vaqueros, mis Vans negros y una blusa negra, deje mi cabello suelto y me maquille ligeramente.

Baje las escaleras y encontré a Edward preparando el desayuno.

¡Hey! ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Seguro, ¿puedes picar la fruta?

Me acerque para lavar mis manos.

Siento lo de hace rato, ¿sufriste mucho?-me disculpe sinceramente, había leído en una revista para hombres que eso dolía mucho. ¡Uy!

Bueno, si sufrí, pero está bien.

Te prometo que jamás lo volveré a hacer.

Olvídalo, está bien.

Alice y Jasper bajaron juntos y entraron a la cocina.

¡Hey, buenos días!-saludo Alice.

Hola-conteste-¿cómo está tu cabeza?

Uy, algo mal, ¿Qué tal la tuya?

Estoy bien, tome una pastilla en la madrugada.

Alice y Jasper nos ayudaron a servir y a poner la mesa, Rosalie bajo después de un rato.

¡Hola!-saludo.

Hola-le contestamos, se sentó y comenzó a comer.

¿Perdiste al mastodonte?-le pregunto Edward, todos nos reímos.

Ya quisiera yo-contesto mientras negaba con la cabeza.

¿Qué paso?-le pregunto Jasper.

Que no pasó, el maldito se pasó toda la noche hablando entre sueños-dijo, Edward me miro y alzo las cejas, me sonroje.

Bueno, eso pasa-le conteste y mire a Edward, él me sonrió.

¡Tengo hambre!-chillo Emmett desde las escaleras, se acercó y comenzó a comer.

Desayunamos entre risas y platicas, antes de que termináramos, el móvil de Rose sonó.

¡Hola, mamá!-saludó-no, aun no ¿Por qué?...si…aja…está bien…si…aja…aja…nos vemos…sí…adiós-colgó.

Era mi mamá-nos dijo.

No me digas-le dijo Emmett como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, bueno, en parte lo era.

Rosalie le pego en la cabeza y todos reímos.

Con que sigas con tus bromas-lo regaño, Emmett siguió comiendo asustado, nos reímos-Alice, Emmett, mis padres quieren que vayan a cenar hoy.

¡Eso es genial!-chillo Alice y aplaudió, Jasper sonrió.

¡No! No es genial-dijo Emmett.

¡Emmett!-lo regaño Edward, sonreí, era sorprendente como Edward tenia control sobre sus hermanos, ese debería ser Emmett por ser el mayor, Edward solo los miraba feo o los llamaba "enojado" y se comportaban.

No, enserio, viejo, no es genial-le dijo.

¿Por qué no es genial? Los padres de Rose son geniales-le dije.

Claro que no, William me ve feo-dijo, yo me reí.

Claro que no, William es genial.

No, tú dices eso, porque de pequeña te compraba helados-me dijo, sonreí ante el recuerdo-pero a mí me ve muy mal, más cuando estamos comiendo.

¿Cómo no quieres que te vea feo cuando estas comiendo?-espetó Rose y lo vio con asco-bueno…la verdad es que tu tragas-le dijo, todos reímos-¡límpiate la boca!-le dijo "enojada" Emmett lo hizo rápidamente, volvimos a reír.

Igual, iremos-anuncio Alice.

Rosalie y Emmett lavaron los platos. Así paso el rato, Alice y Jasper encendieron la televisión y la veían, Edward y yo estábamos jugando en su IPad, también estábamos besuqueándonos y toqueteándonos, Rosalie y Emmett hacían en parte lo que nosotros hacíamos pero había momentos en que Rosalie golpeaba a Em.

Después, Emmett estaba jugando videojuegos, Alice y Rose leían revistas, Jasper estaba en su laptop, Edward tenía su libro de partituras y estaba componiendo, sonreí ante eso, me encantaba verlo hacer eso, era mágico ver como fruncía el ceño, y levantaba la cabeza viendo a la nada y como señalaba con sus dedos mientras buscaba la mejor nota. Yo estaba leyendo el libro ese de "Lolita" era bueno hasta ahora, usaba algunas frases en francés, era genial.

¡Tengo hambre!-chillo Emmett.

Sí, ya va siendo hora de que comamos-coincidió Alice.

¿Qué les parece unas pizzas?-pregunto Edward.

Es fantástico-dijo Rosalie mientras tomaba su billetera.

Bella, vamos a comprar las pizzas-me dijo Edward mientras se ponía de pie y me tendía su mano, deje a un lado el libro y me puse de pie.

Nos cooperamos y después Edward y yo estábamos en el Volvo.

Encendí la radio y me puse a cantar, de vez en cuando sentía las miradas furtivas de Edward. Aparcamos y entramos al establecimiento.

Nos atendió una tipa que odie desde que puse un pie dentro, no dejaba de coquetear con Edward. ¡Aghh! ¿No me veía? ¿Estaba pintada o qué? Era alta, delgada y rubia…bueno, intento de rubia, lo sabía por sus raíces, de seguro si mi Rose la viera, le daría un coma.

Lo peor vino cuando Edward le pago y ella le dio el ticket, no perdió oportunidad para tocarle la mano, y yo, como un instinto, rodeé el brazo de Edward con el mío.

Nos fuimos a una mesa a esperar, la tipa no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Ed, una zorra, Edward tomo mi mano por encima de la mesa y comenzó a formar círculos en el dorso de mi mano con su pulgar, eso me tranquilizo, pero o podía dejar de ver a la oxigenada.

Si sigues frunciendo el ceño así te arrugaras antes de tiempo-me dijo Edward al cabo de un rato, me volví a verlo y tenía una sonrisa torcida en su rostro, mi sonrisa, era imposible no sonreírle cuando estaba así.

Si sigues mordiéndote el labio así, sangrarás-me dijo de nuevo, lo mire y libere mi labio, a estas alturas ya estaba rojo e hinchado.

¿Te diviertes viéndome? O ¿estoy sumándole puntos a tu ego?-le pregunte después, el soltó una risita.

Eres adorable, cuando estás celosa-me dijo y se acercó para depositar un beso en mi mejilla, la oxigenada torció la boca ante esto, ¡JA! ¡En tu cara, perra!-realmente adorable.

La zorra toco una campanita y grito.

¡Orden 20!-nos vio, Edward y yo nos pusimos de pie y nos acercamos. Un buen golpe no le haría daño.

Ed tomo las pizzas y yo la bolsa con los aderezos y los bocadillos extras. Salimos y entre al Volvo.

Un golpe no la hubiera dañado-dije cuando Edward comenzó a avanzar, se rió.

No, no lo hubiera hecho, pero no quiero ir a sacarte del calabozo-dijo y apretó mi mejilla suavemente, rodé los ojos y la pellizco más fuerte.

Te dije que no lo hicieras-me advirtió.

Pff-bufé.

Ahora sientes lo que yo sentí con el tipo ese de la heladería de PA-me dijo, recordé a Josh.

Oh, lo recuerdo, mugroso mocoso-dije y Edward rió-el sábado-me calle, era difícil nombrarlo-aquel sábado-cambie el enunciado, Edward apretó la mandíbula-me lo tope en la carretera cuando volvía de tu casa, había ido a dejar a Alice después de que fuimos de compras, la llanta del Mercedes se ponchó y ese tipo paso y casi me atropella, después se detuvo y comenzó a molestar de nuevo-le conté, el rió.

Me gusta que te rías-le dije.

…

¡Esto está bueno!-elogio Rosalie a la pizza.

Si, ¿ya probaste la salsa? Es genial-le dijo Alice. Que la pizza estuviera buena remediaba el querer ir y darle un golpe a la "rubia".

Seguimos comiendo y cuando terminamos, Emmett y Rosalie se "perdieron" en la casa, Jasper y Alice se quedaron en la sala viendo una película y Edward y yo fuimos al cuarto de música que había en su casa, Edward iba a probar para seguir componiendo y yo me senté a su lado para leer, era relajante que estuviera tocando, aunque fueran solo partes.

Alice entro al cabo de un rato en silencio al cuarto, era obvio que conocían la regla: "Sí Edward está tocando, no toques la puerta" al principio me pareció que era una regla absurda, pero después de ver a Edward sentado frente al piano o con la guitarra en las manos, no tenía nada de absurda, en serio se concentraba tanto. Lo amaba.

Bella, ven a ayudarnos-me susurro en el oído, me levante en silencio y la seguí.

¿Qué pasa?-le dije cuando salimos.

Ven, ayúdame a vestirme y a maquillarme para ir con Jazz-me dijo y me tomo de la mano, entramos a su cuarto y comenzó a probarse atuendos. Después de una hora y media, Alice estaba lista.

Toma esto-me dijo Alice mientras me tendía algo que había sacado de debajo de su colchón.

¿Qué es esto?-le pregunte mientras lo tomaba-¡Condones! ¿Para qué quiero yo condones?

¿Cómo que para que, tonta? ¿No te han dado la charla?-pregunto.

Olvida eso, ¿para qué me los das?-le pregunte.

Te quedarás sola con Edward, ya sea en tu casa o aquí-me dijo y meneo las cejas-debes de prevenir.

No creo que pase-le dije-pero aun así, me los quedo-le dije y ella soltó una risita- Edward es especial ¿verdad?

Sí-murmuro seria y se volvió a sentar a mi lado-¿puedes creer que es virgen?-abrí los ojos como platos, sabía algo así por eso me negué a estar con el cuándo estaba con la apuesta pero honestamente nunca pensé en serio.

¿Es cierto?

Claro, nunca ha estado con nadie, me contaba que Tanya trataba de seducirlo pero que nunca cayo, con las otras tipas igual-me dijo-me ha dicho que quiere guardarse para la indicada.

Eso es muy lindo-le dije, ella asintió con la cabeza.

Lo es, espero que no se equivoque-dijo y me sonrío-te quedaras a dormir aquí ¿verdad?

Claro, no tengo a donde ir y mi casa me da miedo-le dije en broma. Tocaron la puerta.

¿Bella?-me llamo Edward, Alice meneo las cejas sugestivamente, rodé los ojos y fui a abrir.

¿Qué pasa?

¿Dormirás aquí hoy? O ¿irás a tu casa?

Dormiré aquí ¿Por qué?

¿Necesitas que te lleve a tu casa por ropa?-me había olvidado de eso.

Oh, sí, seguro, gracias, vamos-le dije-Adiós, Alice-me despedí con la mano.

Adiós, nos vemos mañana.

Nos despedimos de los chicos y fuimos a mi casa.

…

Eche las cosas que necesitaba, y obviamente guarde los condones. Todo puede pasar. Me golpee mentalmente por eso.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Edward, ya todos se habían ido, eran las 8:00 pm.

Iré a terminar de componer, ¿vienes?-me pregunto Edward.

Sí, claro, me encanta escuchar-le dije, luego subimos las escaleras, me senté a su lado y comencé a leer de nuevo, el comenzó a componer y después de un rato habló.

¿Puedes escuchar esto?

Claro-le dije y marque la página del libro para no perder la lectura, lo deje sobre el asiento y le puse atención.

Bien-dijo nervioso, sus dedos temblaban y me pregunte por que lo hacía.

Comenzó a tocar y una hermosa melodía lleno el lugar. Me quede admirada por su talento, no podía despegar los ojos de sus hábiles dedos en el teclado y de su rostro concentrado. La melodía termino y suspiro. Yo estaba muda.

E-Edward es hermosa… ¿Cómo te inspiraste? Eres estupendo-murmure completamente emocionada.

Había una historia en esta melodía, y una vez que lo vi, las piezas cayeron en su lugar sin mucho esfuerzo. La historia es de una chica durmiente en una estrecha cama, su oscuro y espeso cabello salvaje serpentea como algas a través de la almohada-me dijo, recordé eso como si hubiera sido hace una hora, me lo había dicho la primera vez que dormí con él en mi cuarto. Sonreí y no pude evitar que las lágrimas cayeran.

¡Edward eres genial!-chille mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos feliz. Era mi canción. Me había compuesto una pieza, a mí. Era un sueño.

Me alegra que te guste-me dijo entre risas mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

Me separe de él y lo bese, el profundizo el beso y nos separamos cuando necesitamos aire.

Ven conmigo, acompáñame-me dijo mientras se ponía de pie y me guiaba a la puerta.

Entramos a su habitación y me sentó en la cama, él se arrodillo frente a mí y saco algo de su cajón.

Creo que esto te pertenece-me dijo mientras ponía el brazalete de su abuela en la palma de mi mano. Sonreí.

Y esto-me coloco el anillo que me había dado.

Eres el mejor-le dije mientras lo jalaba y lo obligaba sentarse a mi lado.

Me quede viendo las joyas, Edward me puso el brazalete y lo contemple por más tiempo.

El acomodo mi cabello alrededor del cuello de manera que me pudiera ver, beso mi mejilla y me gire a verlo.

Sus ojos estaban expectantes y llenos de felicidad, seguro eran como los míos.

Nos besamos y un relámpago ilumino la habitación, las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron en una sonrisa, seguimos besándonos, luego nos separamos para que Edward fuera a cerrar la ventana, me puse de pie también y lo encontré en medio camino de regreso. Nos sonreímos y nos volvimos a besar, caminamos juntos y nos acercamos a la cama, luego nos separamos y los ojos de Edward estaban llenos de deseo, creo que esa noche usaría los condones.

Nos volvimos a besar y Edward me atrajo más hacia él, lleve mis manos a las solapas de su camisa y comencé a desabrochar botón por botón lentamente, él no se negó y continúe haciéndolo. Él se separó cuando su camisa estaba en el suelo.

Bella, no-susurre entrecortadamente-¿estás segura?

Completamente-murmure, él se acercó y me beso de nuevo.

Me quito la blusa y seguimos besándonos, nos separamos y extrañamente Edward se quitó los zapatos y calcetines, hice lo mismo, soltamos unas risitas mientras lo hacíamos, era extraño hacer eso. En las películas jamás aparecía la parte en la que se quitaban los zapatos.

Nos volvimos a besar y Edward comenzó a desabrochar mis vaqueros, despistadamente saque los condones y los puse sobre el buró, los bajo y yo quite los suyos. Después nos fuimos recostando lentamente en la cama mientras él iba sacando las sábanas, me colocó gentilmente y él se puso encima de mí gentilmente para que yo no cargara ni un gramo de su peso, pero aun así sentía su cuerpo contra el mío, sus abdominales, su pecho, sus caderas, era lo mejor.

En un segundo nos encontrábamos en medio de la cama entre las sábanas sentados, sus piernas estaban alrededor de mi cintura y las mías en la de él, sus labios se dirigieron a mi cuello y volvieron a subir a mis labios, después sus manos se dirigieron a mi espalda y desbrocho lentamente mi sostén, me aleje un poco para que lo sacara, nos recostamos y el comenzó a besarme de nuevo, acariciaba todo mi cuerpo y lo besaba como si fuera de cristal, acaricio mi abdomen, mis piernas, mi espalda, mis pechos y todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, yo hice lo mismo con el de él. Después él estaba encima de mí y mis bragas y sus boxers estaban en el olvido, su dureza pegaba en mi pierna, nos fundimos en un beso, después caricias, Edward beso mi cuello y se alejó.

¿Estás segura?-me pregunto cuando estaba a punto de penetrarme.

Siempre-conteste, el tomo el condón que le tendí y se lo coloco. Después, tomo mi mano y la entrelazo con la suya, su otra mano la uso para acariciar el lado de mi cuerpo y nos fundimos en un beso, después se fue adentrando en mí, se topó con mi barrera y entro aún más suave, no dejaba de besarme y su beso ahogo el gemido de dolor que se me escapó.

Aumento el ritmo de las embestidas, nuestras respiraciones estaban entrecortadas, nuestros cuerpos estaban sudorosos y parecían que estaban hechos a las medidas del otro. La habitación se iluminaba con los relámpagos y el sonido de la lluvia era aun mejor.

Estaba segura que no había nada mejor que esto, estar unida con él, cuerpo contra cuerpo, amor con amor. Lo amaba tanto.

Llegue a mi fin y sentí como si fuera el paraíso, luego el termino después de mí, cayó sobre mí ligeramente y salió lentamente de mí. Beso mi frente sudorosa, luego siguió con mis mejillas, mi cuello y mis hombros. Termino con mis labios.

¿Te he hecho daño?

No, estoy bien-le conteste. Luego lo atraje hacia mí y volvimos a besarnos. Nos alejamos. El quito su protección y me beso de nuevo.

¿Te sientes bien para otra ronda?-le pregunte juguetonamente mientras le tendía otro condón.

Para ti siempre-me contesto, tomo el condón y se lo puso.

Nos sentamos lentamente y Edward beso mis hombros luego me acercó más a él, restregó mis caderas con las suyas y volvió a entrar en mí, sus embestidas aumentaron.

E-Ed-Edward-gemí. El gruño y aumento el ritmo.

Be-Bella-gimió, después ambos tocamos el cielo entre gemidos.

Nos recostamos de nuevo para que nuestras respiraciones se establecieran.

Me atrajo hacia su pecho y beso mi coronilla.

Eres tan hermosa-me dijo al cabo de un rato- eres cálida y estrecha. Me reí quedito y me volví a verlo.

Te amo.

Te amo.

Su móvil sonó y gruñó. Me reí.

Anda, contesta-le dije, lo tomo y contesto.

Emmett-saludo y lo puso en voz alta.

Hola, Eddie-saludo plácidamente, me reí.

¿Qué quieres?-le dijo Edward.

¡Vaya! ¿Estabas ocupado?-pregunto.

Estaba concentrado en lo mejor que hay-le contesto y me miro, me sonroje y le sonreí.

¿Estabas con Bella? O ¿Estabas en la segunda mejor cosa según tú?-pregunto.

¿Cuál es esa?

¿Pues como que cual? Tu siempre dices que la segunda mejor cosa que hay es la música, creo que Bella te está distrayendo ¿verdad? ¿Sí recuerdas tu nombre?-pregunto pícaramente.

Rápido, Emmett ¿Qué pasa?-Edward ignoro las bromas de Em.

Solo te llamaba para decirte que no iremos a dormir así que si quieres más acción, puedes encontrar los ingredientes en mi buró-susurro en forma de complicidad.

¿Por qué?

Pues como que porque, ya te dieron la charla, ¿no sabías que puedes embarazar a alguien si no usas protección?-le dijo Emmett como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, Ed y yo nos reímos.

No hablo de eso, hablo de que por que no vendrán.

Ahh, de eso, bueno la tormenta empeoro y los caminos están obstruidos, mi querido amigo William no nos permite irnos-dijo.

¿William está ahí verdad?-se burló Edward.

Hum…sí-susurro. Edward y yo nos reímos.

De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana, tengan cuidado cuando regresen-le dijo Edward completamente preocupado, sonreí ante eso.

Sí, tu solo disfruta a Bella-dijo Emmett.

Hasta luego, Em-se despidió.

Sí, hasta luego, Eddie, te quiero-le dijo, me sorprendí nunca pensé que se dijeran eso.

Nos vemos mañana, buenas noches, yo también te quiero y dile a Ali lo mismo-se terminó de despedir.

Pensé que no terminaría nunca-dijo Edward una vez que dejo su móvil en el buró.

¡Uy! ¡Pero que impaciente!-le dije y me apretó más contra su pecho-¿por qué será?-soltó una risita.

Tal vez porque tengo a la mujer más hermosa entre mis brazos-murmuró en mi cuello y lo besó, me ruborice.

¿Te sientes capaz para una ducha?

Claro-contesto juguetonamente, el rió y tomo otro condón del buró, enredo mi cuerpo en una sábana y él uso otra para enredársela en la cintura. Luego me cargó estilo novia hacia el baño mientras yo soltaba unas risitas. Seguramente mañana no podría caminar no sentarme.

* * *

**¡AWW! ¡QUE TIERNO! ¡AL FIN! Nos leemos luego; gracias.**

**CullenForever~*3**


	28. Regreso a clases

**CAPITULO 28: REGRESO A CLASES**

BPOV

Estaba medio dormida cuando sentí una caricia en mi mejilla y un cálido beso en mi frente.

Te amo-susurro Edward contra mi piel, luego la cama dejo de sumirse a un lado y escuche como se cerraba la puerta lentamente.

Desperté lentamente y me acomode ligeramente en la cama, sentí una molestia en mis caderas y cintura, sonreí. La habitación estaba vacía y no se escuchaba ruido alguno por la casa. Me enredé en la sábana y me puse de pie con dificultad, me desperece y volví a sentir la molestia. Volví a sonreír.

Edward y yo habíamos alcanzado ayer las cinco rondas ¡cinco! Cinco veces en las que ambos tocamos el cielo juntos. Ahora se me hacían muchas pero en el momento en el que estaba con él no parecían suficientes.

Entre al baño con mi neceser y dejé caer la sábana en el piso, me di la vuelta y vi que la sábana tenía unas manchitas de sangre ¡Genial, había sangrado! ¡Lo has hecho bien, Bella, ahora Esme perdió un juego de sábanas! Me dijo sarcásticamente una vocecilla dentro de mi cabeza, la mande a callar. Debía de lavarlas, esperaba que la mancha desapareciera.

Caminé un poco más para entrar en la ducha y me dolió, sonreí, Edward sabía lo que hacía a pesar de ser un "inexperto", solté una risita cuando recordé como en la última ronda se había inspirado.

Estábamos ya en su cama de vuelta, luego se posó encima de mí, colocó una mano a lado de mi cabeza, en la almohada, y la otra la sujeto en el cabecero de la cama, luego embistió contra mí. Había sido magnifico.

Froté mi piel suavemente con la esponja mientras recordaba como Edward me había hecho suya. Había besado y acariciado cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Debía admitir que el vaivén de sus caderas era letal y su…bueno, era…grande.

Salí del baño envuelta en una toalla y me vestí con unos vaqueros y una playera del color de las buganvilias, usé mis Vans y recogí mi cabello en una trenza lateral suelta, me maquille suavemente y bajé las escaleras con una "leve" molestia, también me había costado trabajo sentarme. ¡Rayos!

Entré en la cocina y Edward estaba terminando de servir el desayuno.

¡Buenos días, mi amor!-lo saludé, se giró a verme y me sonrió con su hermosa sonrisa torcida, sentí mis piernas como gelatina.

¡Buenos días, hermosa!-me contestó de vuelta-¡mira te he preparado el desayuno!

Sí, huele genial-le dije y me obligue a mí misma a caminar, aunque eso me delatara.

Edward sacó mi silla y fue aún más difícil sentarme, vacilé al inicio, pero sabía que no podía comer de pie, luego me fui sentando suavemente y agradecí cuando mi trasero tocó el suave cojín de la silla.

Edward soltó una risita, lo ignore y él se sentó en la silla contigua. Envidie su facilidad para caminar y sentarse. Tonto.

¿Estás teniendo problemas con sentarte?-se burló.

Hum…tal vez-le contesté ignorando el tono burlesco de su pregunta y comencé a comer.

Y Bella dime…-sonrió pícaramente-¿Por qué estas caminando raro?-era un tonto engreído.

Decidí voltearle ligeramente el juego para que después se sintiera culpable.

Bueno-vacilé-tal vez porque me pasé las últimas horas del día de ayer montando y cabalgando algo realmente grande-me encogí de hombros despreocupadamente y tuve la satisfacción de escucharlo tragar en seco-tal vez, sea por eso, digo…tal vez-me volví a verlo y estaba luchando contra una sonrisa.

¿Le estoy sumando puntos a tu ego?-le pregunte. Se encogió de hombros.

Tal vez…sí-contesto seguro, solté una risita.

¿Seguro que eras virgen? Digo…-me calle hasta que el me miró-eres realmente bueno-sonrió satisfactoriamente y le devolví la sonrisa.

Bueno, no podría hacerlo del todo bien si no tuviera a una compañera realmente buena como tú-contesto, sonreí.

Eres el mejor-susurré.

Terminamos de desayunar y lavé los platos. Me senté con Edward en el sillón del living mientras el terminaba de componer, yo me puse a leer de nuevo el libro…bueno, solo en partes, no podía apartar la vista de Edward, su ceño fruncido, su cuerpo…era perfecto. Me entretuve de nuevo viéndolo concentrado y alzando la cabeza en algunas partes. Sonreí y un suspiro se me escapó.

¿Sabes? Creo que te estás enamorando más de Humbert* que de mí-me dijo Edward cuando solté el suspiro. Me reí.

Sí lo dices por el suspiro, tú lo causaste y no creo que Humbert pueda superar tu belleza-lo elogie. Se rió.

¿La canción me tocaste ayer fue la que estabas componiendo?-le pregunte

No, la tenía lista, solo estaba componiéndole una canción a Esme, ya la estoy terminando-me dijo mientras agitaba su libro.

Eso es genial-dije-le encantará. Él me sonrió de vuelta y me guiño el ojo.

…

¡Hola!-chillo Emmett desde la entrada cuando llegaron-¿se divirtieron?-ignoramos su pregunta y también lo saludamos.

¡Hola, chicos!-saludó Alice también desde la puerta, luego corrió hacia nosotros, se detuvo detrás del respaldo del sillón y se agacho, rodeó el cuello de Edward con sus brazos y le besó la mejilla, las sienes, el cuello, la coronilla, la frente… en fin, lo besuqueo todo. Él sonreía y acariciaba el cabello de Alice. Sonreí. Me encantaba verlos así.

¡Vaya! ¡Que buen saludo Alice, gracias!-le dijo Edward cuando está se despegó de él y se acercaba a mí.

No tienes nada que agradecer, simplemente te extrañe-le dijo mientras me abrazaba por el cuello y me besaba la mejilla.

¡Hola, Ali!-la saludé.

Emmett se acercó a nosotros y golpeó la cabeza de Edward, este golpeo su estómago y Emmett le devolvió el golpe en forma de camaradería en la espalda. Luego, Emmett se acercó a mí.

¡Hola, Bella, Bells, Belly, Isabella, Isa, Bellita!-me saludo rápidamente. Fruncí el ceño ante tantos apodos, Emmett besó mi cabeza y Alice y Ed rieron.

¡Hola, Emmett!-lo salude de vuelta.

¿Dónde está Jasper y Rosalie?-pregunto Edward mientras miraba a la puerta.

Se quedaron con sus padres, al parecer querían pasar tiempo en familia-le contesto Alice. Emmett se sentó a mi lado.

Bueno, díganme chicos ¿rompieron muchas cosas?-pregunto burlonamente.

Emmett-lo regañó Edward, él lo miro inocentemente- ¡No!-le instó Edward como para que ya no hablara, Emmett se encogió de hombros. Alice y yo soltamos unas risitas.

¡Bells ven conmigo!-me llamó Alice mientras me jalaba del sillón, hice una mueca de dolor al ponerme de pie.

¡Alice la estas lastimando!-la reprendió Emmett. Edward soltó una carcajada sabiendo bien porque había hecho la mueca, le lance una mirada furiosa y se encogió de hombros aun riendo.

¡Ven!-Alice me arrastró hasta las escaleras y me instó a subir.

¡Espera!-chille, no subiría corriendo las escaleras, suficiente sufría hasta con ir bajando lo más despacio posible. Escuche la risa ahogada de Edward.

¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Alice. Tenía que inventar una mentira.

Tengo que subir con cuidado porque…bueno pues porque-dije y la risa de Edward se volvió a escuchar-¡porque soy muy descoordinada!-mi novio se volvió a reír.

¡Bella no eres nada descoordinada!-me recordó Alice.

Olvida eso, solo que ayer me golpeé la rodilla con el váter y me duele mucho-mentí. Edward se rió levemente.

Lo volví a mirar y desvió la vista hacia su libro, Emmett se veía totalmente confundido por las risas de Edward.

Bueno…entonces sube con cuidado-me dijo Alice mientras ella seguía subiendo, suspire derrotada y comencé a subir.

¡Vamos, Bella!-me llamó Alice desde la puerta de su habitación.

¡Ya voy!-le grite a penas a mitad de las escaleras.

Edward volvió a reír.

Finalmente, llegué a la planta alta y entre en la habitación de Alice.

Te tardaste demasiado-me reprendió-mira esto-me dijo mientras me tendía una revista-es la nueva colección de Dior ¡tenemos que ir de compras!

¡¿Enserio?!-chille mientras le arrebataba la revista y la abría-¡Esto es genial!-volví a chillar mientras veía los conjuntos.

¿A que sí? ¡Es lo mejor!

¿Cuándo iremos?-le pregunte totalmente emocionada mientras estaba anonadada viendo todo.

¿Te parece pasado mañana? Jasper y yo hemos quedado para ir al cine-me informó.

Suena bien, de todas formas no creo recomponerme de la rodilla para mañana-le dije, aja, claro, la rodilla. Definitivamente no iba a poder caminar bien y quería disfrutar de mi viaje de compras sin que mi vagina se estuviera quejando todo el tiempo.

¡Ok! ¡Llamaré a Rosie!-dijo mientras tomaba su móvil.

…

Edward y yo estábamos disfrutando de nuestra última noche libre antes de que nuestros padres volvieran a casa.

Nos encontrábamos en mi habitación viendo una película. Estábamos comiendo fruta que había picado con anterioridad. La película termino y aún quedaba algo de fruta.

Comencé a engullirla gustosa, Edward me miraba atento con una sonrisa en sus labios, en sus ojos se podía ver toda la felicidad y el amor que profesaba por mí.

Tomé un trozo de piña y lo mordí, el jugo se deslizo por la comisura de mi labio, limpie lentamente el residuo y lleve mi dedo a mi boca para chuparlo, luego lamí mis labios para terminar de limpiar, Edward estaba serio y sus ojos estaban oscurecidos. Volví a morder la piña para terminármela y se volvió a escurrir el jugo, iba a limpiarlo pero Edward detuvo mi mano, se acercó a mí y besó mi mentón justamente por donde el jugo resbalaba luego subió a mi boca y nos fundimos en un beso…con sabor a piña.

Edward alejó el recipiente de la cama y lo dejo en el buró mientras nos seguíamos besando, nos fue recostando suavemente y con el paso del tiempo nuestras ropas iban desapareciendo.

¡Edward!-gemí mientras terminaba.

¡Bella!-medio grito con la voz ronca mientras terminaba dentro de mí.

…

Espero que mañana ya pueda caminar mejor-le dije mientras nos vestíamos. Él se rió.

Te veías demasiado adorable tratando de mentirle a Alice-me dijo mientras se abrochaba sus vaqueros.

Ja, ja que gracioso-le dije sarcásticamente y rodé los ojos-si estuvieras en mi lugar estarías igual.

…

¡Mira esto!-chille junto a Rose mientras le mostraba un hermoso cárdigan ligero color beige.

¡Oh, por Dios!-chilló y se tapó la boca-¡Tienes que comprarlo!

Definitivamente-coincidí.

Chicas, ¿Qué les parece que nos demos una vuelta por Victoria's Secret?-pregunto Alice que se nos acercaba.

Suena bien-le contesto Rosalie mientras veía un conjunto color café.

¡Vamos!-chille, me miraron extrañadas y se encogieron de hombros despreocupadamente. Tal vez eso me había sonado bien porque ahora tenía a quien mostrarle mi lencería. Me reí malévolamente por dentro.

Después de terminar de comprar en Dior nos dirigimos a VS.

Me alejé y me dirigí al área de los babydolls, tenía que comprar de todo.

Al final, elegí cuatro babydolls, uno rosa palo con unos pequeños encajes negros, otro color rojo demasiado revelador, uno negro con encaje en el área de los pechos y velo por el abdomen hasta llegar debajo del trasero, y el último era de color azul rey de velo y encajes. También elegí unos conjuntos, grises, negros, azul turquesa, rosas, y uno que me encanto, era de color vino y tenía encajes y moños.

Rose compró unos conjuntos más extravagantes y sexis y Alice optó por unos más inocentes y cándidos.

Salimos de ahí con un montón de bolsas.

¡Vamos a comer ya! Tengo hambre-dijo Alice.

Y dime Bella… ¿Por qué tenías tantas ganas de ir a Victoria's Secret y por qué compraste tanto conjunto revelador?-pregunto Alice mientras jugaba con la pajita de su limonada, yo casi me ahogo con el trozo de sándwich que estaba masticando y Rosalie también me miro intrigada. ¡Diablos! Había sido demasiado obvia.

¿Es que acaso tú y Edward ya…?-pregunto Rosalie quedándose inconclusa, Alice alzo una perfecta ceja en mi dirección.

¿¡Qué?!-chille "horrorizada"-¡para nada!-les conteste tratando de sonar convincente, Alice dejo caer su cabeza y Rosalie negó-Aún no-les dije haciéndome sonar triste y desanimada.

Bella eso debe de solucionarse-murmuró Rosalie.

Mhh…estoy totalmente de acuerdo-dijo Alice señalando a Rose mientras se pasaba el trago de limonada.

No…todo está bien…creo-vacilé, se la estaban tragando toda, ellas me miraron en negación-bueno…si aún no ha pasado nada es porque tal vez Edward aún no está listo-les dije- si lo estuviera… ¿ustedes creen que el domingo que se fueron no hubiéramos visto películas?-mentí. Por dentro me estaba riendo.

¿Qué?-pregunto Rose indignada-¿vieron películas?-asentí levemente con la cabeza.

Y leí y estuve escuchando a Edward tocar, después cenamos y nos dormimos-¡Ja! Claro que bonitas películas habíamos "visto"

Bueno…Ed perdió una oportunidad pero tienes razón, Bella-me señalo con su barbilla-yo creo que aún no está listo.

Terminamos de comer y seguimos con las compras.

Salimos del centro comercial alrededor de las 5:30 y fuimos de vuelta a Forks. Estaba lista y feliz por recibir a mis padres pero por una parte no quería que volvieran aún, Edward y yo no la estábamos pasando muy bien.

…

Desafortunadamente las vacaciones habían terminado. Desperté temprano aunque me pesara y tuviera una flojera de los mil demonios. Tomé una ducha y me apresuré a mi habitación para vestirme. El clima estaba ventoso y fresco, así que fue un muy buen factor para estrenar el cardigán que había comprado, usé unos skinny jeans, unos tacones bajos y una camisa debajo del cardigán. Me colgué mi bolso y baje a desayunar.

Mis padres se habían tenido que ir, así que solo tomé un café y una barrita de cereales, lave mis dientes y salí rumbo al Instituto.

EPOV

Alice y yo nos fuimos al instituto en su Porsche, íbamos tan fastidiados y cansados.

¡Maldito Emmett!-chilló enojada.

Lo sé, ¿Por qué él si puede despertar tarde?

Emmett se había quedado en la casa, dormido, en su calientita cama, él podría despertar a la hora que quisiera y no tenía que hacer tarea. ¿Por qué diablos se tuvo que graduar este año?

Llegamos y busque con la vista a Bella, estaba recargada en el cofre de su Mercedes y estaba platicando con el "cara bonita" de Liam, me tensé pero respiré hondo. Bajamos del auto y nos acercamos con ella.

¡Hola, Bella!-la saludó Alice.

¡Hola!-la abrazó.

¡Hola, Liam!-saludó Alice al tipo ese.

¡Hola, Alice!-la abrazó ¡Vaya! Todas se llevaban muy bien con ese.

Liam, él es Edward mi novio-dijo Bella mientras me señalaba pude notar que le dirigió una mirada como si le estuviera obligando a recordar-Edward, él es Liam, mi amigo-nos presentó.

Un placer-Liam me tendió su mano, la apreté suavemente, ya que él lo había hecho así y no quería empezar con rivalidades el año…tal vez después.

El placer es mío-le conteste viéndolo a los ojos.

¡Rose!-chillo Alice y paso entre nosotros dos rompiendo el ambiente tenso.

¡Hola!-la abrazó Rosalie que acababa de llegar.

Los saludos continuaron, el timbre sonó y Bella y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra primera clase, por suerte la teníamos juntos.

Entramos al aula de Literatura y nos sentamos juntos al final del salón.

Edward noté como actuaste con Liam-me reprocho Bella, me iré a verla-y… ¿podrías ser más amable con él? Sé que ya lo conocías y que te portaste muy mal pero ¿puedes dejar eso atrás?-hizo un puchero, como me iba a resistir.

Está bien-suspire.

Una pareja se sentó frente a nosotros y ellos comenzaron a hablar, hice lo mismo con Bella mientras el profesor llegaba.

¡Hola!-saludaron al cabo de un rato.

Soy Victoria-se presentó la chica, era delgada y pálida, tenía unos hermosos ojos almendrados azules y su melena era rebelde, rizada y pelirroja, tenía un rostro felino. Realmente era muy bonita…pero no tanto como mi Bella.

Soy James-se presentó el chico, era delgado y también pálido, rubio y sus ojos eran cafés.

Hola, yo soy Bella…bueno Isabella pero para los amigos soy Bella-se presentó mi novia cálidamente.

Yo soy Edward-los saludé.

Comenzamos a hablar de nuestros intereses y teníamos algunos en común, después Victoria y Bella comenzaron su plática y yo la inicie con James. Eran agradables y divertidos.

El profesor llegó y comenzó su clase.

Al final, resultó que Victoria y James también tenían la misma clase de nosotros así que nos fuimos todos juntos a Trigonometría.

Ahí conocimos a otra chica llamada Kim, era la novia de Liam, a partir de ahí respiré más tranquilo al saber que tenía novia. Así no tendría que estar cuidando sus movimientos con Bella. Kim nos dedicó una sonrisa muy cálida y cuando me sonrió sentí como si estuviera en casa y muy cómodo, presentía que sería una gran amiga.

La clase terminó, me despedí de Bella, de Victoria y de James. Me fui a Ingles con Kim. Tenía muy buenos temas de conversación e instantáneamente nos hicimos muy buenos amigos.

A la hora del almuerzo, Liam pasó por Kim al salón y yo fui por Bella. Entramos a la cafetería y nos sentamos junto a Alice, Jasper y Rosalie.

¡Hola!-saludó una voz de hombre a nuestras espaldas, Rosalie se giró y se puso de pie, luego beso su mejilla.

¡Hola, Félix!

Félix recorrió la mesa y se puso al frente junto con una chica alta, de tez clara y una cabellera ondulada cobriza.

¿Cómo estás?-le pregunto Bella mientras se ponía de pie y también lo besaba.

Muy bien y ¿tú?

¡Excelente!

¡Hola, enana!-saludó a Alice, se tuvo que agachar más para que Alice lo pudiera besar, Jasper y yo nos reímos.

¡Hola, chicos!-nos saludó. En todo el tiempo que estudiábamos solo habíamos cruzado unas cuantas palabras.

¡Hola!-le saludamos.

Bueno, chicos, ella es Heidi-presentó señalando a la chica-Heidi, ellos son Bella, Edward, Alice, Rosalie y Jasper-nos señaló a cada uno.

¡Hola!-nos saludó sonriendo, le correspondimos el saludo amablemente. Se veía simpática.

Heidi es la prima de Peter y mi novia, la conocí este verano-nos explicó Félix.

¡Eso es genial!-le sonrió Rosalie.

¡Félix!-se escuchó un grito y Peter se acercó-¡Hola, Heidi!

¡Hola!

Los saludos comenzaron de nuevo y nos enteramos que Charlotte había vuelto con Peter. Este verano había sido de amor.

Los chicos se fueron y seguimos platicando nosotros.

James y Victoria pasaron y también los saludamos, los presentamos frente a los otros y así se pasó el rato hasta que timbraron.

Bella y yo teníamos clase de Historia juntos, nos dirigimos al aula y en los pasillos los murmullos comenzaron.

_Se van como enemigos y vuelven como amantes, ¿cómo volvieron?, le queda mejor el título de soltero…_

Odio esto-murmuro Bella.

Sí, yo igual, pero ignóralos-le conteste y le di un apretón a su mano, entramos al aula y comenzamos a hablar, detrás de nosotros estaban sentadas unas chicas, las había visto pero no recordaba sus nombres.

Bella se giró levemente y sonrió.

¡Hola, chicas!-las saludo.

¡Hola!-contestaron.

¿Cómo están?

Muy bien y ¿tú?-le contesto la rubia.

Genial-contesto Bella y las tres me miraron, luego soltaron unas risitas.

Edward, ellas son Irina y Gianna-me las presentó Bella-eran mis compañeras en clase de gimnasia el ciclo pasado.

¡Hola!-las saludé.

¡Hola!-me contestaron.

La clase comenzó y dejamos de hablar.

Definitivamente, este día había conocido a personas maravillosas, pero más maravillosa era la chica castaña que tenía sentada a mi lado.


	29. Tres son multitud

**CAPITULO 29: TRES SON MULTITUD**

BPOV

Los días iban pasando, el Instituto era mejor que el ciclo pasado, tal vez era porque ahora teníamos más amigos. Edward había superado sus diferencias con Liam y se portaba más amable, Victoria se había convertido en una muy buena amiga, Heidi y Rosalie se llevaban de lo mejor, Jasper, Alice y James se entendían, Gianna e Irina se habían convertido en las mejores amigas de Kim. Félix, Peter y Charlotte eran inseparables, Liam era mi cómplice ante todo y logre notar que Edward y Kim eran uno solo. Realmente su amistad y su conexión eran envidiables, era como si fueran imanes, si él se movía solo un poco, al cabo de un rato, Kim ajustaba automáticamente su posición a la de él, se decían con miradas lo que no podían decirse. Al cabo de unas semanas me comencé a preocupar, ellos encontraban cualquier oportunidad para verse y platicar, era como si fueran sus propios satélites, no podían vivir el uno sin el otro. Aún lo recuerdo.

FLASHBACK

Victoria, James, Heidi, Félix, Peter, Charlotte, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward y yo estábamos platicando en el aparcamiento antes de que comenzaran las clases, era martes, eso significaba que Edward y Kim tenían la primera clase juntos. Al cabo de un rato, Liam llegó y nos saludó, Edward rápidamente busco a Kim con la mirada por encima del hombro de Liam. Fruncí el ceño levemente. No me sentía celosa de Kim… bueno tal vez un poco, pero al ver cómo veía a Liam, y cómo me miraba Edward los celos se iban.

¿Y Kim?-preguntó Edward a Liam cuando todos volvieron a sus pláticas

No vendrá-le contesto y Edward frunció el ceño-me llamó hoy por la mañana para decirme que no pasará por ella, está enferma.

¿Qué? ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Está bien?-le pregunto Edward, fruncí el ceño aún más molesta.

Tiene una gripe estomacal, dice que comió algo echado a perder y que está mañana las náuseas se habían ido-le explico.

Bueno…espero que esté bien-dijo Edward abatido-la iré a ver está tarde.

Sí, creo que le gustara-le sonrió Liam, Edward le respondió la sonrisa y Liam se involucró a la plática.

….

¿Estás bien?-le pregunte cuando lo noté distraído.

Hum…solo estoy preocupado-me contesto.

¿Por qué?

Por Kim-suspire.

Estará bien, Edward, anda ponte a comer-le insté para que probara su almuerzo-solo es una gripe estomacal, no es que se vaya a morir-le dije, me miro feo y suspire-lo lamento, solo que estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, ella es fuerte, se pondrá bien-trate de remediarlo, él me sonrío, me acarició la mejilla y se puso a comer.

En esos momentos era donde quería decirle que se alejara de ella, pero no podía, primero porque mis celos eran estúpidos, segundo porque era su mejor amiga, y tercero porque su felicidad era mi felicidad.

FIN FLASHBACK

Estábamos a lunes 9 de septiembre, Alice estaba planeando una salida para ir a festejar mi cumpleaños, por suerte, caía en viernes, pero no me gusto cuando vi que era viernes 13.

¡Bella! ¡Mejor una fiesta!-chilló mientras platicábamos todos en el estacionamiento.

¡Sí! ¡Solo te haces mayor de edad una vez en tu vida!-le siguió Rosalie.

¡Tenemos que festejarlo así! ¡Será una gran fiesta! ¿A qué sí?-pregunto Victoria.

Definitivamente-contesto Gianna.

Anda, Bella ¡di que sí!-me presiono Alice haciendo un puchero. Su idea era buena, no habíamos tenido fiestas por un largo tiempo, seguramente tendría todos listo.

Está bien-le contesto.

¡Sí!-chillo y comenzó a aplaudir, luego las chicas se reunieron para organizar la fiesta. Me acerque a ellas.

Invitaremos a todos los de último año-dijo Rosalie.

¿Dónde será?-pregunto Irina.

Mmm…-Alice se puso un dedo en su barbilla con gesto pensativo, me reí de ella-¿les parece en el Major Street Store?

¡Eso es genial!-concordaron las demás.

El timbre sonó marcando el inicio de clases.

¡Tenemos que organizarnos! ¿Les parece ir a mi casa está tarde?-les ofrecí.

Sí, está bien-me contestaron.

¡Genial!-les sonreí, Edward rodeó mis hombros con su brazo, me atrajo hacia él y me besó la frente.

Entramos a clases y me puse a pensar que le diría a Charlie, aunque seguramente aceptaría, era su princesa.

…

¿Te veré hoy?-me preguntó Edward esperanzado mientras me subía a mi Mercedes.

Mmm…no estoy segura, Alice quiere organizar mi fiesta y nos reuniremos en mi casa-le conteste, su mirada se tornó triste y me dio mucha ternura-¿te parece si te llamo para ver si puedo?-le pregunte tratando de arreglar su semblante.

De acuerdo-me contesto, le sonreí, me devolvió la sonrisa y nos besamos.

Te veo luego-me dijo.

Sí, te amo-murmure.

Yo te amo más-me sonrío, me pellizco levemente la mejilla y espero a que me fuera, luego lo vi subirse a su Volvo y partir hacia su casa.

¡Hola, mamá!-salude a Renee cuando entre a la casa, estaba en la cocina tomando café.

¡Hola, mi amor! ¿Qué tal tu día?-me sonrió mientras me besaba la mejilla.

Muy bien, escucha-tome una bocanada de aire-Alice quiere hacer una fiesta para celebrar mi cumpleaños… ¿podemos?-le pregunte alzando una ceja con duda.

¡Claro que sí! ¡Eso es genial!-me contesto sonriendo, le sonreí-Solo te haces mayor de edad una vez en la vida-me dijo lo mismo que Rosalie.

Gracias, má… ¿y papá?-le pregunte.

Está en su trabajo, trabajara todo el día, quiere tener el sábado libre para ir a pescar-me contesto.

Bueno…-me encogí de hombros-las chicas vendrán por la tarde, iré a hacer los deberes mientras las espero

Sí, ve

Subí las escaleras rumbo a mi habitación y comencé con los deberes, lo bueno era que eran muy pocos. Los termine en una hora y bajé para preparar la comida.

Cocine filete con ensalada de papas y verduras, mi madre y yo comimos entre pláticas y después ella lavo los platos.

Subí de nuevo a mi habitación, puse la alarma para que me despertara en una hora, me puse los audífonos de mi IPod y reproduje la playlist que Edward me había hecho, en ella solo había canciones que él me había compuesto en su piano y con ayuda de su guitarra, era fabuloso.

La alarma sonó y me desperecé, me quite los audífonos y fui al baño para lavarme la cara y así despertar del todo.

Cuando termine de ponerme maquillaje de nuevo, Renne tocó mi puerta.

Hija, ya llegaron las visitas-me dijo, baje las escaleras y fui a abrirles.

¡Hola!-salude a Alice, Rosalie y Victoria que venían juntas-Pasen.

Nos dirigimos al jardín, Alice y Rosalie sacaron su laptop y Victoria me ayudo para ir por unas bebidas.

Victoria, ¿puedes llevar el teléfono al jardín?

Claro-tomó el teléfono, una pequeña tinita con hielos y unas pajillas y salió. Yo tomé la jarra con limonada y los vasos, los puse en una bandeja y me dirigí al patio.

¡Aquí están sus bebidas!-les dije mientras ponía la bandeja en la mesa.

Gracias-sonrió Rosalie. El timbre sonó y me encamine a la puerta. Guíe a Kim, Heidi y a Charlotte al jardín, comenzamos a platicar y al cabo de un rato, el timbre volvió a sonar, ahora eran Irina y Gianna.

Nos pusimos a planear la fiesta y después me dirigí a la cocina para preparar unas palomitas y unos nachos para todas, Gianna me ayudó.

Ok, ¿lugar?-pregunto Rosalie.

Major Street Store-respondió Alice-¿Invitaciones?

Listas-respondió Rose.

¿Bocadillos?

Pizzas, nachos, sushi y tacos-respondió Irina.

¿Música?

Calvin Harris, Muse, The Killers, Lady Gaga, Bruno Mars, Katy Perry y Rihanna-respondió Victoria

También David Guetta, Avicci, Flo Rida, One Direction, Imagine Dragons, Thirty Seconds to Mars, Taylor Swift, One Republic, Whiz Khalifa, Beyonce…-concluyó Kim

Eso está bien, se irán sumando más-le contesto Alice.

Ok, mmm… ¿es todo?-pregunto.

Sí…creo-le respondí mientras veía las invitaciones que había hecho Rose. Eran geniales, el fondo era negro y las letras blancas. Tenían una leyenda que rezaba: "Keep calm and love Bella" Rosalie era una genio. Al reverso tenían el nombre del lugar, hora, fecha y todas esas cosas.

¡Rosalie están geniales!-la felicite y la abracé-¡Gracias!

Todas nos rodearon para ver las invitaciones y todas elogiamos su trabajo.

Extrañamente, terminamos el trabajo a tiempo y nos quedamos un rato más a platicar.

Se fueron alrededor de las 7:00, mi papá llegó a las 7:30 y le conté mis planes, obviamente acepto, llamo al club y prometió mañana mismo ir a pagar la renta. Lo amaba.

Hija, tu madre y yo iremos a cenar-me dijo mi papá desde el pie de las escaleras cuando yo me dirigía al estudio a buscar un libro.

Está bien, diviértanse-le conteste, mi madre me dejo en claro que no la esperara despierta y me guiño un ojo, me estremecí, no tenía que saber eso. Aunque en parte sí, así podría ver a Edward.

Los despedí y corrí por mi celular.

_Te espero en mi casa, mis padres salieron a cenar y no llegaran a dormir ^_^_

_Te amo_

Le envíe el mensaje y corrí a darme una ducha rápida, me puse el conjunto color vino que había comprado con anterioridad, unos shorts y una blusa floja y muy cómoda, deje que mi cabello se secará solo y metí unos condones al cajón de mi buró.

El timbre sonó y baje corriendo, el cabello aun lo tenía empapado.

¡Hola!-lo salude

¡Hola, princesa!-me besó la frente y entro.

Platicamos un rato y el momento tan ansiado llego.

Estábamos a punto de terminar cuando mi móvil sonó

¡Aghh!-gruño Edward, lo mejor estaba por venir y algún tonto interrumpe. También gruñí.

No contestes-me dijo haciendo un puchero. Le pellizque la mejilla.

Espera, tal vez sean mis padres que vienen en camino-le dije, tome mi móvil y sin fijarme en el identificador conteste, Edward comenzó a besarme al cuello.

¿Hola?

¡Hola, Bella!-me saludo Alice desde el otro lado de la línea. Suprimí un gruñido.

¡Hola, Alice!-conteste sarcásticamente feliz, Edward golpeo con su puño la almohada y gruño. Sofoque una risita-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunte tajantemente.

Solo te llamaba para preguntarte si tu padre acepto al fiesta-me contesto sin que mi tono la afectara.

Sí, Alice, sí aceptó

¡Genial! Mira tenemos aún mucho que preparar porque-empezó con su monologo, la respiración pausada de Edward sobre mi cuello me hacía cosquillas.

¡Alice!-la calle-estoy muy ocupada en este momento, ¿podemos hablar mañana sobre eso?

Oh, claro, lo siento-me dijo-bueno, nos vemos mañana Bella, adiós, te quiero.

Sí, adiós-le conteste secamente y colgué.

¿Qué quería?-pregunto Edward aburrido. Me reí.

Solo quería saber detalles de la fiesta-le conteste.

¡Aghh!-gruñó-¡Ahora me quito la inspiración!-me reí.

Bueno, puedes empezar de nuevo-menee mis cejas sugestivamente.

Sus deseos son ordenes, madame-me dijo y comenzó a besarme de nuevo.

Me quedaba claro algo, obviamente en este aspecto…tres son multitud.

**Disculpen la tardanza no podia actualizar y tampoco he podido escirbir...en verdad lo siento.**

**Nos leemos luego...CullenForever~*3**


	30. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Bella!

**CAPITULO 30: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, BELLA!**

BPOV

Me tengo que ir-murmuró Edward mientras me tenía recostada en su pecho.

Sí, es tarde-conteste mientras me sentaba lentamente y me cubría con la sábana. Edward estiro su mano y cogió sus boxers del suelo, se los puso y se puso de pie.

Luego, comenzó a enfundarse los vaqueros. Recorrí con mi vista la habitación para encontrar mi ropa interior.

¿Buscas esto?-preguntó mientras tenia mis bragas y mi sostén en sus dedos índices.

¡Oh, sí! Gracias-se los quite, él se sentó en la cama para ponerse sus Vans y yo aproveche para colocarme la ropa interior, recogí mis shorts y me los puse.

Edward se levantó y se pasó una mano por su cabello alborotado.

¿Dónde está mi playera?

Hum…no lo sé, ¡oh, espera!-salí de la habitación hacia el pasillo y recogí la playera de Edward del piso.

¡Aquí está!-me hizo un ademan para que se la arrojara.

¿Sabes? Tenemos que acostumbrarnos a dejar la ropa en la misma habitación, ¿te imaginas si tus padres llegaran y vieran mi ropa por el pasillo?-dijo riéndose, me estremecí.

No me imagino a Charlie-¿Dónde está mi blusa?

Sobre la lámpara en tu escritorio-me dijo señalando con la barbilla.

¡Oh!-la tome y me la puse, me calce mis sandalias.

No me quiero ir-Edward hizo un puchero de lo más tierno, me senté a su lado.

Por mí no te vayas pero luego tendrás que darle explicaciones a Esme, tendrás que dejar tu auto muy lejos y tendrás que salir por la ventana mañana por la mañana-enumeré.

Hum…creo que mejor me voy-soltamos una risita. Edward alzo mi cabeza y me besó, nos fuimos recostando y siguió besando mi cuello.

Ed…Edward es tarde-le dije. Se alejó y de repente me estaba haciendo cosquillas en las costillas con sus largos, delgados y mágicos dedos (tomen eso como quieran).

¡Ay, detente, Ay! ¡Caray!-chille-¡Ay! ¡No!-comencé a patalear y Edward apreso mis tobillos con su mano y dejo de hacerme cosquillas, trate de controlar la respiración, sentía un nudo en la garganta y me sentía como si estuviera roja como un tomate.

Edward, no vuelvas a… ¡Ay! ¡No! ¡Por favor!-grite cuando comenzó a hacerme cosquillas en las plantas de los pies, bueno los estaba rascando y eso me mataba, tome las sábanas a puños mientras me retorcía-¡Ay! ¡Detente! ¡Ay! ¡Por favor!

Edward se detuvo y yo hice un puchero, fruncí el ceño y cruce los brazos. Se acercó y aliso las arrugas que se hacían en mi frente con su pulgar.

Te ves adorable enfurruñada-ronroneo en mi oído mientras mordía mi lóbulo. Me estremecí.

Vamos, es tarde-me dijo, se puso de pie y me tendió su mano, la tome y nos encaminamos a la salida.

Te veo mañana-le dije.

Sí, buenas noches, te amo-me dijo y nos besamos.

Y yo a ti-me sonrió y me beso la frente-llámame cuando llegues.

Y tu llámame si pasa algo-ordenó, sonreí.

Ok, pondré la alarma-le dije

Llámame-presiono, asentí con la cabeza.

Adiós-me dijo y nos volvimos a besar.

Camino hasta su Volvo y se subió en él, se giró a verme y se despidió con la mano, le lance un beso y el hizo el ademan de que lo atrapaba y se llevó su mano al corazón, me guiño el ojo y arrancó.

Me asegure de que todo estuviera cerrado y encendí la alarma, subí a mi habitación, me puse el pijama y entre al baño a limpiarme, mañana tomaría una ducha.

Me acosté entre las sábanas envueltas por el olor de Edward, puse la alarma y comencé a jugar en mi celular.

_Estoy en casa, descansa, buenas noches, te amo._

Leí el mensaje de Edward.

_Ok, que tengas dulces sueños, buenas noches y yo también te amo._

Le conteste, luego me acurruque entre su olor y me sumí en la inconsciencia.

…

Ok, Bella ¿Qué paso con el lugar?-me preguntó Alice mientras almorzábamos en la cafetería.

Hum…Charlie llamó y si accedieron a rentarlo, hoy mismo lo irá a pagar-le conteste mientras terminaba mi limonada.

¡Genial! ¡Tu padre es un Dios!-chillo entusiasmada-Ahora… ¿Rose?-se dirigió a Rosalie quien la ignoro por estarse mensajeando con Emmett.

¡Rose!-chillo Alice.

¿Qué? Sí ¿Qué pasa?-contesto rápidamente, Edward soltó una risita.

¿Qué paso con las invitaciones?

Oh, sí, eso-contesto aun aturdida-lo tengo justo aquí-dijo mientras buscaba en su mochila algo solo con una mano.

¿Sabes, Rosalie? Podrías hacerlo mejor si dejaras tu celular a un lado-le dijo Alice.

¿Qué? ¡Ni loca!-le dijo, la mochila se cayó y se tuvo que agachar a recogerla, trataba de abrirla con una sola mano.

¡Vamos, Rose! ¡No vamos a ver tus mensajes!-le dijo Alice.

No, espera, no dejare que veas que sex…-dijo pero la interrumpí.

¡Ay!-chille mientras me tapaba los oídos-No nos importa-murmure. No quería que diera detalles de sus pláticas sexuales con Emmett. Rose rodó los ojos.

¡Oh, justo aquí!-dijo mientras mostraba una memoria USB-pasaré a imprimirlas después de clases, mañana las entregaremos.

Genial-le contesto Alice-ahora…-se detuvo pensando-oh, sí, ayer llame a Seattle para ordenar tu pastel-me dijo mientras meneaba las cejas y sonreía.

Hum… ¿gracias?-le conteste.

¡Vamos, Bella! Será divertido-me dijo

Sí, no tengo duda de eso, pero… ¿cómo es que lo ordenaste sin consultármelo?

Oh, les dije que si tenían un espacio para un pedido y dijeron que sí, les dije que les llamaría hoy por la mañana para darles los detalles pero por una extraña razón ayer te portaste muy grosera conmigo y me colgaste cuando te llame-me reclamó e iba aumentando su voz en cada momento, me sonroje furiosamente ante el recuerdo. Si supiera lo que había estado haciendo. Edward soltó una risita y lo fulmine con la mirada.

Esto, Alice, yo…estaba ¿ocupada?-le dije, ella arqueo una ceja esperando detalles-estaba con Edward…-dije y Edward abrió los ojos desmesuradamente-estábamos viendo una película y no queríamos interrupciones-le dije mientras lazaba las cejas y alternaba la vista entre ella y Edward, él se relajó.

Oh, bueno, de acuerdo-Ali se encogió de hombros-ahora, tienes que decirme que pastel quieres para llamarles ahora mismo…oh, y la decoración también hay un lugar en Seattle para eso

¿Cómo voy a elegir eso si ni siquiera sé que tienen?-le pregunte como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, porque en verdad lo era. Alice bufó y rodo los ojos.

¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?-me dijo, suspire cansada y me recosté en el hombro de Edward, el me rodeo con su brazo y beso mi sien. Alice sacó unas hojas de su bolso y me las dio-Toma esto, elige lo que quieras.

¿Oook?-comencé a ver todas las cosas de ahí, había distintos pasteles y otras cosas más de decoración y de música. Alice recorrió su silla y se ubicó a mi lado, dejando a Rosalie sola del otro lado de la mesa sexteando con Emmett.

Hay una gran variedad-me dijo y tomo unas cuantas hojas mientras me las daba.

Espera-le dije, puse las hojas que sostenía sobre el regazo de Edward, él ignoró esto ya que estaba muy ocupado hablando con Jasper de no sé qué cosa.

Alice y yo nos pasamos el rato viendo decoraciones y pasteles. Al final, elegimos una decoración color negro y con colores neón, era bellísima, tenía unas sillas muy modernas y las luces eran geniales. El pastel era circular de varios pisos color rosa palo y tenía unos detalles en un rosa más fuerte, otros detalles negros y en lo más alto tenía un listón negro, así como también un circulo en donde se ponía la inicial del nombre de la festejada. Era muy bonito.

Llamare ahí-me dijo Alice-ahora solo ¿falta….-pregunto para que adivinara. Hice una lista mental de todas las cosas que ya estaban listas, no quería que dijeran que era la menos interesada en mi propia fiesta. Teníamos la decoración, el pastel, el lugar, el buffet, la música, las invitaciones.

¡Oh, ir de compras!-chille entusiasmada, todos en la mesa se sobresaltaron con mi gritito, Rosalie dejo a un lado su celular y se unió rápidamente a nuestra platica para ir de compras.

Iremos mañana de compras y al spa, el miércoles iremos a comprar tus regalos, el jueves entregaran todo y el viernes se adornara-dijo Alice.

Espera-le dije haciendo una seña con mi mano-¿Cómo adornaremos si venimos a la escuela?-Alice bufo.

Bella, Bella, Bella-meneo la cabeza y me acaricio el cabello-¿acaso no viste el servicio que tienen los de decoración? Ellos adornaran todo y cuando tu llegues todo estará listo-me explico. Asentí lentamente con la cabeza.

…

Bella vamos para tu casa en este instante-me dijo Rose mientras entraba al auto con Alice.

De acuerdo, las espero o me esperan-les dije mientras me acercaba a Edward que tenía la puerta del Volvo abierta para mí.

Subí y Edward condujo a mi casa.

¿Estás lista para tu fiesta?-me pregunto mientras me acariciaba la mejilla cuando aparcamos afuera de mi casa.

¡Sí, será genial!-le conteste y rio-aunque estoy un poco nerviosa…no sé porque

Tal vez sea normal-me consoló.

Bueno, te veo esta noche, te amo-me dijo mientras me besaba en el umbral de mi puerta.

Sí, te amo-le conteste.

Se fue y entre a mi casa, preparé unos emparedados rápidamente para que las chicas y yo comiéramos mientras nos arreglábamos. Teníamos que estar hermosas.

Mis padres no estaban, habían estado todo el día verificando lo de la decoración y lo del buffet.

El timbre sonó y me apresuré a abrir la puerta.

Pasen a mi habitación, yo llevare la comida-les dije mientras veía como Alice y Rose arrastraban una maleta. ¿Qué rayos llevaban ahí?

De acuerdo, te esperamos arriba-subieron como pudieron la maleta y yo me fui a la cocina para terminar de servir el jugo.

Cuando entre en mi habitación casi me voy de espaldas, el estéreo sonaba con música de Bruno Mars, mi cama estaba tapizada de vestidos, zapatos, joyas y ropa interior, mi tocador estaba lleno de frascos de maquillaje y todas esas cosas. Parecía como si fueran a embellecer a una celebridad.

Comimos entre pláticas rápidamente para tener tiempo de arreglarnos. Nos metimos a la ducha, yo en mi habitación, Alice en la habitación de huéspedes y Rose en el baño comunitario.

Salimos casi al mismo tiempo listas para embellecernos.

Tres horas, mucho maquillaje, vestidos, joyas y muchos tacones después estábamos listas.

Rosalie vestía un hermoso vestido rojo con detalles en velo corto, unas zapatillas color nude, una manicura roja, labial rojo, sombras negras y grises y una trenza francesa despeinada.

Alice vestía un lindo vestido de animal print un poco suelto que se ajustaba muy bien a su cintura, unas zapatillas negras, sombras negras y un labial rosa claro, manicura negra y adorno su cabello con un lasito.

Yo vestía un vestido corto azul eléctrico, de mangas largas con detalles de velo en la espalda y sobre mis pechos, manicura color nude, zapatillas plateadas, sombras negras, un labial color rosa y mi cabello lo llevaba suelto, solo estaba adornado por el inicio de una trenza francesa.

Estábamos listas. Tocaron la puerta de mi habitación.

Adelante-grite por sobre la música.

Hija, ¿están listas?-me pregunto mi mamá antes de que nos viera, abrió la boca y los ojos asombrada-¡Están preciosas!-chillo mientras se acercaba a nosotras y nos miraba.

Gracias, má-le conteste.

Después de elogios y todo eso, salimos de mi habitación.

Los chicos las están esperando en el vestíbulo-nos dijo-ya bajo-dijo mientras entraba a su habitación.

Bajamos las escaleras y nos dirigimos al vestíbulo. Los chicos se quedaron callados cuando nos vieron y vimos como abrieron sus bocas y tragaron en seco. Me sonroje ante la mirada insistente de Edward.

Alice y Rose se acercaron con Jasper y Emmett, Edward se acercó a mí y me abrazo.

Te ves hermosa-susurró en mi oído, luego beso mi frente.

Tranquilo, no quiero que Eddie despierte-le susurre mientras señalaba con mi mirada su…

El soltó una carcajada.

Estas perfecta-ronroneo en mi oído, me sonroje.

Bella, tu padre esta esperándolos con la Suburban-me dijo mi mamá mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Ok-asentí y me aproxime a la puerta pero Edward fue más rápido y la abrió para mí.

Te ves hermosa-me dijo mi padre mientras me abrazaba.

Tú también te ves guapo-le dije y se sonrojo.

Ok, basta de elogios-dijo y todos reímos-vamos ya que la fiesta espera-todos lanzamos grititos de júbilo.

Edward abrió la puerta para mí, entré, luego él seguido por Alice y Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett entraron al final.

Me sentía muy contenta y muy entusiasmada pero también estaba muy nerviosa y muy preocupada. Aunque sin duda mi fiesta sería un éxito, la mayoría de los chicos del Instituto solo hablaban de eso desde el miércoles que entregamos las invitaciones.

Me lleve un fiasco cuando me entere de que Alice había invitado a Bree pero después me tranquilice al saber que ella ya tenía novio, un chico llamado Diego, me cerciore de que Alice también lo invitara a él.

Todo el camino a Port Angeles, Alice se la pasó parloteando sobre lo genial que sería la fiesta y sobre todos los regalos que recibiría, Rosalie hablaba de todo lo que bailaríamos, al igual que Jasper, Edward me hablaba de todas las fotografías que me tomaría mientras yo me sonrojaba, y Emmett solo hablaba del pastel.

Charlie se detuvo en las afueras del bar y por la ventana polarizada logre ver que había un montón de chicos afuera esperando mi llegada, sonreí por eso, Edward me dio un apretón contra él.

Bueno-suspiró Charlie-aquí vamos-dijo mientras salía de la camioneta. Se encontró con los padres de Rosalie y de Edward. Luego Emmett abrió la puerta y ayudó a que Rose bajara. Se escucharon unos grititos y unos chiflidos. Parecía todo al estilo Hollywood, solté una risita ante mi idea.

¡Lo sé, lo sé!-gritaba Emmett-¡soy sexy!-decía mientras todos soltaban carcajadas, vi como Rose le pegaba en la cabeza y él se frotaba el golpe.

Luego, Jasper salió ayudando a Alice, los gritos y chiflidos se escucharon de nuevo y solté una carcajada al igual que Edward.

Edward se recorrió en el asiento para salir, se bajó de la camioneta y escuche grititos desesperados de mujeres como si se tratara de un gran y sexy actor de Hollywood.

¡Ya viene!-se escuchaban murmullos, Edward me tendió una mano para ayudarme a bajar y así lo hice.

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, BELLA!-gritaron todos, me sonroje al instante y sonreí abiertamente, los flashes de las cámaras, los gritos y los chiflidos no se hicieron esperar, Edward me abrazo por la cintura y yo pase mi brazo por la de él. Vi como Alice y Rosalie tomaban fotos y les sonreí.

Entramos al bar seguidos de toda la multitud dentro había más personas, nunca creí que hubiera tantos estudiantes en el Instituto.

Las luces, el humo, la máquina de burbujas y la música estaban encendidas, todo parecía perfecto, paseé mi mirada por el lugar, la mesa del buffet estaba perfectamente acomodada, el pastel lucía perfecto en el centro de una tarima en lo más alto, había una gran mesa en una orilla con un montón de bolsas y cajas de regalos. En el otro extremo cerca de la pista de baile había otra mesa grande, las demás eran pequeñas.

Seguimos avanzando y la fiesta comenzó, la mesa más grande era para mí, ahí se sentaron Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Liam, Kim, Victoria, James, Irina, Gianna, Heidi, Félix, Charlotte y Peter. Mis mejores amigos.

Unas mesas más alejadas se encontraban Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie, Tanya, Lauren, Jessica, Tyler Crowley, Ben Cheney y otros tipos. Pensé que ellas me odiaban demasiado como para venir a mi fiesta pero no le di más vueltas al asunto, vi a mi alrededor, logre reconocer a Angela, Kate, Bree, Diego, un chico llamado Riley, y otros más a quien recordaba sus nombres como Seth, Leah, Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil, Emily y otros más.

Nos pusimos a bailar todos, me la estaba pasando de lo mejor. Solo esperaba que Tanya y sus secuaces no hicieran de las suyas en mi fiesta.

Luego llegó la hora del pastel, todos gritaron y aplaudieron, mis padres subieron a la tarima, luego Edward me ayudó y también lo jale a él, él quería que yo sufriera por ser el centro de atención, pues él también lo haría. Le sonreí malévolamente y me saco la lengua, me reí ante eso. En la primera fila de toda la multitud que se había reunido estaban todos mis mejores amigos, junto con Esme, Carlisle, Charlotte y William.

Todos comenzaron a cantar "Feliz Cumpleaños" y me sonroje furiosamente. Muchos tomaban fotos yo solo me tenía que preocupar por no poner caras estúpidas.

¡Mordida! ¡Mordida!-gritaron todos una vez que terminaron de cantar, ubique a Emmett entre la multitud no quería que subiera y me empujara contra el pastel y mis fosas nasales terminaran llenas de esa cosa. Mire a Edward y él me sonrió. Me agache levemente para llegar al pastel, Edward me detuvo el cabello para que no se manchara y mordí muy poco el pastel, afortunadamente no me mache porque era de fondant, solo me quedo un poco de sabor azucarado en los labios.

Todos gritaron, aplaudieron y chiflaron, les dedique una gran sonrisa y la fiesta siguió.

Bebimos, bailamos, platicamos y comimos de todo. Era una noche mágica.

Ahora vuelvo-le dije a Edward mientras me ponía de pie, nos habíamos sentado un momento para descansar los pies.

¿A dónde vas?

Tengo que ir al baño-le conteste mientras tomaba mi bolso.

¿Te acompaño?-pregunto pícaramente y le sonreí irónicamente.

No, gracias-le conteste y el soltó una carcajada.

No, en realidad ¿no quieres que te acompañe?-me pregunto ahora serio.

No, estoy bien-le conteste, me acerque y lo bese.

Me estaba retocando el maquillaje cuando la puerta se abrió, vi por el espejo para ver quién era. Era Tanya. Aghh.

¡Hola, Bella!-me saludo hipócritamente.

Hola-le conteste con voz monótona. Se acercó y ella también comenzó a retocar su maquillaje.

¿Te gusta tu fiesta?-pregunto sin interés.

Sí, es perfecta para mí-aclaré.

Sí, seguro-contesto irónicamente, rodé los ojos sin que me viera-¿Sabes algo?

¿Mhh?

No quisiera arruinarte tu noche pero…-insinuó y pose mi vista en ella-bueno tu sabes…Edward es…Edward es mío-me dijo y suspire cansadamente ¿Es que nunca jamás se rendiría? Ella ya lo había perdido.

¿Sí, estas segura?-le pregunte, su expresión se transformó en duda y sonreí en mis adentros.

Sí-contesto con un hilo de voz, sonreí.

¿En todos los sentidos?

Cla…claro

¿Estas completamente segura de eso?-me gire para quedar de frente a ella y la escudriñe con mi mirada.

Sí… ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?-pregunto nerviosamente. Me encogí de hombros.

No lo sé, piénsalo, además tú ya perdiste tu oportunidad con él-le dije. Ella alzo una ceja.

Tú también la habías perdido

Sí, pero me dio otra cosa que no hizo contigo-le conteste y ella se quedó congelada-ahora si me permites-le dije mientras recogía mi bolso-tengo que volver a mi fiesta y con MI novio-hice énfasis en "MI" luego salí del baño dejando a una Tanya completamente perturbada. Ni siquiera me había rebajado a su nivel. Me sentía orgullosa.

Llegue a mi mesa y me volví a sentar a lado de Edward, el me rodeo con su brazo.

¿Te diviertes?-me preguntó.

Sí, es genial y todo es perfecto-le sonreí, el me devolvió la sonrisa y al cabo de un rato nos pusimos a bailar de nuevo.

…

¡La fiesta fue todo un éxito!-chillo Alice cuando íbamos a mi casa en la Suburban. Mis padres me habían permitido invitar a los chicos a dormir en mi casa.

¡Sí, fue genial!-le conteste.

Absolutamente-concordó Rose mientras veía su cámara fotográfica y reía-¡Oh, mira esto!-nos dijo y nos mostró la cámara. Era una foto que nos había tomado a Edward y a mí y en el fondo se encontraba Emmett, tenía la boca abierta y tenía cara de estúpido. Soltamos una carcajada.

¿De qué se ríen?-pregunto Emmett entrecerrando los ojos y nos reímos más.

De nada-le conteste mientras tomaba la cámara de la mano de Rose y le mostraba la foto a Edward, el soltó una carcajada y se la paso a Jasper que igual rió.

¡Díganme!-chillo Em.

¡De acuerdo!-le medio grito Jasper "irritado"-Ve esto-le lanzo la cámara. Emmett vio la foto.

¡Oye, viejo ve esto! Eddie te ves muy bien-decía-esa mirada de seducción-soltamos una risita, era obvio que aún no se daba cuenta-y mira a… ¡¿Qué mierda?!-todos soltamos una carcajada.

¡Emmett!-lo regaño Charlie que venía manejando, Emmett palideció.

Hum…yo lo siento, Charlie, señor, jefe, master, the president-se disculpó nervioso y todos reímos ante los nombre que le había dado a mi padre. Charlie también rio, Rose la arrebato la cámara antes de que pudiera borrar la foto.

…

Alice, Rose y yo estábamos en mi habitación quitándonos el maquillaje y el peinado. En pijamas. Los chicos se "habían quedado" en la habitación de huéspedes. De hecho, Edward vendría a dormir conmigo, Alice dormiría con Jasper en la habitación de huéspedes y Rose con Emmett en la otra habitación.

Alice, muchísimas gracias por planear mi fiesta, estuvo perfecta, gracias-le dije mientras la abrazaba.

¡Oh, Bella! Fue un placer-me acaricio el cabello- y sí estuvo perfecta-concordó y soltamos unas risitas.

Cuando vimos que mis padres se durmieron cada quien se fue a su habitación.

Edward llego a la mía y estábamos dispuestos a dormir hasta que las cosas se pusieron fuertes.

Tuve que meterme un puño de sábanas a la boca para reprimir el gemido que salió de mis labios cuando termine con Edward. Luego tuvimos que vestirnos. Después, al final, nos dormimos.


	31. Celos

**CAPITULO 31: CELOS**

EPOV

Era miércoles, faltaba mucho para el fin de semana, al menos para mí, tendría a Bella para mí solo. Necesitaba que fuera viernes por la noche.

Estábamos en clase de Literatura, una de mis favoritas. Bella estaba sentada a lado mío, acariciando un mechón de su cabello y poniendo atención al profesor.

De acuerdo jóvenes-dijo el profesor-logré notar un poco de entusiasmo la semana pasada por el próximo libro que leeríamos y eso me gusta, pero creo que solo es porque es literatura romántica juvenil…pero eso no importa-dijo vencido haciendo una seña con su mano para quitarle importancia al asunto y se escucharon unas risitas.

Sigamos, bueno, solo leeremos algunos fragmentos el día de hoy-se escucharon unos bullicios molestos-¡dije hoy!-chillo sobresaltado y vi que Bella se estremeció por una risita que se le escapo, de hecho ella se divertía con los cambios repentinos de humor del profesor. Sonreí al verla.

Ok, vamos ahí-dijo el profesor-la página está escrita en el pizarrón-señalo a sus espaldas. Sacamos nuestros libros de la mochila junto con nuestros cuadernos y bolígrafos.

Veamos-dijo el profesor mientras nos escudriñaba a cada uno de nosotros, me gire a ver a Bella y ella estaba totalmente perdida acariciando su cabello y tenía la mirada perdida.

¡Swan!-la reprendió el profesor y ella se sobresaltó.

¿S…sí?-le contesto ella nerviosa.

Lea el párrafo número 4-le dijo, ella se despabiló y tomo su libro entre las manos y se puso de pie.

_"__A pesar de lo mucho que pugnaba por no pensar en él, sin embargo, tampoco intentaba olvidarle. De noche, a última hora, cuando el agotamiento por la falta de sueño derribaba mis defensas, me preocupaba el hecho de que todo pareciera estar desvaneciéndose, que mi mente fuera al final un colador incapaz de recordar el tono exacto del color de sus ojos, la sensación de su piel fría o la textura de su voz. No podía pensar en todo esto, pero debía recordarlo"_-leyó Bella, su voz era música para mis oídos.

Excelente-la felicito el profesor mientras ella se volvía a sentar, el profesor nos obligaba a leer de pie para que nuestra voz se escuchara más fuerte o algo así.

Marquen la página y el párrafo, tendrán un trabajo-nos indicó, doble la esquina de la hoja y subraye el inicio del párrafo-Ahora veamos, la siguiente página está en el pizarrón-dijo tranquilamente, todos nos trasladamos a esa página en silencio-¡Cullen!-grito "enojado" en verdad Bella tenía razón, sus cambios de humor eran graciosos, reprimí una carcajada.

¡Lea el tercer párrafo!-grito de nuevo, suspire, tome una bocanada de aire, Bella soltó una risita y me puse de pie.

_"__Tenía la sensación de que me habían practicado una gran abertura en el pecho a través de la cual me habían extirpado los principales órganos vitales y me habían dejado allí, rajada, con los profundos cortes sin curar y sangrando y palpitando a pesar del tiempo transcurrido. Racionalmente, sabía que mis pulmones tenían que estar intactos, ya que jadeaba en busca de aire y la cabeza me daba vueltas como si todos esos esfuerzos no sirvieran para nada. Mi corazón también debía seguir latiendo, aunque no podía oír el sonido de mi pulso en los oídos e imaginaba mis manos azules del frio que sentía. Me acurrucaba y me abrazaba las costillas para sujetármelas. Luche por recuperar el aturdimiento, la negación, pero me eludía. Y sin embargo, me di cuenta de que iba a sobrevivir. Estaba alerta, sentía el sufrimiento, aquel vacío doloroso que irradiaba de mi pecho y enviaba incontrolables flujos de angustia hacia la cabeza y las extremidades. Pero podía soportarlo. Podría vivir con él. No me parecía que el dolor se hubiera debilitado con el transcurso del tiempo, sino que, por el contrario, más bien era yo quien me había fortalecido lo suficiente para soportarlo"_-termine de leer y me volví a sentar.

Muy bien-dijo despreciativo, al parecer este profesor tenía una preferencia por las chicas, a los chicos nos trataba mal. Bella volvió a soltar una risita y le pique el estómago-hagan lo mismo, márquenlo, ahora…veamos… ¡Millingan!-grito-¡Lea el segundo párrafo de la siguiente página-señalo el pizarrón, todos nos situamos ahí y Catherine comenzó a leer.

_"__Me pregunté cuánto más podría durar esto. Quizás algún día, dentro de unos años, si el dolor disminuía hasta el punto de ser soportable, me sentiría capaz de volver la vista atrás hacia esos pocos meses que siempre consideraría los mejores de mi vida. Y ese día, estaba segura de que me sentiría agradecida por todo aquel tiempo que me había dado, más de lo que yo había pedido y más de lo que merecía. Quizá algún día fuera capaz de verlo de este modo. Pero ¿y qué ocurriría si este agujero no llegaba a cerrarse nunca? ¿Y si las heridas en carne viva jamás se curaban? ¿Y si el daño era permanente, irreversible?"_-termino de leer y se sentó.

¡Perfecto!-le dijo, suspire y rodé los ojos-ahora márquenlo-todos lo hicimos. El profesor vio su reloj y suspiro.

Deberán escribir su propia opinión de cada uno de los párrafos que se leyó-nos explicó-no se basaran en otro contexto, solo esos párrafos, mañana leerán frente a la clase sus opiniones, además de que tendrán que escribir la introducción al libro-concluyó, Bella saco sus materiales y abrió su cuaderno para comenzar a escribir.

Escribirán en letras grandes el nombre del libro, escriban "Luna Nueva"-ordenó-después la autora, Stephenie Meyer, personajes principales y reseña-termino-¡comiencen!-grito. Bella no pudo reprimir otra risita y esta vez yo la acompañe.

Tomé mi plumón café y escribí el título y el nombre de la autora. Bella tomó mi plumón rosa y escribió. Después comenzó a olfatearlo.

¿Qué haces? ¿De nuevo te estas drogando?-le pregunte riendo.

¡Olvida eso! Este marcador es tan perfecto, ¡huele delicioso!-dijo mientras lo olfateaba de nuevo, me reí.

Comenzamos a escribir en silencio.

¿Tú qué opinas de Cumbres Borrascosas?-me pregunto Bella al cabo de un rato en silencio. Negué con la cabeza.

Es extraño…me gusta, pero no comprendo cómo han llegado a poner a Heathcliff y Cathy a la altura de parejas como Romeo y Julieta o Elizabeth Bennet y Darcy. No es una historia de amor, sino de odio-le conteste, ella me miraba atentamente y me sonrió de lado.

Creo que la culpa la tiene Cathy y su envidia-me dijo-aunque creo que me identifico en algunas partes con ella-contesto mientras ponía gesto pensativo.

¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo en qué?-le pregunte arqueando una ceja.

En esto-me dijo mientras hojeaba su cuaderno unas hojas atrás hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, acerco su cuaderno a mí y me insto a que lo leyera-aquí-me señalo con su dedo, tome su mano entre la mía y comencé a leer.

_"__Si todo pereciera y él se salvara, yo podría seguir existiendo; y si todo lo demás permaneciera y él fuera aniquilado, el universo entero se convertiría en un desconocido totalmente extraño para mí"_

Comprendí al instante y la mire, le di un apretón a su mano y le sonreí, ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

Pues sí tú te identificas con Cathy, entonces yo me identifico con Humbert **(N/A Humbert Humbert es el protagonista masculino de la novela "Lolita" de Vladimir Nabokov)**-le dije.

¿En qué?-me pregunto mientras entrecerraba sus ojos, le sonreí y me puse serio.

_"__La miré y la miré, y supe con tanta certeza como que me he de morir, que la quería más que a nada imaginado o visto en la tierra, más que a nada anhelado en este mundo"_-le narre una línea de Humbert, ella me sonrió.

Eres el mejor-murmuro y deposito un rápido beso en mi mejilla sin que el profesor nos viera.

El timbre sonó y nos dirigimos juntos a la cafetería.

Yo voy por el almuerzo, ve a sentarte-me dijo Bella.

De acuerdo-me encogí de hombros y le di un beso en su frente.

Fui a sentarme en la mesa de siempre, solo estaba Rosalie ahí. Con su celular. Sexteando. Con Emmett. Puse los ojos en blanco.

Hola, Rose-la salude, me ignoro, suspire y me senté.

Oye tu ni siquiera saludas-me dijo mientras dejaba su teléfono de lado. Suspire de nuevo.

Sí, lo hice-le dije.

Claro que no-me contradijo, suspire y rodé los ojos, luego ella comenzó a comer su ensalada.

¿Dónde dejaste a Bella?

¿Cómo que donde la deje? Ni que fuera una cosa-le dije molesto, ella bufo.

No lo es, pero siempre andan juntos como pequeños cachorritos, tiernitos, bonitos cachorritos-hizo una voz de niña y sonreí.

Bueno…fue por el almuerzo-le dije mientras fijaba mi vista en la fila del almuerzo, la vi platicando con Kim y con Liam.

Oh, oh-dijo Rosalie, fije mi vista en ella-será mejor que corras, Cullen-murmuro y fijo su vista en su almuerzo, fruncí el ceño listo para ver qué pasaba cuando sentí un gran peso en mis piernas.

¡Tanya quítate de aquí!-chille mientras la empujaba.

¡No, Eddie!-me dijo, rodé los ojos, la única que tenía permiso de decirme así era Bella.

¡No me llames así, aléjate!-volví a chillar.

Oye, zorra mejor aléjate-le dijo Rose mientras la señalaba peligrosamente con su tenedor, Tanya se rió.

No soy ninguna zorra-dijo

Sí tú lo dices-murmuro Rosalie mientras seguía comiendo.

Y no me alejare-Tanya ignoro su comentario anterior y siguió jodiendo.

¿Qué mierda quieres?-le dijo

Contigo nada, querida-le dijo con sorna-yo lo quiero todo con él-me señalo y acomodo innecesariamente el cuello de mi camisa.

¡Tanya, lárgate!-la volví a empujar.

No, bebé-me dijo y estampo sus labios con los míos. Escuche como Rosalie tosía y como su silla sonaba al retirarla de un golpe.

¡Suéltalo, zorra!-grito Rosalie y toda la cafetería se quedó en silencio, Tanya aprisionaba mi cuello con sus manos mientras me "besaba" la verdad es que estaba inhalando mi rostro, yo la estaba empujando de los hombros y de la cintura.

¡Ni siquiera lo estás besando, si quieres hacerlo hazlo bien, estas inhalando su rostro!-dijo una voz a mis espaldas haciendo eco a mis pensamientos. Mi salvación, Kim.

Tanya se separó y se puso de pie, mientras yo trataba de recobrar el aliento, me había quedado sin respirar como por más de un minuto, limpie mis labios con mi mano. Ahora tenía labial embarrado por todo mi rostro.

¿Quién te crees?-le recrimino Tanya.

No me creo nada ni nadie, solo Kim-le dijo-ahora mueve tu horrible trasero de aquí y aléjate-sonreí ante eso, Rosalie me puso un espejo frente a mi rostro y la sonrisa se borró, parecía un tomate todo lleno de rojo, luego me dio una toallita y comencé a limpiarme.

No me iré de aquí-le contesto.

¿Por qué no? Esta mesa es para mis amigos no enemigos-le dijo Bella, me quede congelado al escucharla pero después se me paso, tal vez había visto todo.

Tú no me darás órdenes, Swan-le volvió a decir.

No me importa, vete-mi Bella le dijo mientras ponía una charola con comida en la mesa. Luego, vi cómo se tiró hacia atrás, fruncí el ceño hasta que vi que Tanya había jalado su cabello. Me enfurecí. La cafetería se llenó de murmullos de sorpresa.

¡Oh, tu zorra no te meterás con mis amigas!-grito Rosalie mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella.

¡Dos rubias peleándose! ¡Alguien grabe eso!-grito la voz de un chico.

Tanya y Rose estaban agarradas de los cabellos, Rosalie la pateo y la tiro al suelo, luego comenzaron a revolcarse ahí, reaccione rápido e intente separarlas.

¡Rosalie suéltala!-le gritaba yo, pero un grito me interrumpió.

¡Ay, suéltame zorra!-grito Bella, me gire rápidamente y ahora Jessica la golpeaba, Bella no tardo en defenderse y siguieron revolcándose en el piso. Bella se sentó a horcajadas en ella y comenzó a abofetearla.

¡Bella!-grite mientras la trataba de separar pero enredo estratégicamente sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Stanley para que no la separara-¡Suéltala!

¡Ay!-otro grito me interrumpió, vi como Kim se le iba encima también a Tanya, luego Lauren comenzó a golpearla y Kim le respondió los golpes.

¡Lauren aléjate de ella!-grito Liam y me ayudo a separarlas.

Estaban trenzadas y entrelazadas entre ellas, era imposible separarlas, tuve que jalar a Bella en posición horizontal, cargue sus piernas mientras con mis brazos la tomaba de la cintura y la jalaba para que se despegará de Jessica. Cuando lo logré ayude a Liam a separar a Rosalie y a Tanya pero en un segundo ya estaban golpeándose de nuevo todas.

Los gritos en la cafetería no cesaban.

¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!-gritaban unos chicos-¡Dale duro, Bella!-unas chicas la apoyaban.

¡¿Alguien está grabando?!-grito una chica.

Sí, lo tengo-le contesto un chico.

¡Bella!-se escuchó un gritito, me gire para ver a Alice que se acercaba corriendo junto con Jasper y me ayudaron a separar a Bella y a Kim de sus contrincantes.

¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!-grito el director. Toda la cafetería se quedó en silencio y unos chicos se bajaban rápidamente de las mesas para sentarse en las sillas. En cuanto a las chicas, se quedaron entrelazadas entre ellas con expresiones de sorpresa y miedo, lo bueno era que no se estaban golpeando ahora.

¡Todos ustedes a mi oficina, ahora!-dijo el director mientras señalaba a Rosalie, Tanya, Kim, Bella, Lauren, Jessica, Jasper, Alice, Liam y a mí.

Las chicas se despegaron y se dieron unos cuantos manotazos más, aleje a Bella de Jessica antes de que comenzaran de nuevo, cargue la mochila de Rosalie, de Bella y la mía, abrace a mi novia por la cintura y abrace a Rosalie por los hombros salimos de la cafetería y nos fuimos donde el director.

¡Swan comenzó a golpearme!-Tanya chillo. El director le dio una mirada envenenada.

¡Denali cállese por favor!-le grito, Tanya se encogió de hombros y se quedó callada.

¿Señorita Swan que tiene que decir al respecto?-le pregunto amablemente el profesor.

Yo no la golpee-dijo y Tanya bufo, el director la vio feo de nuevo-ella comenzó a jalarme el cabello, después Rosalie y ella comenzaron a pelear, Stanley se me fue encima y después Mallory ataco a Kim-le explico.

¡Está poniendo todo a su favor!-la interrumpió Lauren-Rosalie comenzó a golpear a Tanya.

¿Eso es cierto, señorita Hale?

Bueno…s-sí-titubeo Rose-pero yo solo quería defender a Bella.

Después de que aclaramos todo, el profesor nos castigó.

Jasper, Alice, Edward, Liam-nos señaló el profesor-ustedes se salvaran del castigo. En cuanto a las demás, tendrán que entregarme mañana un ensayo de 5 hojas de por qué la violencia no es la solución a nada-dijo y Bella bufó-Señorita Swan, guarde silencio si no quiere que su ensayo sea de 10 hojas-Bella abrió mucho los ojos y bajo la mirada-además de que tendrán que limpiar los baños, el gimnasio y la cafetería el fin de semana-dijo, se escucharon unas protestas-¡Silencio!-todo se quedó callado-enviare a un guardia para que vigile que cumplan su castigo, el sábado aquí a las 8:00 am, puntuales por favor-se escucharon más protestas-pueden retirarse-todos nos pusimos de pie-esperen, ¿Quién tiene hambre?-pregunto, todos levantamos la mano-de acuerdo-se sentó y salimos de su oficina directo a las clases ¿Por qué nos había preguntado si teníamos hambre?

Edward y Alice Cullen, Isabella Swan, Jasper y Rosalie Hale, Jessica Stanley, Tanya Denali, Lauren Mallory, Liam Carter y Kimberly Stewart están libres del resto de esta hora de clases, pueden ir a desayunar-anuncio por el altavoz. Lo bueno era que también se escuchaba en los salones así no tendríamos que darle explicaciones a nadie.

Abracé a Bella por los hombros, Jasper lo hizo con Alice, Liam con Kim y Rosalie se apretujo a mi lado, también la abrace, luego nos dirigimos juntos a la cafetería. Tanya, Lauren y Jessica nos seguían.

Ellas tres se sentaron lo más alejadas posible de nosotros aunque de vez en cuando las chicas se echaban miradas asesinas, todos desayunamos en silencio, luego acompañamos a las chicas al baño para que arreglaran el desastre de cabello que tenían, la clase se terminó y Bella y yo tuvimos que entrar a Ingles juntos.

…

¡Odio al director!-se quejó Bella cuando íbamos camino a su casa en mi Volvo, estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto, con los brazos cruzados y enfurruñada.

Bella, tienes que entender que tiene razón-le dije y me envió una mirada asesina-bueno…digo…no debiste de golpearla-trate de remediarlo pero creo que lo empeore-escucha-tome una bocanada de aire-ninguna debió de haber actuado así, solo tienes que aceptar tu castigo, el sábado mantente alejadas de ellas y haz todo tu trabajo en silencio, no te enojaras tanto-le dije le di un apretón a su mano y seguimos en silencio.

Nos vemos mañana-me dijo-no creo que termine el ensayo temprano

¿Quieres una mano con los deberes?-le pregunté, se le ilumino la mirada pero después se ensombreció.

No, digo…gracias, pero tú tienes los tuyos, está bien-murmuro mientras salía del auto.

No hay problema, entiendo trigonometría fácilmente y de Literatura me falta muy poco, creo que avance más que tú en clase-le dije y rodo los ojos-estoy bien, vamos.

Me baje del auto, tome mi mochila y entramos a su casa.

Subimos a su habitación, ella se sentó frente a su escritorio, prendió su ordenador y comenzó a escribir su ensayo. Yo me acosté sobre el abdomen en la cama y saque mi libreta de Literatura para terminar el análisis de la lectura, todo transcurrió en silencio, luego comencé con Trigonometría y la termine.

Estoy listo, ¿hago tu tarea de Trigonometría?-le pregunte, ella giro su silla y me miro.

¿Lo harías?-se le ilumino la carita.

Por supuesto-me puse de pie y me acerque a ella, tome su mochila del respaldo de la silla donde se sentaba y saque su cuaderno. La bese y me senté junto a ella.

No sé cómo agradecerte esto-me dijo al cabo de un rato mientras ponía las respuestas que tenía yo sobre su tarea, sonreí.

No tienes nada que agradecerme-le conteste y le bese la frente.

Tendrás que ayudarme a estudiar el sábado sobre eso-señalo con su barbilla el cuaderno-aun no lo entiendo del todo-sonreí abiertamente.

No hay ninguna molestia, sabes que nunca me molesta estudiar contigo o explicarte si es necesario hasta 100 veces-le dije y se ruborizo-todo está bien, ahora sigue con tu ensayo que si no, no terminaras-le dije.

De acuerdo-me contesto.

…

¿Te quedas a cenar?-me pregunto, ya habíamos comido y ella aun no terminaba su ensayo, había tomado un descanso de eso e hizo su tarea de Literatura, luego siguió torturándose la mano.

Si no es mucha molestia-le dije

Para nada-me sonrío.

Me puse a hojear unas revistas que tenía en su escritorio. Soltó una risita.

¿Qué?

¿Edward Cullen leyendo revistas femeninas?

Hum…bueno…debe de ayudar en algo-le conteste y se rió-tal vez así te pueda dar masajes estratégicos o te pueda poner mascarillas-le susurre al oído, ella se estremeció y le mordisquee el lóbulo de su oreja.

¡Termine!-chillo Bella.

¡Genial!-le conteste sonriendo, me levante de la cama y fui a donde ella estaba-¡déjame ver!-me dio el montón de hojas y las hojee.

¡Vaya, estoy orgulloso de ti!-le dije, ella me sonrió y se sonrojo. Saco un folder del cajón de su escritorio y metió las hojas ahí.

Creo que necesitare un trasplante de mano-dijo mientras giraba su muñeca y se sobaba la palma, tome su mano entre las mías y la masajeé rápidamente, la estruje y se la volteé, ella me sonreía.

Gracias-me dijo mientras abría y cerraba los dedos.

Prendió el estéreo de su cuarto y Claro de Luna comenzó a sonar.

Se acostó a mi lado en la cama y la atraje hacia mi pecho, nos concentramos en escuchar la música, me puse a masajearle su mano distraídamente. La siguiente canción era su nana, sonreí al ver que aún tenía la grabación.

Después de un rato escuchando música, termine con mi cabeza en su regazo y ella me acariciaba el cabello y lo estiraba levemente, ese gesto me relajo y de vez en cuando ronroneaba de placer.

¿Sabes, Edward?-dijo con un hilo de voz.

¿Mhh?-ronroneé

Aún no he abierto los regalos que me dieron-susurró, ladeé mi cabeza levemente para poder verla.

¿Ah, no?-ella negó con la cabeza-¿Por qué?

No lo sé-se encogió de hombros-los abriré ahora-dijo, quite mi cabeza de su regazo y ella se puso de pie de un salto. Corrió a su armario y saco unas cuantas cajas y bolsas, las dejo sobre la cama y regreso con más regalos. ¿Cuántas personas le habían regalado? ¿Todo el país?

Se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a abrir, afortunadamente tomó el mío primero. Vio la tarjeta y me sonrió.

_"__Para la chica más hermosa que jamás haya visto, te amo con todo mi ser. Feliz Cumpleaños. Por siempre tuyo, Edward"_-leyó en voz alta la tarjeta, deposito un corto beso en mis labios y abrió el paquete, espere su reacción. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se cubrió la boca con sus manos.

¡Oh, por Dios!-chillo, sacó el libro que había, Cumbres Borrascosas, me había dicho que se le había perdido su ejemplar, así que aproveche para regalárselo, luego saco el otro paquete, al colección completa de Debussy y al final sacó un CD.

¿Qué es esto?-pregunto curiosa.

Pensé que te gustaría tener todas tus canciones en un CD también-le dije, abrió la boca sorprendida y me sonrió.

¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!-enredó sus brazos en mi cuello-¡es perfecto!

Me alegra que te haya gustado-sonreí.

Continuo abriendo los regalos, Alice le había regalado unos zapatos que de Luis Vui…Vuiton... o algo así, Rosalie un conjunto de Chanel, Emmett le regalo un perfume, Jasper un vestido, Kim le regalo un conjunto de lencería y dentro había una carta que no me dejo que leyera "son cosas de chicas" decía y se reía mientras se sonrojaba. ¿Acaso Kim quería matarme?

Los regalos continuaron y se volvió loca con el regalo que le había dado Ángela Weber, no era lujoso ni nada de eso, era un atrapa sueños de colores. Era un regalo muy bonito y muy sencillo y parecía que conocía a Bella de toda la vida, a Bella le gustaban los lujos pero le hacías el día si le regalabas algo tan sencillo y hermoso como eso.

También le gustó mucho el regalo que Kate Miller le había dado, según ella era una blusa que había estado buscando y no encontraba. Pero lo que prometió incondicionalmente que usaría era un brazalete, parecía hecho a mano, dentro había una tarjeta, se lo había regalado una chica llamada Chelsea, estaba en su clase de gimnasia, efectivamente, ella lo había hecho y Bella casi llora cuando leyó eso.

¡Oh por Dios! ¡No puede ser! ¡Es imposible! ¡Oh por Dios!-grito cuando saco unos papeles de un sobre amarillo.

¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunte súper confundido.

Esto-señaló-¡mis padres me regalaron un boleto de avión para Nueva York y un boleto para ir al concierto de Bruno Mars!-chillo, sonreí abiertamente.

¡Edward tienes que ir conmigo! ¡anda por favor!-chillaba mientras me zarandeaba por el brazo-¡vamos!

De acuerdo-le dije y sonrió abiertamente-tengo que comprar los boletos-le dije mientras me dirigía hacia su ordenador.

¡Eres el mejor!-chillo mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

…

Mañana les diré a Alice y a Rose que vayamos al concierto-dijo Bella.

Seguro que aceptaran, ustedes se vuelven locas por ese tipo-dije celosamente mientras trazaba círculos imaginarios con mi dedo por su espalda desnuda.

Aja-dijo-¿Edward celoso? No lo creo-dijo sarcásticamente.

Oye, yo no tengo la culpa de que ustedes siempre estén hablando de ellos-le dije molesto.

¿De ellos? ¿Te refieres a los sexys chicos que salen en televisión o en los tabloides presumiendo nueva novia?-suspiro-al menos ellas si los pueden besar o… ¿te imaginas como serán en la cama?-pregunto pícaramente.

No-conteste automáticamente y puse cara de horrorizado, Bella se rio-yo no pienso en eso, no debería, yo me debería de preocupar en como soy yo en la cama-le susurre en su oído, luego mordí su lóbulo y ella se estremecio.

Bueno…-tomo una bocanada de aire-tu eres bueno

¿Solo bueno?

Hum…eres…genial-se ruborizo

¿Solo genial?-le mordisquee su cuello suavemente.

¡Aghh, Edward! Eres excelente-se rindió irritada, solte una risita.

Eso es todo lo que quería escuchar-alce mis cejas inocentemente, ella rodo los ojos y yo le pellizque la pierna

¡Oye! ¿Por qué haces eso?-dijo mientras se frotaba el pellizco

Creo que te había dicho que no quería que me rodaras los ojos-volvió a rodarlos y ahora la bese.

¡Muévete! Tengo que hacer la cena-me dijo mientras me empujaba cuando estaba posicionándome encima de ella, solté una risita.

Nos vestimos y bajamos a la cocina. Bella haría espaguetis y yo le ayudaría.

Se la paso regañándome porque me comía los ingredientes, pero ella no tardaba y también comía.

Los padres de Bella llegaron y me saludaron. Bella los abrazo y les agradeció su regalo. Luego nos sentamos a cenar.

Papá-dijo Bella al cabo de un rato en silencio-¿Edward puede ir al concierto también?-Charlie suspiro y dejo su tenedor a un lado. Eso era una mala señal.

Bella…-negó con la cabeza levemente, pero yo lo interrumpí.

Perdón, iré a contestar-dije y me puse de pie saliendo del comedor. Fingí que me llamaban, haría un plan, tal vez así Charlie dejaría que yo también fuera.

Entre a la cocina y mientras me sentaba me disculpe.

Perdón, era Alice-dije, Bella me miro.

¿Qué te dijo?-pregunto inocentemente.

Dijo que ella y Rose también irían al concierto, ya sabes, comprarían sus boletos y se irían juntas-le dije, Bella mostro confusión al inicio pero lo comprendió rápido.

¡¿De verdad?!-chillo-anda, papá, si por favor, Edward puede ir con nosotras-dijo mientras lo zarandeaba por el brazo y a mí me jalaba la mano.

Charlie se pasó una mano por su cara, era difícil negarle algo a Bella cuando se comportaba así, díganmelo a mí.

Bella, no creo que…-dijo, yo sabía porque lo hacía, pensaba que tendría sexo con Bella en el hotel y esas cosas, si tan solo supiera. Bella dejo de zarandearlo y bajo la mirada, hizo un puchero, por poco suelto una risita. Charlie suspiro.

Está bien-dijo pesadamente, Bella lo miro rápidamente-Edward puede ir-murmuro entre dientes, Charlie si me quería pero creo que en ese aspecto no le gustaba tanto. Bella chillo de la emoción y lo que quedo de la cena se mostró muy feliz.

Terminamos de cenar y subimos a su habitación para recoger mis cosas.

Gracias otra vez por mi tarea-me dijo mientras yo guardaba todo-y también por decir eso en la cena, em ayudaste mucho

No hay nada que agradecer, sabes que lo hago con gusto-le dije mientras me colgaba mi mochila.

Bueno, saludas a tus padres de mi parte, y también a Emmett, hace mucho que no lo veo-dijo.

Seguro, este fin lo verás-la anime-nosotros pasaremos por ustedes el sábado-gruño y sonreí-Bella si no te enfadas se te hará mas fácil, solo mantente alejada de ellas ¿sí?

Con gusto-contesto y sonreí.

Por cierto… ¿Por qué no comentaste nada de eso en la cena?

Hum…bueno tal vez porque quería que Charlie permitiera que fueras al concierto-dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Bueno…tienes razón-agregue.

Salimos de su casa y me acompaño al auto.

Llámame cuando llegues-me ordeno

Siempre-le conteste, luego subí a mi Volvo y me fui a mi casa.

BPOV

Entré a mi casa y mis padres estaban viendo la televisión en el salón.

Mama, papa, ya me iré a dormir, estoy muy cansada-les dije

Seguro, ven aquí cariño-me dijo mi mama y me despedí de ellos con un beso. Subí a mi habitación, me puse mi pijama, lave mis dientes y me acurruque en las colchas.

_Ya te extraño, descansa, buenas noches y que tengas dulces sueños, te amo._

Sonreí al ver el mensaje de Ed.

_Yo igual, buenas noches y soñare contigo._

Luego me dormí.

….

Gruñí al escuchar el despertador, miren que despertar temprano los sábados para ir al Instituto era de lo peor.

Me levante sin ganas de nada, tome una ducha para despertarme por completo, me vestí con unos vaqueros y una blusa simple no me iba a poner nada de diseñador para meter las manos en el retrete de hombres. Puaj.

Baje a desayunar arrastrando los pies y entre en la cocina.

¿Despierta tan temprano?-me pregunto Charlie que ya estaba tomando su desayuno, gruñí y me desparrame en la silla.

Cariño, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué despierta tan temprano?-pregunto mi madre mientras servía un plato.

Hum…bueno-tenía que inventar algo o tal vez no-iré al instituto a las 8:00, tendremos que limpiarlo nosotros-le dije.

¿Por qué?-pregunto Charlie. ¡Genial! Detalles.

Hum…verán…yo…bueno… a mi clase de Literatura les toco esta vez limpiarlo, es algo del nuevo ciclo o algo así-genial, esperaba que se tragaran la mentira.

Bueno, eso está bien, así no ensucian tanto ya que sabrán el trabajo que cuesta-repuso mi madre y comenzamos a desayunar. Hasta ahora me había salvado.

Termine de desayunar y subí a lavarme los dientes, tomé mi celular y mis audífonos, para, al menos escuchar música mientras limpiaba. Baje a trompicones las escaleras y exactamente en ese momento, sonó un claxon. Me apresure a la puerta y me despedí de mis padres que estaban listos para ir a su trabajo.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con el Volvo afuera, escudriñe por las ventanas y vi que Rosalie estaba en el asiento trasero, movió su mano para saludarme y le devolví el gesto. Me apresure y entre.

¡Hola!-me saludo Rose.

¡Hola!-le sonreí-¡Hola, amor!-salude a Edward, él se acercó y me beso.

¿Por qué viniste a recogerme?-le pregunte.

Emmett me envió, dijo que las tendría que recoger de su casa y del instituto solo que el iría también al instituto, me saco de la cama, él quería quedarse a descansar-sonrió y al fin pude ver cómo iba vestido, sus pantalones de pijama y una playera blanca.

¿No te dejo cambiarte?-le pregunte.

No, casi me saca a patadas-se rio.

Te envidio ¿Cómo puedes estar en pijama aun y yo no?-se quejó Rosalie.

Pero no estoy dormido-la miro por el retrovisor, ella bufo.

¿Acaso mi novio no puede hacer el esfuerzo de recogerme? ¿Tiene que enviar al sexy de su hermano?-dijo Rose quejándose pero después suavizo su tono mientras comenzaba a acariciar juguetonamente el hombro de Edward, el soltó una risita, yo le di un manotazo a la mano de Rosalie.

¡Hey, tranquila!-la regañe, Edward se rio más y Rosalie puso cara de ofendida.

¿Acaso me crees tan…-dijo pero al interrumpí.

¡Hey!-la regañe-además te estaba viendo-nos reímos y continuamos el viaje.

Paso por ustedes a la 1:00-nos dijo Edward mientras salíamos del auto.

Pasan, mejor dicho-Rosalie se seguía quejando de por qué Emmett no iba por ella. Edward se rio.

Si, de acuerdo pasamos-nos despedimos y se fue. Suspire cuando vi que el Volvo se alejaba.

¿Por qué están perfecto?-pregunte al aire.

Hum…no lo sé, ahora vamos-me jalo Rosalie sacándome de mi ensoñación.

RPOV

Nos acercamos a la puerta del edificio y vimos unos autos estacionados.

Mira, ya están ahí tus amigas-le dije a Bella bromeando mientras señalaba con mi barbilla los autos. Bella gruño y yo me reí.

¿Vienen a limpiar?-pregunto un hombre que estaba en la puerta del instituto.

Sí-le conteste

El director está en la oficina, las está esperando-nos dijo, luego abrió la puerta para nosotras y entramos. Nos dirigimos a la oficina y vimos que en el pasillo exterior estaban sentadas todas, Kim tenia los audífonos puestos y estaba alejada de las zorras, en cuanto nos vio se puso de pie.

Creí que me dejarían sola-nos dijo

Jamás-le contesto Bella y nos sonreímos.

El director nos llamó y nos explicó lo que teníamos que hacer. Limpiar el gimnasio, los baños, la cafetería y el laboratorio. Diablos.

Nosotros limpiaremos los baños y el gimnasio-dije rápidamente en cuanto salimos.

De acuerdo, al menos nosotros no meteremos las manos donde los demás hacen sus "necesidades"-dijo Tanya altaneramente mientras nos miraba feo.

Fuimos al cuarto de limpieza y sacamos las cosas.

Rose, ¿puedes decirnos por qué elegiste los baños?-chillo Kim.

Son más fáciles…bueno son igual de asquerosos, pero ¿Qué pasaría si rompiéramos algo del laboratorio? O ¿si dañamos los electrodomésticos?-les explique y ellas comprendieron al instante.

Nos dedicamos a nuestras tareas en silencio, cada quien tenía sus audífonos puestos.

Terminamos de limpiar los baños de chicas.

Chicas, ustedes vayan a limpiar el gimnasio, yo lavare los baños de los hombres-dijo Bella mientras hacia una mueca de asco. Kim y yo nos vimos dudosamente.

¿Segura?-pregunto Kim.

S-sí-contesto

Nos encogimos de hombros y nos fuimos al gimnasio mientras Bella entraba al baño de los chicos, solo alcanzamos a escuchar que soltó un grito de horror. Pobre Bella.

BPOV

Entré a los baños de hombres y solté un grito de horror al ver como estaban. Los hombres son sucios.

Me puse los guantes y comencé con lavar los lavamanos, dejaría los retretes para el final. Termine con estos y limpie el piso. Ahora venía la parte difícil. Lo único que me reconforto es que no tuve que usar una mascarilla.

Tomé un descanso y vi la hora, eran las 12:30, faltaba poco para que nos fuéramos.

Seguí con mi deber hasta que escuche como se abría la puerta, me erguí rápidamente asustada pero me relaje al ver a Rose.

Bella, los chicos están afuera-me dijo-¿aún no terminas?

No, ya casi, ¿pueden esperarme unos minutos?-pregunte.

Sabes que Edward aunque tardaras100 años te esperaría-dijo y me sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa.

¿Quieres una mano?

No, estoy bien, ve allá-le dije

Ok-se giró para salir

¿Rose donde esta Kim?

Oh…ella esta con Edward-dijo y me sentí incomoda-Alice también vino los tres estaban platicando-dijo y estaba segura que lo había hecho para tranquilizarme.

Rosalie se fue y yo ahora ya estaba recogiendo todas las cosas, me lave las manos y me limpie la cara llena de sudor, cuando la puerta se abrió. Vi un mechón rubio y pensé que era Rosalie, pero estaba equivocada.

Mike Newton entro y se sorprendió de verme ahí.

¿Bella? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto mientras se acercaba.

Estoy castigada y tengo que limpiar-le conteste tajantemente.

Oh… ¿y ya terminaste?

Sí

Buena chica-dijo y rodé los ojos. Patético.

De repente, Mike me tenía encerrada entre la pared y sus brazos, mientras comenzaba a toquetearme y a tratar de besarme.

¡Mike, aléjate!-chille mientras luchaba inútilmente-¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Por favor!-le implore. El seguía tratando de besarme, pero lamentablemente si alcanzo a besarme el cuello. Introdujo una de sus manos dentro de mi blusa y fue ahí donde reaccione.

Golpeé su entrepierna con mi rodilla tan fuerte como me lo permitía, él se quejó audiblemente y cayo de rodillas, aproveche para salir corriendo pero, para mi mala suerte, la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro y solo se abría por fuera.

¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor! ¡Alguien!-golpeé fervientemente la puerta y grite pero nadie se escuchaba del otro lado. Mike se arrastró y me tomó por el tobillo.

¡No!-grite.

¡Ven aquí!-chillo enojado, pateé con mi pie libre su cara y corrí lejos de él, intentando pensar con claridad, tenía la respiración entrecortada y mi pulso palpitaba arrítmicamente.

Saqué mi celular de mi bolsillo y con manos temblorosas marqué el número de Rose.

¡Bella! ¿Terminaste?-pregunto, no le conteste, no podía encontrar mi voz-¿Bella?

¡Rosalie, tienes que ayudarme!-le dije entrecortadamente y con un deje de alarma en la voz, se escuchó un movimiento del otro lado de la línea.

¡¿Bella que pasa?! ¡¿Estas bien?!-chillo preocupada. ¡Rosalie ¿Qué pasa? Escuche como le decía Emmett, ¡Edward! Escuche que Rose grito.

¡Ayúdame, Mike me encerró en el baño y está tratando de sobrepasarse conmigo!-le explique lo más calmado que pude ya que Mike se arrastraba de nuevo hacia mí. ¡Edward, Edward, es Bella! ¡Está en el baño y Mike esta… se escuchó que Rosalie decía.

¡Bella, Edward va para allá!-me dijo Rose-¡Todo va a estar bien!

De acuerdo-conteste entrecortadamente, luego colgué, Mike ya estaba encima de mí de nuevo.

¡Déjame, imbécil!-le gritaba mientras le golpeaba la espalda-¡suéltame!

Se escuchó un ruido estridente y solo sentí que Mike era quitado de encima mío.

¡Bella!, ¿estás bien?-escuche la voz de mi ángel. Luego sentí como me acariciaba inspeccionándome.

S-sí-conteste.

¡Si te vuelves a acercar a ella te juro que te mato!-grito Edward, luego se escuchó un golpe sordo-¡aléjate!

Después sentí como Edward me ayudaba a ponerme de pie, abrí mis ojos lentamente y me topé con la cara llena de preocupación de este.

¿Estás bien?

S-sí, fue solo un susto-le conteste.

Ven, vámonos de aquí-me jalo lentamente y salimos del baño, el aire que hacía en el exterior me ayudo para despejarme.

¡Bella!-chillo Rosalie.

¿Qué paso?-pregunto Emmett. Edward les explico todo.

¡Ese hijo de puta me las pagara, dejare su polla tan mallugada y del tamaño de un meñique que ni siquiera hará terminar a su propia mano!-murmuro Rose entre dientes una vez que Edward y Emmett se habían alejado para abrir las puertas de sus autos. Me reí quedito.

¡Te ayudo!-me apunté-¿Dónde está Alice?

Hum…verás, esto Bella…no vino-me dijo y yo sabía perfectamente porque reaccionaba así-te lo dije para que no te sintieras incomoda, se lo que sientes cuando eso pasa-me explico-luego me hablaras de ello-suspire y rodé mis ojos.


	32. ¡¿TERMINARON!

**CAPITULO 32: ¿¡TERMINARON?!**

BPOV

Estaba terminando mis deberes de Literatura cuando tocaron la puerta, abandone el sillón y me dirigí hacia allí.

Abrí la puerta y me topé con mi "querida" vecina, Anne Platt, la odiaba. Tenía la misma edad que yo.

¡Hola, Bella!-saludo con su voz chillona y nasal.

¡Hola, Anne! ¿Cómo estás?-le conteste fingiendo entusiasmo.

Muy bien, ¿Qué tal tú?-me sonrió

Excelente-le conteste.

Solo venía a pedirte un consejo-me dijo. Mierda.

Oh, claro pasa-la invite a pasar.

Tengo una cita esta noche-dijo, ¡vaya! No sabía que nariz de tucán tenia citas, me reí internamente-y no decido que usar-¿Qué no tenía decisiones propias?-quería ver si tú me podrías ayudar, ya sabes, tú tienes citas y vistes muy bien-me dijo mientras me miraba de arriba abajo, hasta que dijo algo coherente.

Seguro-le conteste-¿Por qué no me muestras que tienes?-le dije señalando con mi barbilla la mochila que llevaba.

De acuerdo-me sonrió. Puaj.

Se sentó en el sillón y abrió su bolsa sacando unas ropas.

¿Quieres algo de beber?-le pregunte más por educación que por deseo.

Hum…no estoy bien, gracias-me contesto.

Bien-me encogí de hombros y me dirigí a la cocina para servirme una limonada. El timbre sonó.

¡¿Anne puedes ver quién es?!-la llame.

Seguro-me contesto, se escuchó como abrieron la puerta y unas voces.

Salí de la cocina y vi como Anne platicaba con Edward animadamente. Zorra. Me acerque y parecía que ni siquiera notaban mi presencia.

¡Hola!-salude a Edward.

¡Hola, Bella!-me devolvió el saludo y siguió platicando con Anne. Me ignoro.

Cuando los jóvenes terminaron de platicar metí a Anne a la habitación de huéspedes para que se vistiera. Edward me siguió y yo no le hable. El tampoco.

Anne me llamó y yo entré, al final elegimos un vestido corto negro sencillo y unas zapatillas plateadas. Espero que la lleve a un buen restaurante.

Salimos de la habitación y "la grandiosa" de Anne quiso salir con el vestido, se lo mostro a Edward y el la elogio.

Te ves preciosa, Anne, realmente te queda muy bien-le dijo de nuevo ignorándome cuando me puse a lado de ella, para que al menos me viera.

Gracias-Anne se ruborizo.

¡Qué bonito sonrojo tienes!-la volvió a elogiar Edward. ¡Aleluya! ¡¿Qué?! Era una zorra, me ignora y después le dice a otra lo que me ha dicho solo a mí. Anne le sonrió complacida y la empuje para que entrara a desvestirse. Edward siguió ignorándome.

Nos vemos luego, Edward-se despidió Anne una vez que me agradeció.

Sí, seguro, no puedo esperar a que pase-le contesto Edward, em atragante.

Anne se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de Edward y el complacido se lo devolvió. Respire hondo. Al final y afortunadamente, Anne se largó.

Me senté en el sillón y seguí con mi tarea de Literatura como si estuviera sola.

¡Hey!-me dijo Edward cuando se sentó a mi lado.

Hey-le conteste tajante.

¿Qué pasa?-pregunto, lo mire y tenía el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué pasa? ¡Todavía se atreve a preguntar!

Nada, no me pasa nada-le dije separando en silabas nada. Edward suspiro cansado.

¿Ahora, que hice?-¡desgraciado!

Nada, Edward, tu nunca haces nada-le dije sarcásticamente. Se quedó callado y lo mire. Su mirada ausente estaba posada en mí y tenía el ceño fruncido como si estuviera recordando.

¿Estas enojada por algo que hice?-pregunto al cabo de un rato. Me puse de pie rápidamente y arroje mi cuaderno al sillón.

¡No estoy enojada!-medio grite.

¡Bella! ¿Qué hice?-pregunto preocupado. Por un instante me trago sus palabras pero no me rendiría.

Nada, no haces nada, ya te lo dije-le conteste tajante mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

¡Bella habla de una vez!-chillo frustrado y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

¡¿Crees que no me di cuenta como mirabas a Anne?! ¡Me estabas ignorando por estar con ella!-le grite, el bufo y eso me irrito más-¡Admítelo!-le grite ahora con toda mi garganta. Se quedó callado y se dio la vuelta dándome la espalda.

¡¿Estas celosa!?-chillo.

¡Deja de preguntar y responde!-le grite-¡Admite que te gusto!-se quedó callado por un momento, eso me mato-¡Eres un imbécil!-le grite y se giró rápidamente hacia mí-¡Eres un maldito!-le grite y me arroje sobre él, comencé a golpear su pecho con los puños cerrados-¡deja eso ya!-le grite-¡eres un estúpido!

¡Bella!-grito mientras trataba de detenerme.

¡Déjame! ¡Eres un maldito hijo de puta!-le grite con todo el odio que tenía adentro. Me sostuvo más fuerte y aprisiono mis manos con su mano.

¡Cállate!-me grito.

Es por tu culpa-murmure triste y me senté en el sillón.

¡Yo no hice nada! Solo la estaba tratando como se debe tratar a una dama-espeto tajante.

¡Haz lo que quieras!-le grite mientras me ponía de pie de nuevo.

¡Bella no hagas esto!-me gritó mientras me dirigía a la cocina para depositar el vaso que había usado.

¡Todo es por tu culpa!-le grite de nuevo y vi por el rabillo de mi ojo que me seguía enojado.

¡Bella, no puedo creer que seas tan inmadura!-me grito, eso me enojo más, me gire para verle enfurecida.

¡Y yo no puedo creer que digas eso después de lo que vi!-le grite.

¡Deja eso ya!-me grito.

No me detendré-farfulle.

¡¿De dónde sacas tantas cosas?!-grito.

¡Las estoy viendo!-le grite de vuelta-¡eres un cobarde hijo de puta! ¿Por qué no te atreves a admitirlo?-le grite y arroje el vaso, este se estrelló contra la encimera y cayo hecho añicos.

¡Deja de decir eso! ¿Por qué no solo admites que tú eres la puta celosa empedernida que lleva todo al caos?-me grito enojadísimo y vi como sus manos comenzaban a temblar.

¡Todo está claro!-le grite de vuelta, el bufo-vete-murmure mientras me recargaba en la encimera, no había notado que había estado llorando.

¡Con gusto!-me grito de vuelta, salió de la cocina a grandes zancadas, y antes de que escuchara la puerta cerrarse le grite con todas mis fuerzas.

¡Hijo de puta!

Me derrumbe en el piso llorando y pataleando como una chiquilla, vi el reloj de la pared y me di cuenta que mis padres estaban a punto de llegar. Me puse de pie rápidamente, me seque las lágrimas y recogí el vaso. Recogí mis libros y me fui a mi habitación llorando.

Me encerré ahí y no salí ni siquiera para cenar, mi celular vibraba sobre el buró pero no lo conteste, no me importaba quien fuera.

Luego me quede dormida.

…

Desperté muy triste y cansada, sentía como si no hubiera dormido bien, tome una ducha y no desayune, al recordar todo lo que había pasado se me quito el apetito, sabía que hacia mal, no había cenado y solo había comido un sándwich cuando volví de la escuela.

Entre a mi Mercedes evitando las preguntas de mis padres, ni siquiera los saludé.

Llegue al instituto, aún era muy temprano, había muy pocos autos estacionados. Saqué mi horario para ver que clases tenía. Literatura, Trigonometría, Química, Ingles, Gimnasia e Historia. Genial, solo tenía Gimnasia, Ingles y Química libres de Edward.

Mientras guardaba mi horario, alguien toco la ventanilla de mi auto, me gire para ver y sonreí al ver a Victoria. Salí del auto.

¡Hola!-la saludé.

¡Hola!-me devolvió el saludo.

¿Cómo estás?

Hum…terrible-le dije y baje mi mirada.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunto, la vi y tenía con ceño fruncido.

Discutí con Edward-murmure. Ella apretó los labios.

Yo también discutí con James ayer por la noche-me contesto-¿Por qué?

Le conté todo y ella se mostró de acuerdo, después ella me explico su pelea. Al parecer también celos.

Nos quedamos platicando juntas, ni siquiera fui a saludar a los demás chicos, el timbre sonó y nos dirigimos a clase de Literatura juntas.

Ella se sentó a mi lado al ver que James y Edward se habían sentado juntos.

¡Mierda!-susurre entre dientes, Victoria soltó una risita, le di un leve golpe en el hombro y se rio más fuerte. Sentí la mirada de Edward sobre mí. Me estremecí y me senté en mi lugar.

La clase termino y ahora me dirigía a mi infierno. Trigonometría.

Me senté en mi lugar habitual, después Edward llegó y se sentó a lado mío. No podíamos cambiar de compañero. Nos quedamos callados por un rato.

Bella-murmuro tímido tanteando el terreno. El profesor llego y me apresure a girarme para sacar mi cuaderno, escuche como Edward suspiro frustrado.

La clase transcurrió lenta. El timbre sonó, me puse de pie rápidamente. Tomé mis cosas y antes de que Edward pudiera decirme algo salí rumbo a Química. Mi clase libre.

Entre al laboratorio y Rose me esperaba en nuestros asientos.

¡Bella!-me saludo, hice un movimiento con mi cabeza devolviéndole el saludo-¡¿Terminaron?!-soltó de repente. Sabía a qué se refería.

No-conteste automáticamente, ella suspiro tranquila-…creo-le dije dudosa, ella soltó un sonido raro.

¡¿Qué paso?!-le conté todo.

Creo que lo mejor será pedir disculpas, tu no sientes eso por él-me dijo, asentí con la cabeza arrepentida-tú lo amas-asentí de nuevo fervientemente con la cabeza.

El profesor llego y nos dio un trabajo.

El almuerzo llego y las dos nos fuimos a la cafetería, ahí vi como Victoria platicaba animadamente con Alice en la fila y Edward estaba sentado con James en una mesa apartados. Suspire.

Jasper se fue con Edward y James, dejándonos a Alice, Rosalie, Victoria y a mí solas en la mesa. Tuve que contarle todo a Alice. Todas me aconsejaron que pidiera disculpas.

Dicen que el que no hizo nada debe disculparse-murmuro Rosalie-si Edward te pide disculpas acéptalas-me dijo.

Eso es lo que haré-conteste segura. Todas se quedaron calladas y se hizo un silencio muy incómodo. Vi la hora en mi celular.

Adiós, tengo que irme-me pare rápidamente de mi silla y me dirigí a la puerta, la abrí enojada con todas mis fuerzas y me dirigí a Ingles.

La clase transcurrió rápidamente, me bloquee de todos los comentarios y me dedique a lo mío.

Después llegó la hora de Gimnasia, salí del salón rápidamente ya que Edward entraría en cualquier momento.

A mitad de la clase de Gimnasia comencé a marearme, tal vez era porque llevaba muchas horas sin alimento, ya que en el almuerzo, tampoco había tomado nada. Me eche una pastilla de menta a la boca y seguí.

Me tarde todo lo posible en los vestidores, no quería llegar a Historia.

Lamentablemente, esa hora llegó, entré al salón tarde, el profesor me dio una mirada de reproche pero la ignore.

Me senté en mi asiento, lamentablemente, también a lado de Edward. Por más que quería concentrarme no podía, tener a Edward a mi lado mientras estábamos disgustados era difícil y también era difícil no haber comido nada.

Por lo visto, también Edward estaba muy distraído ya que no respondió ninguna pregunta que el profesor le hacía correctamente. Nos llamó la atención varias veces.

Salí corriendo del salón, al salir al aparcamiento no le hice caso a nadie y me subí a mi Mercedes.

…

Llegue a mi casa, me comí solo un vaso con limonada y una tostada con mermelada, el estómago ahora me daba vueltas y lo sentía muy mal.

Por suerte, no tenía deber alguno y me encerré en mi habitación a llorar. No supe en que momento me quede dormida, desperté por una pesadilla que tuve y vi la hora. Eran las 5:30. Me desperece y me lave la cara, baje al salón y me puse a ver una película que pasaban.

El timbre sonó y fui a ver quién era. Edward. Lo vi por un instante y le eche la puerta en la cara de nuevo, pero él la detuvo.

Bella, tenemos que hablar-suplico cuando conseguí cerrarle la puerta en la cara, golpeo la puerta con sus nudillos. La abrí de repente.

¿Qué quieres?-le pregunte con voz envenenada.

¿Puedo pasar?

No, ¿Qué quieres?-el suspiro.

Solo te quería pedir disculpas-_si Edward te pide disculpas acéptalas_, la frase de Rosalie se repetía en mi cabeza-por como actué.

Me hice a un lado derrotada y le di el pase.

Yo no quería que eso pasara, simplemente actué normal con Anne, sabes que te amo, cuando estoy enojado digo cosas incoherentes-explico-no te quise decir puta celosa empedernida-dijo, sentí un dolor cuando lo repitió, em cruce de brazos-perdóname, jamás volverá a pasar, te lo juro. Jamás volveré a fallarte-pude ver en sus ojos real arrepentimiento, frunció el ceño mientras me veía con tristeza y ternura. Me quede callada.

Perdón por decirte imbécil, estúpido, idiota e hijo de puta-le dije, el sonrió amargamente de lado, yo hice una mueca de dolor-lo siento, nada fue tu culpa-suspire-te amo-susurre, el sonrió, dio un paso hacia mí y me lanzo a sus brazos, hundió su rostro en mi cabello y en la hendidura de mi cuello y aspiro profundamente, yo rodee su cuello con mis brazos y aspire también su aroma.

Edward comenzó a moverme levemente a los lados.

Te amo-me dijo

Te amo-le conteste segura en el oído. El soltó una risita, luego me besó con devoción, deseo y amor.

…

Los dedos de Edward se paseaban por mi cuerpo, con cada toque que daba sentía que la piel se me ponía como de gallina, lo atraje hacia mí. Su espalda desnuda se flexiono ante mi toque y él gruñó.

Sus labios abandonaron los míos y se dirigieron al lóbulo de mi oreja, su nombre abandono mis labios y gemí.

¿Sí?-respondió ante el llamado.

Te deseo-le conteste entrecortadamente.

Me tienes-dijo, empuje mis caderas hacia las de él para insinuarle lo que quería. Gruño por lo bajo.

Tomé su cabello y di unos suaves jalones de él, Edward ronroneaba de placer, sus labios se movieron debajo de mi cuello y sentí que me mordía suavemente.

Me restregué de nuevo hacía él, me besó ferozmente mientras se frotaba contra mí. Este hombre sabía lo que hacía.

Sus ojos se clavaron en mí mientras daba su primera estocada, gemí y susurre su nombre, salió de mí tan pronto como entró, me gire sobre él, toque su magnífico torso, dirigiendo mis manos hacia sus pectorales y abdominales, besé su pecho, Edward gimió y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás en señal de rendición. Ese hombre era mío.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar de nuevo, me tenía de nuevo debajo de él, besándome, besó mis senos y continúo con mi abdomen haciendo unas cosquillas.

No pude contener el gemido que salió de mis labios al sentir sus dedos dentro de mi clítoris, el gruño.

¡Edward!-grite.

Tomé su cabello y lo jale de nuevo hacia mí, besándolo, me posicione sobre él, hice un camino de besos por su pecho y abdomen hasta que llegue a donde quería llegar.

¡Oh, Bella!-gimió.

Después, Edward entraba y salía de mí, su ritmo aumento y los gemidos también. Di un grito ahogado mientras lo hacía de nuevo, estaba a punto de acabar. Arqueé mi espalda cuanto termine, Edward dio otra estocada más, acabe de nuevo y el también dando una estocada más profunda y gruñendo mientras me llenaba.

Edward yacía sobre mí, respirando entrecortadamente. El río y besó mi frente.

Me posiciono sobre él y beso mis labios.

¡Eso fue increíble!-se rio.

Sí, lo fue-coincidí-te amo-lo dije mirándolo a los ojos.

Te amo-me contesto, beso mi frente y me coloco a su lado.

Pasó sus manos por mi espalda mientras yo jugaba con su cabello, cerró los ojos e inhalo fuertemente.

Eres el mejor-le dije, abrió los ojos y sonrió.

Y tú eres la mejor-se acercó a mí y sonrió contra mis labios, luego los besó.

Definitivamente, esta era la mejor reconciliación que había tenido.


	33. Bruno Mars

**CAPITULO 33: BRUNO MARS**

EPOV

Ya era domingo, faltaba muy poco para el concierto de Bruno Mars al que iríamos todos. Razón por la cual, Bella estaba muy feliz y solo había estado hablando y gritando con Rosalie y con mi hermana en toda la reunión. Nos habíamos reunido todos en mi casa para comer. Mi madre había extrañado a las chicas y Bella extrañaba a Emmett, así que eso se veía fácil de hacer.

¿Bella?-la llamé cuando entre a la cocina.

¿S-sí?-contestó con la voz quebrada, corrí hacia ella para ver qué pasaba.

Bebé, ¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte, puse mi mano sobre su hombro pero ella la esquivo y se alejó. Eso me dolió.

Princesa, ¿estás bien?, ¿te sientes mal?-le pregunte y de nuevo me acerque rodee su cintura con mi brazo pero ella lucho y se zafó de mi agarre de nuevo. ¿Qué rayos pasaba? Hace unos minutos se le veía como la persona más feliz del mundo.

Déjame en paz-me dijo con voz firme pero al final se quebró, salió a grandes zancadas de la cocina y subió las escaleras. Corrí detrás de ella.

Bella- la llame mientras corría por las escaleras para alcanzarla.

Entró a mi habitación y antes de que la puerta se cerrara alcance a detenerla. Entré y la cerré despacio. Bella se encontraba con la espalda directo a la puerta y su cara hacia el gran ventanal. Su cuerpo temblaba.

Bella, mi amor-susurre y me senté a su lado, acaricie levemente su espalda tanteando el terreno, no se quejó y tomé eso como una afirmación. Rodee sus hombros con mi brazo y la atraje hacia mí- princesa, ¿Qué te pasa? Sabes que no me gusta verte llorar ni sufrir, mi amor, dime que te pasa-le dije, no contesto nada- mi vida, vamos solo dilo, te entenderé-ella sollozo y tomo una bocanada de aire.

¿Po-por-porque no me lo dijis-te?-susurró con voz quebrada. Fruncí el ceño y enjugue sus lágrimas con mis pulgares.

¿Decirte que?-susurre.

Que…que no me ama-amabas-susurro. Puse una cara de horror.

¿Quién te dijo tan grande mentira?-pregunte. Bella sacó algo de su bolsillo y me lo tendió. Lo tomé con manos temblorosas, acaricie la espalda de Bella y bese su frente antes de verlo. Era su celular, desbloqueé la pantalla y leí el mensaje.

_¿Podrías decirle a tu novio que conteste mi mensaje? _Rezaba, la mire confundido y me tendió mi celular.

Lo desbloqueé y leí.

_Te espero esta noche en el Hunter Blues a las 10:30, llega temprano. Te amo._

Fruncí el ceño y puse cara de horror. ¿Qué?

Bella…yo-negué con la cabeza.

No, Edward…solo lo hubieras dicho-su voz se quebró.

Bella, esto es una mentira, no se quien sea. ¿Por qué hiciste caso?-le dije.

Lo siento, leí mi mensaje cuando estaba en la cocina, después tu celular timbraba y timbraba, creí que era algo urgente…me alarme al ver que sabían mi número y que me tenían que decir a mí, tome tu celular y lo leí-su voz se quebró y más lagrimas salieron de sus ojos-lo-lo sien-siento-susurro.

No, Bella, no hagas caso-le dije, ella negó con la cabeza-yo te amo, más que a mi propia vida, no te dejaría.

No sigas, solo no sigas-susurro-está bien, lo entiendo.

¡Bella, escucha! Es una mentira-le dije, alce su cara y la obligue a que me viera- ahora mismo lo sabrás-dije, tome mi celular y marque el número, lo puse en voz alta.

_¡Hola!-_contesto una voz chillona, la conocía muy bien. Bella se acurruco en mi pecho y la atraje más hacia mí.

Tanya, ¿podrías explicarme por qué el mensaje?-le exigí, ella se rió.

_¿Bella ya se dio cuenta? Apuesto que está sufriendo_-dijo y Bella parecía que quería enterrar su rostro en mi pecho.

Solo contesta-le dije enojado.

_Eddie_-dijo y bufe ante el apodo-_yo solo quiero que vuelvas conmigo y si tengo que quitar a Bella de en medio lo haré_-se explicó.

Deja de molestarla y a mí-le exigí

_Pero Eddie…_-dijo y corte la llamada.

¿Ves que era todo una broma?-le dije, Bella asintió con su cabeza, acaricie su cabello y lo besé-ven aquí-murmure. La senté en mi regazo y comencé a acariciar sus piernas, sus brazos, su cabello, su rostro, su espalda, sus manos, en fin.

Limpie las lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro y la recosté en la cama, me recosté a su lado y ella hundió su cabeza en mi pecho.

Todo está bien ahora-la tranquilice.

Solo no puedes hacerme eso nunca, no puedes dejarme-dijo-no podemos estar alejados, no podría vivir sin ti.

¿Y a donde crees que yo me iría?-le pregunte mientras la miraba a los ojos. Bese su frente.

Quiero quedarme así para siempre-dijo.

Yo también, para siempre-le respondí-pero ahora tenemos que bajar, se preguntaran dónde estamos-le dije, ella gruño pero se puso de pie.

Bajamos y vimos a los chicos en el salón platicando, los adultos aún estaban en el jardín.

Nos unimos a la plática después se dividió en la plática de chicos y la de chicas.

…

¿Irás esta noche?-susurro Bella a mi oído mientras los adultos se despedían.

¿Quieres?-pregunte.

¡Obvio que quiero! ¡Siempre lo hare!

De acuerdo-le conteste y nos sonreímos.

Nos despedimos y después ella y Rosalie se fueron junto con sus padres.

Subí a mi habitación y metí una muda de ropa limpia, mi pijama y mis artículos de limpieza a una pequeña maleta. Arregle mi mochila y tome una ducha.

Me puse unos pantalones y una camisa simple. Cuando termine eran las 8:30 pm, era la hora. No podría esperar.

_Llegó en 15 minutos. Te acabo de ver y siento que ya ha pasado un siglo. No puedo esperar. Te amo._

Le envié un mensaje a Bella y salí de mi habitación con mis bolsas tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, por suerte ya todos estaban en sus habitaciones.

Corrí al garaje y deje ahí mis cosas. Regresé al interior y subí a la habitación de Alice.

Adelante-dijo cuándo golpeé su puerta.

Alice, ¿puedes cubrirme?-le pregunte, ella dirigió toda su atención a mí.

¿Por qué?-pregunto mientras dejaba lentamente su revista a un lado.

Iré a la casa de Bella-sonreí como un idiota, ella levanto una ceja pícaramente-solo iré un momento-trate de asegurar y ella levanto también su otra ceja-de acuerdo, tal vez tarde-dije, Alice se me quedo viendo obligándome a continuar, entre completamente a su habitación y cerré la puerta-escucha, Bella me llamó para que fuera, tardare solo un poco…o tal vez mucho-me sonroje, iba a continuar cuando Alice me interrumpió.

¡Oh por Dios, Edward!-chillo, la inste a que se callara y después susurró- ¿¡perderás tu virginidad?!

¡NO!-negué, ella alzo una ceja, no me quedaba de otra, Bella me mataría-bueno…tal vez-admití y Alice se puso a dar saltitos y aplaudía silenciosamente mientras sonreía-bueno…no estoy seguro, no me dio detalles solo quiere que vaya-le dije-te contaré después-admití derrotado a la que debería de ser su siguiente pregunta, incremento el ritmo de los saltitos y de los aplausos.

¡Eso es fascinante, Edward!-chillo silenciosamente.

Alice, cállate, solo venía a decirte que me cubrieras en caso de que no llegue-le dije, ella asintió rápidamente con su cabeza y me empujo a la salida.

Claro, hermanito, tu ve con calma, apresúrate-me decía tranquilamente-pero recuerda que me contaras todo-pellizco mi espalda y me obligo a que me quejara-anda, ve, cuídate-me dio un beso en la mejilla y entendí el doble significado de su petición.

Hablando de eso, corrí de nuevo a mi habitación y saque varios condones de la caja que tenía escondida debajo de mi cama. Solo esperaba que Esme no la encontrara.

Me dirigí al garaje y arranque directo a la casa de Bella.

Por suerte, la parte trasera de su casa daba justo al bosque, estacione mi carro entre las ramas cuidando de no atropellar a ningún conejo o ardilla que anduviera por ahí.

Tomé mi celular y leí el mensaje que tenía.

_Te espero, la alarma está apagada, yo también te extraño. Te amo_

Sonreí, luego tome mis bolsos y camine a la casa, iba a ser difícil subir con los bolsos, así que le envié un mensaje.

_¿Puedes salir al jardín trasero? Tengo equipaje y no creo que pueda subir con él._

Su respuesta llegó enseguida.

_Voy ahora mismo (:_

La esperé entre la oscuridad, todo estaba tan silencioso que me asuste cuando una vocecita me llamó.

¡Edward!-susurraba lo bastante alto-¿Dónde estás?

Justo aquí-le dije y salí de mi escondite.

Oh, hola, ¿con que quieres que te ayude?-preguntó-aunque no creo que necesites ayuda, mis padres están en su habitación "viendo" una película-hizo las comillas en el aire, ambos nos estremecimos y reímos-puedes entrar por la puerta trasera-me dijo señalando con la cabeza la puerta, trague sonoramente y sonrió-nunca haría nada que te pusiera en peligro, ven vamos-me tomo de la mano y me jalo.

Primero entró ella tanteó el terreno, me hizo una seña para que entrara y lo hice haciendo el menor ruido posible.

El ruido de la televisión que provenía de la habitación de los padres de Bella rompió el silencio. Entramos a la habitación de Bella y me alivie que no nos descubrieran.

¿Estás bien? Estas pálido-me dijo Bella.

Sí, estoy bien, tenía miedo-le dije y soltó una risita.

De acuerdo, ponte cómodo ahora vuelvo-me dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta-te quedarás a dormir, ¿cierto?-pregunto.

¿Para qué son las maletas?-le dije señalando mis cosas, sonrió.

De acuerdo-me guiño un ojo y salió.

Bella entró de nuevo cuando estaba a punto de ponerme la playera del pijama.

¿Sabes algo? Deberíamos de ahorrar tiempo-dijo mientras acariciaba mi espalda desnuda-deja esa playera en paz-le dio un beso a mi espalda y me estremecí.

Sus deseos son ordenes, mi hermosa dama-le conteste y me gire para verla, me sonrió y acerco mi rostro al de ella, comenzamos a besarnos y quite la blusa de Bella.

Recosté a Bella en la cama lentamente y trace un camino de besos por todo su cuello y pecho.

Bella me ayudo para sacarme los pantalones, después saque sus shorts.

Ahora ambos estábamos en ropa interior, acomode mejor a Bella en la cama y jale una sábana para cubrirla, sabía que aún tenía dificultad para que la viera totalmente desnuda. Aunque ya conocía cada marca de nacimiento y cada poro de su piel. De cualquier forma, use la sábana, no sé porque se avergonzaba. Ella era perfecta. Todo de mí amaba todo de ella, todas sus curvas y marcas, todas sus imperfecciones, que para mí eran perfectas. Era como si fuera mi fin y mi comienzo. Era mi musa y mi música. Lo era todo para mí.

Desabroche su sostén y ella suspiro, lo saque con cuidado y comencé a besar sus pechos, ella jaló de mi cabello suavemente, seguí besando su abdomen y mordí el hueso de su cadera, ella gimió levemente.

Subí de nuevo y uní nuestros labios. Era fascinante como todo de ella, pareciera que estaba hecho para mí. Sus labios se amoldaban perfectamente a los míos, sus curvas en mis manos…

Nos alejamos cuando nos faltó el aire, era ahora o nunca lo que tenía que hacer. Paseé mi vista por sus hombros, por su cuello, por su abdomen, por su cadera y deje sus pechos para el final. Bella abrió los ojos y vio que la estaba mirando, trato de cubrirse con la sabana lentamente, pero la detuve.

No lo hagas...-se ruborizo-eres perfecta-suspiro y retiro levemente sus manos, cuando lo hizo recorrí de nuevo su cuerpo con mi mirada, después bese cada parte de su piel que tenía a mi alcance.

Luego, fundí mi pecho con el suyo, roce de nuevo su boca y volví a acariciar su hermoso y sedoso cabello.

Al final, retire sus bragas y ella mis bóxers, bese su entrepierna y ella se arqueo un poco, después termine con probar su interior. Era delicioso y perfecto.

¡Ed…Edward!-gimió bajito, la mire y vi que tenía los ojos cerrados y mordía la sábana.

Subí y uní mis labios con los suyos, bese de nuevo su cuello y mordisquee el lóbulo de su oreja, ella gimió.

Bella jaloneo mi cabello y evitaba rasguñar mi espalda, gruñí.

¡Bella!-gemí en su oído. Ella arqueo levemente su espalda. La gire y la posicione boca abajo lentamente.

Comencé a besar su espalda y sus hombros, ella gemía y suspiraba de vez en cuando. Era lo mejor tenerla así. Poder tener a la mujer que amo para mí, besarla, acariciarla y probarla. Quería grabarme la sensación y el sabor de su piel a fuego en mi memoria.

Acaricie sus piernas y después se giró sobre ella misma, se posiciono sobre mí y comenzó a besar mi pecho y mi abdomen, gruñí, me probó y tuve que sofocar un gruñido, arquee mi cabeza en la almohada mientras apretaba las sábanas en puños, apreté los dientes y fruncí el ceño profundamente tratando de controlarme.

Besó mi cuello y después unió sus labios con los míos, la coloque debajo de mí y comencé un ligero vaivén de caderas, Bella lo pronuncio y tome un condón, entre lentamente en ella y se arqueo poniendo sus pechos en mi rostro, aproveche y los bese, el ritmo aumento y junto con él, el placer.

¡Edward!-gimió Bella cuando estaba a punto de terminar

¿Sí?

¡No salgas!-eso hizo que me estremeciera.

Aquí estoy, bebe-aumente el ritmo de las estocadas-¡córrete conmigo, mi amor!-le ordene, Bella gimió y me apretó más a ella.

Te quiero-gimió.

Y yo a ti-le respondí con la respiración entrecortada. Uní nuestras manos cuando estábamos a punto de terminar.

Ambos gemimos y gruñimos cuando terminamos juntos, tocando el cielo con la punta de los dedos. Besé su mano entrelazada con la mía y salí lentamente de ella, la posicione a mi lado y la atraje hacia mí.

Te amo-le dije y bese su frente.

Te amo-me contesto, después hundió su rostro en mi pecho.

Eres perfecta, Bella-susurre.

Eres perfecto-me contesto, beso mi pecho y se acomodó mejor.

Estaba quedándome dormido cuando sentí un movimiento ligero en mis brazos. Gruñí.

No te vayas-le dije, soltó una risita.

Tengo que ir al baño…ahora-se quejó.

Está bien-le dije y la libere. Abrí los ojos y vi como Bella se enredaba en una sábana. Negué con la cabeza, ella era perfecta, pero respetaría su opinión.

Entró al baño y la espere, salió y yo también fui.

Cuando volví, Bella me esperaba con una sonrisa pícara.

Todavía es temprano-me dijo y meneo sus cejas, sonreí.

Lo que quieras-le respondí y me acosté junto a ella.

Comencé a besarla y a quitarle la sábana de encima, ella se volvió a cubrir.

No dejas que me concentre-la regañé-¿Por qué te sientes incomoda? ¿No confías en mí?-le pregunte serio mientras la veía a los ojos.

Te confió mi vida-me contesto pero se calló al instante.

¿Pero?-la inste a que siguiera.

No creo que sea lo demasiado bonita para ti-me contesto mientras bajaba la mirada y se ruborizaba. Acaricie su sonrojo.

Bella-la obligue a que me viera, me horrorice cuando vi sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas-eres perfecta. No llores. Está bien-negó con la cabeza.

Tú eres mejor-susurro con la voz rota.

Bella-le dije mientras alzaba de nuevo su rostro-¿Es que no entiendes en absoluto mis sentimientos hacia ti? Eres perfecta, te amo-le dije y bese su frente-ahora te mostrare cuán perfecta eres-le dije mientras retiraba la sábana y comenzaba a besarla.

BPOV

¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡No lo podía creer! ¡Estaba en primera fila frente al sexy de Bruno Mars! ¡Es un sueño!

El concierto apenas había comenzado, era asombroso, Alice, Rose y yo no nos cansábamos de cantar y gritar.

Los chicos nos miraban divertidos, veían a la multitud y después a Bruno. Aunque de vez en cuando los veía cantando disimuladamente y sonriendo como estúpidos.

Y lo mejor, como si Bruno leyera mis pensamientos, comenzó a cantar "Locked out of heaven" ¡DIOS! Las chicas y yo gritamos con toda la garganta y el pulmón. ¡Pellízquenme es un sueño!

Comenzamos a bailar y "por accidente" roce a Eddie Jr. Escuche con gran claridad como Edward gruñía, le sonreí inocentemente y me beso la frente. En estos momentos quería que Bruno me besara igual y que su…me llevara al paraíso. Si lo tuviera encima de mi todo el día no me quejaría, pero no podía tener esos pensamientos frente a mi novio ¿O sí?

Besé a Edward con tanto fervor y amor que hasta me quede sin respiración para gritarle de nuevo a Bruno.

Bruno siguió deleitándonos con su voz de ángel y sus sexys y calientes movimientos.

Después las luces cambiaron a un verde chillante y el humo lleno todo y comenzó a sonar ¡Gorilla! ¡Oh por Dios!

El ambiente cambio totalmente me apreté más a Edward y el rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos. Mientras tanto, Bruno hacia hermosos y sexys movimientos con su cadera, no pudimos evitar gritar.

Creo que me estoy poniendo celoso de Bruno-me susurró Edward al oído, me reí.

No, bebe, jamás serás reemplazado-le dije y frunció el ceño, le guiñe el ojo y sonrió.

El ambiente se volvió a transformar, miles de colores iluminaron el escenario y comenzó a entonar "Just the way you are"

Esa canción te queda pequeña-me volvió a decir Edward al oído, sonreí y me sonroje.

Y a ti también, eres el mejor-le dije, lo atraje y lo bese.

Finalmente y desafortunadamente el concierto termino. Volvimos al hotel en el que nos hospedábamos, nos quedaríamos todo el fin de semana aquí en New York.

Nuestros padres habían confiado ciegamente en nosotros y nos habían dejado venir solos.

Nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones y al llegar a la nuestra Edward me cargo estilo novia y me deposito en la cama.

¿Te parece si practicamos con Gorilla?-me preguntó mientras me miraba a los ojos y tenía el ceño frunció, solté una carcajada y me sonroje, alise la arruguita de su ceño y asentí enérgicamente con la cabeza.

Estaba emocionada, era la primera vez que tendría sexo con Edward. Habíamos hecho el amor un sinfín de veces pero nunca habíamos tenido sexo. Solo sexo. Esta noche seria mágica.


	34. New York

**CAPITULO 34: NUEVA YORK**

RPOV

A la mañana siguiente del concierto todos nos reunimos en el lobby del hotel para ir a conocer la ciudad.

¡Hola, chicas!-nos saludó Bella mientras se acercaba sonriendo y caminaba raro. ¡Bella! Sucia. Maldita zorra. Mi zorra.

¡Hola!-la saludamos, moví las cejas pícaramente-¿Te divertiste anoche?-ella se sonrojo y Alice soltó una carcajada.

¡Rose!-me reprendió y yo me encogí de hombros inocentemente, tomo una bocanada de air y suspiro cansada-chicas, les contare todo lo que paso desde…-vacilo-desde el inicio pero no aquí-mire alrededor y señalo a los chicos que platicaban.

¿Desde el inicio?-preguntó Alice-Bella… ¿desde cuándo hacen esto?-alzo una ceja y Bella se puso colorada como un tomate, soltamos una carcajada.

Fuimos uptown a Manhattan y entramos a una cafetería llamada "Gorilla Coffee" pude ver que cuando la señale Edward y Bella se vieron, se sonrieron con complicidad y se sonrojaron.

Entramos y elegimos una mesa, una chica se acercó y nos atendió.

Desayunamos entre bromas, Alice y yo no dejábamos de insinuarle a Bella que tenía que contarnos. Zorra.

Salimos de ahí y fuimos al Central Park. Caminamos por ahí hasta que vimos unas esculturas, nos tomamos fotos, después los chicos fueron por bebidas mientras nosotras nos quedábamos ahí paradas.

¡Ahora si no te escapas, Bella! ¡Suéltalo todo!-chillo Alice en cuanto estuvimos solas.

¡Sí!-la inste y la jaloneé del brazo.

¡Está bien!-se quejó y medio grito, se sentó en el pasto e hicimos lo mismo-Rec…recuerdan aquella vez que-dijo mientras señalaba con el dedo en ninguna dirección-cuando fueron a cenar a tu casa-me dijo-recién habíamos vuelto de Rio-se explicó.

Sí, me acuerdo-la inste a que siguiera. Ella suspiro.

Bueno…yo ahí…nosotros-se sonrojo y Alice aplaudió bajito.

¡Estuvieron juntos!-chillo bajito, susurrando, yo sonreí y aplaudí.

Hum…bueno…sí-contesto Bella mientras seguía roja como un tomate.

¿Cómo fue?-le pregunte, se me quedo viendo como si tuviera tres cabezas-no queremos detalles…solo como llegaron a eso-me explique y suspiro, Alice soltó una risita y puso atención.

Bueno…todo fue perfecto-dijo con expresión soñadora, Alice y yo sonreímos dulcemente-primero, lo acompañe al cuarto de música a que compusiera, yo estaba leyendo y de repente me dijo que le pusiera atención, tocó una hermosa melodía y dijo que me la había compuesto-nos explicó, Alice y yo suspiramos y ambas hicimos un "Aww", Bella soltó una risita y sonrió con tanta felicidad, estaba recordando.

Después me llevó a su habitación para darme un regalo-dijo y nos enseñó un brazalete.

Esto ya te lo había dado… ¿cierto?-pregunto Alice mientras lo tocaba.

Sí, solo me lo devolvió…después pasó-finalizo y sonrió plenamente. Alice y yo chillamos emocionadas.

¿¡Porque no lo habías contado?!-se quejó Alice-dejaste de ser virgen hace aproximadamente 4 meses y no dices nada-se cruzó de brazos. Bella se rio y acaricio su brazo.

No estaba lista-le contesto, Alice suavizo su expresión y le sonrió.

Es normal-le dije-yo estaba así con Emmett.

Y yo con Jazz-dijo Alice.

¿Es por eso que caminas raro?-le pregunte, Alice soltó una larga risotada y Bella se sonrojo.

Sí-susurró, eso hizo que todas riéramos-creo que ayer le entro la inspiración…Bruno lo inspiró-todas nos reímos.

¿Es por eso que se rieron cuando entramos a esa cafetería? ¿Gorilla? ¿En serio Bella?-le dije, se sonrojo salvajemente y todas reímos tanto que casi llorábamos.

¡Duro contra el muro!-dijo Alice entre risas, eso hizo que estas aumentaran.

¡Como gorilas!-les dijo y Bella se sostenía el estómago de tanta risa.

¡El ascensor!-chillo Bella y todas reímos más.

¡Trono de rey!-dijo Alice mientras movía sus caderas y alzaba una mano.

¡Basta!-chillaba Bella mientras se apretaba el estómago. Nos tranquilizamos un poco.

¡Misionero!-susurre y soltamos más risitas. Tuvimos que tranquilizarnos para cuando llegaron los chicos, no podíamos decirles que nos reíamos porque Bella nos había contado lo que ella y Edward habían hecho. Aunque estaba segura que no habían hecho el Trono de Rey.

Seguimos con nuestro recorrido y fuimos al Times Square a algunas tiendas. Compramos souvenirs y ahora nos dirigíamos al Museo Metropolitano de Arte.

¡Todo es tan hermoso!-murmuro Bella.

Sí-le conteste.

Deberían hacer una escultura de Trono de rey o del 69-dijo Alice. Nos reímos pero teníamos que controlarnos ahí.

Bella se unió con Edward y nos dejaron ahí a nosotros mientras ellos iban a ver unas pinturas.

Salimos de ese lugar y nos fuimos al Battery Park. Teníamos que tomar unas fotos de la estatua de la libertad.

Nos sentamos en unas bancas mientras platicábamos, Emmett y yo nos olvidamos de ellos y comenzamos a besarnos.

BPOV

Me senté a lado de Edward en una banca y el rodeó mis hombros con su brazo mientras trazaba círculos imaginarios en mi hombro con su mano.

¿Te diviertes?-me preguntó.

Sí, todo es muy bonito-le conteste y le sonreí, me devolvió la sonrisa y me besó.

¿Todavía te duele?-preguntó pícaramente.

Sí-me queje-pero vale la pena-le dije de la misma manera y se rió.

Esta noche descansarás, te lo aseguro-me dijo.

¡No!-conteste automáticamente y Edward soltó una carcajada.

Creí que te dolía-dijo

Sí, bueno…pero…olvídalo…no descansaré-le dije y se rió aún más.

¿Cuándo me llevaras de vuelta al prado?-le pregunte después de una rato de silencio.

Cuando quieras-me contesto, acomodo mi cabeza para que lo viera-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que querías ir? Te hubiera llevado.

Sí…bueno-me encogí de hombros-¿Cuándo volvamos?

Siempre-me contestó.

Permaneceré siempre contigo-le dije.

Yo también-me dijo mirándome a los ojos, suspire y nos besamos. Acomodé mi cabeza en su pecho y nos quedamos viendo el río y la estatua frente a nosotros.

¿En qué piensas?-le pregunte en un murmullo. El tomo una bocanada de aire.

En la actualidad-me dijo, me gire para verlo y fruncí el ceño. Sonrió al ver mi confusión.

Las relaciones son más difíciles ahora porque ya nadie se toma el tiempo en enamorar; las conversaciones se convirtieron en textos, los argumentos en llamadas, los sentimientos en indirectas. La palabra amor es utilizada fuera de contexto-tomo un respiro y siguió hablando-la inseguridad se volvió una forma de pensar, los celos en habito, engañar en accidente, y ser lastimado…-tomo una pausa y desvío su vista de mi dirigiéndola al río-ahora es algo natural.

Me quede pensativa por unos momentos.

¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunte. Se encogió de hombros.

Tal vez por eso-dijo y señalo con la mirada una banca cerca de nosotros. Dirigí mi vista ahí y vi a una pareja, la chica estaba en la misma posición que yo pero tenía su móvil sujeto, el tipo a ratos veía el suyo y veía a cuanta chica le pasaba por enfrente, su novia ni siquiera le prestaba atención.

Suspire.

Pero eso no pasara con nosotros… ¿verdad?-pregunte, él me sonrió.

Jamás-contesto, luego unimos nuestros labios.

…

Me acosté en la cama y me tape con las sabanas esperando a que Edward saliera del baño. Salió y me sonrió, le devolví el gesto automáticamente. Se quitó su playera blanca de dormir y dejo su pecho descubierto.

Entró a la cama y me atrajo a su pecho. Lo abrace por la cintura y el apagó la lámpara del buró.

Mañana será nuestro último día aquí-me dijo.

Sí…bueno, ¿medio día?-le pregunte.

Sí, el avión sale a las 3:00 pm, te prometo que el lunes te llevare al prado saliendo del Instituto-me dijo.

Está bien-le dije y bese su pecho. Bostece.

Descansa, princesa, buenas noches-me dijo.

Buenas noches, Edward-le conteste y cerré los ojos.

Espera, quería decirte otra cosa-me dijo.

¿No puede esperar?-le dije con voz cansada.

No, es urgente-me contesto.

¿Qué cosa? Dímela

Que te amo-sonreí y me gire a verlo, su rostro se veía hermoso sonriente y la luna iluminándolo.

Yo también te amo, eres todo lo que quiero-le dije y lo bese. Después me besó la frente.

Duerme, hermosa, estaré aquí y te protegeré-me dijo, fruncí el ceño-velare tus sueños. Estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

Suspire y le di un besito a su pecho, luego cerré los ojos.

Me desperté en la madrugada, vi el reloj de mi celular, eran las 3:20 am, tenía mis piernas entrelazadas con las de Edward, y mi cabeza apoyada en su mano y muñeca. Frunció el ceño y me quede viéndolo extrañada.

Frunció aún más el ceño casi hasta juntar sus cejas, lo suavizó y sonrió un poco.

Te quiero, Bella-dijo y mi corazón latió alocadamente, sonreí como tonta. Parecía que supiera que lo estaba viendo. Me acerque lentamente y bese su frente con un poco de sudor.

Yo también te quiero, Ed-le susurre. Me apreté a él y mientras me estaba quedando dormida de nuevo, sentí como rodeaba mi cintura con su brazo.

Hoy no te has movido-murmuró y luche con todas mis fuerzas por no sonreír-¿sabes cuánto te quiero?-susurró y me concentré en no sonreír, suspiró-tantos días tratando de odiarte y después muchos más intentando olvidarte. Cuando pensé que lo había conseguido, resultó que tus ojos son a prueba de olvido-dijo y me estremecí, quería besarlo y decirle cuanto lo amaba-eres perfecta-ronroneó y beso mi oído.

Fingí hacerme la dormida y murmure entre dientes.

Te amo, Edward-sentí como sonreía contra mi cuello.

Y yo a ti, mi princesa-susurro y por último beso mi cuello.


	35. Bronx Zoo

**CAPITULO 35: BRONX ZOO**

EPOV

Despertamos la mañana siguiente, Bella seguía entre mis brazos, sonreí y hundí mi rostro en su cabello.

Tomé un mechón de su cabello y comencé a hacerle cosquillas en la nariz, ella hacia muecas graciosas y se llevaba la mano al rostro.

¡Buenos días, princesa!-la saludé murmurando. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente, enfocó su vista y me sonrió plenamente.

¡Buenos días, amor!-me conteste y me abrazó por el cuello-Tomaré una ducha-dijo y me sonrió, se puso de pie y tomó su toalla, se detuvo en la puerta del baño-¿no vienes?-meneó suavemente sus caderas. Me puse de pie rápidamente.

¡Por supuesto!-le conteste, tome mi toalla y la seguí, ella soltó una risita.

Ella lavó mi cabello, yo el suyo y enjabone su cuerpo, yo enjabone el mío mientras ella se lavaba el shampoo.

Era tan hermosa. Perfecta.

¿Te he dicho hoy lo hermosa que eres?-le pregunté mientras me pasaba la esponja por mis brazos y le sonreí. Ella abrió los ojos después de que se limpió el rostro de todo el jabón.

¡No!-me contesto y puso cara de ofendida, pero después me sonrió-¡ya te habías tardado!-le sonreí abiertamente.

Terminamos de bañarnos y comenzamos a secarnos.

¿Bella?-la llamé seriamente.

¿Sí?-se giró a verme.

¿Te casarías conmigo?-le pregunte serio y con ninguna expresión en mi rostro, solo en mi mirada. Ella palideció y abrió los ojos de par en par.

Hum…sí-respondió segura-¿pero no crees que es muy pronto para eso?

Bueno…-resople-sí, no es que nos vayamos a casar mañana pero…solo quería estar seguro-le conteste. Era importante para mí esa respuesta, lo más seguro es que fuéramos juntos a la universidad, no me alejaría de ella, seguiríamos juntos y nos casaríamos pero…también existía la posibilidad de una ruptura y de un nuevo amor. Me estremecí de tan solo pensarlo.

Salimos y nos vestimos en un silencio muy cómodo.

¿Se ve bien esta blusa?-me preguntó Bella después de unos minutos, se había estado viendo en el espejo como por 10 minutos.

¡Claro que sí!-le respondí automáticamente. Se ajustaba a su esbelta figura y resaltaba sus curvas. Perfecta.

Bueno-se encogió de hombros y comenzó a peinarse. Negué con la cabeza y seguí poniéndome mis Vans.

¡Listo!-anunció después de un rato. Me acerque a ella y la vi por el espejo.

Eres tan hermosa-le susurre al oído y tuve la satisfacción de ver que se estremecía.

Te amo-se giró para estar frente a mí y paso sus brazos por mi cuello. Dos palabras, tan simples, tan perfectas.

Te amo-le conteste y nos besamos.

Nos reunimos en el lobby con los demás para ir a conocer otros lugares antes de irnos.

Paseamos hasta que llegamos al Puente de Brooklyn. Bella y yo caminamos tomados de la mano, al igual que Rose, Em, Alice y Jasper.

¡Apuesto 200 dólares a que brinco y sobrevivo!-anuncio Emmett.

¡¿Estás loco?!-lo reprendió Rose.

¡Vamos, osita! No pasara nada-se giró hacia nosotros-¿apuestan?

¡No!-chillamos Bella y yo al unísono, Emmett bufo y rodo los ojos, hizo una seña con la mano quitándole importancia.

¿Alice, Jasper?-se giró hacia ellos.

¡Yo no!-dijo Jasper e hizo una seña con las manos excusándose. Emmett bufó y también rodo los ojos.

¿Alice?-la vio y meneo sus cejas sugestivamente.

Emmett-comenzó ella tranquilamente-apostaría pero no quiero estar castigada o cargar toda mi vida con la culpa de que hice que el idiota de mi hermano muriera, así que yo no puedo apostar, consigue a algún idiota que quiera apostar-dijo esto último con muy poco tacto, todos reímos a excepción de Em.

¡Todos son unos aburridos!-se quejó y nos señaló, después tomo la mano de Rose y siguió caminando enfurruñado.

Soltamos unas risitas y seguimos caminando. Luego nos detuvimos para disfrutar de la vista, Alice tomaba fotos.

Es todo tan bonito-dijo Bella.

Y es más bonito si estas tú aquí-le dije y le di un apretón a su mano. Se giró y nos besamos.

Por ultimo nos dirigimos al Zoológico de Bronx, sería el último lugar al que iríamos, se nos iría el tiempo rápidamente y teníamos que volver.

Entramos y todo era muy bonito. Primero fuimos al área de mamíferos, vimos a unos osos grizzlis hermosos, jugaban juntos y parecían muy felices. Alice no perdió oportunidad y tomo fotos como loca. Vimos jirafas, leones, leones marinos, elefantes.

¡Bella mira eso!-le señale con la mano la dirección, giro su cabeza para ver y se ruborizo salvajemente, se rió y hundió su rostro en mi pecho, la abrace por la espalda y me reí con ella.

Era un gran gorila. ¡Aaaa! Gorila. Recordé la noche del viernes.

BPOV

¡¿Gorilas?! ¡¿Enserio?!.

Bella-siseo Rose y la vi, levanto sus cejas pícaramente y señalo con los ojos al gorila. Me volví a ruborizar y solté una carajada.

Espero que no hayan hecho el trono de rey-susurro Alice mientras pasaba, soltamos unas carcajadas y me ruborice. Si es que era posible que me ruborizara más.

Continuamos con el paseo y después vimos a los tigres. Alice se acercó a tomar fotos y después sucedió.

Ella estaba tan entretenida tomando fotos, todos la veíamos. Emmett tocó nuestros hombros llamando la atención.

¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó Edward.

Mira eso-susurró y señalo con la barbilla la jaula, un tigre se estaba poniendo de pie lentamente, me embelese con sus andares tan perfectos, felinos e hipnotizantes, Edward soltó una risita, me gire a verlo y alterne la mirada entre todos con confusión. Edward me vio.

Solo ve lo que pasara-me susurró y me abrazó más fuerte, pasó un brazo por mi pecho y apretó el agarre en mi cintura. Presté atención y todo paso muy rápido. El tigre rugió, tal vez se había enojado porque la pixie tomaba fotos o algo así, lo importante era que Alice se asustó tanto.

¡AAAAAAAAYYYYYY!-gritó mientras apretaba la cámara porque se le caía, yo salté un poco cuando el tigre rugió, ahora entendía porque Edward me había abrazado, me sentí patética pero me tranquilice cuando vi que Rose también salto levemente.

Todos estallamos en carcajadas, las otras personas que por ahí pasaban también lo hicieron, Alice nos fulmino con la mirada y se unió a nosotros, nadie podía aguantar las carcajadas, yo me apretaba el estómago y me cubría la boca. Emmett casi se caía al piso de la risa que tenía, Rose se estaba abrazando a ella misma, Jasper estaba apoyándose con Edward y este último se reía tanto que las venas de su frente se saltaban. Todos, sin excepción, estábamos como tomates de la cara.

Alice bufó pero sonrió levemente avergonzada, aprovechó y tomó una foto, estaba segura que estaba perfecta, todos estábamos tan felices.

Creo…creo…que se enojó-decía Emmett entre risas y eso causaba aún más risas.

Después del ataque, continuamos viendo a las aves, había hermosos flamencos, águilas, todo era tan bonito. Edward y yo nos besamos y pude ver que Alice sacaba una foto.

Le pedí la cámara y nos fuimos a ver los peces, todo hermosos, de muchos colores, formas. Tomé muchas fotos. Dejamos a los reptiles y anfibios para el final.

Esta vez, Alice no quiso acercarse mucho, esto ocasiono más risitas.

Tomé unas fotos de una anaconda, cobra, de unas ranas venenosas, cocodrilos y tortugas.

Salimos de ahí y nos fuimos al jardín de mariposas. Todas eran tan bonitas, tomamos más fotos. Edward y yo nos volvimos a besar, no podía dejar de tocarlo.

Nos fuimos al acuario a ver más animales, me emocione cuando vi a los pingüinos, eran tan tiernos. Tuve que tomarles muchas fotos.

Ya me está empezando a dar hambre-dijo Emmett.

¡Emmett tu siempre tienes hambre!-le dijo Alice.

¡No enserio, tengo hambre!-se quejó, bufamos y fuimos a conseguir comida.

Comimos unas hamburguesas y unos refrescos. Edward y yo fuimos a comprar souvenirs, los demás se habían quedado sentados comiendo helado.

Compré una gorra y una camiseta de un gorila. Tenía que tener recuerdos.

¡Eres traviesa!-me dijo Edward cuando vio lo que había escogido, me sonroje y después fuimos a pagar.

Volvimos y casi para el final, los demás fueron a comprar sus recuerdos mientras Ed y yo comíamos helado.

Disculpen-nos dijo una chica rubia-¿les importaría que les diera algo?-pidió.

Hum… ¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Edward mientras se incorporaba.

Bueno, mi novio y yo-señaló a un chico que estaba parado unos pasos detrás de ella-fuimos al jardín de mariposas, somos fotógrafos y vimos un cuadro muy bonito para fotografiar...entonces-tartamudeo-bueno, nos tomamos la libertad de fotografiarlos-nos dijo, me sonroje. ¡Dios! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Apostaba que había salido con cara de idiota!

La chica nos tendió una fotografía, Edward la tomó y sonrió.

¡Es muy bonita!-dijo.

¡Sí, por eso la tomamos! Solo queríamos regalárselas, los buscamos y no los encontrábamos hasta que los vimos aquí-nos explicó, tomé la fotografía y me sorprendí.

Todos nos estábamos besando y de fondo estaban todas esas hermosas mariposas, a leguas se veía toda la felicidad que irradiábamos y el amor que nos profesábamos el uno al otro.

Hicimos tres pares, vimos que también iban con los otros chicos-nos tendió dos fotografías más.

¡Vaya! ¡Muchas gracias!-le dije mientras veía las fotos y sonreía.

¡Son hermosas! ¡Gracias! ¿Cuánto dinero quieres?-le pregunto amablemente Edward mientras sacaba su cartera.

¡No! No es molestia, lo hicimos solo porque nos pareció bonito, no se molesten-se excusó, después de unas cuantas peticiones por parte de nosotros y suplicas de ella, nos logró convencer y obtuvimos las fotografías gratis.

Los chicos llegaron y les mostramos las fotografías, Alice y Rose se volvían locas.

Chicos, es hora de irnos-nos dijo Jasper mientras miraba su reloj. Vimos nuestro reloj, era la 1:45 pm.

Sí, vamos-nos dijo Rose mientras señalaba con la cabeza la salida.

Salimos del zoológico muy felices, llegamos al hotel y subimos a nuestras habitaciones para recoger nuestras cosas.

¿No olvidas nada?-me preguntó Edward mientras tomaba mis maletas.

No, esta todo dentro-le conteste.

¿Necesitas ayuda?-me preguntó.

No, estoy bien-le conteste mientras cargaba mi pequeña maleta, hice un poco de esfuerzo pero todo estaba perfecto.

No, déjamela a mí-me dijo mientras me la quitaba.

No, en verdad estoy bien

No, tu lleva esto si quieres cargar algo-me dio su equipaje de mano y también me tendió el mío.

De acuerdo-respondí derrotada.

Bajamos al lobby y esperamos a que Alice y Jasper bajaran, a las 2:30 salimos de ahí y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto.

No tuvimos que esperar mucho, llegamos con 10 minutos de anticipación, luego abordamos el avión rumbo a Port Angeles.

Llegamos a Port Angeles alrededor de las 7:45 y a Forks llegamos alrededor de las 8:15, llegamos a la casa de Edward. Luego, Charlotte y William fueron por Rose y Jasper, después Charlie fue por mí. Nos despedimos y salí de ahí.

¿Y cómo te fue?-me preguntó Charlie cuando entramos al auto.

¡Fue genial papá! ¡Gracias!-le agradecí efusivamente-¡me divertí mucho!

Me alegro, hija, ¿tomaron muchas fotos?

¡Sí, Alice no paro de fotografiar! Mañana me las mandara, se las mostrare-le prometí.

Llegamos a casa, mi padre guardo su Audi y yo entré a saludar a mi mamá. Luego, me fui a dormir, estaba muy cansada.

Chequé mi móvil.

_Princesa, ya te extraño, nos vemos mañana. Te amo._

_Amor, yo también te extraño, te amare siempre. No puedo esperar para verte. Buenas noches._

Mensajee con Ed, luego me quede pensando en la propuesta que me había hecho. ¿De verdad planeaba casarse conmigo? O ¿Quería? Nada me haría más feliz. Me dormí soñando en cómo sería mi vida de casada, después solo vi a un pequeño niño con ojos verdes y cabello castaño. Mi Edward. Un pedacito de Edward y mío.


	36. Navidad

**CAPITULO 36: NAVIDAD**

EPOV

Cuando volvíamos de la escuela le pedí a Jasper que llevara a Alice a casa, yo iría con Bella ya que le había prometido que la llevaría al prado.

Nos vemos en casa, Edward, ¿llegaras a comer?-me pregunto Alice mientras iba con Jasper rumbo al auto.

Hum…no lo sé, tal vez…no, no llegare, avísale a mama de mi parte-le conteste, ella asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza, luego subió al auto de Jasper junto con Rosalie.

Yo me quede parado en la puerta del copiloto de mi Volvo esperando a Bella. La vi salir del edificio apurada, los libros casi se le caían y volteaba a todos lados asustada.

Me envaré para ver que le pasaba, me vio y corrió hacia donde estaba.

¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunté mientras abría mis brazos para que cayera ahí. Se estampó contra mí y su libro de Historia cayó al piso.

¿Qué pasa?-le pregunté de nuevo mientras la ayudaba a cargar su mochila.

No…na…nada-balbuceo mientras trataba de contener la respiración.

Claro que sí, ¿Qué pasa?-le volví a preguntar. Negó con la cabeza y tomó una bocanada de aire.

Ne…New…Newton-dijo finalmente. Sentí que la furia me consumía, volteé mi vista hacia la entrada del edificio de donde salía Newton junto con Jessica Stanley.

¿Qué te hizo?-le pregunté mientras trataba de controlar mi furia.

Nada, solo trató de tocarme mientras estaba en el gimnasio, pero todo está bien-decía mientras trataba de aventarme contra el auto. No me había dado cuenta de que me había movido.

Bella se agachó para recoger el libro que se había caído y en eso fui contra Newton.

Newton-lo llamé con toda la calma posible. Él terminó su conversación con Jessica, ella se fue y él se giró para verme.

¿Qué pasa Cullen?

¿Podrías decirme que problema tienes con mi novia?-le pregunté mientras cruzaba mis brazos en mi pecho. Él se encogió de hombros.

Ninguno en especial, es solo que…me excita-susurró esta última parte. No pude contenerme y le atisbé un puñetazo en la cara.

¡Edward!-llamó Bella a mis espaldas.

Tomé a Newton de la camisa para que no se cayera y lo ayude a estabilizarse.

Escucha bien Mike-le dije y el me prestó atención-te vuelves acercar a Bella y te juro-afiance el agarre-te juro que aplastare tu polla hasta que sangres, te juro que no volverás a caminar, ¿escuchaste?-el asintió rápida y enérgicamente con la cabeza.

Deje de sujetarlo y me fui de ahí a donde estaba Bella.

¿Estás bien?-le pregunte cuando nos subimos al coche.

S-Sí-murmuró.

El camino al prado fue en silencio, estaba controlándome y calmando mi mal humor.

Detuve el auto en el sendero y abrí la puerta de Bella, caminamos hasta el prado, aun en silencio y nos recostamos en el césped.

¿Estás bien?-pregunto vacilante.

Estoy junto a ti-me encogí de hombros-no veo porque no estarlo-le dije, eso pareció calmarla y avisarle que ya no estaba enojado porque se giró y se posiciono encima de mí.

Te amo-susurró contra mis labios.

Te amo-le conteste y nos besamos.

Esto es perfecto-dijo Bella al cabo de un rato en silencio.

Lo es, los momentos más sencillos son los que se quedan grabados en nosotros para siempre-murmuré.

Quiero quedarme aquí para siempre-dijo-es todo tan tranquilo, no existen las presiones ni los problemas-suspiró.

Te haría una casa aquí pero el espacio es muy pequeño y tendría que cortar todo esto-dije mientras tocaba las flores.

No-sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente-no lo hagas, prefiero venir aquí solo algunas veces-soltó una risita y le sonreí.

¿Para siempre?-dije.

Para siempre-asintió con la cabeza y después nos besamos.

…...

BPOV

¡Bella! ¡Bella despierta!-sentí unas sacudidas.

Hum…-gruñí-cinco minutos más-imploré mientras me cubría aún más el rostro con las sabanas.

No, ya te di 10, ¡anda vamos! ¡Tenemos que comenzar a decorar la casa!-chillaba la vocecilla molesta de Alice.

¡Alice, por favor! ¡Es muy temprano!-le rogué.

¡Bella son las 9:30! Apenas y tenemos tiempo-dijo, rodé los ojos.

Además, recuerda que aún no compramos los regalos de los chicos-dijo ahora Rosalie a lo lejos. Me envaré rápidamente y corrí a tomar una ducha mientras escuchaba las risas de Alice y de Rose al fondo.

Volví a mi habitación y vi en la cama un conjunto tendido, me metí en los vaqueros y me puse el suéter azul que estaba tendido junto con mi cárdigan.

Bajé a la cocina y vi que Alice y Rose desayunaban junto con mis padres.

Buenos días-los salude.

¡Buenos días!-contestaron todos.

Me senté a desayunar y después salí junto con las chicas al centro comercial.

¿Qué les compramos?-preguntó Rose después de que salimos de la enésima tienda.

Hum…-suspiré-no lo sé.

¡Chicas vean eso!-chillo Alice y señalo una tienda.

Entramos ahí y encontramos los regalos perfectos, habíamos decidido que no sería nada lujoso ni carísimo este año.

Todas les regalaríamos un "Kit de supervivencia para osos amorosos". Se trataba de un estuche enorme con un corazón de bombones cubiertos de chocolate, dos farolillos rojos que lanzabas al cielo con deseos escritos en el interior, un diario en blanco con 1080 páginas "no para un año, sino para guardar toda una vida" bueno eso decía y un calendario de parejas "para contar como iba tu vida amorosa"

Yo, además de eso, le compre a Edward un "Talonario de parejas en tiempos de crisis" tenía 18 páginas, cada cheque era un vale para un regalo.

Hojeé el que tenían de muestra y me reí cuando veía títulos que decían "vale por un desayuno en la cama", "vale por una cena romántica", "vale por una fantasía sexual", y sonreí dulcemente cuando leí "vale por una disculpa".

Paseé más tiempo por la tienda mientras Alice y Rose buscaban más regalos para Jasper y Emmett. Encontré un libro llamado "Mis primeros primeros besos" un libro con 25 historias y 25 primeros besos. Tenía que dárselo para que los practicara todos conmigo…o en su defecto…con otras, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta con ese pensamiento pero aun así lo llevé.

…

Alice y Rose se ofrecieron para ayudarme a mí y a mis padres a adornar mi casa para la cena que haríamos mañana.

Terminamos alrededor de las 7:00 pm y después platique con ellas.

¿Cuándo les entregaremos los regalos?-preguntó Rosalie mientras los escondíamos en mi armario.

No lo sé… ¿mañana?-pregunto Alice. Me encogí de hombros.

No lo sé, mañana es Navidad-dije como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Las chicas se fueron a sus casas como a las 8:00 y yo me puse a jugar con mi celular.

_Ya tengo tu regalo, espero que te guste, nos vemos mañana, te amo._

Sonreí cuando leí el mensaje de Edward.

_Yo también tengo el tuyo y me gustaría cualquier regalo, incluso si solo fuera tenerte a ti a mi lado, es suficiente. Nos vemos mañana, descansa. Te amo._

Dormí con una sonrisa de idiota en mi rostro.

…

A la mañana siguiente me desperté un poco tarde, tomé una ducha y desayuné sola. Mis padres habían ido a entregar unos informes que tenían del trabajo para tener libre lo que restaba de las vacaciones.

Me desparramé en el sofá y me puse a ver películas.

Mi celular sonó cuando estaba viendo la cuarta película.

_Bella, voy a tu casa junto con Rose nos vestiremos allá. Te quiero._

Alice.

_De acuerdo, las espero. Yo también te quiero._

Apagué el televisor y esperé a que llegaran.

Rose y Alice llegaron con unas pequeñas maletas, subimos a mi habitación y yo tome otro baño.

Cuando volví a mi habitación Alice ya estaba vestida. Rosalie estaba terminando de ponerse sus zapatillas.

Yo use un pantalón de tubo color verde olivo, una camisa de seda color nude y un cárdigan color beige, me calce unas botas de combate pequeñas y discretas color café.

Alice y Rose me arreglaron el cabello y el maquillaje. Dejaron mi cabello suelto pero hicieron una trenza en un costado y la unieron por detrás.

Mi maquillaje era ligero, combinaba con mi vestuario. Sombras doradas y cafés, un delineado ligero y labios rosados.

¡Te ves hermosa!-chilló Alice cuando terminaron.

¡Gracias, no habría sido por ustedes!-les agradecí-¡Se ven preciosas!-las elogie mientras las veía.

Naa-negó Rose con naturalidad-es puro encanto, lo tenemos por dentro-se encogió de hombros.

Tienes razón-le aseguró Alice.

Recogimos todas las cosas que teníamos tiradas y dejamos mi habitación impecable, como estaba.

¿Los regalos están listos?-preguntó Rose.

Sí, los puse en la puerta para que sea más fácil-dije mientras caminaba ahí y abría el armario dejando a la vista los obsequios.

Está bien-dijo Alice.

Alguien toco a mi puerta y pedí que entrara.

Chicas, ¿están listas?-pregunto mi mamá.

Sí-le contestamos.

¡Están hermosas!-nos elogió.

Gracias-le contestamos.

Tú también te ves bien, Renee-le dijo Rose mientras le daba una vuelta.

Uu, gracias, ya ven-dijo mientras se ponía las manos en la cintura-sigo bailando-todas reímos.

Necesito su ayuda en la cocina-nos dijo- Madelyn no está pudiendo hacerlo sola-dijo tristemente-¿vamos?-se giró levemente y apunto la puerta.

Sí, sí-le contestamos y salimos.

Buenas noches, Madelyn-salude a la cocinera que contratábamos de vez en cuando.

Buenas noches, Señorita-asintió con la cabeza y me observo-se ve hermosa.

Me sonroje-gracias, Madelyn-le agradecí y ella saludo y elogio a Rose y a Alice.

Chicas, lleven todo esto al comedor-nos dijo mi madre mientras señalaba la lasaña, el pavo y el puré. Tomamos los tazones con cuidado y fuimos al comedor. Terminamos de llevar todo al comedor y mi padre bajo.

Hola, papa, te ves bien-le dije mientras lo veía.

Gracias-se ruborizo-tú te ves hermosa-le sonreí en agradecimiento y me senté junto a las chicas en la sala a hablar de trivialidades mientras sus padres llegaban.

Chicas, ya llegaron-avisó mi mamá desde el recibidor. Nosotras nos pusimos de pie y nos asomamos por las ventanas para ver que mi padre abría los portones para que los coches entraran.

Esperamos hasta que entraron, y todos nos abrazamos deseándonos feliz navidad.

¡Hola!-murmuró Edward en mi oído mientras me abrazaba.

Hola, hace mucho que no te veía-le dije mientras los abrazaba más fuerte.

Dos días es mucho-objetó en acuerdo.

Te amo

Te amo

Nos separamos y nos dirigimos a la sala a platicar entre todos, alrededor de las 9:30 pm nos unimos al comedor para cenar. Todos elogiamos la comida y el postre no se quedó atrás. Tarta de chocolate con nueces y fresas. Perfecto.

Tomamos champagne y seguimos platicando animadamente.

¿Les gustaría un café?-preguntó Renee.

Me encantaría-asintió Esme.

Sí, gracias-dijo Charlotte.

Mi madre se puso de pie y entró a la cocina. Todos nos movimos de nuevo a la sala, yo fui a ayudar a mi madre con los cafés y volvimos con unas bandejas.

¡Es hora de los regalos!-chilló Alice mientras aplaudía y daba brinquitos.

¡Vamos!-Rose nos jaló hacia mi habitación y sacamos los obsequios.

Volvimos a la sala y ya había una pila de regalos ahí, nos sentamos y comenzamos a repartir los regalos.

¡Bella!-dijo Edward y me dio una caja. Le sonreí ampliamente y comencé a abrirla. Todos estaban ocupados abriendo sus propios regalos y agradeciendo. LO bueno que nosotros los chicos estábamos en privado. Casi lloro cuando vi lo que había adentro.

Había un CD "para la mujer más hermosa, gracias por hacerme infinitamente feliz" rezaba la tapa. Lo abracé en mi pecho fuertemente y abrace a Edward.

¡Gracias! ¡Muero por escucharlo!-le agradecí, me sonrió ampliamente.

¡Me alegro que te guste!

Seguí sacando los obsequios y sonreí cuando vi los títulos de los libros "Sencillamente tu" y "101 maneras infalibles de decir te quiero", continué sacando y me reí cuando vi lo que seguía. "Sexo en lata, enciende tu erotismo con este juego de verdad o acción" rezaba la etiqueta, después leí lo siguiente "50 escenarios para desatar tu pasión"

¡Que gracioso!-le dije y le golpee levemente en el pecho, el me sonrió ampliamente-¡es fantástico!-le dije mientras guardaba todo-los abriré en privado, no querrás que Charlie lo vea-le dije y palideció, solté una carcajada ante su expresión.

¡Bella! ¿Qué te dieron?-preguntó Alice mientras se acercaba dando brinquitos, se giró a ver a Edward y alzo una ceja.

Velo tú misma-señale la caja con la barbilla.

La abrió de nuevo y soltó una carcajada.

Al parecer regalamos lo mismo-dijo mientras sacaba de su caja esas cosas.

Hicimos lo mismo-le dije. Les habíamos regalado lo mismo a ellos y ellos a nosotras. Un kit de supervivencia y ellos su "sexo en lata".

Alice se fue después de que platicamos un poco.

No puedo esperar para estrenar los regalos-le dije a Edward y después lo jale para besarlo.

Ni yo-susurro contra mis labios.

Hablaba del CD-mordí su labio y soltó una risita.

Que graciosa-me regaño mientras pellizcaba mi mejilla.

No podía esperar a que mis padres se descuidaran para poder estrenar el "sexo en lata" y "50 escenarios para desatar tu pasión" ¿Edward me podría hacer más feliz?

_**Enserio, enserio, lamento mucho la demora pero mi PC se descompuso y tardaron mucho tiempo en arreglarla pero ya todo esta bien y prometo que ahora actualizare mas seguido, ya tengo varios capitulos adelantados y solo les digo que ya estoy pensando en el final. Bueno...muchas gracias por leer!**_

_**Nos leemos luego.**_

_**CullenForever~*3**_


	37. La reina es Alice

**CAPITULO 37: LA REINA ES ALICE**

2 MESES DESPUES…

APOV

¡No lo podía creer! ¡Mi cumpleaños! ¡Ya tendría 18!

¡¿Listos para la semana de cumpleaños?!-avisé a mis amigos cuando me senté en la mesa de la cafetería.

¿Semana de cumpleaños?-preguntó Bella.

¿Alice que es eso?-preguntó Edward fastidiado.

¡Es MI semana de cumpleaños!-les dije-un día no es suficiente.

Todos resoplaron y rodaron los ojos, sonreí malévolamente. No sabían lo que les esperaba.

La mañana siguiente me reuní con todos en el estacionamiento antes de que las clases comenzaran.

¡Hola!-los saludé.

¡Hola!-contestaron.

¡Les tengo una magnífica noticia! ¡Hoy empieza la semana de cumpleaños!-anuncie entusiasmada-eso quiere decir que no me molestaran, ni me callaran-enumeré-oh y harán todo lo que yo les pida.

¿Quieres que seamos tus sirvientes?-preguntó Victoria indignada.

Hum…bueno-vacilé, no quería decirles eso así, se ofenderían-bueno…¿tal vez?

Yo paso-se zafó James.

Yo también-lo siguió Victoria, después Kim, Liam, Gianna.

No, no, no-les dije y negué con la cabeza-nadie puede salirse del plan.

Alice, ¿Qué plan?-dijo Rose, notoriamente, fastidiada.

Mi plan-me señalé-ustedes serán buenos conmigo y me obedecerán por ser mi semana de cumpleaños-finalice y el timbre sonó-recuérdenlo-dije mientras los señalaba con mi índice.

Corrí hacia la entrada del edificio y me fui directo a mis clases.

….

¡EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! ¿¡DONDE ESTA MI LIMONADA?!-le grite desde el jardín de mi casa.

¿Podrías ser tan amable de no gritarme?-preguntó cansado.

No-negué abruptamente.

¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí?-preguntó

Aquí vivo-le conteste sin despegar la vista de la revista que leía.

Eso ya lo sé, me refería a que estabas haciendo aquí, así-me señalo

Estoy tomando el sol-le dije mientras cruzaba mis piernas.

¡Pero no hay sol!-chillo fastidiado.

Si lo hay-finalice la conversación y el suspiro derrotado. Se sentó en el pasto en silencio.

¡BELLA!-grité de nuevo.

¡Por Dios, Alice! ¿Podrías dejar de gritar?-me fastidio otra vez mi querido mellizo.

No-lo callé.

¡BELLA!-grite.

¿¡QUE?!-grito ella mientras se asomaba por la puerta del jardín enojada.

¡OYE NO ME HABLES ASI!-la regañe

¡YO TE HABLO COMO YO QUIERA! ¡AHORA DIME! ¿¡QUE QUIERES?!-me gritó enojada.

¡Tráeme otra revista!-le ordene.

¿¡PARA ESO GRITAS TANTO?!-me gritó…otra vez.

No me grites-le dije calmadamente-ahora ve a donde te mande-ella gruño y entro de nuevo a la casa pataleando.

¿Podrías ser tan amable de no hablarle así a mi novia?-pregunto calmado Eddie.

No, recuerda que son mis sirvientes-le dije, el resoplo y se dejó caer en el césped.

¡AQUÍ ESTA TU REVISTA!-Bella me dijo y me la arrojo justo en el estómago.

¿Puedes ser más cuidadosa?-le dije calmadamente, adoraba hacerlos enojar con ese tono. Pataleo y gruño, después se acostó a lado de Edward.

Odio a tu hermana-le dijo.

Yo también-él le contesto.

¿Saben que los estoy escuchando?-les pregunte con voz monótona.

Por eso lo hacemos-dijo Bella, resople y después comenzaron a besarse.

Tomé mi celular y llame a Emmett.

El vino a donde estaba y le ordene que recogiera todo, yo tenía cosas que hacer.

Hola-me saludo Bella cuando se sentó a mi lado en el sillón.

¿Ahora te dignas a hablarme bien?-le pregunte, ella resoplo.

¡Espera! ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto y me quito la laptop de las piernas, cambio la foto y sonrió al verla.

¿Qué es esto?-pregunto.

Esa es una foto de Edward y tu besándose en el puente de Brooklyn-le dije, chillo de la emoción y me imploro a que se la diera.

…

¿Qué harás para tu cumpleaños, cielo?-pregunto mi madre mientras me daba mi desayuno. Me encogí de hombros.

No lo sé-le respondí-tengo que pensar en eso.

Bueno, tienes que darte prisa-me recordó.

Sísí-le respondí.

Tenía que ponerme a pensar en qué hacer.

¡Chicas tienen que ayudarme a pensar en qué hacer para mi cumpleaños!-les dije en el estacionamiento.

Seguro, pero… ¿Qué cosa quieres? ¿Qué quieres hacer?-pregunto Rose.

¿Qué mueres por hacer?-Bella dijo.

Hum…no lo sé-les conteste.

Edward resopló y abrazó a Bella por los hombros mientras abría una revista y se ponía a leer. Bella soltó una risita y comenzó a leer con Edward.

¡Eso!-chille mientras señalaba la revista.

¿Qué?-pregunto Rose.

¡Paracaidismo!-chille.

Bella despego los ojos de la revista y yo quite la revista de las manos de Edward.

¡Oye!-se quejó.

Shh-lo calle.

¿Podemos hacer esto?-le pregunte.

No lo sé-se encogió de hombros desesperado.

Aghh, Edward tu todo lo sabes, se supone que eres el inteligente ¿podemos hacer esto nosotros?-le pregunte. El rodo los ojos e inhalo profundamente.

Sí pero tienes que pedir permiso a nuestros padres-respondió.

¡Genial!-chille. Ya sabía qué hacer.

…

BPOV

Íbamos camino a Seattle para festejar el cumpleaños de Alice, primero iríamos al cine, después a hacer paracaidismo y al final iríamos a cenar.

¡Esto es algo loco!-le dije a Edward mientras leía el panfleto del lugar al que iríamos.

¡Pero divertido!-me respondió.

¡Claro que sí!-chillo Rosalie desde el asiento trasero.

¡Te arrojare al aire antes de tiempo JellyBelly!-me amenazo Emmett.

Jaja, que gracioso-le dijo Edward-tu que le tocas un pelo y yo que choco tu Jeep-lo amenazo también.

Awww, que tierno-dijo Rosalie.

Llegamos al cine y Liam y Jasper compraron los boletos.

Entramos todos a la sala, Edward se sentó junto a mí, Rose y Emmett, Alice y Jasper, Liam y Kim, Victoria y James, Peter y Charlotte, Félix y Heidi y Gianna e Irina.

Vimos una película de comedia, demasiado buena, diría yo. Me dolió la panza de tanto reírme.

Salimos con tiempo justo para ir al iFLY Seattle Indoor Skydiving. Manejamos hasta ahí y salimos juntos.

Fue asombroso estar en el túnel de aire. Dios. Se sentía tan bien. Fui demasiado cobarde como para entrar sola, así que Edward entro conmigo, James y Victoria se nos unieron.

Era asombroso sostener la mano de Edward mientras ambos dábamos vueltas en el aire y reíamos. De esa manera me sentía cuando me besaba.

Alice se divirtió mucho y sonreía, estaba muy feliz.

Salimos de ahí exhaustos pero muy contentos porque la diversión no se había acabado.

Nos dirigimos al restaurant _La Bella Italia _en Port Angeles, odie a la mesera que coqueteaba con Edward. Zorra.

Pedimos lasaña y ravioles con champiñones, platicamos amenamente y con las bromas de Emmett era suficiente para sonreír demasiado.

Dejamos el restaurant alrededor de las 9:30, con tiempo suficiente de volver a Forks y que todos llegaran con buen tiempo a su casa.

Lleve a casa a Liam y de ahí me dirigí a la mía.

Solo estaba feliz de que "la semana de cumpleaños de Alice" hubiera terminado.

a d* P d ݅ ( e y un cárdigan color beige, me calce unas botas de combate pequeñas y discretas color café.

Alice y Rose me arreglaron el cabello y el maquillaje. Dejaron mi cabello suelto pero hicieron una trenza en un costado y la unieron por detrás.

Mi maquillaje era ligero, combinaba con mi vestuario. Sombras doradas y cafés, un delineado ligero y labios rosados.

¡Te ves hermosa!-chilló Alice cuando terminaron.

¡Gracias, no habría sido por ustedes!-les agradecí-¡Se ven preciosas!-las elogie mientras las veía.

Naa-negó Rose con naturalidad-es puro encanto, lo tenemos por dentro-se encogió de hombros.

Tienes razón-le aseguró Alice.

Recogimos todas las cosas que teníamos tiradas y dejamos mi habitación impecable, como estaba.

¿Los regalos están listos?-preguntó Rose.

Sí, los puse en la puerta para que sea más fácil-dije mientras caminaba ahí y abría el armario dejando a la vista los obsequios.

Está bien-dijo Alice.

Alguien toco a mi puerta y pedí que entrara.

Chicas, ¿están listas?-pregunto mi mamá.

Sí-le contestamos.

¡Están hermosas!-nos elogió.

Gracias-le contestamos.

Tú también te ves bien, Renee-le dijo Rose mientras le daba una vuelta.

Uu, gracias, ya ven-dijo mientras se ponía las manos en la cintura-sigo bailando-todas reímos.

Necesito su ayuda en la cocina-nos dijo- Madelyn no está pudiendo hacerlo sola-dijo tristemente-¿vamos?-se giró levemente y apunto la puerta.

Sí, sí-le contestamos y salimos.

Buenas noches, Madelyn-salude a la cocinera que contratábamos de vez en cuando.

Buenas noches, Señorita-asintió con la cabeza y me observo-se ve hermosa.

Me sonroje-gracias, Madelyn-le agradecí y ella saludo y elogio a Rose y a Alice.

Chicas, lleven todo esto al comedor-nos dijo mi madre mientras señalaba la lasaña, el pavo y el puré. Tomamos los tazones con cuidado y fuimos al comedor. Terminamos de llevar todo al comedor y mi padre bajo.

Hola, papa, te ves bien-le dije mientras lo veía.

Gracias-se ruborizo-tú te ves hermosa-le sonreí en agradecimiento y me senté junto a las chicas en la sala a hablar de trivialidades mientras sus padres llegaban.

Chicas, ya llegaron-avisó mi mamá desde el recibidor. Nosotras nos pusimos de pie y nos asomamos por las ventanas para ver que mi padre abría los portones para que los coches entraran.

Esperamos hasta que entraron, y todos nos abrazamos deseándonos feliz navidad.

¡Hola!-murmuró Edward en mi oído mientras me abrazaba.

Hola, hace mucho que no te veía-le dije mientras los abrazaba más fuerte.

Dos días es mucho-objetó en acuerdo.

Te amo

Te amo

Nos separamos y nos dirigimos a la sala a platicar entre todos, alrededor de las 9:30 pm nos unimos al comedor para cenar. Todos elogiamos la comida y el postre no se quedó atrás. Tarta de chocolate con nueces y fresas. Perfecto.

Tomamos champagne y seguimos platicando animadamente.

¿Les gustaría un café?-preguntó Renee.

Me encantaría-asintió Esme.

Sí, gracias-dijo Charlotte.

Mi madre se puso de pie y entró a la cocina. Todos nos movimos de nuevo a la sala, yo fui a ayudar a mi madre con los cafés y volvimos con unas bandejas.

¡Es hora de los regalos!-chilló Alice mientras aplaudía y daba brinquitos.

¡Vamos!-Rose nos jaló hacia mi habitación y sacamos los obsequios.

Volvimos a la sala y ya había una pila de regalos ahí, nos sentamos y comenzamos a repartir los regalos.

¡Bella!-dijo Edward y me dio una caja. Le sonreí ampliamente y comencé a abrirla. Todos estaban ocupados abriendo sus propios regalos y agradeciendo. LO bueno que nosotros los chicos estábamos en privado. Casi lloro cuando vi lo que había adentro.

Había un CD "para la mujer más hermosa, gracias por hacerme infinitamente feliz" rezaba la tapa. Lo abracé en mi pecho fuertemente y abrace a Edward.

¡Gracias! ¡Muero por escucharlo!-le agradecí, me sonrió ampliamente.

¡Me alegro que te guste!

Seguí sacando los obsequios y sonreí cuando vi los títulos de los libros "Sencillamente tu" y "101 maneras infalibles de decir te quiero", continué sacando y me reí cuando vi lo que seguía. "Sexo en lata, enciende tu erotismo con este juego de verdad o acción" rezaba la etiqueta, después leí lo siguiente "50 escenarios para desatar tu pasión"

¡Que gracioso!-le dije y le golpee levemente en el pecho, el me sonrió ampliamente-¡es fantástico!-le dije mientras guardaba todo-los abriré en privado, no querrás que Charlie lo vea-le dije y palideció, solté una carcajada ante su expresión.

¡Bella! ¿Qué te dieron?-preguntó Alice mientras se acercaba dando brinquitos, se giró a ver a Edward y alzo una ceja.

Velo tú misma-señale la caja con la barbilla.

La abrió de nuevo y soltó una carcajada.

Al parecer regalamos lo mismo-dijo mientras sacaba de su caja esas cosas.

Hicimos lo mismo-le dije. Les habíamos regalado lo mismo a ellos y ellos a nosotras. Un kit de supervivencia y ellos su "sexo en lata".

Alice se fue después de que platicamos un poco.

No puedo esperar para estrenar los regalos-le dije a Edward y después lo jale para besarlo.

Ni yo-susurro contra mis labios.

Hablaba del CD-mordí su labio y soltó una risita.

Que graciosa-me regaño mientras pellizcaba mi mejilla.

No podía esperar a que mis padres se descuidaran para poder estrenar el "sexo en lata" y "50 escenarios para desatar tu pasión" ¿Edward me podría hacer más feliz?

_**Este es un poco corto pero los demas son mas largos. Gracias por leer.**_

_**Nos leemos luego...CullenForever~*3**_


	38. El canto es la opción

**CAPITULO 38: EL CANTO ES LA OPCION**

RPOV

Jasper y yo llegamos al instituto y nos acercamos a los demás en el aparcamiento.

¡No me jodan! ¿¡Porque hacen eso?!-chillaba enojada Alice.

¡Sí! ¿¡Que se creen?!-le seguía Victoria. Todos tenían caras largas, Jasper y yo giramos a nuestro alrededor para ver que la población estudiantil hablaba por el mismo canal que nuestras amigas.

¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Jasper mientras se situaba junto a Alice.

¿Qué?-pregunte y me acerque a Bella que tenía cara de preocupación al igual que Edward.

Thompson es un puto-bisbiseó entre dientes.

¿El director? ¿Qué pasó?-pregunte.

Resulta que tuvo la magnífica idea de abrir unos concursos o algo así-comenzó Kim-dice que es fundamental para que nuestro historial este completo y podamos tenerlo en la graduación. Solo es para los de último año, es una nueva demanda-explicó.

¿Y de que se tratan? O ¿Cómo funcionara?-preguntó Jasper.

Tienes que inscribirte a alguno, solo será un día, frente a toda la escuela-dijo Alice-hay canto, deportes, matemáticas y arte-continuó-las inscripciones serán hoy, te dirán lo que harás-finalizó.

Woah, esperen-dije-¿el maldito quiere obligarnos a eso solo para que podamos graduarnos? ¿Humillarnos frente a todos?-pregunte alterada.

Entiendes rápido-resopló James.

¡No puede ser!-chille y me recargue en el Volvo junto a Bella.

El timbre sonó y entramos arrastrando los pies al edificio.

_Todos los estudiantes de último año favor de presentarse en el gimnasio en este momento. Todos los estudiantes de último año favor de presentarse en el gimnasio en este momento. Estudiantes de último año al gimnasio._

Se escuchó por los altavoces, muchos chillamos en frustración.

Será mejor que nos movamos-dijo Bella a mi lado.

Caminamos en silencio y enojados hacia el gimnasio, entramos y ya había varios estudiantes, afortunadamente pudimos encontrar espacios disponibles en las gradas.

Liam-lo llamó Edward por sobre mi hombro, él se giró y le contesto en un asentimiento de cabeza-¿Por qué tu padre no hizo nada sobre esto?-le dijo, eso era una buena conjetura. Su padre era el coordinador académico, él podía impedirle o pedirle que cambiara esto, prestamos atención a la plática. Liam negó con la cabeza y gritaba sobre el barullo de todos los estudiantes.

Si lo hizo, pero el director se negó rotundamente-dijo y se acomodó en su lugar para que todos pudiéramos escucharlo-mi padre me comento ayer en la cena, dice que se cansó de pedírselo pero que no cedió-negué con la cabeza.

¡Es un cabezota!-chillo Alice enojada.

El director entró al gimnasio, seguido del padre de Liam, el subdirector y otro tipo estirado de traje. Tomó el micrófono y comenzó a llamarnos pero nadie guardaba silencio.

¡Jóvenes! ¡Por favor, guarden silencio!-pedía en vano, el subdirector y el estirado de traje lo miraron mal y él le sonrió nervioso, se acomodó el nudo de su corbata y siguió llamándonos, "descuidadamente" movió el micrófono e hizo que las bocinas soltaran ese asqueroso ruido que te revienta los tímpanos. La multitud se quejó mientras nos tapábamos los oídos, los colegas del director también lo hicieron, salvo el amargado estirado de traje que ni siquiera se inmutó.

Lo siento-se disculpó y una ola de abucheos se hizo presente-¡Jóvenes por favor, guarden silencio!-pidió y esta vez le obedecimos, sonrió nerviosamente y empezó a dar su patético discurso-Buenos días a todos-saludó pero nadie le devolvió el saludo, el de traje lo vio feo y él sonrió de nuevo nervioso. Pobre Sr. Thompson.

Estamos aquí reunidos para darles una importante información, la semana pasada, me reuní con el subdirector Brosnan-lo señaló- y con el rector escolar estatal-el honorable Sr. Rodríguez-lo señaló también-y llegamos a un acuerdo. A partir de hoy todos los estudiantes de tercer año, de todas las generaciones tendrán aproximadamente una semana para participar en un taller extra clase temporal-se explicó-tendremos a su disposición canto-cuando dijo esto se escucharon unos silbidos y murmullos de emoción-deportes-murmullos de emoción-matemáticas-todos abucheamos-y artes-dijo y otros silbidos felices se escucharon-las inscripciones serán hoy, ahí les darán las indicaciones y ustedes tendrán que acatarlas-dijo y se retiró del micrófono.

Buenos días-saludó el estirado, nadie le contesto por lo que se apresuró a hablar-como han escuchado al Sr. Thompson. NO habrá audiciones, ustedes mismos saben si cantan bien o cantan como focas siendo asesinadas-todos nos reímos, el tipo era divertido, tal vez porque él ni siquiera se inmuto y no hizo ningún ademan divertido. En realidad sonaba serio-ustedes mismos saben si son buenos en deportes o corren como un perro en dos patas-dijo, se escucharon más risitas y vi que Bella hundía su sonrojado rostro en el pecho de Edward y él le acariciaba la espalda mientras él decía "Tu no corres así, corres como si tuviera una" Bella se estremeció de la risa y le golpeo levemente el pecho, no pude evitar reírme.

Ustedes mismos saben si son buenos en matemáticas, si son buenos en arte o si dibujan como un bebe coloreando con los pies-dijo-así que ya saben, aténganse a las consecuencias. A la humillación social o al alardeo-con esto finalizó.

Esta mañana su coordinador académico-dijo el director y todos aplaudimos y silbamos. Toda la población estudiantil amaba al padre de Liam, era genial-pasará por sus clases para que se inscriban-dijo-ahora pueden retirarse a sus clases-finalizó.

Nos pusimos de pie y nos dirigimos a la salida del gimnasio.

¿Tú a que entraras?-me preguntó Alice.

No lo sé, supongo que a arte, no quiero cantar frente a todos-le dije-al menos dibujar o esculpir se me da bien.

Eso mismo estaba pensando, entraré a arte, me daría pena cantar-dijo-¡Rose cantaste en el Hunter Blues! ¿No lo recuerdas?-me recriminó.

Eso fue, querida amiga, porque estaba pasada de copas y no sabía lo que hacía-le pique el pecho con mi dedo índice.

Aja, claro-dijo irónicamente, luego nos despedimos y nos dirigimos a nuestras clases.

BPOV

¿Ya sabes a qué entraras?-le pregunte a Edward mientras esperábamos que entrara el profesor de Lengua. Se encogió de hombros.

En serio, odio que no hayan puesto música como una opción-dijo.

Eso sería perfecto, tú no te humillarías-le dije-eres perfecto en todo-le dije.

Claro que no-negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

¡Claro que sí!-le recrimine-tocas el piano, compones, eres excelente en matemáticas, eres excelente cocinero, eres de los mejores en literatura-enumeré.

Vale, vale-me interrumpió-estoy seguro que hay algo en lo que no soy perfecto-dijo y rodé los ojos.

Hasta eres bueno en la cama-le susurre al oído, me retire para verlo completamente sonrojado. Me largue a reír.

Dejemos eso de lado, creo que entrare a canto-me contesto-¿y tú?

Bueno-suspire-apesto en matemáticas, apesto en deportes-me encogí de hombros-no lo sé.

Encontrarás algo, debes pensarlo- me dijo mientras me apretaba la rodilla.

Eso espero-suspire resignada.

Eres buena dibujando-me dijo-¿recuerdas esos dibujos?

Sí-asentí-¿eso podría funcionar?

Por supuesto que sí-me dijo.

¿Podremos estar en dos?-pregunto distraídamente.

Quien sabe-le conteste-debemos preguntar.

El profesor entró y comenzó con su clase pero fue interrumpido por el padre de Liam que entró con hojas de inscripciones.

Chicos, pueden entrar a los talleres que quieran-dijo mientras pasaba las hojas-prueben con dos, tres, todos, uno, como quieran-hizo un gesto con su mano para restarle importancia.

Eso responde tu pregunte-le dije a Edward.

Sí-me contesto y me acarició la mano.

¿En qué quieres probar?-le pregunte mientras esperábamos que pasaran las hojas.

Creo que probare en canto y en deportes-dijo-quiero hacerlo con basketball.

Suena bien-me encogí de hombros.

Las indicaciones las darán al final de las clases hoy, en arte podrán dibujar, pintar o esculpir-explicó el padre de Liam-en deportes prueben con baseball, basketball, futbol. En canto, podrán componer sus propias canciones si así lo desean o cantar cualquiera conocida-explicó.

Lo tengo-me erguí en mi asiento aliviada-entrare a artes, dibujare y entrare a canto-le dije a Edward y él me sonrió-tengo una canción compuesta-le dije y el alzó una ceja asombrado y curioso-fue en un momento de inspiración-le reste importancia con una seña-¿crees que funcione?

¡Por supuesto!-me dijo-dibujas y cantas hermoso-me elogió.

¿Cuándo me has escuchado cantar?-le pregunte.

Siempre-se encogió de hombros-cantas en el auto, en la ducha, cuando cocinas-dijo y me sonroje-es precioso-me sonrió y le sonreí.

Edward se apuntó en deportes y en canto, yo en canto y en arte. Estaría bien.

….

Edward y yo entramos al aula donde darían las indicaciones para canto. Una chica como de 26 años estaba ahí.

Chicos, ustedes podrán cantar alguna canción conocida o pueden componer una, lo dejamos a su elección, las presentaciones serán frente a toda la comunidad escolar el día 13 de marzo, tienen 10 días para prepararse, tomarán el micrófono y cantaran. Pueden estar solos o acompañados, como deseen. Si quieren presentarse dos veces, podrán hacerlo con toda la libertad posible-nos explicaba-solo recuerden tener seguridad y confianza.

Después de algunos minutos más salimos de ahí mientras otros chicos entraban. Edward se dirigió hacia el gimnasio para deportes y yo me dirigí a otra aula para artes.

Vi a Rosalie y a Alice salir de ahí.

¡Hola, Bella!-me saludaron-¿entraras a artes?

Sí-les conteste-también entre a canto.

¡Eso es genial!-dijo Rosalie-yo no me atreví

Ni yo-concordó Alice-¡estarás perfecta! ¡Cantas como un ángel! ¡Todos te aplaudirán! ¡Nosotras estaremos en primera fila con un ramo de rosas!-chillaba feliz.

Vale, vale, no tanto-la detuve y reímos-entrare ahora-me despedí de ellas y entré.

Explicaron la dinámica: Puedes dibujar, pintar, esculpir. Lo que quisieras. Estarías parada junto a tu obra mientras el director la veía después podrías irte de ahí, al final la recogerías. Todo estaba funcionando de maravilla.

Salí de ahí mareada, parecía que ahí adentro habían metido a toda Asia. ¡Dios!

Estoy buscando a una hermosa y sensual castaña-susurró una hermosa voz en mi oído. Esa voz de terciopelo. Me giré para verlo y besarlo.

Y yo busco a un guapo chico de hermosos ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo-murmure contra su oído-además, una vocecilla en mi cabeza me dice que es el amor de mi existencia-esto último lo susurre y Edward me abrazó más fuerte y me besó.

Subimos a su Volvo y nos dirigimos a mi casa.

¿Quieres cantar conmigo?-me preguntó. Lo mire asombrada y feliz.

¡Sí, sí!-chille emocionada y él sonrió ampliamente-¡podemos componer una canción juntos!-propuse- también cantare sola-le dije-¡la canción que compuse es para ti!-sonrió más. Si se puede.

Entonces le compondré una canción, Srita. Swan-me dijo.

No es necesario, Sr. Cullen-le dije.

¡Claro que sí, Srita. Swan!-dijo-será fácil, la inspiración me llega tan solo con verla-me elogió.

¡Eres el mejor!-lo abracé cuando aparcamos fuera de mi casa.

¿Quieres componer hoy? No tenemos deberes-me propuso.

Sería fantástico- le dije-¿Qué te parece ir al prado?

¡Perfecto!-sonrió ampliamente y levantó sus cejas.

Entramos a mi casa, preparamos unos sándwiches y llevamos unas bebidas. Subí a mi habitación y tomé mi diario. No era personal. Al menos. No tenía uno de esos.

Edward manejó rumbo al prado y aparcó en el sendero. Caminamos abrazados y besándonos.

¿Lista?-me llamó cuando nos sentamos en las flores.

Sí-le conteste.

Será nuestra canción-me susurró al oído y me besó. Nos pusimos a trabajar. Solo lo observaba a él y de vez en cuando alternaba la vista entre él y el prado, Edward hacia lo mismo. Estábamos buscando inspiración.

De repente un rayo de inspiración perforó mi pecho y comencé a escribir como loca.

_Qué haría yo_

_Sin tu inteligente boca atrayéndome_

_Y sin ti echándome a patadas_-escribí.

_Tengo la cabeza dando vueltas,_

_No es broma, no puedo saber _

_Qué es lo que pasa por esa hermosa cabecita_

_Estoy en tu viaje del misterio _

_Y estoy tan mareada, no sé qué me golpeó_

_Pero estaré bien_-así me sentía cuando Edward y yo hacíamos el amor

_Mi cabeza está bajo el agua,_

_Pero estoy respirando bien, _

_Tú estás loco y yo no estoy en mis cabales_-y así me sentía cuando me besaba.

Le di el cuaderno a Edward y lo leyó, me miró con adoración, asombro y amor mientras leía. Me observó una vez más y tomó la pluma.

_Porque todo de mí _

_Ama todo de ti _

_Ama tus curvas y tus bordes,  
todas tus perfectas imperfecciones,  
dame todo de ti, _

_Y yo te daré todo de mí _

Me mostró el cuaderno y sonreí ampliamente. ¡Esto funcionaba! Nos estábamos comunicando y diciéndonos todo lo que sentíamos mientras estábamos juntos.

_Tú eres mi final y mi principio,  
incluso cuando pierdo, estoy ganando,  
porque te doy todo lo mío,  
y tú me das todo lo tuyo_-escribí.

_Cuántas veces tengo que decirte  
que incluso cuando lloras eres todavía hermosa.  
Si el mundo está tirándote abajo _

_Yo estoy por aquí, pasando por cualquier estado de ánimo.  
Tú eres mi perdición, tú eres mi musa,  
mi peor distracción, mi Rhythm & Blues  
que no puedo dejar de cantar,  
suena en mi cabeza por ti_-escribió

_Las cartas sobre la mesa,  
los dos llevamos corazones,  
aunque es duro, lo estamos arriesgando todo._

Le mostré esto último y me sonrió ampliamente.

¡Está terminada!-me dijo. Se tiró sobre el abdomen en el pasto y yo hice lo mismo.

¿Qué te parece si esto se repite aquí?-dijo mientras rayaba con flechas la hoja.

¿Y aquí?-le dije. Me obedeció y acomodo todo.

¿Esta lista?-preguntó. Le quite el cuaderno y lo leí en orden en voz alta.

¡Sí, esta perfecta!-chille y me lance a sus brazos para besarlo.

Es nuestra canción-me dijo serio y entendí a lo que se refería. Él no se refería solo a una canción que ambos habíamos hecho, sino a una canción que decía todo lo que ambos sentíamos por el otro.

Sí-murmure-tu canción-le dije y me sonrió.

Tu canción-finalizó y nos besamos. El ambiente comenzó a ponerse tenso, las caricias aumentaron de nivel y los besos también.

Bella-dijo Edward mientras separaba nuestros labios y juntaba nuestras frentes-no-refutó.

¿Qué?-dije confundida. ¿Desde cuándo Edward Cullen se negaba a tener sexo conmigo? Estábamos solos, en un lugar demasiado alejado y escondido.

No-volvió a decir pero sonó como si se estuviera convenciendo a él mismo-no ahorita-volvió a decir.

Edward-lo llamé y el abrió los ojos para verme-por favor-le dije.

No, Bella-negó con la cabeza-no tenemos protección y sabes lo que…-dijo y lo interrumpí.

Tú no tienes-le dije y me removí-pero yo sí-le dije mientras agitaba un empaque plateado frente a sus ojos.

¿De dónde lo sacaste?-preguntó mientras lo tomaba y lo veía con adoración.

Acostumbro llevar uno en el pantalón-le conteste-aproximadamente desde que volvimos de Rio-le dije y soltó una risita.

¿Estás segura?-me preguntó mientras sus ojos se oscurecían.

Completamente-le respondí y nos comenzamos a besar.

Edward comenzó a remover mi ropa y yo la de él, hasta que nos quedamos desnudos. El acariciaba mi cuerpo con adoración y como si fuera de cristal. Su tacto no perdía la lujuria y el deseo que había en el ambiente. Besó mi cuello y yo hice lo mismo con él. Después besé su pecho y su abdomen. Él hizo lo mismo y se detuvo más tiempo en mis pechos.

Finalmente, entró en mí y nos unimos en uno solo.

¡Edward!-gemí mientras sentía que mis paredes se cerraban y apretaban su miembro, pasé mis piernas por su cintura y lo atraje más a mí.

¡Bella!-medio gritó-¡vente conmigo!-susurraba en mi oído, mordió mi lóbulo y unió nuestros labios y entrelazó nuestras manos mientras el máximo de los placeres nos sucumbía y nos hacía estremecer llenando nuestros cuerpos de una capa de sudor y de una de lujuria y satisfacción inmensa.

Te amo-le dije mientras unía nuestras sudorosas frentes y controlábamos nuestras entrecortadas respiraciones.

Te amo-me contestó y nos fundimos en un beso.

Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos-dijo mientras veía su celular.

Sí, pronto oscurecerá-le dije y nos pusimos de pie. Recogimos nuestras cosas y caminamos de vuelta por el sendero.

Solo necesitamos encontrar el ritmo de la canción-me dijo.

Sí, ¿Cuándo lo haremos?-pregunte.

¿Mañana?-contestó-así tenemos tiempo de encontrarle melodía y aprenderla.

Sí, me parece perfecto-le conteste.

Hasta mañana-me despedí cuando se detuvo fuera de mi casa-te amo-lo besé.

Yo también, nos vemos luego, descansa-me dijo

Buenas noches-le respondí-me llamas cuando llegues-le dije y sonrió.

Siempre-me contesto. Se quedó ahí hasta que entre a mi casa. Siempre tan atento y caballeroso.

Después de varias discusiones sobre eso me explico que podía pasarme algo en lo que bajara de su coche y entrara. Secuestros, asaltos, asesinatos, robos y violaciones fueron pocos de los ejemplos que dio.

El resto del día me la pasé tratando de encontrarle una tonada a la canción. La escribí de nuevo en limpio y la leí por última vez. Había quedado perfecta. Después seguí con la canción que le compuse a Edward, ahora solo la estaba ensayando. Tenía el ritmo y la música. Afortunadamente, unos amigos de Liam accedieron a ayudarme con la música.

EPOV

Al llegar a mi casa, me dirigí al cuarto de música para componerle una canción a Bella. Lo malo era que no encontraba palabras para describir lo hermosa y perfecta que era.

Comencé con algo obvio. Estaba enamorado de ella, a su lado me sentía como un pez en el agua. Todo era perfecto.

Recordé todo lo que había vivido con ella. El encuentro incomodo que tuvimos en la habitación de Alice cuando solo tenía ropa interior, después en el armario, la primera noche que durmió conmigo y en la que la hice mi novia, las bromas, los bailes, los besos, cuando fuimos a Port Angeles a esa heladería, la primera vez que la lleve al prado, cuando descubrí que había sido una apuesta-me detuve pensando en todo esto, eso sería un buen punto de inspiración-cuando descubrí que ella en verdad me amaba, nuestra reconciliación en Rio, la primera vez que la hice mía, su nana, las noches en las que dormía con ella, sus caricias, su voz, su cuerpo, sus palabras, su risa, su ropa, su cabello, sus manos, sus marcas de nacimiento-que me las sabía de memoria-sus gestos.

Cuando termine estaba completamente inspirado, tome papel y pluma y comencé a escribir.

_Eres lo que yo más quiero…_

**_¡Que bonita cancion! ¿no? Gracias por leemos luego._**

**_CullenForever~*3_**


	39. Presentaciones

**CAPITULO 39: PRESENTACIONES**

APOV

Estaba muy nerviosa. No sabía que opinaría el Sr. Thompson de mi dibujo. Había dibujado la foto que le había tomado a Edward y a Bella mientras se besaban en el puente de Brooklyn. Le había prometido que le pagaría los favores que me había hecho en mi semana de cumpleaños, era la que se había portado mejor. Y eso que me gritaba, imagínense como se portaron los demás.

Me reuní con Rosalie y montamos nuestros dibujos. Ella había hecho una pintura. Una réplica de la "noche estrellada" de Vincent Van Gogh, solo que la había cambiado un poco.

¡Tú pintura es hermosa!-la elogie mientras la montaba.

Gracias-me sonrió-¡vaya, Alice!-dijo y corrió hacia mi cuando vio mi dibujo-¡es asombroso! ¡Bella se pondrá muy feliz!-chillaba-pero no dudes que al ver que todos lo ven se pondrá roja como un tomate.

Solté una carcajada-cierto, pero se lo prometí-me encogí de hombros.

Todos los estudiantes que estaban en arte estaban muy emocionados y felices sobre sus dibujos. Entre la multitud vislumbre un cabello castaño.

¡Mira, Rose! ¡Ahí viene Bella!-le dije. Rose se giró y vimos a Bella cargando con su dibujo y su pedestal.

¡Hola!-la saludamos.

¡Hola, chicas!-nos sonrió-¡Alice!-chillo cuando vio mi dibujo-¿¡Cómo lo hiciste?! ¡Es perfecto!-chillaba emocionada mientras lo veía.

¡Gracias! Me alegro que te guste porque es para ti-le dije.

¡Vaya! ¿Enserio?-asentí con la cabeza-¡gracias, gracias!-me abrazo.

Esta genial. ¿A que sí?-dijo Rose.

¡Por supuesto!-le contesto Bella.

Ayudamos a Bella a montar su dibujo. Había dibujado un ojo, se veía aterrado y de él salían unos dedos.

¡Muy macabro!-dijo Rose riéndose.

Sí-asintió Bella riéndose-me base en mi infancia, recuerdo que vi una película sobre eso y quede traumada por unos meses-se rió.

¡Ya la recuerdo!-le dije y todas reímos.

BPOV

La exposición de arte comenzó y las chicas y yo recibimos muy buenas críticas por parte del director. Me ruborice cuando caí en la cuenta que todos podrían ver el dibujo de Alice. Vi mi reloj, era hora.

Chicas, ¿Podrían cuidar mi dibujo? Tengo que ir a ensayar con Edward-les pedí.

Seguro, tu ve tranquila-me respondió Rose.

¡Muchas gracias!-les agradecí y salí corriendo de ahí. Ya iba tarde.

Llegué corriendo al árbol donde las chicas y yo habíamos acostumbrado a sentarnos en los tiempos difíciles donde sufríamos las consecuencias de rupturas amorosas. "El árbol del auto exilio". Edward estaba de pie y caminaba impaciente mientras veía su reloj.

¡Ya estoy aquí!-le dije mientras intentaba calmar mi respiración.

¡Vaya!-dijo y me ayudó a estabilizarme.

Lo siento, el director estaba criticando mi trabajo-le respondí.

No importa, aún tenemos tiempo-me contesto mientras nos sentábamos. Edward puso play a la pequeña grabadora y la música comenzó a sonar. Tome aire para poder cantar y me concentré en ver sus bellos ojos.

What would I do- comenzamos a cantar mientras no parábamos de vernos. En un momento me encontré sonriendo como estúpida pero me tranquilice cuando Edward hacia lo mismo.

¡Cantas hermoso!-me dijo cuando la canción termino.

Tú también, cantas como un ángel-le dije, después nos besamos.

Otra vez-dijo mientras ponía de nuevo la canción.

Esta listo-le dije.

Sí-me contesto-ahora…-se puso de pie-si me disculpa Srita. Swan, tengo que practicar la canción que le prepare.

Oh, no hay ninguna molestia Sr. Cullen, adelante-le dije-yo también tengo que hacer lo mismo.

Adelante-dijo mientras me tendía la mano y me ayudo a ponerme de pie. Nos alejamos lo suficiente y me puse a practicar pensando en Edward.

EPOV

Puse la canción y comencé a cantar mientras pensaba en Bella. Al terminar nos reunimos de nuevo y caminamos rumbo al auditorio.

Ahí ya había varios estudiantes sentados en las butacas, el director se encontraba en primera fila con todos sus colegas. Bella y yo nos sentamos junto con los otros estudiantes, ahí nos encontramos con Victoria.

¡Hola!-la saludó Bella.

¡Hola, chicos!-nos saludó y después de unos minutos ella y Bella me ignoraron y comenzaron a platicar. A mí no me molestaba, estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de controlar mis nervios.

Las presentaciones comenzaron y yo me puse cada vez más nervioso, la buena noticia era que primero me presentaría con Bella, después yo y al final ella.

Edward Cullen y Bella Swan-habló el director por el micrófono que tenía enfrente. Diablos. El momento menos deseado. Diablos. ¿Si me equivocaba? Diablos, me humillaría.

Tome una bocanada de aire y respire profundamente, vi que Bella hizo lo mismo y que se limpió las manos en sus vaqueros. Al menos, no era el único nervioso. Desgraciadamente, las canciones ya habían sido entregadas y no podría perder tiempo dando la canción al chico y esperando a que iniciara.

Ayude a Bella para que subiera al escenario y la seguí, nos sentamos en las butacas que había ahí. Nos posicionamos frente a frente y la música comenzó a sonar.

Mis nervios se esfumaron cuando me sumergí en la mirada de Bella y respire hondo.

(Canción: All of me-John Legend)

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y Bella y yo nos sonreímos, nos giramos para ver a la audiencia y había varios estudiantes de pie, otros estaban besándose y otros tenían caras como si acabaran de ver una película romántica donde los protagonistas mueren juntos o algo así.

Deje la cara del director para el final, sonreía y apuntaba en unas hojas. Sus colegas también aplaudían. Solté el aire que sostenía y bajamos del escenario.

¡Estuviste genial!-me dijo Bella.

No, tú lo hiciste-le dije mientras tocaba su mentón con mi dedo índice.

¡Wow, chicos! ¡Wow!-chillo Victoria cuando nos sentamos de nuevo-¡eso fue fantástico! Se veían muy lindos ahí, parecía como si estuvieran en su propia burbuja.

Creo que estábamos ahí-le respondí y chillo emocionada mientras abrazaba a Bella. Los estudiantes fueron pasando, ahora ya me sentía más tranquilo.

Edward Cullen-dijo el director de nuevo.

¡Suerte!-me deseo Victoria.

¡Gracias, la necesitare!-le respondí mientras sonreía-solo para ti-le susurre a Bella al oído y me sonrió después dejo un corto beso en mis labios.

Subí al escenario de nuevo y la música comenzó a sonar.

(Canción: Me enamore de ti-Chayanne)

No despegue mis ojos de Bella, ella sonreía ampliamente y vi que se limpiaba las lágrimas. Victoria le dijo algo al oído y ella asintió gustosa, Victoria soltó un gritito y se cubrió la boca. Al poco tiempo ella también lloraba.

Bella se puso de pie cuando termine y comenzó a aplaudir, Victoria la siguió al igual que muchos estudiantes, el director se veía satisfecho.

BPOV

No pude evitar sonreír como idiota desde que Edward subió al escenario. La canción era tan hermosa que me hizo llorar.

¿Esa canción es para ti?-me preguntó Victoria. Asentí con la cabeza y ella soltó un gritito y después ella también lloro.

Edward volvió al asiento.

¡Gracias, es perfecta!-le dije y lo bese apasionadamente.

¡Eso fue tan romántico!-dijo Victoria una vez que nos separamos-¡estuviste genial!

Gracias-le contesto Ed-¿te han quedado claro mis sentimientos?-me susurró al oído mientras un chico cantaba.

Demasiado, te amo-le dije

Yo también-contesto.

Bella Swan-me llamó el director.

¡Wuu! ¡Dalo todo amiga!-festejó Victoria. Le sonreí.

Es para ti-le dije a Edward y lo bese. Subí al escenario y tome una gran bocanada de aire.

(Canción: Algo más-La quinta estación)

Edward sonreía ampliamente y yo no deje de verlo, todo era perfecto. Victoria me sonreía de vez en cuando y alzaba sus pulgares emocionada.

Todos aplaudieron y por suerte, el director sonreía o tal vez era su sonrisa maliciosa mientras pensaba "Jaja, maldito, ¿crees que me gusto? Veras que no, morirás"

Baje del escenario y Edward me abrazó.

¡Eres la mejor!-ronroneó en mi oído-te amo, te amo, te amo-decía mientras besaba mis mejillas, mi frente, mi cuello, mis ojos y mis labios.

Te amo-le conteste. Dos palabras pero que significaban tanto.

Salimos de ahí, me despedí de Victoria y de Edward. Él tenía que ir a entrenar para su mini partido de basketball y yo tenía que recoger mi dibujo, después iría a verlo.

Llegue y varios estudiantes recogían sus obras, me acerque a la mía y la conseguí.

¿Cómo estuvo canto?-preguntó Alice.

Uff, genial-le conteste- Edward me dedico una canción y yo hice lo mismo con el, además de la que ya habíamos escrito.

¡Que romántico!-chillo Rose.

¿Podremos escucharlas?-pidió Alice.

Por supuesto-le dije.

¡Genial!-aplaudió y después nos dirigimos al gimnasio para ver a Edward y a Jasper que participaban en basketball.

La multitud se galopaba en las puertas del gimnasio, habían dejado los deportes al final para que toda la población estudiantil fuera a ver los partidos que darían.

¡Muévanse, malditos estúpidos!-gritaba y empujaba Rosalie.

¡Caminen bestias!-chillaba Alice. Todos gritaban, platicaban y empujaban.

¡Sera mejor que se quiten de mi camino mastodontes!-grito una voz que conocía muy bien. Me gire un poco para verla.

¡Bella!-chillo de la emoción.

¡Hola, Gianna!-la salude-hace mucho que no te veía.

Sí, como desde la semana pasada-me contesto-he estado llegando tarde porque el idiota de mi hermano se despierta a las 7:45 ¿puedes creerlo?

Ja,ja me lo imagino-le conteste-no veo la hora de que se muevan-dije señalando a la multitud en la que estábamos metidas.

Sí, idiotas-farfullo con voz acida. Nos reímos y seguimos empujando hasta que logramos entrar.

Nos sentamos juntas y después se unieron las demás chicas. Kim no paraba de hablar con Alice sobre la exposición de arte, Victoria y Rosalie platicaban y yo estuve platicando con Irina mientras Kim, Gianna y Heidi hablaban de no se que mierdas.

Poco a poco el gimnasio fue quedando en silencio, después las porristas hicieron unas piruetas o algo así y al final vi por lo que había ido. Mi Edward iba saliendo de la parte trasera del gimnasio junto con todo el equipo. Se veía tan sexy, tan sensual, tan hombre, tan guapo, tan follable, tan…mío.

¡Uhhhh!-gritaron todos felices y aplaudían.

El partido comenzó y todos gritábamos.

¡Vamos, Cullen!-gritaba Alice.

¡Tu puedes!-le gritaba yo, varias veces Edward nos veía y nos sonreía y lo mejor de todo vino cuando comenzó a sudar. Dios. Existía un Dios y estaba de mi lado. Su playera estaba sudada al igual que el, tenia la respiración agitada, estaba sonrojado y su cabello estaba revuelto, me recordó a cuando terminábamos de tener sexo. Concéntrate, Bella. Me regañe. Pero no tenia nada en que concentrarme, solo en el. Me quede viéndolo como idiota, algunas veces se detenía y se ponía las manos en la cintura con la respiración agitada esperando un pase. Dios mío. Esto era el cielo.

Jasper tenía el balón en su poder, se alejo de su canasta y rodeo a los otros jugadores, Edward estaba listo para anotar, estaba solo. Jasper corría y Edward cada vez se preparaba mas.

Jasper lanzo el balón y Edward logro atraparlo, se dio la vuelta pero algún idiota, inepto, tarado, estúpido, escoria, mastodonte, animal del otro equipo le llegó de lado y lo tumbo haciendo fault.

¡Hey!-chillo Kim.

¡No lo toques, imbécil!-grito Rose con toda la garganta.

¡Aléjate de el, animal!-grite y todas nos pusimos de pie.

¡No toques a mi hermanito!-grito Alice, hubiera deseado que Emmett estuviera aquí para que todo fuera mejor pero el tonto estaba practicando de ultimo momento para futbol.

El árbitro hizo sonar el silbato y se acerco corriendo, marco la falta y el juego continuo. En un momento todo el instituto defendía a mi hombre.

Me fije en el marcador, visitantes: 30, local: 32. Diablos. Era duro. El primer tiempo termino y nosotras nos relajamos.

¿¡Que le pasa a ese imbécil?!-se quejo Victoria.

Lo se, pero todo esta arreglado, vamos ganando-le respondió Kim meneando las cejas.

Espero que ganen, la competencia esta muy reñida-dije y señale el marcador.

Fiu-chiflo Alice cuando lo vio-nuestros chicos lo darán todo.

Eso si-puntualizo Victoria que también estaba viendo a James jugar.

Emmett dice que le arranquemos la cabeza a ese tipo-dijo Rose mientras leía un mensaje en su celular-y que me espera en el baño de…-se quedo callada y todas nos reímos. Ella sonrió malévolamente y se puso a mensajear de nuevo.

Por fin, los jugadores volvieron y otra vez mis uñas sufrirían, tenia que decirle a Alice que hiciera una cita en el salón de belleza.

¡Así se hace!-grito Victoria cuando James metió una canasta.

¡Sìiii!-chille y aplaudí.

Me puse de pie y salte y aplaudí al igual que Alice y Kim cuando mi Edward anoto.

¡Vamos, campeón!-grito Kim.

¡Hazlo por mi!-le grite

¡Ese es mi hermanito!-grito Alice.

Un grito se escucho entre toda el publico.

¡Cásate conmigo, Cullen!-grito una chica y me enoje.

¡Cállate, se casara conmigo!-grite de vuelta y las chicas se rieron. Edward se giro a verme y me alzo los pulgares, yo le mande un beso.

Iban a tener que amputarme los dedos, ya no tenia uñas y estaba segura que Alice me haría la ley del hielo si las veía así y es que los últimos minutos estaban llegando y nosotros solo teníamos que anotar dos para ganar. La tensión se sintió en el ambiente.

¡Dios, que nervios!-murmuro Gianna.

Todos los ojos estaban puestos en James, él tenía que hacer tiro libre y tenia que meter esas dos estúpidas pero gloriosas canastas.

¡Vamos, bebe, tu puedes!-murmuraba una y otra vez Victoria mientras se mordía la uña del pulgar. Comencé a mover mis piernas impacientemente mientras Rosalie alternaba rápidamente su mirada entre su móvil y la cancha pero estaba lista para escribir en su móvil para darle la noticia a Em.

Pareció como si todos contuviéramos la respiración porque reinó un silencio sepulcral pero se vio roto cuando unos chicos en la audiencia comenzaron a hacer el famoso sonidito. Golpeaban dos veces el suelo con sus pies y aplaudían, la multitud comenzó a hacer lo mismo y antes de que me diera cuenta yo los seguía.

El árbitro sonó el silbato y James se preparo para lanzar botando. Seguí la trayectoria de la pelota hacia la canasta, todo parecía en cámara lenta, el balón giro sobre su propio eje por el aro de la canasta pero no entró.

¡Ohhh!-se escucho entre la multitud, el arbitro le devolvió el balón y el se volvió a preparar. Al menos teníamos otras dos, tenia que anotar.

¡Vamos, tu puedes!-se escucho un grito de un hombre, la multitud lo siguió y pronto se escucharon muchas porras.

La pelota entró limpia en la canasta y todos lanzamos grititos de júbilo, llegó la hora del tercer tiro, estaba tan nerviosa. La pelota golpeo el aro de la canasta pero entro.

Todos nos pusimos de pie gritando y aplaudiendo mientras alzábamos nuestros brazos y puños. Habíamos ganado.


End file.
